GOOD FATHER
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK with NOMIN and Jisung] Lee Donghae tidak sengaja menjadi ayah di usia delapan belas tahun. Sejak saat itu Donghae harus membesarkan anaknya sebagai ayah tunggal. Situasi yang sejak awal sudah rumit, menjadi lebih rumit ketika Donghae bertemu dan mengenal Lee Hyukjae. Ada takdir berupa benang kusut yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.
1. My Father is

**GOOD FATHER**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Lee Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

Memiliki ayah yang usianya masih sangat muda bukanlah hal yang membanggakan bagi remaja seperti Lee Jeno. Sumpah, itu bahkan sangat memalukan. Apalagi ketika Jeno mengingat tahun ini ia berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas. Ya, Jeno berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas dan sang ayah, Lee Donghae, akan berulang tahun yang ke tiga puluh enam. Demi Tuhan, tiga puluh enam tahun dan anak laki-lakinya sudah remaja. Jeno benci melihat reaksi orang-orang ketika mengetahui jarak usia sang ayah dengannya. Tatapan mereka mengejek dan tak jarang Jeno melihat orang-orang itu membicarakan mereka di belakang, mencibir masa lalu ayahnya.

Saat pertemuan orang tua di sekolah, misalnya. Jeno tidak suka saat ayahnya datang ke sekolah dan semua orang memandang ke arah mereka. Bergunjing, membicarakan usia ayahnya. Setelah pertemuan itu berakhir, maka akan ada dua atau tiga orang yang menghampiri Jeno dan tanpa basa-basi menanyakan usia ayahnya. Atau kadang, ada yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling bertanya ke mana ibu Jeno. Bertanya macam-macam, ingin tahu urusan orang lain. Benar-benar bikin muak.

Sesungguhnya, secara fisik sang ayah memang tidak memalukan. Di usianya yang memasuki pertengahan tigapuluhan, Donghae bisa dibilang seperti _wine_ yang makin tua usianya, makin baik pula kualitasnya. Singkatnya, Donghae adalah laki-laki yang tampan dan penuh kharisma. Buktinya adalah bentuk fisik Jeno sekarang. Nyaris sembilan puluh persen mereka mirip. Jeno memiliki mata sendu yang ia yakini didapatkan dari sang ayah, hanya saja mata Jeno lebih tegas dan ketika tersenyum kedua matanya akan membentuk menyerupai bulan sabit. Mata ayahnya tidak seperti itu ketika tersenyum, jadi Jeno mengambil kesimpulan bahwa matanya adalah kombinasi dari ayah dan ibunya—yang entah siapa dan entah ada di mana. Hidung Jeno mancung, lebih mancung dari ayahnya jika boleh berbangga hati. Dan terakhir, Jeno memiliki bibir tipis yang serupa dengan sang ayah. Dan ya, Jeno bukanlah anak angkat atau semacamnya. Lee Jeno adalah anak kandung Lee Donghae.

Ke mana ibu kandung Jeno dan bagaimana dia bisa lahir ke dunia ini? Mungkin ceritanya cukup panjang. Sebuah cerita dengan plot yang sudah dapat Jeno tebak akhirnya, sehingga membuatnya tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk mendengar cerita memalukan itu. Ya, sekali lagi, cerita di balik kelahiran Jeno adalah hal yang memalukan. Tidak pantas dikenang, apalagi dijadikan cerita menjelang tidur. Jeno lebih suka mimpi buruk ketimbang harus mendengarkan cerita masa lalu ayahnya. Oh, yang benar saja, menghamili teman sekolahnya dan terpaksa menjadi ayah di usianya yang ke delapan belas. Memalukan.

Mengenai ibunya, wanita yang seharusnya Jeno panggil ibu itu pergi entah ke mana setelah melahirkannya. _Well_ , itu yang diceritakan Donghae ketika Jeno iseng bertanya mengapa dirinya hanya memiliki seorang ayah. Sebuah pertanyaan yang muncul karena dorongan rasa ingin tahu seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang bertransisi menjadi remaja tanggung. Jawaban Donghae saat itu tidak memuaskan rasa ingin tahu Jeno, tetapi ia memilih mempercayai jawaban _absurd_ sang ayah. Karena bagaimanapun Jeno tidak benar-benar penasaran. Sudah bisa ditebak, bukan? Wanita muda menghilang setelah melahirkan anak diluar nikah, tentu alasannya karena malu dan menganggap anak yang dilahirkannya adalah aib. Mungkin sekarang ibunya ada di luar negeri menikmati hidup barunya tanpa memikirkan anak yang pernah dia lahirkan ke dunia, karena dia pasti hanya menganggap kelahiran anaknya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang menodai jalan hidupnya. Jadi biarlah, mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik untuk semua orang yang terlibat dalam situasi rumit ini.

Sejak Jeno berusia dua belas tahun, ia tidak pernah lagi bertanya atau menyinggung soal ibunya. Serius, kisah masa lalu ayahnya saja sudah bikin pusing, Jeno tidak mau menambah rasa sakit di kepalanya hanya karena penasaran dengan kisah ibunya. Cukup ayahnya saja yang membuatnya malu, jangan ibunya juga. Kalaupun ibunya memang memalukan juga, Jeno hanya berharap wanita itu tidak pernah muncul di hadapannya dengan alasan apa pun. Lebih baik dia terus bersembunyi seperti sekarang.

Jeno juga tidak berniat membuat melodrama dengan mendesak sang ayah dan mencari ibunya sendirian. Tolonglah, Jeno bahkan ingin muntah setiap kali menonton televisi dan menemukan drama semacam itu. Hidup Jeno tanpa ibunya sudah cukup sempurna. Memiliki ayah kaya raya yang siap memenuhi kebutuhan finansialnya, status sosial yang diakui, wajah yang tampan, dan bersekolah di tempat bergengsi. Semua itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Meski tidak memiliki ibu, Jeno menjalani hidup yang enak. Terima kasih pada sang ayah yang meski nakal saat remaja hingga menghamili teman sekolahnya, tapi sukses dan kaya raya saat dewasa.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

"Ayah ada rapat pagi ini, jadi tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah. Dan yang seperti kau tahu, Kang _ahjussi_ sedang berada di tempat kakekmu mungkin selama sebulan ke depan. Kau bisa berangkat sendiri menggunakan bus, 'kan?" Kalimat panjang lebar Donghae menyambut Jeno yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri meja makan.

Mendengar itu, Jeno hanya menatap Donghae sejenak dan mengangguk sebelum menarik kursi dan duduk di meja makan yang sudah tersaji hidangan sarapan. Roti bakar dan segelas susu. Seperti biasanya. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari ayah tunggal yang hanya tahu cara memasak ramen dan membuat kopi? Disiapkan sarapan seperti ini saja Jeno sudah sangat bersyukur. Harus bersyukur, jika tidak mau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di dapur.

"Kau dengar ayah, Lee Jeno?" tanya Donghae yang tidak mendengar jawaban dari anak semata wayangnya.

"Hmm," jawab Jeno akhirnya.

Sebenarnya Jeno bisa naik bus sendiri, dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus di antar-jemput, tapi entah mengapa ayahnya lebih suka meluangkan waktu untuk mengantar atau menjemputnya di sekolah. Dan Jeno cukup senang jika ayahnya mendadak sibuk seperti hari ini. Itu artinya, Jeno bisa naik bus sendirian dan menikmati waktunya.

"Atau, kau bisa naik taksi." Donghae menambahkan, kemudian ia duduk di hadapan Jeno tanpa melepaskan apron berwarna biru cerah yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya. "Uang sakumu masih ada, 'kan?"

Jeno meneguk susunya hingga menyisakan setengah gelas, lalu mengangguk sambil mengambil sepotong roti bakar yang sudah diolesi selai stroberi. "Hmm," jawabnya yang lagi-lagi dengan gumaman.

Uang saku yang diberikan oleh ayahnya tentu masih tersisa banyak. Jumlahnya lebih dari cukup. Lebih dari yang seharusnya diterima anak remaja delapan belas tahun. Jadi, tidak mungkin Jeno menghabiskannya kurang dari waktu seminggu. Lagi pula Jeno bukan anak yang suka menghamburkan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Atau, kau bisa berangkat dengan Jaemin." Donghae memberikan pilihan yang lain lagi, lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Jaemin pasti masih belum berangkat."

Mendengar nama sahabat yang juga tetangganya itu disebut, Jeno hanya mendengus. Tentu Na Jaemin belum berangkat, dia bahkan mungkin belum bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Berangkat bersama Jaemin sama saja dengan menjadi sukarelawan untuk berbagi hukuman akibat kesiangan. Jeno tidak suka hukuman, apa pun bentuknya.

"Aku lebih baik naik bus." Jeno menggeleng membayangkan Jaemin yang saat ini masih belum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. "Jaemin pasti masih belum bangun."

"Saat berulang tahun yang ke delapan belas nanti, kau bisa mendapatkan SIM dan mengendarai mobilmu sendiri." Donghae bicara lagi sambil tersenyum sumringah saat menatap anak laki-lakinya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja. "Tidak perlu lagi mengandalkan ayah atau Kang _ahjussi_."

"Hm, aku tahu." Jeno membalas singkat ocehan Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. "Kakek sudah menjanjikan sebuah mobil untukku jika ujian kenaikan kelas nanti aku juara kelas."

"Jangan lupakan ujian SIM-nya, jagoan." Donghae mengingatkan sambil menatap bangga anak laki-lakinya.

"Ya, aku juga tahu itu."

Seperti pagi-pagi yang sudah berlalu, Donghae menjalankan perannya sebagai ayah tunggal sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Donghae bangun lebih dulu dari Jeno dan menyiapkan sarapan. Meski sibuk di dapur, tapi pakaian Donghae sudah setengah rapi. Setelan kantor yang membosankan seperti biasanya. Kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam yang melilit tidak rapi di lehernya, serta celana bahan yang berwarna senada dengan dasinya. Jas yang seharusnya Donghae kenakan tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah bersama mantel musim dingin dan tas kerjanya. Sebagai gantinya, Donghae memakai apron. Pasti berjaga-jaga agar kemeja atau jasnya tidak terkena noda. Jeno tahu, ayahnya kadang ceroboh.

"Ayah akan berangkat sekarang." Donghae bangun dari kursi dan melepaskan apronnya dengan terburu-buru setelah melirik jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Jangan nakal atau membuat masalah di sekolah."

Tentu saja Jeno tidak akan nakal atau membuat masalah. Meski lahir karena _ketidaksengajaan_ dan dibesarkan oleh ayah tunggal yang masih sangat muda, Jeno tumbuh wajar seperti anak-anak lainnya. Terima kasih pada kakek dan nenek yang turut serta membesarkan Jeno. Bahkan Jeno berprestasi di sekolah dan jago berolahraga. Berbagai piagam penghargaan dan medali saat mengikuti olimpiade sekolah yang menjadi hiasan kamarnya menjadi buktinya. Tidak menyukai masa lalu ayahnya, bukan berarti Jeno harus menjadi anak pemberontak dan jadi nakal 'kan? Lagi pula, menjadi pembuat masalah bukanlah gayanya. Tidak elegan sama sekali dan tidak menunjukkan sifat lelaki dewasa.

"Ayah menyayangimu, jagoan." Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Jeno dan mengelusnya, membuat Jeno meringis tidak suka.

Jeno tidak tertarik membalas ucapan manis Donghae, tapi dasi yang menggantung tidak rapi di leher sang ayah membuatnya gusar. Jeno memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, lalu ikut bangun dari kursi dan tanpa kata menghadang langkah ayahnya yang baru saja akan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae dengan alis yang terangkat.

Lagi-lagi Jeno tidak menjawab, ia berdiri di hadapan Donghae yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya, lalu merapikan dasi yang melilit tidak rapi itu.

"Anak manis." Donghae mengelus rambut hitam Jeno dan tersenyum lebar saat menyadari apa yang dilakukan anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Ayah sudah membawa dompet?" tanya Jeno yang masih saja bersikap dingin.

Donghae meraba saku belakang celananya, tapi tidak menemukan benda yang disebutkan Jeno tadi. "Pasti ada di saku jas," kilahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Di kamar. Ayah meninggalkannya di atas meja kerja." Jeno memang tidak menyukai interaksi yang berlebihan dengan Donghae, tetapi ia sangat perhatian pada ayahnya yang sedikit ceroboh dan kadang pelupa itu.

"Ah, benar!" Donghae menepuk keningnya. "Ayah memang tidak bisa hidup tanpamu," katanya sambil berjalan terburu-buru ke kamar dan mengambil dompetnya.

"Sudah saatnya ayah mencari istri," kata Jeno saat melihat ayahnya keluar dari kamar. Sengaja tidak menambahkan kata 'lagi' karena ia tidak yakin ayahnya sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya.

 _Aku 'kan lahir karena ketidaksengajaan_ , Jeno membatin miris.

"Kau tidak keberatan jika ayah menikah?" tanya Donghae sambil memakai jasnya. "Kau akan memiliki ibu tiri nanti."

"Tidak," jawab Jeno singkat.

Sebenarnya Jeno tidak keberatan ayahnya menikah dan memiliki istri untuk mengurusnya. Tapi kemudian Jeno memikirkan hal-hal tidak wajar. Seperti yang terjadi di kebanyakan drama, bagaimana kalau ternyata ibu tirinya jahat? Lebih dari itu, Jeno sangat membenci perempuan yang cerewet dan banyak aturan. Satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak membuat Jeno pusing, hanyalah neneknya. Jika memang ayahnya mau menikah lagi, akan lebih baik jika dengan perempuan yang seperti neneknya.

"Benar ayah boleh menikah?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

Jeno mengangkat bahu sambil menatap lurus mata sendu Donghae. "Asal tidak dengan wanita yang cerewet dan banyak aturan, aku tidak masalah."

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghae hanya tersenyum misterius. Benar-benar tidak jelas. Jeno merasakan ada yang aneh dari senyum ayahnya, tetapi ia tidak begitu peduli.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **Hai, ini chapter baru...**

 **Tenang aja, udah beres kok tinggal publish-publish aja.. jadi gak gantung...**

 **Bakal publish kl ada jaringan internet heheheh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	2. Young Father

**GOOD FATHER**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Lee Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

Ketika pertama kali tahu bahwa Donghae menjadi seorang ayah dari bayi laki-laki berusia sekitar satu atau dua bulan, yang ditinggalkan di depan rumahnya, ia sangat terkejut. Terlalu terkejut hingga rasanya otak Donghae beku selama beberapa saat. Benar-benar seperti disambar petir di siang hari yang cerah. Bayangkan, Donghae sedang bersiap-siap menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah yang sudah ada di depan mata, lalu tiba-tiba ia mendapat kabar bahwa dirinya telah menjadi seorang ayah. Kabar yang lengkap dengan bukti terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Seorang bayi dengan selimut bermotif ikan yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Di dalam tas yang ditinggalkan bersama bayi itu, ada sebuah map berisikan surat-surat dari rumah sakit. Satu berisi tentang surat kelahiran bayi dan satu lagi kecocokan DNA antara Donghae dan bayi laki-laki itu. Dengan adanya surat itu, tentu Donghae tidak bisa mengelak. Kecocokannya bahkan lebih dari sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Oh, tidak ada surat atau semacamnya dari ibu yang melahirkan bayi itu. Meski begitu, Donghae sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimkan kejutan ini padanya.

Hanya ada satu orang yang akan melakukan hal ini pada Donghae. Kekasihnya yang juga kakak kelasnya di sekolah. Donghae sangat yakin, pasti dia. Tidak heran gadis itu berhenti sekolah dan tidak bisa dihubungi. Rumahnya pun kosong, sepertinya pindah entah ke mana tak lama setelah dia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah. Gadis itu pasti pergi setelah mengetahui dirinya hamil. Oh, ya ampun, Donghae pasti sudah gila karena berani-beraninya melakukan perbuatan kotor pada seorang gadis yang masih suci. Sampai berbuah pula, benar-benar gila.

Ini sinting, tetapi Donghae tidak bisa mangkir dari kesalahannya. Seandainya saja waktu itu Donghae tidak ikut ke pesta yang diadakan Oh Sehun—adik kelasnya yang kelebihan hormon—pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Terkutuklah Oh Sehun sesat yang menyediakan minuman beralkohol di pestanya. Dan lebih terkutuk lagi Donghae yang terbawa suasana hingga berani meniduri kekasihnya. Padahal, sebelum mengenal minuman alkohol yang jahanam itu, Donghae adalah remaja polos yang berpacaran dengan gaya monoton dan canggung. Pemuda membosankan yang taat pada aturan dan tidak berani melakukan hal-hal menyimpang.

Mungkin jika saat itu Donghae sudah berusia duapuluhan dan memiliki pekerjaan tetap, dia akan dengan senang hati menerima kehadiran anak itu. Dan tentu saja Donghae akan bertanggung jawab pada ibu dari bayinya. Setidaknya Donghae akan menikahinya. Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah remaja yang bahkan masih meminta uang jajan pada orang tuanya?

Tetapi semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan waktu tidak bisa diputar kembali. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Donghae selain menghadapi semuanya. Satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahannya adalah bertanggung jawab. Meski sempat kena pukul ayahnya, tapi akhirnya semua orang di rumah memutuskan untuk menerima kehadiran bayi itu. Tentu tidak ada kakek atau nenek yang tega membuang cucunya sendiri, 'kan? Itu sebabnya, meski marah dan kecewa, ayah dan ibu Donghae tetap menerima bayi itu. Juga menerima status Donghae yang menjadi ayah di usianya yang masih tergolong remaja. Delapan belas tahun, dasar sinting.

Kini Donghae telah menjadi seorang ayah dengan anak laki-laki yang sudah menginjak usia remaja. Tidak mudah memang, apalagi Donghae adalah ayah tunggal. Disamping harus bekerja, Donghae juga harus memerhatikan perkembangan anak laki-lakinya yang kini tumbuh menjadi remaja. Tidak hanya perkembangan fisiknya, tapi Donghae juga harus memerhatikan perkembangan mental Jeno. Menjadi anak dari seorang ayah tunggal yang masih sangat muda, pasti juga sulit bagi Jeno. Walaupun tidak pernah benar-benar mengutarakan perasaannya, tetapi Donghae tahu Jeno tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya.

Namun, Donghae pantas banyak bersyukur. Meski tidak menyukai keadaannya, Jeno tetap tumbuh dengan wajar seperti anak-anak lainnya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih pada ayah dan ibu Donghae yang ikutserta membesarkan Jeno, hingga anak itu tumbuh dengan baik dan tidak kekurangan kasih sayang. Tidak ada sosok ibu, tetapi Jeno memiliki kakek dan nenek yang memberikannya kasih sayang lebih dari seorang ibu. Jeno juga memiliki ayah yang rela memberikan apa pun dan melakukan apa saja untuknya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Donghae sampai di kantor tepat sepuluh menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Rambut cokelat gelapnya yang tadi pagi sudah tertata rapi mendadak berantakan, karena tertiup angin saat ia berlari menuju ruangannya begitu keluar dari lift. Sambil mengatur napasnya yang memburu, Donghae duduk di kursinya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya. Pesan singkat untuk Jeno, mengingatkannya agar tidak keluyuran sepulang sekolah dan langsung pulang.

" _Americano double shot_ ukuran besar dan tumpukan dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani, _Daepyonim_." Seorang laki-laki berkulit putih dan berambut hitam rapi masuk ke ruangan Donghae setelah mengetuk pintu dengan sopan, kemudian ia menyimpan kopi dan tumpukan dokumen yang sudah disusun rapi di atas meja kerja Donghae.

Donghae menatap laki-laki yang sama tinggi dengannya itu. Lee Hyukjae, sekretarisnya yang cekatan dan selalu bisa diandalkan. "Oh, _thanks_ , Sekretaris Lee," katanya yang lengkap dengan senyuman yang ceria.

Sudah lima tahun Hyukjae menjadi sekretaris dan Donghae merasa sangat bergantung padanya. Bisa dibilang, Hyukjae adalah tangan kanan Donghae. Ada beberapa hal yang kadang tidak bisa Donghae lakukan sendiri dan membutuhkan bantuan Hyukjae. Lebih dari itu, Donghae merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Mungkin karena mereka seumuran, jadi adakalanya mereka bersikap tidak terlalu formal.

"Tujuh menit sebelum rapat dimulai, _Daepyonim_." Hyukjae mengingatkan, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya.

"Ya … seharusnya aku datang tiga puluh menit sebelum rapat, 'kan? Salahku. Maaf." Donghae mengangkat bahu mengakui kesalahannya dan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Seorang ayah tunggal yang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk anaknya tidak pantas disalahkan," katanya menghibur. "Aku sudah menyusun bahan rapat hari ini, jadi kau hanya tinggal berpresentasi."

"Tentu kau yang paling mengerti, karena kau juga mengalaminya. Membesarkan seorang anak tidaklah mudah, benar 'kan?" Donghae duduk bersandar di kursinya, lalu meneguk _Americano_ -nya sambil memeriksa bahan presentasi yang disiapkan Hyukjae. "Ah, presentasi. Aku tidak menyukainya. Membuatku gugup dan merasa tidak karuan."

"Lakukan dengan baik, karena klien hari ini sangat penting. Presdir juga akan hadir dan memantau presentasimu hari ini." Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Semangat, _Daepyonim_!"

Semangat, ya? Donghae tidak yakin bisa bersemangat apalagi ketika harus berpresentasi di hadapan ayahnya. Walaupun Donghae anaknya, tapi Presdir tidak pernah pandang bulu dan tidak segan mengajukan pertanyaan yang mematikan saat Donghae sedang presentasi. Dibandingkan seorang ayah, Presdir lebih mirip dosen galak yang selalu mencari kekurangan bahan presentasi mahasiswanya. Ah, mengapa ayahnya harus datang? Donghae jadi makin tidak karuan dibuatnya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruang rapat sekarang sebelum Presdir datang." Donghae berdiri dari kursinya dan mengancingkan jasnya, lalu berjalan sambil berkali-kali membuang napas.

"Hmm, _Daepyonim_ …"

"Ya, katakan." Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sudahkah kau tahu jadwalmu setelah rapat hari ini?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melihat iPad-nya yang sebagian besar berisi jadwal kegiatan Donghae dan dokumen pekerjaan.

"Belum."

"Presdir membuat janji dengan putri ketiga dari Grup Hanshin, beliau …"

"Ah, kencan buta lagi?" sela Donghae sebelum Hyukjae selesai dengan kalimatnya. "Ternyata ayah masih juga belum berhenti."

"Presdir mencemaskanmu, _Daepyonim_." Hyukjae tersenyum maklum. "Beliau tidak ingin anak laki-laki semata wayangnya terus-menerus hidup sendiri dan menjadi ayah tunggal."

"Ya, tapi seharusnya ayah lebih mencemaskan gadis yang dijodohkan denganku daripada mencemaskan aku yang sudah memiliki anak remaja."

"Mengapa begitu?" tanya Hyukjae tidak mengerti.

Donghae tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae dan tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, tepat beberapa meter dari ruang rapat. "Hyukjae…"

"Ya, _Daepyonim_?"

"… kau saja yang jadi pendamping hidupku, bagaimana?"

Tentu tidak ada jawaban dari Hyukjae, dia malah mematung memandangi Donghae sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng-geleng. Tidak ada yang mengejutkan, Donghae sering sekali berucap seperti itu pada Hyukjae. Ini mungkin sudah yang kesekian kalinya, jadi Hyukjae hanya menanggapinya dengan kalem. Bahkan Hyukjae dengan berani menatap lurus mata _hazel_ Donghae.

" _Daepyonim_ , bercandamu tidak lucu," katanya dengan raut wajah datar.

Donghae mendengus, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kalau tidak lucu, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya sambil melirik sinis Hyukjae. "Lagi pula, coba kau pikir. Tugasmu tidak jauh beda dari seorang istri. Kau mengatur jadwalku, menyiapkan kopi untukku, dan terkadang menjemput anakku ke sekolah jika aku atau sopirku sedang sibuk."

"Aku harap kau tidak lupa kita berdua ini sama laki-laki." Hyukjae mengingatkan dengan tegas, tapi Donghae mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli.

"Jatuh cinta 'kan yang penting memberi rasa nyaman. Jika kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki, tetapi nyaman dengan satu sama lain, apa yang salah?"

" _Daepyonim_ …" Hyukjae memandang Donghae serius saat keduanya sampai di depan pintu ruang rapat.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae malas. "Hmm?"

"Aku tidak menikahi orang yang selalu memukuli sekretarisnya ketika tertawa."

Donghae memutar bola matanya malas. "Serius, Hyukjae?"

Tetapi Hyukjae memang tidak salah. Kadang, jika Donghae mentertawakan sesuatu yang lucu, ia tidak sadar memukul-mukul Hyukjae. Sebuah kebiasaan yang muncul entah sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak pertama kali Hyukjae menjadi sekretarisnya? Atau ketika mereka menghadiri pertemuan pertama dengan klien dan mabuk? Entahlah, Donghae tidak bisa mengira-ngira, tapi yang jelas Hyukjae benar. Ketika tertawa, Donghae selalu memukuli Hyukjae.

"Sekarang, hentikan omong kosongmu dan siapkan dirimu untuk presentasi." Hyukjae menepuk bahu Donghae sambil menatap lurus matanya, lalu merapikan rambut _brunette_ -nya dan mengencangkan dasinya. "Jangan gugup, apalagi salah sampai ucap. Semangat!"

Bukan, bukan presentasi yang membuat Donghae gugup. Justru tatapan Hyukjae yang membuatnya merasa tidak karuan. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu tadi, Donghae seperti terhipnotis dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata _doe_ Hyukjae. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hyukjae menatapnya seintens itu, tapi entah mengapa Donghae merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitiki hatinya. Memaksa kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tertarik ke atas hingga batas maksimal ketika melihat wajah Hyukjae.

" _Daepyonim_?" panggil Hyukjae sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau sangat gugup, ya?"

Donghae mengangguk, tapi tatapannya masih tertuju pada Hyukjae. Senyumnya seperti menular, sehingga tiap kali melihat Hyukjae tersenyum, Donghae akan otomatis tersenyum juga. Tanpa sebab yang jelas, Donghae menyukai senyum Hyukjae. Sejak kapan Donghae seperti ini? Mengapa rasanya aneh. Sepertinya Donghae pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan yang sangat familier dan tidak asing sama sekali. Pada siapa Donghae merasakan perasaan ini? Dan kapan? Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi benak Donghae, tapi tidak ada satu pun jawaban yang tepat.

"Kau pasti bisa. Semangat!" Sekali lagi Hyukjae menepuk bahu Donghae dan memberinya semangat, tapi Donghae masih saja mematung. Pikirannya memikirkan hal yang lain dan melayang entah ke mana.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **With Love,  
**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	3. Angel Without Wings

**GOOD FATHER**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Lee Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

* * *

Hyukjae pertama kali bertemu dengan Donghae lima tahun yang lalu. Setelah menjalani masa _training_ selama tiga bulan, lalu menjadi karyawan magang selama setahun, akhirnya Hyukjae diangkat menjadi sekretaris Donghae yang saat itu baru saja menjabat posisi representatif. Sejak saat itu pula Hyukjae selalu berada di sisi Donghae. Mengajarinya hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan posisi dan pekerjaannya, mendukungnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik, dan tentu saja membantunya mempertahankan posisinya di perusahaan.

Jujur saja, Hyukjae merasa senang bekerja dengan Donghae. Dia atasan yang baik dan tidak menyusahkan. Ya, meskipun ada saatnya Donghae bisa bersikap sangat menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya. Penyakit umum yang biasa menjangkiti Tuan Muda sepertinya. Hyukjae tidak aneh dan tahu cara menghadapinya. Setelah bertahun-tahun selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, Hyukjae mulai mempelajari sifat dan kebiasaannya.

Pekerjaan Hyukjae sebagai sekretaris Donghae kadang menyita seluruh waktunya, tapi juga kadang sangat santai. Jika Donghae tidak ada perjalanan ke luar kota, atau tugas yang mengharuskannya lembur, maka Hyukjae bisa pulang ke rumah tepat waktu dan beristirahat sambil memakai masker untuk merawat kulit wajahnya. Memanjakan dirinya sendiri saat ada waktu luang. Bagaimanapun pekerjaannya mengharuskan Hyukjae bertemu banyak orang, jadi sudah pasti merawat penampilan adalah sebuah kewajiban untuknya.

Meski ada setumpuk pekerjaan yang membuatnya nyaris tidak tidur, Hyukjae tidak boleh terlihat lelah. Senyumnya harus selalu terlihat ceria saat ada tamu yang mau menemui Donghae, atau ketika harus bicara dengan klien sebagai sekretaris Donghae. Jika saja Hyukjae seorang lajang yang sesungguhnya, mungkin ia tidak perlu bekerja sekeras ini. Menikmati masa mudanya dan berkencan berganti-ganti pasangan sudah seharusnya Hyukjae lakukan.

Tapi apa daya? Kehidupan lajangnya seperti berhenti saat kakak perempuannya meninggal dunia lima belas tahun yang lalu dan meninggalkan seorang anak yang harus Hyukjae besarkan. Mengapa anak itu ada di tangan Hyukjae? Sungguh pertanyaan yang memang harus diajukan. Seandainya saja bisa, Hyukjae akan dengan senang hati menceritakan semuanya karena selama ini ia hanya memendamnya sendirian. Tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa membagikan kesulitan atau penderitaannya pada orang lain. Meski sesak dan membuatnya nyaris sulit bernapas, Hyukjae tidak pernah benar-benar bisa melepaskan beban yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Ada dua alasan mengapa Hyukjae yang merawat dan membesarkan anak kakaknya. Pertama, mantan suami kakaknya yang mana ayah kandung keponakannya adalah orang sinting tak berperasaan. Pecandu alkohol dan memukuli istrinya seolah menjadi hobi yang selalu dia lakukan di waktu senggang. Kini dia ada di penjara karena menyebabkan istrinya tewas setelah memukulinya dengan brutal. Hukuman penjara sesungguhnya tidak cukup untuk keparat gila yang menyebabkan nyawa orang lain melayang. Seharusnya dia diperlakukan sama, atau bahkan lebih kejam agar setidaknya mengalami penderitaan yang dirasakan kakaknya selama bertahun-tahun.

Jika saja Hyukjae memiliki jiwa yang sama bengisnya dengan laki-laki yang membuat kakaknya tewas itu, ia pasti akan dengan senang hati membalas dendam. Sayangnya, Hyukjae tidak sebengis itu. Jadi intinya, orang seperti itu tidak pantas mengasuh dan membesarkan seorang anak.

Kedua, orang tua Hyukjae tinggal jauh dari Seoul dan tidak mungkin mereka yang sudah tua itu mengasuh seorang anak balita dan harus membesarkannya. Sudah seharusnya mereka hidup tenang dan menikmati masa tuanya setelah lebih dari tiga puluh tahun mengabdikan hidup mereka untuk membesarkan dua orang anak.

Oleh karena itu, Hyukjae memutuskan mengasuh anak kakaknya dan membesarkannya di kota. Menjadi wali untuk anak malang yang kehilangan ibunya di usia muda. Dia bahkan belum bisa bicara saat ibunya meninggal. Sambil terus bekerja memenuhi kebutuhan hidup, Hyukjae juga menjalani peran sebagai ayah dan ibu untuk keponakannya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hyukjae juga sama malangnya. Mengorbankan masa muda demi membesarkan anak kakaknya. Di saat teman-teman seusianya dengan bangga menyebutkan berapa gadis yang sudah menjadi teman tidur mereka, di sinilah Hyukjae sibuk bekerja dan merawat keponakannya yang mulai beranjak remaja.

Sebenarnya pernah Hyukjae pernah beberapa kali kencan buta, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Hubungannya semua kandas di tengah jalan saat Hyukjae menceritakan soal keadaannya yang menjadi wali untuk keponakannya. Gadis-gadis itu menganggap keberadaan keponakan Hyukjae hanya akan menjadi beban untuk hubungan mereka. Tapi bagi Hyukjae, keponakannya bukanlah beban. Jika tidak ada yang mau menerima keadaan Hyukjae, mungkin hidup sendiri seperti sekarang adalah pilihan yang tepat.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

"Park Jisung!" Hyukjae memekik berlebihan ketika melihat keponakan semata wayangnya sedang membuat ramen di dapur. "Sudah aku bilang jangan terlalu sering makan ramen!"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Hyukjae itu mundur menjauhi kompor ketika pamannya menyeruduk masuk ke dapur dan merebut sumpit dari tangannya.

" _Samchon_!" Jisung ikut memekik, raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa tidak suka ketika Hyukjae mematikan kompor.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!" Hyukjae melirik sinis Jisung sambil menunjuknya dengan sumpit, seolah akan menusuk mata Jisung dengan benda berbahan besi itu. "Kau membuatku terdengar tua, bocah!"

" _Samchon_ memang sudah tua!"

Hyukjae membuka mulut dan melotot, tetap kata-katanya tertelan lagi ketika melihat Jisung yang bagaikan kloningannya itu menatapnya dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Malam ini kita makan di luar. Aku baru gajian, jadi kita makan daging hari ini." Hyukjae menarik tangan Jisung dan membawanya keluar apartemen setelah memakai mantel.

Jisung memang anak kakaknya, tapi bocah yang mulai beranjak dewasa itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Hyukjae. Tidak seratus persen mirip, tapi ketika Hyukjae berjalan-jalan dengan Jisung, selalu ada orang yang mengira meraka kakak beradik atau tak jarang mengira mereka anak dan ayah. Jika Hyukjae sedang berpakaian santai, maka orang selalu menebak mereka kakak beradik. Tapi jika Hyukjae sedang dalam pakaian formal setelan kantor, orang menebak mereka ayah dan anak.

Jika diperhatikan dengan saksama, Jisung memang lumayan mirip dengan Hyukjae. Hanya saja, Hyukjae memiliki mata yang lebih bulat dan bibir yang tebal. Berbeda dengan Jisung matanya sipit, bibirnya juga lebih tipis. Dan yang sangat jelas, Jisung tumbuh melebihi tingginya. Dalam dua atau tiga tahun ke depan, Jisung akan makin tinggi dan Hyukjae makin terlihat mungil jika berjalan di samping bocah remaja itu.

" _Samchon_ selalu melarangku makan ramen karena kurang gizinya, tetapi kau sendiri selalu memakannya. Nyaris setiap hari." Jisung membuka percakapan saat mobil Hyukjae melaju membelah jalanan Seoul yang ramai.

"Itu karena aku memang suka makan ramen."

" _Samchon_ selalu memerhatikan kesehatanku, tetapi tidak dengan dirimu sendiri," tambah Jisung. Kali ini ia melirik miris pamannya yang makin hari terlihat makin kurus.

"Dengar ya, anak muda …" Hyukjae tersenyum setelah melirik Jisung sejenak. "Aku ini lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Pernahkah kau melihat aku sakit meski aku lebih sering makan ramen dan terlihat sekurus ini?"

Jisung menggeleng setelah mengingat-ingat. Memang benar, pamannya jarang sekali sakit. Kecuali demam atau flu, tapi itu pun akan langsung sembuh dalam dua atau tiga hari. Mungkin benar, Hyukjae lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Tapi tetap saja, Jisung cemas. Bagaimanapun Hyukjae orang yang paling Jisung sayangi. Selain kakek dan nenek tentunya.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Hyukjae mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, ia tidak suka melihat raut cemas keponakannya.

"Sibuk menyiapkan ujian akhir," jawab Jisung kalem. Raut wajahnya kembali tenang, alisnya tidak bertaut kusut seperti beberapa detik yang lalu, dan pandangannya menatap lurus ke jalanan di depan.

"Oh, iya … kau sudah memutuskan mau masuk ke SMA mana?" tanya Hyukjae antusias.

"Hmm …" Jisung menjeda cukup lama, seperti sedang memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada Hyukjae. "Guruku bilang, aku bisa masuk ke SMA Myeongseong dengan prestasiku sekarang …"

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Hyukjae memotong kalimat Jisung dan tersenyum bangga. "Kebanyakan, lulusan dari Myeongseong adalah mahasiswa Universitas Seoul, 'kan? Ah, anak bosku juga sekolah di sana."

"Benar, tapi biaya sekolah di sana sangat mahal." Jisung menghela napas panjang, pandangannya menerawang jauh memikirkan banyak hal. "Lebih baik cari sekolah lain saja."

Hyukjae menghentikan mobilnya di depan restoran yang terlihat elegan. Ada dua orang pelayan yang menunggu di depan pintu, yang pasti akan membukakan pintu untuk mereka dan mengucapkan selamat datang. Jisung sudah menduga, restoran ini pasti mahal dan hanya menyediakan menu daging sapi dengan kualitas tinggi.

"Serius _samchon_ mau makan di sini?" tanya Jisung tak yakin setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil dengan ragu.

"Ya, tentu. Untuk menyemangati keponakanku yang akan ujian minggu depan." Hyukjae turun dari mobil, lalu beralih ke kursi penumpang dan membukakan pintu untuk Jisung yang terlihat enggan turun dari mobil. "Cepat turun! Kenapa melamun?"

Setelah menghela napas dan menatap Hyukjae dengan ragu, akhirnya Jisung turun. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae tidak perlu sejauh ini untuk menyemangati Jisung. Cukup dengan membelikan Jisung camilan dan susu stroberi saja maka ia akan luar biasa senang. Lagi pula Jisung yakin, harga daging _steak_ di sini cukup untuk membeli sekerat susu stroberi.

"Mengenai sekolahmu …" Hyukjae kembali membuka percakapan setelah masuk ke dalam restoran dan memesan menu. "Jika nilaimu cukup untuk masuk ke SMA Myeongseong, maka kau harus daftar ke sana."

"Tapi …"

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan biaya sekolahmu!" Hyukjae tidak membiarkan Jisung membantahnya. "Kau pikir aku tidak akan mampu membiayai sekolahmu?"

"Tapi tetap saja, masuk ke SMA Myeongseong rasanya terlalu berlebihan." Jisung tetap ragu dan tidak mau membebani pamannya yang sudah bekerja keras selama bertahun-tahun untuk membesarkannya. "Aku bisa masuk ke Universitas Seoul bahkan jika tidak sekolah di Myeongseong."

"Kau lupa aku bekerja di perusahaan yang cukup besar?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah bangga, mencoba meyakinkan Jisung yang masih saja menatapnya ragu. "Salah satu yang terbesar dari lima perusahaan di Korea Selatan ini," lanjutnya lagi makin meyakinkan. "Dengar ya, gajiku sebagai sekretaris lebih dari cukup. Aku bisa menyekolahkanmu sampai ke perguruan tinggi. Satu-satunya hal yang perlu kau pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara mempertahankan prestasimu di sekolah. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau terus berada diperingkat satu."

Akhirnya Jisung diam dan hanya mampu memandangi wajah Hyukjae yang sedang tersenyum ceria ke arahnya. Walaupun Hyukjae tersenyum hingga gusi dan kerutan di matanya terlihat, Jisung masih bisa melihat sorot matanya yang tampak lelah. Meski tidak pernah membahasnya, tapi Jisung tahu apa saja yang telah Hyukjae lakukan demi dirinya. Mulai dari meminjam uang ke Bank dan kantor, hingga mengorbankan masa mudanya. Dan kali ini, demi menyekolahkannya di SMA Myeongseong, Hyukjae pasti mengambil pinjaman lagi dari kantor. Entah sudah berapa banyak hutangnya, entah sudah berapa banyak pula uang yang dikeluarkan Hyukjae demi membesarkan Jisung.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu." Jisung berkata pelan, lalu menggenggam tangan Hyukjae malu-malu. "Maaf selalu jadi beban untukmu," katanya lagi dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar.

Hyukjae menarik tangannya dan balik menggenggam tangan Jisung. "Kau tidak pernah menjadi beban untukku! Kau bukan beban, Park Jisung. Aku menyayangimu."

Sungguh, Jisung memanggil Hyukjae malaikat tanpa sayap bukan karena tanpa alasan. Hyukjae kurang suka dengan sebutan Jisung yang satu itu, menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan. Lagi pula, Hyukjae hanya memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai paman. Tetapi memang mungkin di mata Jisung seperti itulah Hyukjae. Seorang paman, teman, orang tua, juga malaikat pelindungnya. Seorang malaikat tanpa sayap.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **With Love,  
**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	4. Be A Proud Son

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jeno sedang duduk melamun dengan tenang di pojok perpustakaan. Saat merasa bosan di kelas, atau merasa ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya, Jeno akan datang ke perpustakaan mencari ketenangan. Jeno suka duduk di pojok ruangan sambil membaca beberapa buku dan mendengarkan musik. Dengan begitu Jeno bisa sedikit rileks.

"Lee Jeno!" Seseorang berbisik keras memanggil nama Jeno, membuat sebagian pengunjung perpustakaan menoleh ke arah orang itu.

Dia Na Jaemin yang selalu terlihat riang dan ceria, sahabat Jeno dari kelas 2-3. Pemuda berambut cokelat terang itu berlari menghampiri Jeno ke pojok ruangan tempatnya duduk, dan langsung menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Jaemin hanya akan heboh seperti itu bila sesuatu yang baik terjadi padanya.

"Pelankan suaramu, Na Jaemin!" Jeno berbisik sambil melepaskan _earphone_ yang menutupi telinganya, lalu menarik tangan Jaemin hingga jatuh dalam keadaan duduk dan langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangan. "Mau apa?"

"Aduh, sakit!" Jaemin melepaskan tangan Jeno yang membekap mulutnya, lalu mengaduh dengan suara pelan sambil mengusap bokongnya yang baru saja mencium lantai. "Kasar sekali!"

"Mau apa?" tanya Jeno sekali lagi dengan raut wajah galak.

Jaemin tidak langsung menjawab dan tiba-tiba tersenyum, tidak peduli dengan tatapan galak Jeno. Senyum Jaemin makin lebar sebelum akhirnya dia memeluk leher Jeno dan mencium pipinya tanpa permisi. "PR-ku dapat nilai seratus berkat bantuanmu! _Thanks_ , Jenono!"

"Ew! Menjijikan!" Jeno mendorong wajah Jaemin dan mengelap pipi kirinya menggunakan kerah jas sekolahnya.

Raut wajah Jaemin yang tadi sumringah berubah masam. Memberengut sambil menatap sinis Jeno dengan sudut matanya. "Menjijikan?" desisnya tidak terima. "Ew, dasar _tsundere_!"

Baru saja Jeno membuka mulut hendak membalas kata-kata Jaemin yang mengejeknya _tsundere_ , tapi dia sudah berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan. Jeno menghela napas sambil menggeleng-geleng, anak itu selalu saja seenaknya. Sebelum Jaemin pergi terlalu jauh, Jeno berlari menyusulnya. Merasa harus minta maaf pada sahabatnya. Sikap Jeno barusan memang sedikit berlebihan, padahal Jaemin memang biasa seperti itu. Jaemin pasti sekarang sedang merajuk dan akan kembali tersenyum hanya jika Jeno membelikannya susu pisang dan _sandwich_.

Bagaimanapun Jaemin adalah teman terbaik Jeno, tidak mungkin mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sejak taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang, mereka selalu bersama. Dibesarkan dilingkungan yang sama dan selalu menghadiri sekolah yang sama pula. Meski terkadang seenaknya, tapi Jaemin adalah yang terbaik dalam urusan mengerti perasaan Jeno. Kalau Jaemin sampai marah dan tidak mau bicara pada Jeno, maka habislah sudah. Pada siapa Jeno akan mencurahkan isi hatinya nanti?

"Hei, kau marah?" tanya Jeno setelah berhasil menyusul Jaemin yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Sepertinya dia berjalan menuju kantin. "Ew, seperti anak gadis saja!"

Jaemin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melirik tajam Jeno yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. "Sudah bikin jengkel, masih berani mengolok!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Jeno menatap Jaemin, lalu tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. "Aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Tapi … aku tidak suka saat kau mengecup pipiku tiba-tiba seperti tadi."

"Itu 'kan hanya bentuk terima kasihku karena kau membantuku menyelesaikan PR." Jaemin mendengus, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantin.

Dan Jeno tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti langkah pemuda manis yang sedang merajuk itu. Na Jaemin, temannya sejak kecil yang suka sekali merajuk dan membuat Jeno kalang kabut.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang kesal." Jeno berinisiatif mengajak Jaemin bicara duluan saat mereka menemukan meja kosong di pojok kantin dan duduk di sana.

"Pada ayahmu 'kan?" tebak Jaemin yang langsung diangguki oleh Jeno.

"Siapa lagi," katanya sambil mengembuskan napas lelah. "Kadang aku sangat ingin membencinya, tapi kemudian aku teringat pada apa yang telah dia lakukan sebagai ayah tunggal. Usianya mungkin masih muda, tapi dia membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku tahu dia menyayangiku …"

"Wow, itu adalah kalimat yang paling panjang yang Lee Jeno ucapkan hari ini." Jaemin berdecak kagum mendengar temannya yang pendiam itu mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang. Sebuah momen langka yang jarang sekali terjadi.

"Aku serius, Jaemin."

"Jadi, apa masalahmu?" Jaemin menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan menatap Jeno serius. "Kau dilema? Antara ingin membencinya, tapi juga sebenarnya mengakui bahwa dia ayah yang baik. Begitu?"

Jeno mengangguk setuju, Jaemin memang selalu mengerti perasaannya. "Aku masih saja malu mengakui dia ayahku," katanya lesu. "Maksudku …"

"Karena usianya yang masih muda?" tebak Jaemin yang lagi-lagi benar. Jeno mengangguk lagi, membenarkan.

"Aku tidak suka ketika ada orang yang menatap ayah dan aku dengan tatapan mengejek, lalu mereka akan membicarakan kami di belakang. Berbisik-bisik, bergunjing, dan berspekulasi soal masa lalu ayah. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa!" Jeno menghela napas panjang, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. "Ayah tahu ada orang yang membicarakan kami di belakang, tapi dia diam saja! Aku benci ketika tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membela ayahku."

Meski terlihat kuat dan dingin, sebenarnya Jeno persis seperti ayahnya. Sangat sensitif. Jaemin yang mengenal Jeno sejak kecil tahu, bahwa sahabatnya itu sangatlah sensitif dan merasa gusar saat ada yang membicarakan hal buruk tentang ayahnya. Mendengar curahan hatinya soal sang ayah, membuat Jaemin makin mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya Jeno tidak benar-benar ingin membenci ayahnya. Jeno menyayangi ayahnya, hanya saja dia tidak tahu cara mengungkapkannya. Inilah kekurangannya ketika dibesarkan tanpa sentuhan kasih sayang ibu. Jeno begitu kaku dan dingin. Kemampuannya mengungkapkan isi hati juga begitu payah.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu gusar sehingga setiap hari kau selalu marah-marah?" tanya Jaemin saat melihat Jeno tampak gusar.

Pertanyaan Jaemin membuat Jeno menghela napas yang panjang. Sangat panjang hingga tanpa sadar Jaemin menyedot susu pisangnya hingga habis tak bersisa. Jaemin mengambil susu milik Jeno yang masih tersisa banyak, lalu meminumnya.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa." Jeno menggeleng frutrasi, mengabaikan susu pisangnya yang diambil Jaemin. "Aku … aku hanya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku berbeda. Maksudku, ayahku membuatku terlihat berbeda."

"Berbeda itu unik." Jaemin memerhatikan wajah kusut Jeno. "Justru seharusnya kau bangga jadi berbeda."

"Yang benar saja, Na Jaemin." Jeno mendengus jengah, mulai merasa sia-sia mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Jaemin.

"Serius, Lee Jeno." Jaemin menghabiskan susu pisang milik Jeno, lalu kembali menatapnya serius. "Masa lalu ayahmu adalah bagian dari sejarah hidupnya. Mungkin memang salah di matamu, tapi kau tidak bisa menghakiminya hanya karena masa lalunya seperti itu. Kau tidak pernah bertanya 'kan? Aku yakin ayahmu punya alasan mengapa masa remajanya seperti itu. Ayahmu tidak memalukan, Jeno. Lihat dirimu sekarang, kau berprestasi di sekolah dan membanggakan. Itu artinya, ayahmu berhasil membesarkanmu."

Setelah Jaemin selesai berbicara, Jeno balas menatapnya. Cukup lama, hingga Jeno tidak sadar telah membuat Jaemin merona karena ditatap seintens itu. Jeno tidak sempat memerhatikan Jaemin, ia hanya sibuk berpikir dan mencerna kata-kata Jaemin. Ada benarnya juga kata-kata Jaemin. Mengapa harus malu ketika ayahnya berhasil menjadi ayah yang baik dan bahkan menjadikannya Lee Jeno hari ini yang begitu membanggakan dan berprestasi di sekolah?

"H-hei …" Jaemin memutus kontak matanya dengan Jeno dan melihat jam tangannya. "Aku harus kembali ke kelas."

"Hah?" Jeno mengangguk saat melihat Jaemin beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Oh, ya. Kembalilah."

"Bukankah sekarang kelas 2-1 ada pelajaran sejarah?" tanya Jaemin saat melihat Jeno bergeming di tempatnya.

"Ya, kau benar." Jeno melirik jam tangannya, lalu bangun dari kursi dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin sambil merangkul Jaemin. "Pelajaran sejarah yang membuatku mengantuk."

Dan lagi-lagi, Jaemin merona tanpa sebab saat Jeno merangkulnya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Saat keluar dari gedung sekolah, Jeno langsung melihat mobil ayahnya di depan gerbang. Mobil berwarna putih yang begitu mencolok di antara mobil-mobil lainnya yang kebanyakan berwarna hitam. Selalu tepat waktu saat menjemputnya di sekolah. Jaemin benar, tidak ada yang memalukan dari ayahnya. Hanya karena usianya masih muda, bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik dan membanggakan.

"Bukankah ayah bilang hari ini sibuk dan …" Jeno menghentikan kalimatnya saat masuk ke mobil, di jok belakang, dan melihat sekretaris ayahnya di belakang kemudi. " _Ahjussi_?"

"Hari ini pekerjaan ayah selesai lebih cepat berkat Sekretaris Lee." Donghae yang berada di samping Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang, menatap Jeno. "Jadi, ayah bisa menjemputmu."

"Oh …"

"Aku belum cukup tua untuk dipanggil _ahjussi_ , Tuan Muda." Hyukjae melirik Jeno dari kaca spion sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" Jeno memberengut tidak suka mendengar panggilan Hyukjae. "Panggil namaku seperti biasanya."

Mendengar panggilan Hyukjae, mengingatkan Jeno pada saat dirinya berlibur di rumah kakeknya. Semua orang di sana memanggil Jeno begitu. Jeno tidak suka. Apa susahnya memanggil nama Jeno saja? Tidak usah pakai embel-embel yang lain.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memanggilku _hyung_. Sesuai perjanjian kita." Sekali lagi Hyukjae melirik Jeno dari kaca spion, memerhatikan raut wajahnya yang berubah masam.

"Kalian membuat perjanjian tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Donghae memicingkan matanya saat menatap Hyukjae, lalu melirik Jeno meminta penjelasan. "Perjanjian apa itu? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Jeno mengangkat bahu, enggan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya dan memilih memainkan ponselnya. "Tanyakan saja pada _ahjussi_ … maksudku, _hyung_."

"Jeno kalah saat kita main kartu minggu lalu," jawab Hyukjae sambil terkikik geli saat melihat raut wajah Jeno yang makin masam. "Jadi sebagai pemenang, aku memintanya untuk memanggilku _hyung_."

"Oh." Donghae mengangguk-angguk, lalu tertawa pelan saat menyadari raut wajah masam Jeno. Sejak kecil anak itu sangat kompetitif dan tidak suka kalah. Bisa dibayangkan betapa kesalnya Jeno saat kalah main kartu dengan Hyukjae.

"Ini bukan arah jalan pulang," gumam Jeno saat memerhatikan jalan yang dilalui mobil ayahnya. "Mau ke mana kita?"

"Oh, kau tidak keberatan 'kan jika kita mampir dulu ke sekolah keponakanku dan membawanya bersama kita?" tanya Hyukjae saat memelankan laju mobil dan berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah.

"Tentu." Jeno mengangguk kooperatif, dan Donghae tersenyum bangga melihat sikap anaknya itu.

"Anak baik," katanya sambil menengok ke belakang dan menatap Jeno yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang ayah.

"Jisung!" Hyukjae membuka jendela, memanggil seorang anak laki-laki dan melambaikan tangannya. "Masuklah."

Saat melihat anak laki-laki berseragam SMP itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sampingnya di jok belakang, Jeno menemukan wajah anak itu cukup mirip dengan Hyukjae. Mungkin hanya warna rambutnya yang membuat mereka terlihat berbeda. Warna rambut Hyukjae hitam, sementara anak yang dipanggil Jisung itu memiliki warna rambut cokelat madu. Cukup mencolok untuk ukuran anak sekolahan. Ah, apalagi dia masih SMP.

"Adiknya Sekretaris Lee?" tanya Jeno setelah memerhatikan Jisung selama beberapa saat.

Jisung menggeleng tanpa melihat ke arah Jeno. "Bukan," jawabnya dengan suara pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar karena suara mesin mobil yang dinyalakan.

Jeno membuka mulutnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jisung. "Kalau begitu, anaknya?"

Merasa risih dengan wajah Jeno yang begitu dekat, Jisung melirik Jeno dengan tatapan tidak suka dan menjauhkan wajahnya hingga nyaris membentur jendela di belakangnya.

"Bukan juga!"

"Lalu?" tanya Jeno yang masih penasaran.

"Aku keponakannya," jawab Jisung, membuat rasa penasaran Jeno terpuaskan dan memundurkan kembali wajahnya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan Sekretaris Lee." Jeno kembali memainkan ponselnya dan memasang wajah _stoic_ -nya.

"Ya, dan kau juga mirip dengan ayahmu," balas Jisung yang juga memasang wajah _stoic_.

"Kau?" tanya Jeno sambil melirik Jisung. "Kurasa aku lebih tua darimu. Kau masih SMP 'kan? Aku sudah SMA!"

Jisung hanya melirik Jeno untuk membalas tatapannya, tapi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Hanya menghela napas, lalu bersandar dan memejamkan matanya. Mengabaikan pelototan Jeno yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya takut.

"Wah, Jisung benar-benar mirip dengan pamannya." Donghae tertawa pelan melihat interaksi dua remaja di jok belakang. Begitu juga dengan Hyukjae yang ikut mengikik geli.

"Mematikan Jeno dalam sekali pertemuan," tambah Hyukjae yang langsung diberi tatapan sinis oleh Jeno.

"Bergaullah dengan baik," kata Donghae yang entah pada siapa. Yang jelas pada salah satu dari dua remaja yang duduk di jok belakang. "Tahun ini Jisung lulus dari SMP dan akan masuk ke SMA Myeongseong."

"Oh, ho! Kau akan jadi adik kelasku!" Jeno tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat. "Kau mungkin tidak mau memanggilku _hyung_ , tapi saat di sekolah nanti kau harus memanggilku _sunbae_!"

Jisung hanya membuang napas mendengar ocehan Jeno, terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk berinteraksi atau beramah-tamah dengannya. Kalaupun nanti Jisung benar-benar masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Jeno, ia tetap tidak berencana menjalin pertemanan dengannya.

"Namaku Lee Jeno, _hoobae_!" Jeno mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bocah berambut terang itu berjabat tangan. "Siapa namamu?"

"Park Jisung." Jisung menjawab singkat, masih dengan mata terpejam dan mengabaikan uluran tangan Jeno.

"Ew, bocah menyebalkan."

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya Jeno kembali bertemu dengan Jisung. Iya, benar, si bocah menyebalkan yang amat sangat irit bicara. Jeno mengakui dirinya irit bicara, tapi sumpah! Jisung jauh lebih irit lagi. Ditambah judes pula. Jika Jeno membatasi kalimatnya dengan tiga kata, Jisung mungkin hanya satu atau dua kata saja. Menyebalkan. Belum lagi, dia tidak mau memanggil Jeno dengan sebutan _hyung_. Padahal, jelas-jelas dia lebih muda dari Jeno. Dua tahun lebih muda lebih tepatnya.

Ah, mengenai pertemuan pagi ini. Karena beberapa alasan, Donghae meminta Hyukjae datang ke rumah pagi-pagi. Otomatis, Hyukjae membawa Jisung turut serta. Entah apa alasan pastinya, yang jelas saat ini bocah itu duduk di meja makan bersama Jeno. Saling berhadapan canggung. Di samping kiri Jeno ada Donghae dan di samping kanan Jisung ada Hyukjae. Mereka sarapan bersama pagi ini.

"Hari ini ayahmu memintaku datang pagi-pagi karena kebetulan ada beberapa pekerjaan yang melibatkan sekolahmu." Hyukjae memberikan penjelasan pada Jeno meski tidak diminta. "Dan kebetulan lagi, Jisung hari ini mau melihat-lihat sekolahmu. Dua bulan lagi Jisung lulus dan berencana mendaftar di sana. Jadi, ayahmu memintaku datang agar kita bisa berangkat bersama sekalian."

Jeno hanya mengangguk, tidak begitu peduli dengan penjelasan Hyukjae. Lagi pula, Jeno tidak ingin tahu. Mengenai pekerjaan ayahnya yang melibatkan sekolah, Jeno sudah tahu itu. Perusahaan tempat ayahnya bekerja adalah salah satu yang mensponsori sekolah. Dalam waktu dekat mungkin akan ada kegiatan yang skalanya cukup besar. Festival tahunan sekolah mungkin?

"Saat Jisung masuk ke sekolahmu nanti, jaga dia selayaknya adikmu." Donghae melirik Jeno, lalu mengusap kepalanya. "Kau 'kan lebih tua."

"Mohon bantuannya." Hyukjae menambahkan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata Jeno melirik tajam Jisung, menanti sepatah atau dua patah kata darinya. Tapi lagi-lagi, bocah itu hanya diam. Membuat Jeno jengkel. "Meski kau bersikap seperti itu, aku akan tetap menjagamu saat di sekolah nanti," katanya mencoba mengalah. "Bagaimanapun kau keponakan sekretaris ayahku."

Jisung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jeno selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus menatap roti bakarnya yang sedikit gosong. Lagi-lagi dia mengabaikan Jeno. Jisung menggigit rotinya ogah-ogahan, sekitar dua gigitan sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya kembali di piring dan meneguk susunya sampai habis. Jisung juga menghela napas setelahnya. Ah, roti gosong itu pasti tidak enak.

Jeno beranjak dari kursi, lalu memberikan rotinya yang masih utuh ke piring Jisung. "Aku sudah selesai makan," katanya sambil melangkah meninggalkan meja makan dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Setelah mengantar anak-anak ke sekolah dan menyelesaikan urusan di sekolah Jeno, Donghae kembali ke kantor bersama Hyukjae. Ada setumpuk pekerjaan menanti di kantor karena pembangunan _resort_ terbaru. Hyukjae ada di ruangan Donghae, membuatkan bahan presentasi untuknya. Seperti biasanya. Sementara itu Donghae duduk di kursinya, bersandar santai, dan matanya memerhatikan Hyukjae yang berada beberapa meter di depannya. Sedang duduk di sofa sambil fokus menatap layar laptop, mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Jas abu-abu yang dikenakan Hyukjae pagi ini tergeletak di sofa, menyisakan kemeja yang sudah digulung lengannya sebatas sikut, dan dasi yang terikat longgar. Entah mengapa, penampilan Hyukjae yang seperti itu membuat Donghae tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seharusnya Hyukjae bekerja di ruangannya sendiri, tapi Donghae memintanya untuk mengerjakan di sini karena isi presentasi harus mereka diskusikan berdua. Atau, sebenarnya Donghae punya alasan yang lain. Untuk beberapa alasan, Donghae menyukainya ketika melihat Hyukjae bekerja dan memerhatikannya diam-diam.

"Seminggu ini kau selalu lembur. Memangnya tidak lelah?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan.

Hyukjae menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, lalu menoleh ke arah Donghae dan tersenyum. "Jika aku tidak lembur, maka pekerjaanmu tidak akan ada yang selesai. Terutama mengenai presentasi _resort_ baru kita."

Harus Donghae akui, perkataan Hyukjae memang benar. Sebagian besar pekerjaannya selesai berkat bantuan Hyukjae. Tapi melihatnya terus-terusan lembur, Donghae jadi merasa tidak enak hati. Belum lagi, jika Hyukjae harus ikut Donghae saat ada perjalanan ke luar kota. Hyukjae pasti lelah dan waktu tidurnya pun pasti kurang.

"Bulan depan, saat keponakanmu selesai ujian, ambil cuti beberapa hari dan pergilah berlibur."

Mendengar itu, membuat Hyukjae menoleh ke arah Donghae sekali lagi dan menatap lurus matanya yang bening. "Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?"

Bola mata Donghae bergerak menghindari tatapan Hyukjae, sambil memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Tapi kemudian Donghae mengangkat bahunya, merasa tidak perlu memberikan alasan pada Hyukjae. Karena jika Hyukjae tahu alasannya, tamatlah riwayat Donghae. Hyukjae mungkin tidak akan mau lagi bekerja dengan Donghae dan akan membencinya seumur hidup.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya Donghae berbuat sedikit jahat pada Hyukjae. Alasan mengapa Donghae selalu menyuruh Hyukjae lembur adalah agar dia tidak punya waktu untuk pergi ke acara kencan buta. Ya, Donghae mengakui dirinya jahat karena menghalangi Hyukjae untuk bertemu dengan gadis impiannya. Entah apa alasannya, tapi Donghae tidak mau Hyukjae berkencan dengan orang lain.

" _Daepyonim_?" panggil Hyukjae yang masih menatap Donghae, menunggu jawabannya.

"Hmm, karena aku juga akan ambil cuti dan berlibur bersama Jeno." Akhirnya Donghae menemukan sebuah alasan, meski sedikit _absurd_. "Kalau aku cuti, kau tidak ada kerjaan 'kan?"

Hyukjae menautkan alisnya, merasa aneh dengan jawaban Donghae. "Saat kau tidak bekerja, justru pekerjaanku makin banyak dan tidak bisa mengambil cuti."

 _Benar juga_. Donghae menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal, lalu memikirkan alasan yang lain tapi tidak menemukan satu yang bagus. "K-kau, kenapa banyak bertanya sekali? Lakukan saja perintahku!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Hyukjae akhirnya mengangguk meskipun masih merasa janggal dan aneh. "Terima kasih banyak, _Daepyonim_."

"Sudah jam makan siang." Donghae melirik jam tangannya sambil beranjak dari kursi. "Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu."

Dan Hyukjae mengangguk lagi, menutup laptopnya, lalu memakai kembali jasnya dan mengikuti langkah Donghae yang sudah berjalan terburu-buru keluar ruangan.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Sebenarnya, Hyukjae lebih suka makan siang di kantin yang ada di kantor. Meski menu makanannya selalu sama, tapi setidaknya Hyukjae tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang lagi dan tidak perlu ke luar meninggalkan kantor. Tapi tidak begitu dengan Donghae yang lebih suka makan di luar. Setiap kali mengajak Hyukjae makan siang, Donghae pasti mengajaknya ke luar. Makan di restoran dekat kantor yang menyediakan berbagai olahan sup. Donghae suka sekali makan _samgyetang_ atau _seolleongtang_.

"Aku penasaran tentang sesuatu," kata Donghae sesaat setelah makanan mereka disajikan di atas meja oleh pelayan. Dua mangkok _seolleongtang_.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Hyukjae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sajian di hadapannya.

"Tentang keponakanmu," jawab Donghae tanpa basa-basi. "Sebenarnya, kenapa jadi kau yang merawatnya?"

Alis Hyukjae terangkat, sempat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Donghae yang tidak terduga itu. Hyukjae tidak berpikir Donghae akan menanyakan hal itu di saat seperti ini. Tenggorokan Hyukjae tiba-tiba terasa kering, jadi ia meneguk segelas air putih yang ada di meja, lalu memasukkan nasi ke dalam supnya yang masih mengepulkan asap. Mengaduknya, sebelum akhirnya Hyukjae menyantapnya dengan lahap. Dalam diamnya Hyukjae berpikir, apakah harus ia menceritakannya pada Donghae?

Sementara itu Donghae melakukan hal yang sama sambil menunggu jawaban Hyukjae. Matanya sesekali melirik Hyukjae, mencoba menangkap ekspresinya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Donghae jadi menebak-nebak sendiri, apa pertanyaan barusan terlalu berlebihan? Tapi Donghae hanya bertanya, tidak masalah jika Hyukjae tidak mau menjawabnya.

"Aku pernah cerita bahwa Jisung itu anak kakak perempuanku yang sudah meninggal, 'kan?" tanya Hyukjae memulai percakapan kembali setelah mengunyah dan menelan. Memilih untuk menceritakannya setelah berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang.

Donghae mengangguk dan menatap Hyukjae yang masih menunduk menatap supnya. "Ya, kau bilang dia anak mendiang kakak perempuanmu yang sudah meninggal, tapi kau tidak pernah cerita soal sebab kematiannya dan mengapa kau yang membesarkan anaknya."

Setelah menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan perlahan, Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Donghae dengan mata _doe_ -nya yang indah. "Kakakku meregang nyawa saat dipukuli suaminya," katanya pelan, raut wajahnya begitu pahit saat mengingat kejadian nahas itu. "Dia mengorbankan dirinya saat laki-laki keparat itu mau memukul Jisung."

"Oh, maaf. Aku turut berduka." Donghae tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak hati karena mengorek luka hati Hyukjae. "Aku tidak bermaksud …"

"Tidak apa-apa," sela Hyukjae sambil menggeleng. "Lagi pula kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Ya, Hyukjae harus baik-baik saja. Membicarakannya secara terbuka seperti ini mungkin akan sedikit mengurangi beban hatinya. Sebelumnya Hyukjae tidak pernah suka membahas masalah pribadinya, tapi saat menatap mata _hazel_ Donghae yang begitu bening dan jernih, Hyukjae merasa percaya padanya. Merasa tidak masalah menceritakan sedikit masalah hidupnya pada Donghae.

"Laki-laki yang menjadi suami kakakku benar-benar bengis dan tidak berperasaan. Pecandu alkohol dan suka memukuli istrinya. Bahkan dia tega memukul Jisung yang saat itu baru berusia satu tahun." Hyukjae melanjutkan ceritanya dengan senyum tipis yang miris, mengingat betapa bodohnya sang kakak yang mempertahankan laki-laki sinting itu sebagai suaminya. "Sejak awal menikah, aku tahu kakakku tidak bahagia. Setiap kali pulang ke rumah, selalu ada luka lebam baru di wajah atau tubuhnya. Aku tahu kakakku dipukuli suaminya, tapi tiap kali aku bertanya dia selalu mengelak."

"Di mana laki-laki itu sekarang?" tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba ikut merasa geram mendengar cerita Hyukjae.

"Di penjara," jawab Hyukjae dengan suara yang terdengar puas. "Setelah memukuli kakakku hingga tewas, dia di penjara dan kehilangan haknya atas Jisung."

"Ah, itu sebabnya sekarang kau jadi walinya Jisung."

Hyukjae menghela napas panjang, kelihatan lega setelah sedikit menceritakan masalahnya pada Donghae. "Sebenarnya, Jisung bisa saja dirawat oleh ayah dan ibuku. Tapi rasanya itu tidak pantas. Maksudku, orang tuaku sudah cukup tua untuk merawat dan membesarkan seorang anak."

"Kau melakukan hal yang baik." Donghae berusaha menghibur meski tidak yakin kata-katanya akan membuat Hyukjae senang.

"Ya, aku harap begitu." Hyukjae akhirnya tersenyum lebih santai. "Terima kasih."

Mendengar cerita Hyukjae, membuat Donghae benar-benar kasihan padanya. Hyukjae jadi menanggung beban yang tak seharusnya akibat perbuatan mantan kakak iparnya. Seharusnya, Hyukjae yang masih lajang itu menikmati masa mudanya. Berkencan dan bertemu dengan lawan jenis untuk menjalin hubungan, atau seharusnya Hyukjae menghamburkan uangnya untuk memuaskan diri sendiri. Bukannya terjebak dalam situasi seperti sekarang, membesarkan seorang keponakan dan kehilangan masa mudanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memandangku seperti itu!" Hyukjae tertawa pelan sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Donghae. "Aku baik-baik saja dan bahagia dengan kehidupanku sekarang."

"Haruskah aku mengenalkanmu pada salah satu teman kencan butaku?" tanya Donghae yang sebenarnya serius, tapi Hyukjae tertawa lagi dan tidak menganggapnya serius.

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku serius," kata Donghae dengan tatapan serius.

Sejujurnya, Donghae sekarang sedang tidak enak hati mengingat perbuatan jahatnya pada Hyukjae. Tidak seharusnya Donghae membuat Hyukjae sibuk di kantor dan tidak membiarkannya pergi ke acara kencan buta. Hidup Hyukjae sudah berat, dan sekarang Donghae malah memperumitnya. Benar-benar jahat.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya dan berdecak. "Nona Muda dari kalangan atas mana mau padaku yang hanya seorang sekretaris."

Akhirnya Donghae berhenti menatap Hyukjae dan mengangguk setuju. Benar juga, teman kencan butanya kebanyakan Nona Muda dari keluarga kaya yang gaya hidupnya mencekik dan kebanyakan dari mereka hanya akan menikahi laki-laki yang latar belakang keluarganya sepadan dengan mereka. Tidak peduli dengan cinta, yang penting saling menguntungkan dalam urusan bisnis masing-masing. Menjadi orang kaya terkadang menyebalkan juga.

"Aku benar, 'kan?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat raut wajah Donghae. Tahu bahwa tebakannya tidak meleset sama sekali.

"Ya, kau benar." Donghae mengangguk lagi, membenarkan. "Sudahlah lanjutkan makanmu sebelum supnya dingin."

Hyukjae tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan makan. "Baiklah, _Daepyonim_."

"Lee Hyukjae …"

"Ya?" Hyukjae mendongak, menatap Donghae saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"… menurutmu aku bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Donghae yang lagi-lagi tidak terduga itu membuat Hyukjae tersedak. Aneh rasanya mendengar seorang laki-laki bertanya seperti itu padanya. "M-maksudmu?"

Donghae yang sejak tadi menunduk menatap makanannya, mendongak. Mempertemukan pandangannya dengan mata besar Hyukjae. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya soal masa laluku. Kenapa?"

Ah, soal masa lalu. Gila, Hyukjae sempat berpikir yang macam-macam tadi. Ini pasti efek dari terlalu lama sendiri. Hyukjae menggeleng dan menarik napas, menjernihkan kembali pikirannya yang sempat melayang ke mana-mana. Padahal, bukan pertama kalinya Donghae bertanya ambigu seperti itu. Tapi mengapa tadi Hyukjae sempat terkejut dan salah paham segala? Ah, benar-benar gila.

"Menurutmu apa?" Hyukjae balik bertanya setelah berdeham dan meluruskan pikirannya. "Aku ini hanya sekretarismu. Aku tidak punya hak untuk penasaran, apalagi bertanya macam-macam soal masa lalumu.

"Oh, begitu." Donghae menyahut seadanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan makan.

* * *

 **｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･｡D &E｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･｡**

* * *

 **Hai, maaf lama updatenya ^^**

 **Fanfic ini di sponsori Gracia dan Saffana kkkkk ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	5. Jealous?

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lima tahun bergantung pada Hyukjae dan hampir setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, membuat Donghae merasa benar-benar nyaman berada di dekatnya. Saat ada Hyukjae di sampingnya, Donghae selalu punya alasan untuk tertawa dan tersenyum. Hyukjae memiliki sesuatu yang selalu membuat Donghae tertarik padanya. Bukan secara seksual, tapi lebih pada perasaan butuh dan nyaman. Jika ada masalah mengenai pekerjaan atau masalah pribadi sekalipun, Donghae tidak ragu menceritakannya pada Hyukjae dan mendapatkan solusi yang selalu menjadi jalan keluar untuk setiap masalahnya.

Setidaknya, perasaan _butuh_ dan _nyaman_ itu bertahan hingga tahun lalu. Donghae sadar ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar _butuh_ atau _nyaman_ ketika tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Hyukjae di sebuah restoran dan saat itu dia tersenyum sangat lebar di hadapan seorang gadis. Donghae tidak suka melihatnya tersenyum di depan orang lain.

Saat itu adalah akhir pekan, Donghae sedang makan malam dengan Jeno di sebuah restoran. Kegiatan yang selalu Donghae lakukan dengan Jeno di setiap akhir pekan tiba. Lalu kebetulan, Donghae tidak sengaja melihat Hyukjae di restoran itu. Duduk lumayan jauh dari meja Donghae. Malam itu Hyukjae tidak sendirian, dia bersama seorang gadis dan sedang tertawa sangat lebar hingga gusinya terlihat. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya sesuatu yang menyenangkan karena setiap gadis yang ada di hadapan Hyukjae selesai bicara, maka akan ada tawa di antara mereka.

Donghae tidak berniat menghampiri mereka dan hanya memerhatikan dua orang yang sedang berbahagia itu dari tempatnya duduk. Makanan di hadapannya tidak lagi menggugah selera, Donghae tampak lebih tertarik memerhatikan interaksi Hyukjae dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang yang entah siapa itu. Tentu Jeno tidak akan repot-repot bertanya mengapa ayahnya berhenti makan dan terus memandangi ke meja yang berada jauh di belakang mereka. Bukan urusannya dan Jeno tidak suka ikut campur urusan ayahnya.

Ada yang tidak benar saat Donghae merasa kesal melihat Hyukjae tertawa dan tersenyum pada seorang gadis. Rasanya Donghae seperti ingin menghampiri mereka dan menghentikan tawa mereka, atau memutus kontak mata mereka yang begitu intens itu. Tidak tahan dan terus merasa kesal saat melihat Hyukjae, akhirnya Donghae mengajak Jeno pulang dengan perasaan gusar dan kesal tidak karuan. Bahkan saat sampai di rumah, Donghae mendadak marah-marah pada karyawan yang meneleponnya untuk menanyakan soal pekerjaan.

Ada yang tidak beres dengan perasaannya dan Donghae tidak tahu apa itu.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

"Ayah …" Jeno akhirnya membuka percakapan saat Donghae melambatkan laju mobil dan menepi di depan gerbang sekolah. Sejak tadi mereka sibuk sendiri dan tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama perjalanan.

"Ya?" Donghae menoleh, menatap Jeno setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Minggu depan setelah aku ujian, apa ayah sibuk?" tanya Jeno yang membuat Donghae sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Jeno penasaran dengan kegiatan ayahnya di kantor.

"Hm, sepertinya tidak," jawab Donghae setelah mengingat-ingat. "Ada perjalanan ke Pulau Jeju selama tiga hari bulan ini. Selain hari keberangkatan ke Pulau Jeju, ayah santai dan tidak ada pekerjaan yang mendesak."

"Oh. Hm, kalau begitu, ayah bisa meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke sekolah saat pembagian rapor nanti, 'kan?" tanya Jeno ragu.

Melihat gelagat Jeno yang tidak biasa, Donghae tertawa dan mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan gemas. "Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin ayah datang ke sekolahmu? Kau ingin nenekmu saja yang mengambilnya?"

"Bukan begitu!" Jeno menggeleng cepat. Memang biasanya begitu, tapi kali ini Jeno benar-benar ingin ayahnya datang dan tidak ingin peduli pada gunjingan orang lain.

Setelah mencurahkan isi hatinya pada Jaemin beberapa waktu lalu, Jeno mulai memikirkannya dengan serius. Maksudnya, memikirkan bagaimana cara memperbaiki hubungannya yang kaku dan canggung dengan sang ayah. Mungkin jika Jeno sedikit melunak dan tidak keras kepala, hubungan mereka akan lebih baik lagi. Selayaknya hubungan ayah dan anak pada umumnya.

"Ayah akan datang dan mengambilkan rapormu. Hmm, asalkan …" Donghae menggantung kalimatnya, membuat Jeno menatapnya penasaran.

"Asalkan?"

"… asalkan peringkatmu tidak turun dan tetap menjadi yang pertama. _Call_?"

"Tentu."

"Semangat, jagoan!" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum meyakinkan, memberi semangat pada Jeno yang hari ini ujian kenaikan kelas. "Semoga ujianmu hari berjalan lancar."

"Terima kasih." Samar-samar Jeno tersenyum tipis. Setelah melirik ayahnya, Jeno keluar dari mobil dan akhirnya tersenyum lebih lebar.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Begitu sampai di ruangannya, Donghae langsung memanggil Hyukjae untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Bukan hal yang aneh jika Donghae menceritakan masalah pribadinya pada Hyukjae. Selain urusan pekerjaan, tak jarang Donghae juga mencurahkan isi hatinya soal urusan pribadi. Soal Jeno, misalnya. Biasanya, Hyukjae selalu punya saran atau masukan yang masuk akal mengenai masalahnya dan Jeno. Hanya Hyukjae satu-satunya orang yang akan mengerti masalah Donghae karena dia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sama-sama membesarkan anak laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa.

"Pagi ini Jeno bersikap tidak biasanya. Dia sangat aneh."

"Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Hyukjae setelah duduk di sofa, di hadapan Donghae. Hanya ada sebuah meja di antara mereka, dan dua cangkir teh di atasnya.

"Jeno tiba-tiba bersikap manis." Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan mata yang dibuka lebar. "Biasanya dia akan gusar jika ada acara sekolah yang mengharuskan orang tua datang, tapi hari ini Jeno tiba-tiba memintaku meluangkan waktu untuk datang mengambilkan rapornya nanti."

"Bukankah itu baik?" tanya Hyukjae lagi. "Itu artinya, Jeno mulai membuka hati untukmu."

Donghae menggeleng tidak setuju. Ini aneh. Pokoknya aneh. Biasanya, Jeno akan lebih suka jika neneknya yang datang ke sekolah dan mengambilkan rapornya. Jika terpaksa Donghae yang datang, maka Jeno akan memasang wajah tidak senang sepanjang hari. Tapi hari ini, Jeno sendiri yang meminta Donghae datang. Mengapa tiba-tiba sekali? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Mungkinkah Jeno membuat masalah dan sengaja bersikap baik padaku agar aku memaafkannya?" tanya Donghae yang lebih terdengar seperti spekulasi yang diajukan pada dirinya sendiri. "Atau, mungkinkah dia menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil?"

"Boleh aku memberi saran?" Hyukjae kembali buka suara dan Donghae langsung mengangguk. Tentu Donghae akan senang jika Hyukjae memberi pendapat atau masukan.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk tentang anakmu. Jika dia tiba-tiba merubah sikapnya, apa lagi jika itu menjadi lebih baik, maka sebaiknya kau menyambutnya. Terlepas dari alasan di balik semua perubahan sikap Jeno, tugasmu sebagai ayah adalah berusaha mengerti dan menerima bagaimanapun keadaannya."

Donghae berdecak kagum setelah mendengar masukan dari Hyukjae. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyukjae memberikan solusi untuk masalahnya. Memang tidak salah berdiskusi dengan seseorang yang juga membesarkan anak remaja. Kini Donghae merasa lebih tenang. Hyukjae benar, bagaimanapun atau apa pun alasan dari perubahan Jeno, tugas Donghae sebagai ayah adalah menerimanya dan berusaha mengerti.

"Benar-benar aneh," gumam Donghae dengan alis bertaut dan mata yang menatap Hyukjae heran.

Hyukjae balas menatap Donghae. "Apa lagi yang aneh?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau," jawab Donghae tidak jelas.

"Aku?" Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mata besarnya menatap Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kau. Kau aneh. Setiap kali bicara padamu, aku selalu menemukan solusi dan merasa tenang." Donghae mengambil cangkir tehnya yang masih penuh, lalu meneguk isinya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyukjae.

"Mungkin karena kita sama-sama membesarkan seorang anak yang beranjak dewasa?" tanya Hyukjae mencoba menebak tapi Donghae menggeleng tanpa kata.

 _Tidak, bukan itu,_ batin Donghae. Ada sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, tapi Donghae tidak menyebutkan apa itu.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Awal Februari dan hari pertama ujian. Sebelum masuk ke kelas, Jeno sempat mampir ke kelas Jaemin dan memberinya semangat. Jaemin terlihat kacau saat Jeno menghampirinya ke kelas. Terlihat kurang tidur dan lesu. Jaemin menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas pada Jeno. Mungkin soal keluhannya yang sulit berkonsentrasi saat belajar.

Malam sebelum ujian Jaemin datang ke rumah Jeno dan mengeluh sulit konsetrasi belajar. Akhirnya Jaemin mengungsi dengan alasan ingin belajar, tapi berakhir ketiduran di tempat tidur Jeno. Terpaksa, Jeno membuatkan ringkasan untuk bahan Jaemin belajar. Seharusnya itu cukup membantu untuk Jaemin belajar, tapi sepertinya dia merisaukan hal lain. Uring-uringan soal ancaman ibunya yang akan menambah jam lesnya jika ujian kali ini peringkatnya turun. Na Jaemin yang malang.

Bel tanda ujian akan dimulai berbunyi, Jeno mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk Jaemin sebelum mematikan ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jas. Menyemangatinya agar tidak terlalu stres dan menyuruhnya membaca soal dengan teliti. Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyum saat teringat Jaemin yang uring-uringan karena sulit konsentrasi saat belajar. Caranya memberengut dan merajuk benar-benar menggemaskan walau kadang menyebalkan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah senyum-senyum memikirkan istri!" Renjun, teman sebangku Jeno menyikut dan menatapnya dengan senyum meledek.

"Istri kepalamu!" hardik Jeno sambil mendorong wajah Renjun agar menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Kau dan Na Jaemin memang terlihat seperti suami istri." Renjun terkikik geli. "Kadang saling memaki, lalu kembali saling mencari. Kadang juga bertengkar, tapi tidak lama kemudian terlihat manis bersama."

Jeno mendengus jengah sambil melirik Renjun dengan sudut matanya. "Tutup mulutmu!"

"Kau bersikap galak pada gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu, tapi bersikap sangat baik pada Jaemin." Renjun berdecak-decak sambil menatap menyelidik. "Kau ada apa-apa dengan dia, ya?"

"Dasar bocah gila!" Jeno melirik tajam Renjun yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan sinis olehnya. "Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, bagaimana jika kau memikirkan peringkatmu yang terus merosot itu?"

"Mulutmu benar-benar beracun!" seru Renjun kesal saat Jeno membahas peringkatnya.

Jeno memeletkan lidahnya, merasa menang. "Aku benar 'kan?"

Renjun berdecak dan menggeleng-geleng. "Dasar manusia angkuh dan congkak! Kena karma baru tahu rasa kau!"

Jeno baru saja hendak membalas kata-kata Renjun, tapi kemudian guru masuk dan soal ujian mulai dibagikan. Akhirnya Jeno hanya menginjak kaki Renjun dan membuatnya memekik keras hingga membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sialan, Lee Jeno!" hardiknya sambil menatap tajam Jeno yang terkikik puas.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

"Na Jaemin!" Jeno menghampiri Jaemin yang sedang membentur-benturkan kepalanya di meja. Sepertinya dia mengalami _mental break down_.

"Ah, sialan!" Jaemin langsung memaki begitu melihat Jeno masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Soalnya susah sekali," rengeknya seperti benar-benar akan menangis.

"Hei, hentikan kau bisa gegar otak!" Jeno menyimpan tangannya di meja, menghalangi Jaemin agar kepalanya tidak membentur meja lagi.

"Biarkan aku gegar otak saja!" Jaemin terlihat benar-benar frustrasi. "Soal jahanam! Kenapa susah sekali?"

Jeno tersenyum dan mengacak rambut cokelat Jaemin, lalu menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. "Tapi kau mengisi semuanya 'kan?"

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk lesu sambil menatap mata Jeno. "Tentu aku mengisi semuanya, tapi aku tidak yakin benar semua. Padahal aku sudah membaca ringkasan materi yang kau buat," katanya dengan suara merengek. "Kalau peringkatku turun, ibu akan menelanku hidup-hidup dan menambah jam les. Ah, bisa gila! Bagaimana ini?"

"Mau kubelikan susu pisang dan _sandwich_?" tanya Jeno mencoba menghibur Jaemin yang terlihat frustrasi.

"Apa itu sebuah hiburan awal karena kau tahu peringkatku akan turun?" Jaemin tampak tidak senang dan bertanya sambil menatap curiga Jeno. "Kau sudah menduganya, ya? Kau juga berpikir peringkatku akan turun, bukan?"

Wajah Jaemin begitu dekat, hingga membuat Jeno bisa melihat dengan jelas warna matanya. Bahkan Jeno juga bisa merasakan embusan napas Jaemin. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Jeno sadar jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya dan ia menahan napas selama beberapa saat. Melihat wajah Jaemin yang begitu dekat, membuat Jeno merasa tidak karuan.

"Lee Jeno!"

"Hah?" Jeno menggeleng dan membuayarkan lamunannya, kemudian berdeham dan kembali bernapas dengan normal.

"Bagaimana peringkatku? Aduh, aku tidak mau dapat jam les tambahan!" Jaemin merengek lagi dan menendang-nendang udara.

"Tidak akan turun!" Jeno meyakinkan dan melirik Jaemin ragu-ragu. "Aku akan membantumu belajar."

"Kau memang yang terbaik!" Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan mata berbinar dan kembali tersenyum.

Melihat mata Jaemin yang tiba-tiba berbinar, Jeno yakin dia akan menciumnya. "Jangan berani-berani!" serunya sambil melotot.

"Uh, dasar galak!" Jaemin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jeno dan mencebik tidak senang.

"Dasar _kiss monster_!"

"Apa kau bilang?" Jaemin mendelik tajam dan Jeno tiba-tiba bangun dari kursi, meninggalkannya. "Lee Jeno! Mau ke mana kau?"

Tidak yakin bisa bernapas dengan benar selama Jaemin tidak bisa menjaga jarak darinya, Jeno memilih pergi meninggalkan kelas Jaemin dan kembali ke kelasnya. Jeno memegangi dada kirinya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ada yang tidak wajar dengan detak jantungnya saat menatap Jaemin dari dekat tadi. Gila! Jeno tidak mungkin menyukainya, 'kan? Jeno menggeleng kuat, menyingkirkan pikiran ngawurnya. Lalu tiba-tiba, kata-kata Renjun beberapa saat yang lalu terngiang.

" _Kau bersikap galak pada gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu, tapi bersikap sangat baik pada Jaemin."_

Apa memang iya, Jeno bersikap sebaik itu pada Jaemin? Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi Renjun memang benar. Jeno tidak bersikap ramah pada gadis-gadis yang menunjukkan minat padanya. Tidak pernah mengajak bicara duluan ataupun tersenyum. Jeno terkesan galak dan tak acuh pada gadis-gadis itu. Tapi pada Jaemin, sikapnya berbeda. Jeno tersenyum dengan mudah pada Jaemin dan berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Perasaan macam apa ini? Jeno menggeleng kuat sekali lagi. Tidak mungkin, ini pasti karena Jaemin temannya sejak kecil. Itu sebabnya, Jeno nyaman berada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa pergi begitu saja?" Jaemin berlari menyusul langkah Jeno. "Katanya mau membelikan susu pisang!"

"Aku … aku pergi karena mau ke kantin dan membelikanmu susu pisang." Jeno menghindari tatapan Jaemin dan berjalan agar tergesa-gesa menuju kantin.

"Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Jaemin sambil berdecak. "Kemampuan komunikasimu benar-benar payah!"

Sekali lagi Jeno menatap Jaemin yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan ragu-ragu. Perasaan macam apa ini? Mengapa Jeno jadi begini? Apa yang telah Jaemin lakukan padanya?

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Tepat pukul empat sore, Donghae menjemput Jeno dan menunggunya di gerbang. Tak lama kemudian Jeno datang menghampiri mobil, tapi tidak membawa tasnya. Jeno juga tidak masuk ke mobil dan malah mengetuk jendela, mengisyaratkan Donghae agar membukanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae. "Mana tasmu?"

"Aku akan pulang larut hari ini," jawab Jeno setelah menghela napas.

"Kenapa?"

"Selama ujian sepertinya aku akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dan belajar." Jeno mengangkat bahu saat melihat raut wajah ayahnya yang terlihat cemas. "Ayah bisa jemput aku jam sepuluh nanti? Kalau tidak bisa aku akan naik bus saja dengan Jaemin."

Donghae langsung menggeleng tidak setuju. "Ayah akan menjemputmu."

"Baiklah." Jeno mengangguk. "Oh, iya, tolong beri tahu juga orang tua Jaemin."

"Tentu." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap puncak kepala Jeno. "Jangan lupa makan, kalau perlu sesuatu telepon ayah."

Jeno mengangguk sebelum kembali berlari masuk ke sekolahnya. Donghae menghela napas, malam ini ia akan sendirian di rumah karena Jeno akan sibuk di sekolah. Membosankan. Sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan malam ini saat sendirian di rumah, Donghae menghubungi ponsel Hyukjae. Mungkin Hyukjae punya waktu luang untuk menemaninya makan atau mengobrol sambil minum bir dan _soju_. Apa pun, terserah, yang penting Donghae tidak sendirian di rumah. Donghae benci sendirian.

" _Ya, Daepyonim?"_ Tepat di nada sambung ke lima, Hyukjae mengangkat telepon Donghae dan menyapanya dengan suara yang terdengar lelah.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Donghae hati-hati, ia jadi tidak enak hati setelah mendengar suara Hyukjae, sepertinya lelah dan Donghae sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

" _Hmm, sebenarnya aku ada janji hari ini,"_ jawab Hyukjae yang masih berusaha terdengar segar. _"Ada apa?"_

"Janji? Apa itu? Dengan siapa?" tanya Donghae tidak bisa menahan diri.

" _Aku … aku ada kencan buta hari ini."_ Hyukjae tertawa canggung di ujung sana. _"Hmm, kenalannya ibuku."_

Kencan buta dia bilang? Ada perasaan tidak suka ketika mendengar jawaban Hyukjae yang begitu jujur. Tanpa sadar, Donghae mencengkeram setir mobilnya dengan kuat hingga urat-urat di sekitar tangannya makin jelas terlihat. Donghae merasa kesal tanpa sebab yang jelas. Perasaan kesal yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu, saat melihat Hyukjae di restoran dan tersenyum di hadapan seorang gadis.

"Di mana?" tanya Donghae dengan dingin.

" _Di restoran dekat kantor."_

"Hyukjae …"

" _Ya?"_

"… aku memerlukanmu di kantor. Datanglah sekarang juga."

" _Tapi, Daepyonim …"_

"Ini penting."

Dan setelah berkata begitu, Donghae langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya dan banting setir menuju kantor. Donghae merasa harus bertemu dengan Hyukjae dan mencari tahu mengapa perasaan kesal itu terus muncul.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Sesaat setelah Donghae memutus sambungan telepon dengan seenaknya, Hyukjae menatap geram ponselnya sambil memaki dan bersumpah serapah. Tapi Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Donghae. Alih-alih datang ke restoran, Hyukjae membawa mobilnya menuju kantor. Sial, kacau sudah kencan butanya. Gadis yang menjadi teman kencan butanya pasti kecewa dan tidak mau menemuinya lagi. Parahnya, kali ini Hyukjae pasti kena omel ibunya mengingat gadis itu adalah kenalan sang ibu.

Sepanjang perjalanan Hyukjae tidak berhenti mengutuk Donghae. Bosnya itu kadang benar-benar menyebalkan dan membuat stok sabar Hyukjae menipis. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Donghae mengacaukan kencan buta Hyukjae. Pertama, karena mendadak ada pertemuan dengan klien yang katanya merubah jadwal bertemu. Kedua, karena mendadak Presdir mengadakan makan malam dan entah mengapa Hyukjae diwajibkan ikut. Dan sekarang, yang ketiga kalinya, Donghae tiba-tiba meminta Hyukjae datang ke kantor tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Saat tiba di kantor, Hyukjae berjalan sambil bersungut-sungut menuju ruangan Donghae di lantai 15 gedung. Sambil menunggu lift naik ke atas, Hyukjae menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Menahan diri agar tidak langsung meledak dan memaki Donghae saat berhadapan dengannya nanti.

" _Daepyonim_ …" Hyukjae masuk setelah mengetuk pintu. Donghae ada di kursinya terlihat kesal sambil memandang ke jendela yang ada di belakang kursinya.

"Masuklah," katanya dengan suara dingin.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae setelah Donghae memutar kursinya dan menghampiri Hyukjae yang berdiri di dekat sofa sambil membawa laptopnya.

"Duduk." Donghae memerintah, lalu menunjukkan laptopnya pada Hyukjae yang sudah duduk dan terlihat bingung.

"Laptopku tiba-tiba mati," kata Donghae sambil duduk di hadapan Hyukjae. "Lihat, dia tidak mau menyala," lanjutnya sambil memenekan-nekan sembarang tombol yang ada di laptopnya.

"Kau yakin tidak membantingnya atau menumpahkan kopi di atasnya?" tanya Hyukjae sambil memeriksa laptop Donghae. "Benda ini tidak mungkin mati tanpa sebab."

"Benda itu mati tanpa sebab," jawab Donghae.

 _Well_ , tentu Donghae berbohong. Laptopnya mati setelah Donghae membantingnya sebelum Hyukjae datang tadi. Donghae terlanjur menyuruh Hyukjae datang ke kantor demi mengacaukan kencan butanya, tapi karena terlalu mendadak dan tidak punya alasan yang cukup bagus, akhirnya laptop yang menjadi korban. Dengan begitu, Donghae jadi punya alasan yang cukup bagus. Donghae bisa membeli lagi laptop baru nanti, yang penting semua datanya sudah disalin ke komputer kantor. Kekanakan memang, tapi Donghae merasa harus melakukan hal ini. Entah mengapa. Memang sudah gila.

"Ini jadi laptop ketiga yang kau hancurkan tahun ini," gumam Hyukjae setelah yakin laptop di hadapannya mati total.

"Aku bisa membeli lagi yang baru besok."

"Kau benar-benar musuh untuk benda elektronik."

Donghae mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Benda elektronik yang memusuhiku."

"Jadi, apakah ini yang kau maksud dengan hal penting?" tanya Hyukjae gusarm merasa dibohongi.

"Ya," jawab Donghae dengan senyum polos.

" _Daepyonim_!"

"Proposal mengenai _resort_ baru ada di dalam situ." Donghae berkata santai sambil menyilangkan kaki. "Jika benda itu mati, bukankah kita harus mengetik ulang proposalnya?"

"Apa?" Akhirnya Hyukjae panik dan sekali lagi berusaha mencari cara agar laptop Donghae kembali nyala. "Kita tidak bisa kehilangan proposal itu! Kenapa baru bilang sekarang?"

Melihat Hyukjae panik, Donghae hanya santai saja. Jangan gila, Donghae tidak mungkin main-main dengan proposal kantor. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Donghae sudah menyalin semua data yang ada di laptopnya ke komputer kantor. Donghae hanya membohongi Hyukjae agar tidak pergi ke kencan butanya.

"Aku tidak bilang karena lupa. Aku 'kan panik." Donghae berkata dengan raut wajah datar dan santai. Tidak terlihat panik sama sekali.

"Apa ada _back up_ -nya?" tanya Hyukjae penuh harap.

Tentu saja Donghae menggeleng dan tersenyum licik diam-diam. "Tidak ada. Aku tidak sempat membuat salinannya."

"Oh, bisa gila aku!" Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. "Bagaimana ini?"

Sementara Hyukjae terlihat frutrasi dan bingung, Donghae memerhatikan penampilan Hyukjae malam ini. Benar-benar siap datang ke kencan buta rupanya. Kemeja denim yang pas di tubuh rampingnya yang lumayan terbentuk itu, celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam ketat yang membungkus kaki semampainya, dan sepatu kets yang santai. Menyebalkan, tapi Hyukjae terlihat sangat menawan dengan rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan jatuh alami tanpa sentuhan _gel_. Oh, dan lihatlah caranya menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas sikut. Mau pamer lengan yang mulus dan putih bersih itu, eh? Benar-benar bikin gusar Lee Hyukjae ini.

"Kau harus lembur untuk mengerjakan ulang proposalnya!" Donghae mendadak kesal melihat penampilan Hyukjae yang menawan saat akan kencan buta. Sial, jika dia begitu mempesona seperti itu, gadis manapun akan jatuh untuknya.

" _Daepyonim_!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae menghela napas, sadar tidak akan bisa membantah Donghae. "Baiklah, aku akan mengerjakannya di ruanganku, _Daepyonim_."

"Bawa saja laptopmu kemari, kerjakan di sini."

"Tidak usah, _Daepyonim_." Hyukjae bangun dari kursi dengan lesu. Saat baru selangkah meninggalkan sofa, Donghae menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kubilang, kerjakan di sini," katanya dengan nada memerintah yang sulit dibantah.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Berjam-jam berlalu dan akhirnya Hyukjae hampir selesai mengerjakan proposalnya. Hanya tinggal dua atau tiga halaman lagi. Donghae masih duduk di hadapan Hyukjae di sofa. Memerhatikannya sambil terkadang tersenyum puas karena berhasil mengacaukan kencan buta Hyukjae. Jahat memang, tapi hanya dengan begini Donghae merasa tenang dan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Kau mau bir atau semacamnya?" tanya Donghae sambil terus memerhatikan Hyukjae yang begitu fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Camilan dan kopi yang ada di meja nyaris habis. Bukan Hyukjae yang menghabiskannya, tetapi Donghae yang sejak tadi duduk santai di sofa. Hyukjae hanya menghabiskan sekaleng kopi instan dan tidak menyentuh sama sekali pizza yang dipesan Donghae saat mereka—atau sebenarnya hanya Hyukjae—mulai bekerja tadi.

Hyukjae melirik jam tangannya, lalu menggeleng. Sudah pukul sembilan malam. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus mengemudi."

"Kau bisa memanggil sopir pengganti," desak Donghae, tapi Hyukjae terus menggeleng dan bersikukuh menolak.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat." Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku harus menjemput Jisung di sekolah sebelum terlalu larut."

"Jisung masih di sekolah?"

"Dia sedang belajar di perpustakaan untuk mempersiapkan ujiannya."

"Oh." Donghae manggut-manggut. "Jeno juga. Aku akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi."

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sementara Donghae, lagi-lagi dia memandangi Hyukjae diam-diam. Perasaan kesal, gusar, dan tidak senang saat Hyukjae tersenyum pada gadis asing itu, apa namanya? Donghae masih menerka-nerka. Ada satu jawaban terbesit, tapi Donghae tidak begitu yakin dan berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh soal pikiran …

 _Cemburu?_

Mungkinkah Donghae cemburu? Inikah yang mendorong Donghae untuk melakukan hal yang _sedikit_ jahat itu pada Hyukjae? Tapi apa sebabnya? Dan mengapa? Ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Sekali lagi Donghae merasakan perasaan familier ini. Donghae yakin pasti pernah merasakannya. Mungkin dulu sekali saat jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada seseorang di masa lalu.

"Aku sudah selesai, kau tinggal memeriksa ulang." Hyukjae memutar laptopnya hingga menghadap Donghae. "Jika ada yang kurang akan aku perbaiki besok. Malam ini aku harus menjemput Jisung," katanya sambil melihat jam tangan.

Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa, matanya tertuju pada bibir penuh Hyukjae. Terlihat lembut dan kenyal. Apa jadinya jika Donghae melumat dan mengigit bibir tebal itu? Menghisapnya dengan kuat hingga bibir itu berubah warna menjadi makin merah. Saat ada saliva turun dari kedua belah bibir itu, Donghae akan dengan senang hati men—

" _Daepyonim_?" panggil Hyukjae saat tidak mendapatkan respons dari Donghae.

Panggilan Hyukjae membuyarkan lamunan sinting Donghae. Gila, apa yang dipikirkannya barusan? Apa tadi Donghae berpikir mencium bibir Hyukjae? Berfantasi dengan bibir tebalnya yang tampak menggoda itu? Donghae menggeleng kuat dan berusaha meluruskan pikirannya kembali.

" _Daepyonim_?" panggil Hyukjae sekali lagi, karena Donghae tampak melamun dan tidak mendengar panggilannya.

"Ya?" Donghae menggeleng lagi, lalu sedetik kemudian mengangguk. "Oh, k-kau boleh pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Hyukjae membungkuk sebelum berbalik, tapi tiba-tiba Donghae menahan pergelangan tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh kenop pintu. "Ada apa lagi, _Daepyonim_?"

"Itu … hmm, kau ingat bulan ini kita ada perjalanan ke Pulau Jeju untuk meninjau lokasi pembuatan _resort_ 'kan?" tanya Donghae tidak jelas. Tentu saja Hyukjae akan mengingatnya, dia sekretaris yang cekatan dan hampir tidak pernah melupakan hal-hal yang penting.

"Ya, tentu saja aku ingat," jawab Hyukjae. "Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Donghae menggeleng, sepertinya tidak bisa menahan Hyukjae lebih lama lagi. "Tidak ada. Kau boleh pergi."

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan tanganku." Hyukjae melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam Donghae. "Aku tidak pergi kalau kau menahanku seperti ini."

Mata Donghae terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka. Kaget setengah mata saat menyadari tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dengan lumayan kuat. "M-maaf. Tidak sengaja."

Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Mungkin otak atau sistem motorik Donghae. Atau, mungkin refleks otot-ototnya yang tiba-tiba tidak terkendali. Entahlah, Donghae merasa dirinya sudah gila dan tidak waras.

* * *

 **｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･｡D &E｡･:*:･ﾟ ,｡･:*:･｡**

* * *

 **Lagi ngga? Review dong biar tau mau dilanjut apa ngga heheheheh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	6. Is This Love?

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini Jeno menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Setelah seminggu penuh sibuk menghadapi ujian, akhirnya Jeno bisa sedikit bersantai. Meski belum masuk waktu liburan pendek, setidaknya Jeno bisa pulang ke rumah lebih awal dan menghabiskan akhir pekannya di rumah. Bukan di perpustakaan, atau bersama Jaemin seperti biasanya. Kali ini Jeno hanya diam di rumah dan menonton televisi bersama ayahnya. Tidak benar-benar menonton, karena pikiran Jeno saat ini melayang entah ke mana. Memikirkan seseorang dan sesuatu.

Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang duduk termenung di depan televisi. Di samping Jeno. Mata Donghae tertuju pada televisi, tapi sama seperti Jeno, pikirannya sama sekali tidak tertuju pada televisi. Donghae juga memikirkan seseorang dan sesuatu. Begitu mengganggu pikirannya hingga membuat Donghae merasa gusar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Terlebih setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu, Donghae merasa pikirannya sudah tidak waras.

"Ayah/Jeno."

Donghae dan Jeno bertukar pandang setelah memanggil dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Sepertinya memang ada yang mengganggu pikiran mereka sejak tadi pagi. Saat sarapan mereka juga begitu; melamun tidak jelas dan kadang menghela napas tanpa sebab.

"Kau duluan," kata Donghae sambil menatap Jeno penasaran.

Hening sejenak. Jeno balas menatap Donghae, tapi terlihat berpikir dan menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk disampaikan pada ayahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae tidak sabaran. "Ada apa? Kau mau bilang apa?"

"Soal sesuatu dan …" Jeno berdeham, sempat ragu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dan?"

"… dan mungkin berkaitan dengan seseorang."

Donghae beringsut dan duduk menghadap Jeno, sepertinya Jeno juga sedang mengalami hal yang sama. Atau setidaknya mirip? Donghae benar-benar butuh teman berdiskusi tentang perasaan gusarnya.

"Perasaan kesal, gusar, dan tidak senang tanpa sebab?" tebak Donghae tidak begitu yakin, tapi Jeno mengangguk cepat. Membenarkan tebakan sang ayah.

"Perasaan seperti itu muncul saat melihat seseorang?" tebak Donghae lagi dan Jeno lagi-lagi mengangguk setuju.

"Gusar, kesal, tidak senang, dan kadang gelisah. Tetapi juga … berdebar?" Donghae tidak begitu yakin mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, tapi sepertinya Jeno mengangguk lagi.

"Ayah merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Jeno takjub. "Pada siapa?"

"Kau sendiri pada siapa?" Donghae balik bertanya dan menyipitkan matanya saat menatap Jeno.

"Rahasia!"

"Kalau begitu ayah juga rahasia."

Jeno menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya. Bukan itu yang penting sekarang. Jeno butuh seseorang yang mengerti perasaannya. Mungkin ayahnya bisa membantu dan mencarikan jalan keluar agar Jeno tidak merasakan perasaan aneh ini.

"Ayah tahu cara mengatasinya?" tanya Jeno punuh harap.

Donghae menatap Jeno cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan membuat Jeno membuang napas kecewa. "Ayah juga bingung harus bagaimana," jawabnya dengan pasrah.

"Sebenarnya ini perasaan macam apa?" tanya Jeno gusar. "Benar-benar membuat bingung."

"Jatuh … cinta?" Donghae menjawab kurang yakin dan tiba-tiba Jeno melotot horor.

"Ey, ayah! Tidak mungkin!" Jeno berteriak, membuat Donghae terlonjak kaget.

"Benar, tidak mungkin." Donghae mengangguk buru-buru. "Pasti tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin!"

"Pasti ada penjelasan logis soal ini," gumam Jeno pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ayah harap juga begitu."

Donghae masih menatap Jeno, lalu tiba-tiba mereka membuang napas bersamaan saat pandangan keduanya bertemu. Mereka tidak mungkin jatuh cinta 'kan?

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Bertukar pikiran dengan anak remaja mungkin bukan ide yang bagus. Donghae justru merasa makin pusing dan tidak menemukan solusi. Rasanya tidak mungkin Donghae jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Yang benar saja. Memang sudah bertahun-tahun Donghae sendiri karena terlalu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan dan anaknya, tapi masa iya orientasinya mendadak berubah hanya karena hal itu. Pasti ada faktor lain. Seperti kata Jeno, pasti ada alasan logis mengapa Donghae merasakan perasaan tidak wajar itu.

Dan di saat seperti ini, Donghae merasa harus mencari sahabatnya, Shim Changmin. Manusia genius serba tahu itu pasti punya jawaban dan alasan logis mengapa Donghae begini. _Well_ , Changmin memang terkadang sesat, tapi setidaknya tidak semenyesatkan Oh Sehun. Siapa pun itu, Donghae tidak peduli dan hanya butuh teman bicara. Donghae akhirnya menelepon Changmin setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, beruntung hari ini dia sedang tidak sibuk dan bersedia diajak bertemu. Mereka bertemu di kafe dekat Sungai Han karena di sanalah tempat favorit Changmin. Demi mengajaknya bicara, Donghae juga harus merogoh kocek untuk menraktirnya makan.

"Jadi …" Changmin tampak sibuk mengunyah makanannya sambil mengajak Donghae bicara.

Ya, mereka sudah di tempat itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi Changmin sibuk mengunyah makanan saat Donghae menceritakan masalahnya.

"… kau merasakan perasaan seperti itu hanya pada satu orang?"

Donghae menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Ya, hanya pada satu orang itu."

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" tanya Changmin sembari memasukkan kembali potongan kue yang hampir habis itu.

"Apa yang jelas?" Donghae balik bertanya tidak mengerti.

"Gejala jatuh cinta," jawab Changmin enteng.

"Apa?"

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya." Changmin memperjelas. "Dan perasaan kesal, gusar, atau apalah itu. Terserah. Itu artinya, kau sedang cemburu."

Dan terbukti, Changmin memang menyesatkan. Sepertinya penilaian Donghae salah. Baik Changmin maupun Sehun, keduanya sama-sama sesat. Gila, mana mungkin Donghae jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Tidak, tidak, pasti ada alasan yang lain. Alasan yang rasional, yang bisa diterima akal dan pikiran.

"Habiskan saja makananmu, hmm?" Donghae menjejalkan potongan kue terakhir ke mulut Changmin dan tentu saja dia menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Jangan bicara padaku dan makan saja."

Bicara dengan Changmin ternyata juga tidak memberikan solusi. Pada akhirnya Donghae tetap bingung dan gusar. Harus pada siapa lagi Donghae bicara dan berkonsultasi mengenai masalah perasaan ini? Tersisa Oh Sehun, Cho Kyuhyun, dan Jung Yunho, teman yang bisa Donghae ajak bicara. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya mereka juga tidak akan bisa membantu atau memberikan solusi. Mereka semua sesat.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Jeno ditinggal di rumah sendirian, tiga puluh menit yang lalu ayahnya pergi entah ke mana. Dia bilang menemui temannya. Mungkin teman yang membuatnya kesal itu, Jeno tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Saat ini Jeno sedang bingung karena merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan jantungnya tiap kali melihat Jaemin berada di dekatnya.

Ini aneh. Sangat aneh. Jelas-jelas Jeno selalu bersama Jaemin sejak kecil, tapi baru kali ini merasakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Jeno sempat berpikir, mungkin ini pengaruh puber. Masalah yang sangat umum dialami remaja. Tapi mengapa Jeno merasakan perasaan aneh itu pada Jaemin? Mengapa tidak pada gadis-gadis yang rajin mengiriminya surat cinta dan hadiah?

"Lee Jeno, kau dengar aku tidak?" tanya Jaemin sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jeno.

Oh, Jeno lupa. Manusia yang membuatnya bingung dan sakit kepala itu kini duduk di lantai bersamanya. Jaemin datang dengan alasan ingin bermain _game_ , tapi berakhir dengan mencurahkan isi hatinya. Membuat Jeno makin sakit kepala.

"Ya, aku dengar," jawab Jeno asal.

"Apa yang aku bicarakan tadi?" tanya Jaemin lagi.

Jeno menoleh, menatap Jaemin yang ada di sampingnya. Memutar ulang otaknya dan mengingat-ingat. _Bicapa apa ya, tadi Jaemin?_ Sesungguhnya Jeno tidak mendengarkan Jaemin dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hmm, soal les tambahan?" tebaknya tidak yakin.

"Aku membicarakan soal adik kelas yang menyatakan cinta padaku!" seru Jaemin kesal sambil melempar stik PS-nya dan mendelik ke arah Jeno. "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Oh, benar. Jaemin sedang cerita soal adik kelas yang menyatakan cinta padanya dan mengajaknya nonton. Seorang gadis cantik bernama Lami—kalau Jeno tidak salah dengar tadi. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya lagi-lagi Jeno merasa kesal. Tidak senang saat mendengar Jaemin mempertimbangkan gadis itu karena menurutnya dia cukup cantik dan manis.

"Jangan dipertimbangkan gadis itu," kata Jeno sambil menatap layar televisi. "Tolak saja jika kau tidak suka."

"Eh, kenapa begitu?" tanya Jaemin heran.

Jeno tidak langsung menjawab dan menatap Jaemin selama beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba saja Jeno menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Jaemin; _'karena gadis itu kalah manis darimu, Na Jaemin'_. Seandainya saja Jeno berani mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang, pasti Jaemin akan langsung memakinya.

"Hei, kenapa?" desak Jaemin.

"Karena … karena …" Jeno menatap Jaemin intens. "Pikirkan saja rapormu, bodoh! Jangan sampai peringkatmu turun!"

Jaemin mendengus, hingga lubang hidungnya melebar. "Aku tidak mau bicara lagi padamu!" serunya sambil berdiri hendak meninggalkan kamar Jeno, tapi kakinya menginjak stik PS yang tadi ia lemparkan dan membuatnya jatuh.

Jatuh menimpa Jeno yang masih duduk di lantai.

Jatuh dengan posisi Jaemin yang berada di atas tubuh Jeno.

Jatuh dalam keadaan wajah yang nyaris beradu dengan jeno.

"Na Jaemin …" panggil Jeno pelan, ia cukup terkejut dengan posisi jatuh mereka.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Jaemin tidak merespons panggilan Jeno dan mereka mulai saling menatap tanpa kata. Lama mereka saling menatap, hingga akhirnya Jaemin bergerak dan berusaha bangun. Baru berusaha, dan tiba-tiba Jeno menahan lengannya. Jaemin tidak bisa bergerak. Saat baru mau melontarkan protes, Jeno mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Jeno mengecup bibir Jaemin walau hanya sekilas.

"Lee Jeno!" Jaemin bangun terburu-buru dan menendang bokong Jeno yang masih berbaring di lantai. "Dasar gila! Dasar sinting! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aduh!" Jeno mengaduh saat Jaemin mulai menendang dan memukulinya. "Ampun, ampun! Tidak sengaja! Maafkan aku. Hei, itu sakit!"

"Lee Jeno sialan! Idiot! Tidak waras! Mati kau! Mati saja kau!"

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari, Hari _Valentine_. Semua orang merayakannya dan bergembira untuk alasan yang tidak jelas. Terkecuali Jeno yang lebih gembira untuk alasan yang lain; hari ini terakhir sekolah dan besok setelah pembagian rapor, libur sampai awal bulan Maret. Tidak ada hari yang lebih menyenangkan dari hari libur. Tidak ada PR yang harus dikerjakan dan tidak ada tugas kelompok yang merepotkan. Menyenangkan sekali, bisa bersantai di rumah dan main _game_ sepuasnya.

Saat Jeno membuka lokernya, mulutnya terbuka cukup lebar. Sedikit terkejut saat menemukan ada setumpuk cokelat dan surat cinta di dalam sana. Jika di hari biasa Jeno menemukan ada sekitar empat atau lima surat di lokernya, khusus hari ini ada lebih dari sepuluh lembar surat. Ditambah cokelat dan beberapa permen juga. Jeno bersandar di lokernya, iseng membaca beberapa surat sambil memakan cokelat yang ditinggalkan di lokernya.

Saat membaca isi surat yang kebanyakan mengutarakan isi hati dan mengajak kencan itu, Jeno hanya tertawa sambil sambil mengunyah cokelat. Ada yang meninggalkan nomor ponsel segala. Oh, ada pula yang meninggalkan cap bibir. Ada-ada saja. Tidak tertarik membacanya lagi, Jeno melirik Jaemin yang baru saja datang dan kaget mendapati lokernya penuh dengan cokelat juga surat cinta. Ekspresi Jeno saat membuka lokernya tadi juga kurang lebih sama seperti Jaemin sekarang, hanya saja Jeno lebih kalem dan bisa mengendalikan raut wajahnya.

"Pagi, Jenono," sapa Jaemin mata setengah terpejam, sepertinya dia masih sangat mengantuk.

"Hmm, pagi," sahut Jeno seadanya.

Perasaan Jeno sedikit lega melihat sikap Jaemin yang mulai kembali seperti biasa. Menyapa dan tersenyum dengan riang pada Jeno. Entah mengapa, Jeno mereasa gelisah saat Jaemin marah dan tidak mau bicara padanya. Sikap Jaemin memang kadang menyebalkan dan seenaknya. Tapi daripada melihatnya marah, Jeno lebih suka melihatnya tersenyum riang. Sungguh aneh.

Ya, setelah kejadian Jeno mencium Jaemin, mereka sempat tidak bertegur sapa cukup lama. Jaemin benar-benar marah pada Jeno. Berhari-hari setelah kejadian itu, Jeno terus mendatangi Jaemin dan tidak hentinya meminta maaf. Berbagai cara Jeno lakukan untuk membuat Jaemin kembali bicara dan memberinya maaf. Dimulai dari membelikan Jaemin susu pisang dan _sandwich_ kesukaannya, hingga akhirnya Jeno harus rela memberikan sepatu kesayangannya yang selalu diinginkan Jaemin agar dimaafkan. Sungguh harga yang sepadan setelah mencuri ciuman dari seorang Na Jaemin.

"Oh, aku dapat surat dari kakak kelas!" Jaemin tiba-tiba berseru girang. "Dari Kim Yeri _sunbae_. Manisnya, menyatakan cinta tepat sebelum kelulusan."

Jeno melirik sinis Jaemin, tiba-tiba saja perasaan gusar itu muncul. Tepat setelah Jaemin selesai membuka bungkus cokelat yang diberikan kakak kelas dan hendak memakannya, Jeno merebutnya dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Lee Jeno!" pekik Jaemin saat Jeno memakan cokelat berbentuk hati miliknya. "Itu milikku!"

"Rasanya tidak begitu enak," kata Jeno setelah selesai mengunyah dan menelan cokelatnya. "Agak pahit."

"Lee Jeno kurang ajar!" maki Jaemin kesal. "Kau punya cokelat sendiri, tapi masih merebut milikku! Dasar serakah!"

"Hei, coba baca suratnya." Jeno menunjuk surat yang ada di tangan Jaemin dengan dagu, mengabaikan makiannya.

"Jangan lihat!" seru Jaemin judes dan Jeno langsung saja mencibirnya.

"Wah, dia mengajakmu nonton drama musikal." Jeno berdecak-decak saat berhasil mengintip surat milik Jaemin.

"Aku bilang jahat lihat!" Jaemin mendorong wajah Jeno dan memelototinya, tapi Jeno tidak takut sama sekali.

"Jadi, apa kau akan menerima ajakannya dan pergi dengan gadis itu?" tanya Jeno penasaran.

"Hmm, entahlah." Jaemin mengangkat bahu sambil melirik Jeno dengan ekor matanya. "Mungkin harus," gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Oh," sahut Jeno pelan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Jaemin pada Jeno yang tiba-tiba diam.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli," kata Jeno sambil meninggalkan Jaemin.

Tidak ada perasaan kesal dan gusar, tapi …

 _Kecewa?_

Mengapa Jeno tiba-tiba merasa kecewa dan sedih? Apa sebabnya? Perasaan macam apa lagi ini?

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Saat Donghae tiba di ruangannya, Hyukjae sedang menaruh kopi dan setumpuk cokelat di meja. Bukan dokumen yang harus Donghae baca atau ditanda tangani seperti hari biasanya. "Apa-apaan semua ini?" tanyanya setelah melepaskan jas dan menyimpan tas kerjanya.

"Cokelat _Valentine_ ," jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

Ah, jadi hari ini tanggal 14 Februari? Donghae sama sekali tidak ingat. Donghae hanya ingat, besok adalah hari mengambil rapor Jeno dan setelah itu pergi ke Pulau Jeju untuk meninjau lokasi pembuatan _resort_.

Donghae menghela napas saat melihat tumpukan cokelat yang ada di mejanya. Bermacam-macam bentuk dan merek. Donghae tidak tertarik untuk memakan semua benda manis itu, ia kurang suka dengan makanan manis. Haruskah Donghae membawanya pulang untuk dimakan Jeno? Tapi sepertinya Jeno tidak akan butuh, mengingat tahun lalu Jeno mendapatkan cokelat lebih banyak daripada Donghae.

"Kau suka makanan manis 'kan?" tanya Dongha pada Hyukjae yang masih berdiri di depan meja kerjanya.

"Ya, tapi jika _Daepyonim_ berpikir memberikan semua cokelat itu padaku, aku akan dengan sopan menolak," jawab Hyukjae dengan lugas.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku juga mendapatkan cokelat yang sama banyak denganmu." Hyukjae tersenyum, lalu merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkan cokelat berbentuk bulat pada Donghae. "Ini salah satunya. Dari karyawan bagian pemasaran, Gikwang- _ssi_."

"Kau mendapat cokelat dari laki-laki juga?" tanya Donghae dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Sepertinya penggemarku dari berbagai kalangan." Hyukjae tersenyum bangga dan hal itu membuat Donghae makin kesal.

"Oh, ya ampun." Donghae memandang Hyukjae yang terlihat angkuh dengan tidak percaya.

"Jadi, silakan nikmati cokelatmu dan selamat bekerja." Hyukjae membungkuk sopan sebelum meninggalkan ruang Donghae. "Aku permisi, _Daepyonim_."

Setelah Hyukjae menutup pintu, Donghae meleparkan sebatang cokelat ke arah pintu. Rasanya benar-benar kesal dan gusar saat melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang terlihat kegirangan.

"Sialan," makinya sambil menatap tajam pintu tempat Hyukjae keluar barusan.

 _Perasaan gusar dan kesal ini, benarkah aku cemburu?_ Donghae bertanya-tanya dalam hati, lalu kata-kata Changmin terngiang di telinganya. Changmin bilang ini gelaja jatuh cinta. Apa benar Donghae memang jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae?

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Hyukjae dibuat bertanya-tanya dengan perubahan sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba. Belakangan ini Donghae jadi cepat marah dan suka uring-uringan tidak jelas. Seperti tadi pagi, misalnya. Donghae terlihat gusar saat Hyukjae memberi tahunya bahwa ia mendapat cokelat juga dari karyawan lain. Atau seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika tiba-tiba saja Donghae marah-marah karena Hyukjae ke luar kantor di jam istirahat dengan karyawan magang. Aneh, biasanya juga Hyukjae ke luar kantor di jam istirahat tanpa perlu izin dari Donghae. Tapi mengapa belakangan ini Donghae jadi mudah kesal? Meributkan hal-hal kecil dan uring-uringan karena hal yang sepele. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Ah, aku bisa sakit gigi gara-gara memakan semua cokelat ini," keluh Jisung yang sedang duduk di lantai dengan setumpuk cokelat di hadapannya.

Bulan ini Jisung mendapatkan cokelat sangat banyak. Selain karena alasan Hari _Valentine_ , seminggu yang lalu Jisung ulang tahun. Jadi, makin banyaklah cokelat yang bersarang di lokernya. Teman-teman sekolahnya banyak yang memberi Jisung cokelat dan hadiah. Dimulai dari ucapan selamat ulang tahun hingga ajakan kencan. Dari hadiah yang biasa-biasa saja, sampai yang aneh-aneh.

Sementara itu, Hyukjae berbaring di sofa sambil menatap langit-langit rumah. Mereka sedang bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menyalakan televisi. Jisung sibuk memakan cokelat dan membaca satu per satu surat yang ia dapat dari teman sekolahnya, dan Hyukjae tampak sibuk memikirkan perubahan sikap Donghae akhir-akhir ini.

"Jangan dimakan semua!" cegah Hyukjae saat Jisung baru saja akan memasukkan cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. "Nanti kau sakit gigi. Simpan sebagian di kulkas."

" _Samchon_ juga dapat cokelat dari teman-teman perempuan di kantor?" tanya Jisung sambil mengunyah cokelatnya.

"Dapat banyak sekali," jawab Hyukjae. "Dari karyawan perempuan dan bahkan laki-laki. Tapi anehnya hal itu membuat atasanku marah."

"Lee _Daepyonim_?" tanya Jisung sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa dia marah?"

"Itu dia yang tidak aku mengerti," jawab Hyukjae sambil menatap Jisung dengan serius. "Dia marah dan kesal tanpa sebab yang jelas."

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Jisung balas menatap Hyukjae yang terlihat makin bingung karena ucapannya.

"Jelas apanya?" tanya Hyukjae benar-benar tidak mengerti.

" _Daepyonim_ ," jawab Jisung sambil memasukkan satu cokelat lagi ke dalam mulutnya, saat Hyukjae tidak menyadarinya. "Dia begitu karena menyukaimu."

"Dasar bocah gila!" Hyukjae memukul Jisung dengan bantal yang ada di sofa. "Mana mungkin dia …"

Jisung mengangguk saat Hyukjae menjeda kalimatnya cukup lama. Seolah sudah tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh pamannya itu.

"… benarkah dia menyukaiku?"

Sekali lagi Jisung mengangguk dan Hyukjae langsung memukulnya lagi dengan bantal. "Tidak mungkin! Kau dasar anak kecil sok tahu."

" _Samchon_!" seru Jisung kesal. "Berhenti memukulku!"

Hyukjae mengabaikan Jisung dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Bagaimana jika ternyata dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Pikiran Hyukjae tiba-tiba melayang, memikirkan hal secara acak. Tiba-tiba bayangan Donghae ketika tersenyum padanya melintas di kepalanya. Donghae selalu bercanda dan menggoda Hyukjae, kadang mengajaknya kencan dan kadang mengajaknya menikah. Hyukjae tahu semua itu bercanda dan tidak serius. Lalu, jika yang dikatakan Jisung memang benar, apakah semua candaan Donghae padanya itu sebenarnya serius?

Memikirkannya membuat Hyukjae berdebar tidak karuan. Perasaan aneh yang mengganjal. Hyukjae menggeleng-geleng, lalu mengumpulkan kembali kewarasannya. Kalaupun memang Donghae menyukainya, lalu Hyukjae membalas perasaannya, hubungan mereka tidak akan mudah. Entah keyakinan dari mana, tapi Hyukjae merasa yakin akan hal itu.

" _Samchon_ ," panggil Jisung tiba-tiba dan Hyukjae langsung menatapnya tanpa menyahut. "Kalau memang _Daepyonim_ menyukaimu, dan kau memutuskan untuk menyukainya juga, aku tidak akan keberatan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae tidak mengerti.

"Jika dengan menyukainya membuatmu bahagia, maka lanjutkan saja." Jisung terlihat sangat serius dan menatap Hyukjae dalam. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun dan hanya akan mendukungmu."

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Hyukjae kurang yakin.

"Ya," jawab Jisung.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae lagi.

"Percaya padaku, menolak perasaannya tidak akan menguntungkan bagi _samchon_." Jisung menatap Hyukjae lagi dan mengembuskan napas. "Dalam sekejap _samchon_ akan jadi pengangguran."

Hyukjae menatap malas Jisung, lalu melemparnya dengan bantal. Sial, Hyukjae hampir terharu dan menganggap ucapan Jisung barusan serius. "Dasar bocah nakal!"

"Aku serius. Dengar ya, _samchon_." Jisung berdeham dan bertingkah seperti laki-laki dewasa yang sedang bicara. "Bekerja 'kan membuatmu bahagia. Kalau dengan menyukai _Daepyonim_ bisa membuatmu terus bekerja, maka lakukanlah. Dengan begitu kau jadi terus bahagia."

"Park Jisung!"

"Bagaimana jika _Samchon_ langsung dipecat setelah menolak perasaannya?" tanya Jisung cepat, sebelum Hyukjae memaki lagi. "Pikirkan baik-baik, _Samchon_."

"Pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri, anak nakal!" seru Hyukjae. "Persiapkan dirimu, bulan depan kau sudah jadi anak SMA."

"Ya ampun! Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, pamanku tersayang!" Jisung menjejalkan cokelat ke mulut Hyukjae, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. "Tapi lebih baik perhatikan saja dirimu sendiri yang terlihat galau itu," katanya sebelum masuk ke kamar dan menguncinya. Takut jika Hyukjae masuk dan tiba-tiba memukulinya dengan bantal.

"Dasar bocah nakal menyebalkan!"

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pengambilan rapor. Donghae datang ke sekolah Jeno dan seperti biasanya, akan ada sekelompok ibu-ibu yang bergunjing. Ada pula yang heboh memuji ketampanan Donghae dan Jeno. Terutama ibu-ibu yang memiliki anak perempuan, mereka berebut dan menginginkan Jeno menjadi menantu mereka. Tentu Jeno langsung memasang wajah masam dan tidak senang, sementara Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan seperti semester sebelumnya, Jeno mendapatkan peringkat satu. Sungguh anak yang membanggakan. Sepertinya tahun depan Jeno akan benar-benar mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Dan untuk mengapresiasi Jeno yang mendapatkan peringkat satu, Donghae sepertinya harus memberinya hadiah. Sepatu atau _earphone_ baru, mungkin? Karena Jeno suka mengoleksi sepatu dan mendengar musik.

"Oh, bukankah itu Jaemin?" Donghae menunjuk Jaemin yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang anak perempuan di koridor.

Jeno yang saat itu berjalan di samping Donghae hanya mendengus setelah melirik Jaemin sekilas dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah lain. Pemandangan yang tidak enak dilihat, hanya membuat Jeno kesal saja.

Di sana, di ujung koridor, Jaemin sedang mengobrol dengan gadis yang waktu itu memberinya surat di Hari _Valentine_. Namanya Kim Yeri, anak kelas tiga yang sebentar lagi akan lulus. Jeno ingat gadis itu mengajak Jaemin nonton drama musikal, sepertinya mereka sepakat untuk pergi bersama. Karena lihatlah senyum Na Jaemin yang mengembang begitu lebar. Menyebalkan. Jeno benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu ditekuk dan terlihat masam begitu?" tanya Donghae saat sampai di depan mobil.

Tidak ada jawaban, Jeno hanya menggeleng dan masuk ke mobil. Jeno merasa lesu dan tidak punya energi lebih untuk memberikan jawaban pada ayahnya.

"Apa kau kesal pada ayah?" tanya Donghae lagi, karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari anaknya.

"Bukan," jawab Jeno akhirnya, meski dengan suara pelan dan lesu. "Aku tidak kesal pada ayah. Hanya sedang lelah."

Donghae mengangguk lega, ia sempat berpikir Jeno kesal padanya. "Lusa ayah berangkat ke Pulau Jeju," katanya memberi tahu. "Kau mau ayah belikan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Jeno, masih dengan suara pelan dan lesu.

"Baiklah." Donghae mengangguk setelah melirik Jeno yang sedang bersandar dan menatap jalanan dari balik jendela. Sepertinya Jeno memang sedang lelah dan tidak ingin diajak bicara. "Jangan nakal selama ayah tidak ada. Jangan membantah kakek dan nenek. Juga jangan …"

"Ayah," sela Jeno. "Bisakah aku di rumah saja selama ayah pergi?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae heran. "Kau biasanya senang jika tinggal di rumah kakek dan nenekmu."

"Tak bisakah kali ini saja ayah tidak bertanya dan mengikuti kemauanku?" Jeno menghela napas panjang, perasaannya benar-benar sedang kacau.

"Baiklah. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kau di rumah sendirian?" tanya Donghae kurang yakin, selama ini ia tidak pernah meninggalkan Jeno sendirian. Apa lagi sampai berhari-hari.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jeno terdengar gusar. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Melihat Jeno yang tidak seperti biasanya, Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk. Jika bertanya lagi, mungkin Donghae akan membuat Jeno marah. Jadi, selama sisa perjalanan itu Donghae hanya diam, membiarkan Jeno dan pikirannya yang kalut.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Setelah mengambil rapor Jeno dan mengantarkannya pulang, Donghae kembali lagi ke kantor. Ada pekerjaan yang harus Donghae selesaikan malam ini juga. Saat Donghae turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju lift di _basement_ , ia melihat Hyukjae keluar dari mobil bersama seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan panjang. Sepertinya Donghae tidak asing dengan gadis itu. Seperti pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat.

Ah, benar. Dia gadis yang tahun lalu kencan buta dengan Hyukjae.

Donghae mendengus ketika melihat Hyukjae tersenyum pada gadis itu. Jadi, kencan buta tahun lalu itu berjalan lancar dan berlanjut ke pertemuan berikutnya? Sepertinya memang begitu. Lihatlah cara keduanya saling menatap dan tersenyum, membuat Donghae kesal saja. Tidak ingin merusak suasana hatinya dengan berlama-lama memerhatikan Hyukjae dan gadis itu, akhirnya Donghae berjalan terburu-buru dan masuk ke lift.

Saat pintu lift akan menutup, Hyukjae berlari dan melambaikan tangannya. Meminta Donghae untuk menahan pintu lift dan menunggunya. Hah, enak saja. Donghae sengaja menekan-nekan tombol ' _close_ ' agar pintu itu segera tertutup dan meninggalkan Hyukjae.

" _Daepyonim_!"

Meski mendengar panggilan Hyukjae dengan jelas, tapi Donghae tidak mempedulikannya dan akhirnya pintu tertutup. Donghae tersenyum puas sambil membetulkan dasinya.

Lift berhenti di lantai 15, Donghae keluar dan berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruangannya. Beberapa karyawan menyapa saat berpapasan dengan Donghae, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang dihiraukannya. Suasana hati Donghae sedang buruk, tidak ada keinginan untuk tersenyum atau bertegur sapa dengan siapa pun.

" _Daepyonim_!" Hyukjae masuk ke ruangan Donghae tak lama setelah Donghae duduk di kursinya. "Kenapa tadi meninggalkan aku?"

"Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Donghae, mengabaikan keluhan Hyukjae.

"Oh, aku ke luar sebentar. Makan siang dengan teman," jawab Hyukjae jujur.

"Teman?" Donghae berdecak dan menatap tajam Hyukjae. "Lain kali jangan meninggalkan kantor tanpa seizinku. Seenaknya sekali," katanya kejam.

Hyukjae sebenarnya merasa heran dengan sikap Donghae, tapi ia tetap membungkuk dan minta maaf. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maaf."

"Kembalilah ke ruanganmu." Donghae mengusir Hyukjae dengan gerakan tangan dan tanpa menatapnya sama sekali. "Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu."

"Tapi kita harus membahas soal proposal …"

"Kirimkan saja lewat _e-mail_!" sela Donghae. "Pergilah."

" _Daepyonim_ …"

"Aku bilang pergi, Hyukjae."

"Baiklah, _Daepyonim_. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Tidak ada yang bisa Hyukjae lakukan selain menuruti perintah Donghae dan keluar dari ruangannya sebelum dia bertambah marah.

Donghae mengembuskan napas kasar setelah Hyukjae pergi, kemudian ia menutup laptopnya yang terbuka dengan kasar. Tidak peduli jika benda itu rusak lagi. Donghae benar-benar kesal dan sangat marah.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Hyukjae kembali ke ruangannya setelah diusir Donghae. Lagi-lagi Hyukjae dibuat bingung oleh sikap Donghae yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tadi pagi Donghae terlihat baik-baik saja dan masih tersenyum pada Hyukjae, bahkan mereka sempat berbincang-bincang santai. Lalu, mengapa tiba-tiba Donghae marah-marah siang ini? Apa jangan-jangan Donghae bipolar? Atau, jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Jisung waktu itu benar? Donghae menyukainya? Oh, ya ampun. Jangan-jangan memang benar begitu.

Gila, kalau sampai benar. Hyukjae harus bagaimana jika ternyata Donghae memang menyukainya? Haruskah Hyukjae menjalaninya saja dan mengikuti saran Jisung? Lalu bagaimana dengan Joo Yuri? Gadis yang menjadi teman kencan buta Hyukjae. Dari sekian banyak gadis yang pernah kencan buta dengannya, Joo Yuri adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menerima kondisi Hyukjae apa adanya. Sulit menemukan gadis seperti Joo Yuri.

Telepon di meja Hyukjae tiba-tiba berdering, membuatnya terlonjak kaget dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae setelah menekan tombol _loud speaker_.

" _Sekretaris Lee, ada yang mencarimu di bawah."_ Perempuan dari bagian resepsionis di ujung telepon menjawab dengan suara ramah.

"Siapa?" tanya Hyukjae malas.

" _Joo Yuri-ssi,"_ jawabnya, masih dengan suara ramah. _"Katanya, ada barangmu yang tertinggal di mobilnya."_

"Oh, suruh dia menunggu. Aku akan ke bawah sekarang."

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Hyukjae bergegas turun menemui Yuri. Begitu lift terbuka di lantai dasar, Hyukjae melihat Yuri sedang menunggu di lobi sambil membaca majalah. Gadis itu begitu manis dan dan terlihat anggun. Sayang sekali kalau Hyukjae melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Ponselmu tertinggal," katanya begitu Hyukjae berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oh, aku lupa. Terima kasih dan maaf membuatmu repot."

"Bukan masalah." Yuri menggeleng dan menyerahkan ponsel Hyukjae.

"Setelah kau pulang dari Pulau Jeju, kita bisa bertemu lagi 'kan?" tanya Yuri yang membuat Hyukjae sedikit terkejut.

"Ya? Oh, ya tentu saja," jawab Hyukjae antusias.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Yuri melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Hyukjae masih bergeming di tempatnya, memandangi punggung Yuri yang makin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang di tengah keramaian. Yuri gadis yang baik, tapi Hyukjae tidak merasakan apa-apa padanya. Saat ini Hyukjae sedang dibuat bingung oleh Donghae, jadi tidak punya waktu untuk memerhatikan Yuri dan menata perasaan untuknya.

Lee Donghae sialan, membuat Hyukjae bingung dan kalang kabut saja.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **JJaaannn ^^**

 **Chapter berikutnya, btw makasih buat semua yang sudah review dan menanti ^^**

 **Mau lagi? heheheh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	7. I Think This Is Love

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cinta itu datang dan pergi. Cinta bisa datang menghampiri siapa pun, cinta juga bisa pergi meninggalkan siapa pun. Menurut Donghae, cinta itu serampangan. Tidak tahu aturan. Setelah datang, cinta tidak memberikan solusi bagaimana cara mengatasi gejolak perasaan yang tidak jelas. Setelah merasakan cinta, yang ada malah bingung dan pusing. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan Donghae bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dari banyaknya perempuan di dunia ini, Donghae malah jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae? Mengapa Donghae begitu tertarik padanya? Hyukjae yang sangat biasa-biasa saja itu mampu membuat Donghae kalang kabut dan merasa gelisah. Bahkan Hyukjae bisa dengan mudahnya mempermainkan perasaan Donghae. Kadang membuatnya marah dan kesal, tapi juga kadang membuatnya tersenyum dan bahagia tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Benar, sepertinya Donghae memang menyukai dan menaruh perhatian khusus pada Hyukjae. Setelah melakukan konsultasi pada beberapa temannya, termasuk pada anaknya juga, Donghae akhirnya berani menarik satu kesimpulan; apa yang dirasakannya selama ini adalah cinta. Memang benar cinta. Donghae jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae. Sinting memang. Tidak masuk akal dan gila. Tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika, dan salah satunya adalah cinta. Tidak ada alasan yang logis yang bisa menjelaskan kapan cinta akan datang dan berlabuh pada siapa. Sekali lagi, cinta itu serampangan dan tidak tahu aturan. Donghae tidak tahu alasan yang jelas mengapa dirinya bisa menyukai Hyukjae. Sudah berhari-hari Donghae mencari dan memikirkan sebuah alasan, tapi tidak menemukannya. Donghae tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan logis mengapa bisa menyukai Hyukjae.

Yang jelas, Donghae merasa kesal saat Hyukjae bahagia bersama orang lain.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Donghae bisa datang lebih pagi ke kantor hari ini, karena tidak perlu mengantar Jeno ke sekolah selama musim liburan. Saat masuk ke ruangannya, Donghae melihat ada surat dan dokumen yang sudah ditumpuk rapi di atas meja kerjanya. Dan saat melihat proposal di atas meja, Donghae ingat malam ini harus pergi ke Pulau Jeju bersama Hyukjae. Pasti akan sangat canggung setelah pertengkaran mereka yang terakhir.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya itu bukan pertengkaran. Lebih tepatnya Donghae yang tiba-tiba marah pada Hyukjae tanpa alasan yang jelas. Seharusnya Donghae tidak marah pada Hyukjae. Untuk apa marah? Donghae bahkan tidak punya hak untuk itu. Memangnya siapa Donghae? Mempertanyakan hal itu pada dirinya sendiri hanya membuat Donghae makin gila rasanya.

" _Daepyonim_." Hyukjae masuk setelah mengetuk pintu, lalu berdiri di depan meja kerja Donghae.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Laporan dari bagian pemasaran sudah kau periksa?" tanya Hyukjae. "Kau harus menandatanganinya segera. Malam ini kita harus berangkat ke Pulau Jeju."

"Aku sudah menandatanganinya," jawab Donghae sambil memberikan map berwarna biru yang ada di mejanya pada Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih." Hyukjae menerima map yang diserahkan Donghae, lalu membungkuk sopan. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

"Tunggu, Hyukjae." Donghae bangun dari kursinya dan menghadang langkah Hyukjae. "Aku minta maaf."

Hyukjae mematung di tempatnya, menatap Donghae bingung. "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Soal dua hari yang lalu, saat aku tiba-tiba marah padamu." Donghae mengembuskan napas setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan susah payah.

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Sekali lagi Hyukjae membungkuk, lalu bergeser agar bisa melewati Donghae, tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya dihadang. " _Daepyonim_ , aku …"

"Itu karena aku menyukaimu!" Donghae tampak terkejut sendiri setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya, kemudian ia memutus kontak matanya dan Hyukjae.

" _Daepyonim_ …"

Saat mendengarkalimat tidak terduga itu dari mulut Donghae, tidak membuat Hyukjae langsung terkejut. Hyukjae bahkan sempat mengira Donghae main-main dan bercanda seperti biasanya. Tapi melihat sorot matanya yang begitu serius dan berbeda dari biasanya, sepertinya Donghae serius kali ini.

Oke, sekarang Hyukjae benar-benar terkejut.

 _Well_ , ini bukan pertama kalinya Hyukjae mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seorang laki-laki. Tapi sungguh, pernyataan cinta Donghae barusan membuatnya kaget dan bingung. Hyukjae bahkan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan malah salah tingkah.

" _Daepyonim_?" Hyukjae tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan menatap Donghae nyaris tidak berkedip.

"Ah, sialan." Donghae mengumpat pelan saat sadar tidak bisa menarik kembali kata-katanya. "Aku tahu ini gila, tapi sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

"Sepertinya?" tanya Hyukjae membeo.

"Tidak, bukan sepertinya. Aku memang menyukaimu." Donghae menggeleng dan mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Menyukaimu sebagai laki-laki."

Hyukjae yang masih bingung dan terkejut hanya mampu menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan Hyukjae belum menyiapkan kata-kata yang pantas untuk diucapkan. Bagaimanapun Donghae atasannya, Hyukjae tidak bisa salah ucap dan membuatnya tersinggung. Seperti kata Jisung, Hyukjae bisa saja langsung dipecat. Hyukjae tidak boleh kehilangan pekerjaannya sebelum Jisung lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Ya Tuhan, mengapa Hyukjae harus terjebak di situasi seperti ini? Bisa gila jike terus begini.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, _Daepyonim_." Akhirnya Hyukjae bisa mengucapkan sesuatu meski dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun, atau … atau memberiku jawaban." Donghae melirik Hyukjae ragu-ragu dan masih terlihat salah tingkah. "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Jika kau sudah tahu, maka itu cukup."

"Ah, kau tidak perlu jawaban." Hyukjae bergumam pelan, tapi Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya. "Padahal, aku juga menyukaimu."

"Apa?" Donghae membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Aku menyukaimu," jawab Hyukjae penuh percaya diri. "Tapi karena kau bilang tidak perlu jawaban, maka lupakan saja."

Dan setelah berkata begitu Hyukjae membungkuk sopan, lalu meninggalkan ruangan Donghae. Setelah pintu tertutup, Donghae langsung merosot di kursinya dan menendang-nendang udara kesal. Pupus sudah harapannya. Mulut sialan, mengapa harus mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu di saat seperti ini?

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Setelah kembali ke ruangannya, Hyukjae bersandar di pintu dan memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Gila, apa yang baru saja Hyukjae katakan pada atasannya? Hyukjae pasti sudah gila. Mengapa tiba-tiba bilang seperti itu? Ketakutan akan kehilangan pekerjaan mendorong Hyukjae untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya.

Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin Hyukjae kembali lagi ke ruangan Donghae dan menarik kata-katanya kembali. Bisa-bisa Hyukjae benar-benar dipecat dan kehilangan pekerjaan. Haruskah Hyukjae pura-pura hilang ingatan saja? Atau, haruskah Hyukjae pura-pura mabuk dan tidak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri? Tidak bisa begitu juga. Lalu, Hyukjae harus bagaimana? Mau mati saja rasanya. Ditambah lagi jika ingat malam ini mereka harus ke Pulau Jeju berdua. Bolehkah Hyukjae berharap dicabut nyawanya hari ini juga?

Hyukjae berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangannya yang cukup luas itu. Memeras otak, agar mendapatkan alasan yang cukup bagus untuk dikatakan pada Donghae. tapi rasanya tidak mungkin beralasan, karena Hyukjae sudah dengan jelas mngatakan bahwa dirinya juga menyukai Donghae. Tapi sebenarnya bukan begitu. Maksudnya, tentu Hyukjae juga menyukai Donghae. Tapi bukan sebagai laki-laki.

"Lee Hyukjae."

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan disusul suara Donghae memanggil namanya. Hyukjae mematung di tempatnya, menatap horor pintu yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Bagaimana ini? Hyukjae harus bagaimana? Haruskah pura-pura pingsan? Ah, gila!

"Ya, _Daepyonim_." Hyukjae akhirnya membuka pintu dan menyuruh Donghae masuk. Keduanya terlihat canggung dan dan tidak bisa menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Hanya mau bertanya. Jam berapa kita ke bandara malam ini?" tanya Donghae yang belum bisa menatap lurus Hyukjae.

"Jam … jam enam sore," jawab Hyukjae canggung. "Kita menggunakan pesawat jam tujuh."

"O-oh, ya. Terima kasih." Donghae tiba-tiba membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Hyukjae.

Lee Donghae … membungkuk?

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Jeno sedang bermalas-malasan di kamarnya, berselancar di internet menggunakan ponsel pintarnya. Ayahnya sudah berangkat sejak tadi pagi dan Jeno belum memutuskan kegiatan apa yang akan dilakukannya hari ini. Tadinya Jeno berencana mengajak Jaemin main ke _mall_ atau ke daerah Myeongdong, tapi kemudian ia ingat Jaemin sedang pergi kencan. Menyebalkan. Jeno juga menelpon Renjun, tapi anak itu sedang ada di Gwangju liburan dengan neneknya. Jadi akhirnya Jeno hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas di tempat tidurnya.

"Hei, panci untuk memasak ramen di mana?" Jisung berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Jeno.

Oh, Jeno lupa. Selama tiga hari ke depan, Jeno akan tinggal bersama Jisung karena beberapa alasan. Salah satunya adalah karena paman Jisung yang mana sekretaris ayahnya, pergi ke Pulau Jeju. Alasan lainnya, karena _ahjumma_ yang seharusnya menjaga Jisung mendadak ada urusan keluarga dan tidak bisa tinggal di apartemen Hyukjae untuk menjaganya.

Jadilah Jisung dikirim kemari. Selain agar perasaan Hyukjae lebih tenang, Donghae juga bisa sedikit tenang karena Jeno tidak benar-benar sendirian di rumah. Entah sampai kapan Jeno dan Jisung diperlakukan seperti anak SD. Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae, keduanya masih saja suka mencemaskan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Padahal, Jeno dan Jisung sudah merasa cukup dewasa untuk menjaga diri mereka sendiri.

"Di dapur," jawab Jeno asal. "Dan panggil namaku dengan benar, bocah!"

"Ya, aku tahu di dapur. Tepatnya di mana?" tanya Jisung lagi.

"Lemari atas, dekat kompor," jawab Jeno.

"Oke."

Setelah itu Jisung pergi dan Jeno mengumpat karena Jisung tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Bocah irit bicara itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi sudahlah, Jeno sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapa pun. Jeno kembali berbaring di kasur dan memasang _earphone_ -nya lagi.

"Jenono! Lee Jeno!"

Samar-samar Jeno mendengar namanya dipanggil. Jeno melepas _earphone_ -nya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Takutnya Jeno salah dengar. Apalagi mengingat Jeno hanya berdua dengan Jisung di rumah. Dan bocah itu tidak mungkin memanggil nama Jeno.

"Lee Jeno, buka pintunya!"

Sepertinya itu suara Jaemin. Sekali lagi Jeno diam dan memastikan. Setelah mendengar makian dan sumpah serapah, Jeno mendesah lega. _Bukan hantu ternyata_ , Jeno membatin lega. Jeno turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu depan.

"Lama sekali buka pintunya!" sembur Jaemin begitu pintu terbuka.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Jeno heran.

"Menurutmu kenapa?" Jaemin balik bertanya dan mendorong Jeno agar menyingkir dari pintu. Kemudian tanpa permisi, Jaemin masuk ke kamar Jeno.

Jeno menutup pintu dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Saat melewati dapur, Jeno melihat Jisung sedang sibuk membuat ramen. Dari belakang, anak itu tampak kesepian. Tubuhnya kurus sekali, pasti karena terlalu banyak makan ramen. Seharusnya dia banyak-banyak makan nasi dan daging di usia pertumbuhannya.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Jisung yang saat berbalik, menemukan Jeno sedang memandang ke arahnya.

"Lihat dapurku!" jawab Jeno galak. "Interior dapurku begitu indah, sampai terharu aku melihatnya," katanya sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya dan masuk ke kamar.

Sementara itu Jisung hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah aneh Jeno. "Dasar manusia langka," gumamnya pelan.

Begitu masuk ke kamar Jeno melihat Jaemin sedang duduk di lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Melamun sepertinya. Jeno menghampirinya dan ikut duduk di lantai, di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeno. "Bukankah seharusnya hari ini kau ada kencan?"

Jaemin menatap Jeno dan tersenyum. "Batal," jawabnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa?"

"Yeri _sunbae_ ada acara keluarga." Jaemin mengendikkan bahunya dan tersenyum lagi. "Jadi kencan kami batal."

Jeno menatap lama mata Jaemin. Mencari kebenaran. Mungkin saja 'kan Jaemin berbohong. Tapi sepertinya tidak, Jaemin mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Kau terlihat kecewa." Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak menatap mata Jaemin lagi. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukainya."

"Tidak juga …" sahut Jaemin cepat.

"Hah?"

"… aku menyukai orang lain."

Jeno membuang napas dan tersenyum tipis. "Lami?" tebaknya dengan yakin.

"Kau."

Hening beberapa saat. Jeno menatap Jaemin tidak percaya. Sempat percaya dan bersiap-siap terkejut, tapi kemudian Jeno sadar Jaemin sedang main-main. Dia sedang bercanda dan tidak serius.

"Ey, ya ampun. Na Jaemin!" seru Jeno sambil menyikutnya. "Bercandamu tidak lucu! Aku tidak jadi penasaran!" serunya sambil mendorong Jaemin dan kembali naik ke tempat tidurnya.

Melihat reaksi Jeno yang seperti itu, hanya membuat Jaemin tersenyum. Ucapannya barusan tidak bercanda. Sebenarnya Jaemin serius. Tapi jika Jeno menganggapnya hanya bercanda, maka Jaemin akan menganggap cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Benar, Jaemin menyukai Jeno.

"Hei, jika seorang gadis membatalkan kencannya, itu artinya aku dicampakkan. Benar?" tanya Jaemin sambil naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Jeno.

"Aku tidak punya pengalaman kencan," jawab Jeno sambil melirik Jaemin. "Jadi, aku tidak tahu."

"Omong-omong, aku mencium bau ramen." Jaemin mengendus-endus. "Bukankah di rumah tidak ada orang?"

"Ada Jisung."

"Jisung?" Alis Jaemin bertaut saat mendengar nama yang asing disebut Jeno. "Siapa dia?"

"Keponakannya Sekretaris Lee. Dia akan tinggal di sini selama pamannya bertugas dengan ayahku."

"Ah, anak yang pernah kau ceritakan akan masuk sekolah kita?"

"Hmm, dia …"

Jaemin tidak lagi mendengarkan ucapan Jeno dan bergegas turun dari tempat tidur, berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" Jeno ikut turun dari tempat tidur dan menyusul Jaemin yang rupanya ke dapur.

"Hai, Jisung!" sapa Jaemin riang.

Jisung menoleh dan menatap Jaemin cukup lama sebelum akhirnya membungkuk singkat. Tentu dia tidak menjawab sapaan riang Jaemin. Sementara itu Jeno duduk di meja makan, memerhatikan interaksi dua manusia yang kepribadiannya bertolak belakang.

"Namaku Na Jaemin." Jaemin tersenyum riang dan mngulurkan tangannya. Dan tentu saja, Jisung tidak akan—

Oh, tunggu! Jeno melihat Jisung mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Jaemin. Gila! Pemandangan ajaib!

"Aku Park Jisung."

"Oh! Jisung menjabat tanganmu!" seru Jeno takjub. "Wah, dia bahkan menyahut."

Jisung dan Jaemin memandang aneh Jeno yang heboh sendiri, kemudian mereka berdua kembali bercakap-cakap dan mengabaikan Jeno sendiri. Sialan.

"Kau tahun ini masuk SMA 'kan?" tanya Jaemin antusias. "Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Jeno. Kau boleh memanggilku _hyung_ dan aku akan menjagamu di sekolah."

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Jisung tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Jeno.

"Oh, oh, oh! Jisung tersenyum!" Jeno kembali heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Jisung, membuat Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya karena heran melihat sikap Jeno. "Wah, aku pikir kau tidak bisa tersenyum! Dan apa? Kau memanggil Jaemin dengan sebutan _hyung_. Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Dan lagi-lagi, Jeno diabaikan oleh dua orang itu. Sepertinya Jeno mendadak jadi transparan.

" _Hyung_ mau ramen?" Jisung menawarkan pada Jaemin dan hal itu membuat Jeno mendadak sakit leher.

"Aku suka makan ramen!" seru Jaemin girang. "Tentu aku mau. Terima kasih, Jisung."

Jeno yang tidak tahan melihat interaksi dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak akur itu dan memilih kembali ke kamar sambil bersungut-sungut kesal karena diabaikan.

" _Hyung_!"

Tepat sebelum Jeno membuka pintu kamarnya, Jisung memanggil dengan sebutan—

"Kau memanggilku?" Jeno berbalik menatap Jisung dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Hyung_ juga mau makan ramen?" tanya Jisung dengan raut wajah datar.

Jeno mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur. Duduk di meja makan sambil menatap takjub Jisung yang untuk pertama kalinya bersikap ramah padanya. "Manisnya Park Jisung, memanggilku _hyung_."

Entah apa alasannya, tapi Jeno merasa senang saat mendengar Jisung memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Setelah Jaemin pulang, tinggallah Jeno dan Jisung berdua di ruang tengah. Menonton televisi sambil sesekali berbincang, berkomentar soal acara televisi yang mereka tonton. Hubungan mereka sepertinya ada sedikit kemajuan. Setidaknya, kini Jisung menyimak ketika Jeno sedang bicara padanya. Sungguh kebahagiaan kecil yang tidak terduga.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Jeno tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Hmm," gumam Jisung sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kau diasuh pamanmu?" tanya Jeno hati-hati. "Ke mana orang tuamu?"

Jisung menoleh, menatap Jeno, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya kembali ke televisi. "Ibuku sudah meninggal, saat usiaku baru satu tahun."

"Lalu ayahmu?" tanya Jeno penasaran.

"Di penjara," jawab Jisung seolah tanpa beban.

"P-penjara?" Jeno membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap Jisung, terkejut mendengar jawabannya. "Kenapa bisa?"

Jisung melirik Jeno lagi dan menghela napas. "Ayah yang menyebabkan ibu meninggal."

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar." Jeno tidak enak hati telah bertanya pada Jisung.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jisung menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Lagi pula aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Aku baru satu tahun saat ibuku meninggal. Aku hanya mendengar ceritanya dari _samchon_."

"Oh, begitu." Jeno mengangguk-angguk. Tidak heran Jisung terlihat kesepian saat dilihat dari belakang, rupanya dia mengalami kejadian pahit waktu kecil.

"Ibuku meninggal setelah dipukuli ayahku yang seorang pecandu alkohol." Jisung melanjutkan ceritanya. " _Samchon_ bilang, dia tewas ketika mencoba menyelamatkan aku yang akan dipukul ayah saat itu."

Jeno meringis ngeri, membayangkan betapa mengerikannya ayah Jisung. "Kau tidak pernah tanya alasannya?"

"Alasan apa?" Jisung balik bertanya.

"Alasan mengapa ayahmu memukuli ibumu," jawab Jeno. "Pasti ada alasannya. Tidak mungkin ayahmu memukuli istri dan anaknya tanpa alasan."

Jisung menatap Jeno selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lurus ke depan, lalu menggeleng dan menghela napas. "Entahlah, aku tidak pernah tanya."

"Omong-omong, kau tahu 'kan aku juga tidak punya ibu?" tanya Jeno tiba-tiba.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Jisung sambil mengagguk. Pamannya pernah menceritakan soal itu. "Meninggal dunia juga?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Jeno mengangkat bahunya dan menghela napas. "Setelah melahirkan aku, dia pergi entah ke mana. Jadi aku tidak tahu, apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak."

"Ayahmu juga tidak tahu di mana dia?" tanya Jisung. Dan Jeno menggeleng sambil tersenyum miris.

"Sepertinya tidak. Entahlah."

"Kita sama-sama memiliki cerita yang menyedihkan," kata Jisung pelan. "Tapi sepertinya kau lebih berantung."

Jeno tidak menyahut dan menatap Jisung tanpa kata, menunggunya selesai bicara.

"Kau memiliki ayah yang baik. Dia membesarkanmu dengan penuh kasih sayang dan tidak pernah memukulmu."

Oh, ya ampun. Bagaimana ini? Jeno tiba-tiba ingin menangis mendengar Jisung bicara seperti itu. Selama ini Jeno tidak pernah bersyukur dan terlalu sibuk mencari alasan untuk membenci ayahnya. Sementara di sini ada Jisung yang memiliki kenangan buruk tentang ayahnya.

"Kau benar. Ayahku adalah ayah yang baik, benar 'kan?" Jeno menghela napas, menyesal ketika mengingat sikapnya terhadap sang ayah.

"Bersikap baiklah padanya," kata Jisung sambil menatap Jeno yang menunduk dan memainkan ujung jarinya. "Sepertinya dia sangat menyayangimu."

"Kau benar."

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Setelah selesai bertemu dengan klien dan membicarakan soal pembangunan _resort_ , Donghae dan Hyukjae pergi minum-minum bersama orang-orang yang terlibat dengan pembangunan _resort_. Hyukjae yang sebenarnya tidak begitu kuat minum, akhirnya mabuk setelah meneguk lima gelas _soju_ yang dicampur dengan bir. Sementara Donghae hanya pusing dan merasa tidak terlalu mabuk. Setidaknya Donghae adalah orang yang justru membantu Hyukjae berjalan dan masuk ke mobil. Bahkan Donghae juga mengantar Hyukjae sampai masuk ke kamar hotel.

Saat pulang ke hotel, Hyukjae muntah-muntah. Donghae masih ada di sana, menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyukjae dan memberinya air putih hangat. Sepertinya Hyukjae benar-benar mabuk, dia bahkan meracau tidak jelas saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Oh, ada Lee Donghae." Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat tidur. Membuat Donghae yang memapahnya sedikit kesulitan dan akhirnya ikut ambruk di tempat tidur.

Bibir mereka beradu cukup keras, sehingga Donghae merasakan bibirnya sedikit terluka. Ada rasa asin darah yang menyapa lidahnya. Dan sepertinya Hyukjae juga mengalami hal yang sama, tapi dia terlalu mabuk untuk merasakan sakit di bibirnya yang terantuk bibir Donghae barusan.

"Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae menyingkirkan tubuh Hyukjae yang menimpanya, lalu berdiri dan memerhatikan sekretarisnya yang meracau makin tidak jelas. "Kau harus ganti baju, atau setidaknya lepas jasmu."

"Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Hyukjae masih saja meracau dan menggeliat-geliat tidak jelas di tempat tidur.

Akhirnya Donghae membungkuk, berniat melepaskan jas Hyukjae agar dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Tapi tiba-tiba, Hyukjae menarik dasi Donghae sehingga bibir mereka beradu lagi. Donghae meringis, merasakan luka di bibirnya yang makin perih. Saat sadar bibir mereka menampel cukup lama, Donghae langsung melotot dan berusaha bangun dari atas tubuh Hyukjae. Tapi sepertinya sulit, karena tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae melumat bibir tipis Donghae dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya di leher Donghae. Menahan tengkuknya agar Donghae tidak bisa bergerak.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Donghae terbawa suasana dan melumat balik bibir penuh Hyukjae. Mengabaikan luka di bibir masing-masing. Donghae mulai berani menghisap bibir tebal dan kenyal milik Hyukjae sambil menjilatinya sesekali. Melakukannya persis seperti yang pernah Donghae bayangkan waktu itu. Dan bibir Hyukjae memang seperti bayangannya; manis dan lembut. Membuat Donghae kecanduan untuk terus memagutnya.

" _Ngh_ …" Hyukjae melenguh pelan ketika tangan Donghae mengelus dan meremas pelan pinggang ramping Hyukjae.

Hal itu membuat Donghae makin berani dan bersemangat mencumbu Hyukjae. Dengan bibir yang masih saling bertautan, Donghae membawa Hyukjae bangun dari tempat tidur dan berciuman dalam keadaan berdiri. Mempermudah Donghae untuk melepas jas Hyukjae dan memereteli satu per satu kancing kemejanya, hingga terlepas dari tubuhnya dan menyisakan dasi yang masih melingkar di lehernya. Dan, wow. Hyukjae tampak luar biasa _sexy_ dengan tubuh telanjang dan dasi yang masih melingkar di lehernya. Membuat fantasi Donghae makin liar tentangnya.

"Ahh … Lee Donghae." Hyukjae mendesah tertahan setelah Donghae melepaskan ciuman panjangnya yang penuh gairah. "Celana … celanaku," katanya sambil membawa tangan Donghae menyentuh bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Sesuatu menegang di bawah sana. Donghae makin panas dan langsung saja melucuti bagian bawah Hyukjae. Sedangkan Hyukjae mulai menelanjagi bagian atas Donghae. Saat Donghae selesai menelanjangi bagian bawah Hyukjae, ia kembali memgaut bibir Hyukjae dan membawanya kembali berbaring di tempat tidur.

Ciuman Donghae turun ke leher putih Hyukjae, menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan lembut sebelum ciumannya turun lagi ke tulang selangka Hyukjae. Merasa daerah itu aman, Donghae berani meninggalkan jejaknya di sana. Puas setelah meninggalkan tanda merah yang pekat di tulang selangka, ciuman Donghae turun ke puting tegang Hyukjae.

"Angh …" Hyukjae melenguh keras sambil menarik kuat rambut _brunette_ Donghae yang acak-acakan. "Lagi, sentuh lagi. Sentuh di situ."

Tak hanya menciuminya, kini Donghae mulai menghisap dan menggigiti puting Hyukjae. Melakukannya secara bergantian pada puting kiri dan kanan, membuat Hyukjae makin belingsatan di bawah kungkungan tubuh Donghae.

Saat Hyukjae makin keenakan, Donghae sengaja melepas puting Hyukjae. Menatap wajah kecewanya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya Donghae mencumbu perut rata Hyukjae. Lagi-lagi Donghae meninggalkan jejaknya di sana. Ciuman Donghae turun ke sesuatu yang tegang; penis Hyukjae yang menanti sentuhan Donghae.

"Jangan …" Hyukjae menendang-nendang udara dengan gelisah. "Jangan berhenti," lanjutnya.

Tadinya Donghae berpikir, Hyukjae ingin berhenti. Donghae melanjutkan cumbuannya, menciumi kaki jenjang Hyukjae hingga ke paha, lalu mengelus paha dalamnya dengan gerakan sensual. Lenguhan keenakan Hyukjae membuat Donghae berana membawa masuk penis Hyukjae ke dalam mulutnya, mengundang desahan dan lenguhan yang jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Hyukjae bahkan menaikkan pinggulnya dan bergerak makin gelisah saking nikmatnya.

"Angh! Donghae …" Hyukjae melenguh lagi dan menarik kuat rambut Donghae, jari-jari kakinya melingkar, menandakan dia suka dengan perbuatan Donghae.

"Mau sampai, hmm?" tanya Donghae sambil menjilati penis Hyukjae yang telah sepenuhnya tegang dan siap meledak.

"Hisap … ngh … hisap lagi! Lebih dalam, ugh!" seru Hyukjae sambil mendorong kepala Donghae agar kembali memberinya kenikmatan.

Tentu Donghae dengan senang hati memasukkan kembali penis Hyukjae ke mulutnya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Melakukan _deep throat_ , sesuai keinginan Hyukjae hingga akhirnya dia melenguh panjang sambil mendorong kuat kepala Donghae.

"Ahh, aku sampai!" lenguhnya penuh kenikmatan.

Cairan putih kental memenuhi mulut Donghae. Rasanya aneh. Donghae melepaskan penis Hyukjae dan langsung memuntahkan cairan sperma Hyukjae sambil terbatuk-batuk. Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Donghae mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Tiba-tiba saja kesadaran Donghae kembali, ia mundur beberapa langkah sambil melotot horor menatap Hyukjae yang telanjang bulat di tempat tidur. Tidak, tidak. Ini salah. Donghae tidak seharusnya melakukan ini pada Hyukjae.

"Sial! Apa yang aku lakukan?" gumam Donghae sambil memunguti bajunya. "Aku pasti sudah tidak waras."

Sebelum pergi meninggalkan kamar Hyukjae yang sudah tertidur setelah orgasme, Donghae menyelimutinya. Kemudian Donghae memakai kembali pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar Hyukjae.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Suara alarm dari ponsel membangunkan Hyukjae dari tidur lelapnya. Hyukjae menggeliat malas dan mengerang panjang sambil meraba-raba, mencari ponselnya. Matanya kemudian terbuka perlahan saat tidak menemukan ponselnya di mana pun. Kepala Hyukjae terasa sakit saat ia mencoba bangun dan duduk di atas ranjang. Dan suara dering alarm, membuatnya makin sakit kepala. Sialan, sebenarnya di mana ponselnya berada.

"Ya Tuhan!" Hyukjae tiba-tiba memekik keras ketika melihat keadaannya yang telanjang dan hanya ditutupi selembar selimut. Hanya dasi yang melingkar di leher, satu-satunya kain tersisa di tubuhnya.

Suara alarm yang berdering Hyukjae abaikan, ia bahkan lupa dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Hyukjae sedang sibuk berpikir dengan pandangannya yang kosong. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam? Siapa yang menelanjangi Hyukjae? Dengan siapa Hyukjae melakukannya? Dengan wanita panggilan? Atau dengan pegawai hotel? Atau dengan siapa? Hyukjae tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Sambil terus mencoba mengingat-ingat, Hyukjae turun dari tempat tidur dan memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai. Sepertinya, semalam Hyukjae benar-benar mabuk berat sehingga tidak bisa mengingat apa pun yang terjadi semalam. Dan sepertinya lagi, Hyukjae memang melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh. Tidak mungkin 'kan, Hyukjae telanjang tanpa alasan. Hyukjae ingat betul, tidak punya kebiasaan melepas bajunya sendiri saat mabuk.

Mata Hyukjae melotot, melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Benar-benar terkejut saat menemukan beberapa tanda merah di tubuhnya. Hyukjae meraba tanda merah yang ada di tulang selangka dan perutnya. Jika sudah begini, bukan lagi sepertinya. Tapi memang benar Hyukjae telah melakukannya. Lalu jika benar, dengan siapa Hyukjae melakukannya? Hyukjae masih tidak ingat apa-apa.

" _DAEPYONIM_?" Hyukjae berteriak dan melotot horor saat menemukan dompet Donghae tergeletak di lantai.

Seketika Hyukjae ambruk di lantai dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas hingga tidak kuat menopang berat badannya. Hyukjae menatap dompet yang ada di tangannya. Jangan bilang, semalam Hyukjae melakukannya dengan Donghae. Sinting, kalau memang itu yang terjadi. Ingatan soal Hyukjae yang berciuman dengan Donghae tiba-tiba muncul. Berupa bayangan yang begitu cepat, tapi Hyukjae masih bisa melihatnya dengan cukup jelas. Hyukjae memejamkan matanya, lalu ingatan ketika Hyukjae melucuti pakaian Donghae muncul. Gila, Hyukjae benar-benar melakukannya. Hyukjae mau mati saja rasanya.

Saat Hyukjae mencoba untuk mengingat lebih jauh, ingatannya tiba-tiba buntu dan sakit kepalanya makin menjadi. Hyukjae tidak bisa mengingat kejadian setelah itu. Apa Hyukjae dan Donghae telah melakukannya sejauh itu? Hyukjae kemudian berdiri dan meraba bokongnya, lalu mencoba berjalan. Sepertinya Hyukjae tidak merasakan sakit apa pun. Tapi mengapa ada bercak merah di tubuhnya dan ada bekas sprema kering di selangkangannya? Dan—

 _Tunggu dulu…_

Apa jangan-jangan, Hyukjae yang memasuki Donghae? Oh, gila! Hyukjae memukul kepalanya sendiri. Mana mungkin!? Tapi, mungkin saja 'kan? Oh, ya Tuhan. Hyukjae benar-benar bisa gila. Sekarang Hyukjae benar-benar ingin mati. Hyukjae tidak ingin hidup dan bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Sebenarnya apa yang semalam terjadi?" erang Hyukjae frustrasi. "Ah, alkohol sialan! Seharusnya aku tidak minum walaupun setetes!"

Jika memang benar semalam mereka melakukannya, apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka selanjutnya? Haruskah Hyukjae mengundurkan diri dari kantor? Hyukjae tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan Donghae setelah kejadian ini. Hyukjae bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi Donghae saat ini. Mungkin saja Donghae tersinggung dengan perbuatan Hyukjae. Entahlah, Hyukjae bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kejadian semalam dengan jelas. Sial.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **I'll Update asap ^^**

 **Pokoknya buat yang selalu review dan fav dan follow, makasih banyak ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	8. Not Supposed To Happen

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mungkin seharusnya Hyukjae tidak bangun dan menemui Donghae pagi ini. Seharusnya Hyukjae pura-pura pingsan saja di kamar, atau pura-pura mati sekalian. Hyukjae masih belum bisa mengingat kejadian kemarin dan rasanya akan sangat canggung menemui Donghae pagi ini. Mengantarkan kopi ke kamarnya, lalu mungkin saja mereka akan terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan. Mereka 'kan tidak mungkin tidak bercakap-cakap dan Hyukjae juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Donghae begitu saja. Bagaimanapun Donghae itu atasannya. Lalu, bagaimana kalau nanti Donghae tiba-tiba membahas kejadian kemarin malam? Hyukjae harus menjawab apa atau bagaimana? Hyukjae bahkan tidak ingat banyak soal kejadian semalam.

Kejadian semalam tidak seharusnya terjadi jika saja Hyukjae tidak mabuk. Seharusnya Hyukjae menolak minum saat di pertemuan kemarin. Tapi apa daya? Hyukjae tidak bisa menolaknya karena akan dianggap tidak sopan. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya? Hyukjae benar-benar frustrasi sekarang dan merasa akan gila.

" _Daepyonim_ ," panggil Hyukjae yang akhirnya berani mengetuk pintu kamar Donghae setelah bermenit-menit hanya memandangi pintu dan mengoceh sendiri dalam hati.

"Masuk."

Setelah mendengar suara Donghae menyahut, Hyukjae masuk dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Belum selesai masalah pernyataan cinta waktu itu, ditambah lagi yang satu ini. Bisa gila sungguhan Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Hyukjae menyimpan nampan berisi kopi dan roti di atas meja dekat tempat tidur.

Hyukjae menoleh, menatap Donghae yang baru selesai mandi. Rambutnya basah dan Donghae hanya menggunakan baju mandinya. "S-sudah, _Daepyonim_."

"Oh."

Setelah mengalami kejadian yang tidak seharusnya kemarin, Donghae tidak tahu harus bicara apa pada Hyukjae. Sial, Donghae hampir saja melakukan hal nista itu untuk kedua kalinya di bawah pengaruh alkohol. Hyukjae memang tidak akan hamil, tapi tetap saja itu salah. Termasuk bentuk pelecehan seksual, karena Hyukjae sedang tidak sadar saat Donghae melakukannya.

" _Daepyonim_ …"

"Ya?" sahut Donghae tanpa menatap Hyukjae.

"… aku menemukan dompetmu di kamarku."

Mata Donghae langsung terbuka lebar. Ah, jadi dompetnya tertinggal di sana. Donghae ingin mati saja rasanya. Sekarang, Hyukjae pasti sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan Donghae semalam. Sudahlah, jika Hyukjae mau menghajarnya atau menuntutnya sekalipun, Donghae hanya akan pasrah. Perbuatannya semalam pada Hyukjae memang tidak bisa dibenarkan.

"Oh, terima kasih," Donghae mengambil dompetnya dari tangan Hyukjae dengan buru-buru, lalu berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hyukjae ragu-ragu.

"Tentu." Donghae mengangguk tanpa melihat Hyukjae, tangannya menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk, dan bibirnya berkali-kali ia gigiti karena gugup.

"Itu … bagaimana dompetmu bisa ada di kamarku?"

Donghae menahan napasnya, lalu melirik Hyukjae diam-diam. Ada bekas luka di sudut bibir Hyukjae. Luka yang sama dengan yang ada di bibirnya. "I-itu … kau tidak ingat?"

" _D-daepyonim_ … aku … aku tidak melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padamu 'kan?" tanya Hyukjae takut setengah mati. Takut jika Donghae mengangguk.

Justru seharusnya Donghae yang bertanya begitu. Donghae melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya pada Hyukjae. Sial, Donghae tidak tahu harus bilang apa pada Hyukjae. otaknya mendadak buntu dan tidak bisa memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

"Kau … kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" tanya Donghae yang kini mulai berani menatap Hyukjae, meski tidak seintens biasanya.

"Aku mengingatnya … hmm, tapi juga sepertinya tidak. Aku …" Hyukjae tiba-tiba melotot saat menyadari ada luka di bibir Donghae. " _Daepyonim_ … b-bibirmu."

Hyukjae rasanya mau membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat melihat bibir Donghae terluka. Pasti itu karena perbuatannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang telah Hyukjae lakukan pada Donghae? Kalau memang benar Hyukjae melakukannya dengan Donghae, pasti dia kasar sekali hingga membuat bibir atasannya itu terluka.

"Oh, ini." Donghae menyentuh bibirnya dengan jempol. "Kalau boleh jujur, ini memang perbuatanmu."

Hyukjae terhuyung, nyaris saja ambruk di lantai. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam? Apa yang Hyukjae lakukan pada Donghae hingga membuat bibirnya terluka? Ya ampun, apa jangan-jangan Hyukjae juga membuat Donghae terluka dibagian lain? Oh, gila, gila! Hyukjae ingin mati saja sekarang juga.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

"Jisung!" seru Jeno setelah membayar pizza yang dipesannya dan kembali ke ruang tengah. "Cepat keluar, pizza-nya sudah datang."

Dalam hitungan detik setelah Jeno memanggil, Jisung keluar dari kamar dan bergabung dengannya di ruang tengah. Menyantap pizza yang bertaburan sosis dan dilapisi keju mozarella yang tebal, sesuai dengan kesukaan Jisung .

"Wah, pizza!" seru Jisung girang.

Benar, memang tidak salah. Jisung memekik kegirangan dan tidak malu menunjukkan senyumnya di depan Jeno. Mereka menjadi lebih akrab setelah tinggal berdua. Atau mungkin, sebenarnya semua ini berkat kehadiran Jaemin kemarin. Setelah hari itu, Jisung tidak lagi pelit bicara dan mulai menyahut jika Jeno ajak bicara. Jeno juga tidak lagi bersikap galak pada Jisung. Mereka kini lebih banyak mengobrol dan berdiskusi tentang sesuatu. Tanpa disadari keduanya, kehadiran satu sama lain membuat mereka lebih sering tersenyum dan bicara lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Lusa ayahku dan pamanmu pulang dari Pulau Jeju." Jeno menyalakan televisi sambil menyantap pizza-nya dan memulai percakapan.

"Hmm," sahut Jisung dengan mulut penuh pizza. "Lalu?"

"Kita akan berpisah dan tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini." Jeno kemudian tertawa renyah, sadar ucapannya terlalu berlebihan dan terdengar menggelikan.

Jisung melirik Jeno dengan ekor matanya dan membuang napas. "Kita masih akan bertemu di sekolah."

"Oh, ya. Kau benar."

Hening lagi, mereka fokus menatap layar televisi. Jeno sesekali melirik Jisung, ingin lebih banyak bicara padanya. Tapi sepertinya Jisung tidak tertarik untuk memulai percakapan lagi. Jadi, Jeno juga hanya diam saja sambil menatap layar televisi dan sibuk berpikir mencari topik pembicaraan. Di saat seperti ini, Jeno benar-benar berharap Jaemin akan datang dan mencairkan suasana. Hanya Jaemin yang mampu membuat suasana di sini jadi lebih menyenangkan.

Jeno dan Jisung memang sudah jauh lebih akrab dari sebelumnya. Tapi karena kemampuan komunikasi keduanya yang payah, mereka seringkali terjebak dalam suasana hening berkepanjangan. Kemarin Jaemin membahas soal itu, dan sepertinya dia memang benar. Kemampuan Jeno dan Jisung dalam berkomunikasi memang payah.

"Omong-omong kau pernah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Jeno, memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

Jisung tidak langsung menjawab dan menoleh, menatap Jeno selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab, "Pernah."

"Kalau ciuman?" tanya Jeno lagi tanpa basa-basi.

"Belum," jawab Jisung. "Kau sudah, ya?"

Jeno berdeham dan mengangguk santai, seolah-olah hal itu bukan apa-apa. "Hm, begitulah."

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Jisung yang mulai penasaran.

"Hmm, seseorang yang sangat manis," jawab Jeno.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Pertanyaan Jisung membuat Jeno membelalakkan matanya. "H-hei, apa maksudnya?"

"Hanya membuatnya jelas." Jisung mengendikkan bahunya. "Kau tadi bilang hanya seseorang yang manis, tapi tidak menyebutkan jenis kelaminnya. Jadi laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"P-pokoknya dia manis!"

"Yang manis 'kan bisa laki-laki atau perempuan."

Jeno menatap Jisung tak berkedip, ia benar-benar dibuat kehilangan kata-kata. Sebenarnya, manusia macam apa Park Jisung ini?

"Ah, dia laki-laki?" tebak Jisung yakin, setelah melihat ekspresi Jeno.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!" seru Jeno berkilah. "Dasar bocah sok tahu!"

"Ekspresimu memberi tahuku segalanya. Terlalu jelas." Jisung berdecak-decak sambil menatap Jeno penuh curiga. "Nana _hyung_ , ya?"

Jeno mengernyitkan dahinya. "Na … Na siapa?"

"Jaemin _hyung_."

"Park Jisung!" seru Jeno tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" sahut Jisung kalem.

"Bukan dia!" Jeno berbohong, tentu saja. "Dan kau tidak boleh memanggilnya begitu."

"Kenapa? Itu terdengar manis."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Jisung menatap Jeno penuh curiga, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan tersenyum licik. "Kau menyukai Jaemin _hyung_ , ya?"

Jeno tiba-tiba salah tingkah dan mendorong Jisung. "H-hei, bukan begitu! Tidak begitu! Awas kalau kau berani bilang macam-macam pada Jaemin."

Jisung menyipitkan matanya dan sekali lagi tersenyum, membuat Jeno makin salah tingkah. "Hmm, sepertinya memang benar."

"Park Jisung! Awas saja kalau kau berani mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya!" gertak Jeno. "Akan kuhajar kau nanti!"

"Ah, ternyata memang benar!" Jisung masih saja menggoda Jeno yang kini mukanya merah padam. Entah karena marah atau malu.

"Park Jisung!"

"Apa?"

"Awas kalau berani mengadu aneh-aneh pada Jaemin!" gertak Jeno lagi sambil mengepalkan tangannya, tapi Jisung tidak takut dan malah memeletkan lidahnya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu dengan cepat, urusan di Pulau Jeju selesai dan Donghae kembali ke Seoul bersama Hyukjae. Dengan membawa kenangan yang … yang entahlah harus bagaimana menyebutnya. Lagi pula kenangan itu hanya Donghae yang ingat. Katanya Hyukjae tidak mengingatnya. Entah benar atau tidak. Donghae hanya berharap, Hyukjae tidak berbohong dan dia memang tidak ingat. Karena kalau Hyukjae mengingatnya, Donghae mungkin akan dihajar olehnya.

"Kau mau langsung ikut ke rumahku?" tanya Donghae memecah keheningan di mobil.

"Ya? Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

Donghae menatap bingung Hyukjae yang ada di jok depan bersama sopir. "Jisung ada di rumahku, kau tidak akan menjemputnya?"

"Oh." Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan mengembuskan napas lega diam-diam. "Ya, tentu saja."

Sejak kejadian malam itu, baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae, mereka jadi canggung dengan satu sama lain dan tidak bisa saling menatap mata saat bicara. Padahal, biasanya mereka bicara sambil bertatapan dan tidak ada perasaan apa pun. Hyukjae tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada Donghae, begitu pula sebaliknya. Seandainya saja malam laknat itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Bisa kita mampir ke Myeongdong sebentar?" tanya Donghae pada sopirnya dan tentu saja dia langsung mengangguk.

"Ada apa, _Daepyonim_?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Aku harus membeli sesuatu untuk Jeno," jawab Donghae. "Dan mungkin Jisung. Hadiah kelulusan dan kenaikan kelas untuk mereka berdua."

"Ah, benar." Hyukjae lupa akan hal itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang disukai Jisung?" tanya Donghae.

"Ya, dia suka memakai topi dan _sweater_ ," jawab Hyukjae. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa membelikannya."

"Ya, tentu kau yang harus membelikannya." Donghae mengangguk, membenarkan. "Aku akan membelikan Jisung sesuatu yang lain."

"Tapi, _Daeyonim_ …"

"Aku ingin memberinya sesuatu karena dia anak yang pintar, bukan karena dia keponakanmu," sela Donghae sebelum Hyukjae menolak lagi. "Dan kalau aku tidak salah, dia bulan ini berulang tahun 'kan?"

"Ya, beberapa minggu yang lalu," jawab Hyukjae. "Ulang tahun yang ke enam belas."

Donghae mengangguk dan menatap Hyukjae. "Kalau begitu, bertambah lagi satu alasan mengapa aku ingin memberi Jisung hadiah."

Dan dengan begitu, tidak ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka sepanjang sisa perjalanan.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Begitu sampai di rumah, Jisung berlari memeluk pamannya. Sedangkan Jeno hanya berdiri mematung dan menyapa sang ayah seadanya. Donghae tersenyum maklum, Jeno memang tidak bisa bersikap semanis Jisung pada pamannya. Jadi, Donghae mengajak dua anak remaja itu ke ruang tengah dan menunjukkan hadiahnya. Jisung membungkuk sopan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sementara itu, Jeno hanya mengangkat jempolnya. Begitulah caranya berterima kasih.

Jeno dan Jisung membuka hadiah mereka sambil duduk di lantai ruang tengah, sementara Donghae dan Hyukjae memerhatikan mereka dari sofa. Donghae tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum ketika melihat Jeno begitu semangat membuka hadiahnya, sedangkan Hyukjae bercakap-cakap dengan Jisung soal ukuran _sweater_. Hyukjae bertanya pada Jisung apakah boleh meminjam _sweater_ miliknya karena tubuh merek seukuran, tapi kemudian Jisung memberengut dan menggeleng.

"Kau benar-benar pelit, Park Jisung!" Hyukjae berdecak dan menendang tas belanja milik Jisung, tapi anak itu hanya menatap sinis pamannya.

"Mau sampai kapan _samchon_ berdandan seperti anak SMA?" tanya Jisung sadis. "Kau sudah seharusnya berdandan sesuai dengan usiamu."

"Tutup mulutmu, bocah!" Hyukjae tidak sadar meninggikan nada suaranya, lupa bahwa sesungguhnya sekarang ia dan Jisung sedang di rumah Donghae. "Maaf," gumamnya sambil melirik Donghae.

"Oh, yang ini _limited edition_!" Jeno berseru girang saat melihat _earphone_ barunya. "Ayah mendapatkan ini dari mana?"

"Ayah memesannya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Keren 'kan?" Donghae membanggakan dirinya sendiri, senang melihat anaknya tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung.

Jeno mengangguk antusias dan mengajak ayahnya melakukan _high five_. "Luar biasa keren!" serunya girang.

Ekspresi Jisung ketika mendapat hadiah hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak seperti Jeno yang terlihat sangat gembira. "Sepatu ini …" katanya sambil menatap Donghae. Itu hadiah dari Donghae.

"Benar, _limited edition_ juga." Donghae mengangguk sambil mengusap kepala Jisung. "Hadiah kelulusan, sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun untukmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, _Daepyonim_." Jisung akhirnya tersenyum lebih lebar. "Terima kasih," katanya lagi sambil menatap kagum sepatu yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau hanya senang dengan hadiah dari _Daepyonim_?" tanya Hyukjae cemburu, dan Jisung langsung menggeleng.

"Aku juga suka hadiah dari _samchon_ , terima kasih," katanya sambil memakai topi pemberian pamannya.

"Sepatu itu hanya ada lima pasang di dunia." Jeno memberi tahu Jisung. "Dan aku punya salah satunya," katanya dengan bangga. "Kita bisa memakainya ke sekolah nanti."

"Seperti sepatu _couple_?" tanya Donghae. "Nanti Jaemin cemburu, bagaimana?"

Jeno dan Jisung saling bertatapan, lalu Jeno berdecak dan menggeleng. "Aku bisa mengurus yang satu itu nanti."

Sejujurnya Jeno tidak yakin bisa mengurusnya, karena pasti Jaemin akan merengek dan menginginkan sepatu yang sama juga dengan mereka.

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

Awal bulan Maret Jeno kembali ke sekolah sebagai siswa kelas tiga. Hari-harinya setelah ini akan sangat sibuk dan waktunya akan lebih banyak Jeno habiskan di sekolah atau perpustakaan. Target Jeno kali ini adalah masuk Universitas Seoul. Jeno harus bisa kuliah di sana dengan mengambil jurusan manajemen bisnis. Sebenarnya, Jeno lebih tertarik masuk akademi polisi atau angkatan udara, tapi sepertinya sang kakek tidak akan setuju. Pilihan yang diberikan kakeknya hanya dua; jurusan kedokteran atau manajemen bisnis. Dan Jeno sangat membenci darah. Jadi Jeno lebih memilih masuk jurusan manajemen bisnis.

Bagaimanapun, masa depan Jeno sudah jelas. Menjadi pewaris kakek dan ayahnya. Jadi Jeno hanya akan berjalan di jalan yang sudah disiapkan. Bukannya tidak punya impian, tapi Jeno merasa impiannya yang lain bisa diraih nanti. Jeno ingin menjadi seorang polisi. Mungkin suatu saat setelah menyesaikan kuliahnya di manajemen bisnis, Jeno akan mencoba masuk ke akademi kepolisian.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliah jurusan manajemen bisnis?" tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari jalan di depannya. Lalu lintas pada hari Senin pagi selalu saja macet.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Jeno yang juga tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Menyerah pada akademi polisi?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Jeno menggeleng dan menghela napas. "Tentu tidak. Aku akan mengikuti kemauan kakek dulu, baru setelah itu meraih mimpiku yang lain."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Jika aku melakukan apa yang kakek inginkan, maka kakek juga akan melakukan apa pun yang aku inginkan," jawab Jeno menjelaskan.

"Kau benar-benar tahu cara mengatasi kakekmu." Donghae tertawa renyah mengingat sang ayah yang selalu mengalah pada jeno, cucunya.

"Tentu saja, aku cucu kakek satu-satunya."

Dan tidak ada yang bisa Donghae katakan lagi selain mengangguk setuju. Sang ayah memang sangat memanjakan cucunya. Memberikan apa pun yang Jeno mau dan memanjakannya lebih dari dia memanjakan Donghae. Sepertinya semua kakek di dunia memang seperti itu, lebih menyayangi cucu ketimbang anaknya.

"Ayah akan pulang telat dari kantor hari ini." Donghae menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang sekolah Jeno. "Kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sebentar lagi delapan belas tahun ayah," jawab Jeno sambil melepas sabuk pengaman. "Berhentilah mencemaskan aku layaknya anak TK."

"Baiklah." Donghae mengusap gemas kepala Jeno dan langsung diberi tatapan maut olehnya.

"Ayah!" seru Jeno sambil merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak ayahnya. "Aku pergi dulu," katanya sambil turun dari mobil.

"Jangan nakal!" Donghae berseru dari dalam mobil.

Jeno hanya melambaikan tangannya sebagai jawaban dan menunggu mobil ayahnya pergi sebelum masuk ke gerbang.

"Jenono!"

Jeno menoleh mendengar namanya disebut. Jaemin langsung berlari ke arahnya begitu turun dari mobil, mengabaikan teriakan ibunya yang minta cium. Tidak heran Jaemin suka sekali mencium Jeno sembarangan.

"Tumben tidak kesiangan?" tanya Jeno terheran-heran melihat Jaemin sudah ada di sekolah pagi-pagi dan terlihat sangat segar.

"Ini kan hari pertamaku sebagai siswa kelas tiga," jawab Jaemin sambil menyikut Jeno. "Aku bersemangat lihat adik kelas yang baru."

Jeno berdecak-decak sambil menatap Jaemin. "Tidak heran kau mau bangun pagi, ternyata karena punya maksud tertentu."

"Mana Jisung?" tanya Jaemin sambil menoleh ke belakang, melihat pintu gerbang. "Oh! Itu dia!" serunya girang saat melihat Jisung berjalan ke arah mereka. "Park Jisung!"

"Bisakah kau tidak usah heboh begitu?" tanya Jeno sambil menutup telinganya. "Suaramu masuk semua ke telingaku."

"Yeah!" seru Jaemin lagi. "Triple J sekarang sudah lengkap."

"Triple J?" tanya Jeno sambil menautkan alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Jeno, Jisung, dan Jaemin!" jawab Jaemin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Pagi Nana _hyung_!" sapa Jisung dengan senyum manis.

"Pagi juga Jiji," balas Jaemin dengan senyum yang tidak kalah manis.

"Sudah kubilang jangan saling memanggil seperti itu! Kalian benar-benar menggelikan!" seru Jeno dengan ekspresi jijik, merusak suasana yang seharusnya manis itu. "Dan kau, Park Jisung," katanya sambil melotot, menunjuk Jisung. "Mengapa tidak menyapaku?"

Jaemin dan Jisung menatap Jeno bersamaan, lalu mereka mengabaikannya dan berjalan berdua. "Abaikan saja dia," bisik Jaemin sambil mengamit lengan Jisung.

"Hei, tunggu aku!" Jeno berlari menyusul dan langsung merangkul Jaemin dan Jisung, kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"Oh, tunggu dulu." Jaemin melepaskan rangkulan Jeno, lalu menatap sepatu Jeno dan Jisung bergantian. "Sepatu kalian sama! Hei, kalian janjian beli sepatu tapi tidak mengajak aku!"

Jisung langsung menatap Jeno, memintanya untuk memberi penjelasan pada Jaemin yang mulai merengek dan menhentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Seperti yang sudah Jeno duga, Jaemin pasti kesal dan tidak terima.

"Tidak janjian, hanya kebetulan. Lagi pula, kau 'kan juga sudah punya sepatu yang sama denganku," kata Jeno mencoba menenangkan Jaemin.

"Lain kali kita harus beli sepatu yang sama bertiga!" seru Jaemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, masih tidak terima Jeno memiliki sepatu yang sama dengan Jisung.

"Iya, iya, Na Jaemin!" Jeno meyakinkan dan Jaemin akhirnya berhenti cemberut.

"Harus!"

"Iya!"

Sementara itu Jisung hanya tersenyum tipis memerhatikan Jeno dan Jaemin.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Donghae dan Hyukjae bertingkah seperti orang asing yang baru saling mengenal. Hyukjae tidak bersikap seramah biasanya pada Donghae, sedangkan Donghae selalu bersikap canggung pada Hyukjae. Bahkan hal itu sampai menimbulkan gosip di kantor. Ada yang menyebut, hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae renggang karena berdebat masalah _resort_ di Pulau Jeju. Tapi sebenarnya, masalah mereka mungkin lebih besar dari itu.

Sebenarnya, Donghae mencoba bersikap seperti biasa pada Hyukjae. Namun, tiap kali Donghae melihat Hyukjae, kejadian malam itu selalu terbayang. Dan tentu saja Donghae merasa tidak karuan. Kalau saja malam itu Donghae tidak cepat-cepat sadar, mereka pasti sudah melakukannya.

" _Daepyonim_." Hyukjae masuk ke ruangan Donghae setelah mengetuk, lalu menyimpan map di atas meja kerjanya. "Laporan mengenai _resort_ di Pulau Jeju," lapornya tanpa melihat wajah Donghae.

"Terima kasih." Donghae mengambil map itu dan membukanya, tapi matanya tertuju pada Hyukjae yang sedang menatap lantai.

Apa lantai jauh lebih menarik untuk dilihat daripada melihat wajah Donghae?

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang harus aku kerjakan, aku permisi dulu." Hyukjae membungkuk, lalu berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah pintu.

Donghae langsung saja beranjak dari kursi dan berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi Hyukjae. "Tunggu dulu," katanya pelan.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Hyukjae yang masih saja enggan menatap Donghae. "Aku masih harus bekerja."

"Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu," kata Donghae setelah memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan. "Jadi duduklah dulu. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Hyukjae menghela napas, lalu berbalik dan duduk di sofa yang ada di seberang meja kerja Donghae.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Donghae memulai percakapan setelah duduk di hadapan Hyukjae. "Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

Hyukjae menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu, _Daepyonim_. Aku … aku hanya merasa tidak enak hati mengenai insiden di Pulau Jeju."

Donghae berdeham sambil menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal. Seharusnya, Donghae yang bicara begitu pada Hyukjae. Entah harus bagaimana memulainya, tapi rasanya canggung sekali untuk membicarakan kejadian malam itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," kata Donghae. "Aku … aku terbawa suasana waktu itu."

Suasana menjadi hening ketika Hyukjae tidak membalas kata-kata Donghae dan diam sambil memandangi lantai. Kadang Hyukjae hanya menghela napas, seperti menahan kata-katanya.

"Dan soal ucapanku waktu itu," kata Donghae lagi.

"Yang mana?" sela Hyukjae.

"Soal … soal ungkapan perasaanku padamu." Donghae menarik napas pelan dan mengembuskannya. "Aku … a-aku benar-benar serius."

Hyukjae tidak menjawab dan langsung bangun dari sofa. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang harus kita bicarakan soal itu," katanya sebelum berbalik.

"Tunggu!" Donghae menahan pergelangan tangan Hyukjae. "Baiklah … baiklah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Tidak perlu menghiraukannya. Tapi aku mohon, dengarkan aku."

Hyukjae membuang napas, lalu kembali berbalik menatap Donghae. " _Daepyonim_ , aku benar-benar minta maaf soal kejadian di Pulau Jeju. Sungguh. Tapi, kalau terus bersikap seperti ini, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana …"

"Aku menyukaimu," sela Donghae. "Dan aku sungguh-sungguh soal itu. Kau boleh mengabaikan perasaanku, tidak menggubrisku, dan bahkan membenciku. Tapi … tapi kumohon, jangan pergi ke kencan buta lagi dan jangan temui gadis itu lagi."

"Joo Yuri?" gumam Hyukjae.

"Ya, siapa pun namanya." Donghae menarik napas lagi dan berusaha menatap lurus mata Hyukjae. "Aku mohon padamu."

" _Daepyonim_ …"

"Hanya dengan begitu aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan berhenti memikirkanmu," sela Donghae lagi. "Jadi, aku mohon padamu."

Hyukjae sebenarnya tidak bermaksud mengabaikan perasaan Donghae, tapi ucapannya waktu memang tidak datang dari hatinya. Maksudnya, Hyukjae mengucapkan hal itu karena terbayang kata-kata Jisung dan ia takut kehilangan pekerjaannya bila menolak Donghae. Lalu setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, membohongi Donghae demi mempertahankan pekerjaan juga bukan hal yang sepantasnya dilakukan. Itu artinya, Hyukjae menipu Donghae dan mempermainkan perasaannya. Hyukjae benar-benar bingung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Itu sebabnya, Hyukjae memilih mnghindari Donghae sementara waktu. Hanya dengan begitu pikirkan Hyukjae bisa kembali lurus dan jernih.

"Boleh aku berkata jujur padamu?" tanya Hyukjae yang mulai berani menatap Donghae.

"Katakan," jawab Donghae tidak sabar.

"Mengenai ucapanku waktu itu," kata Hyukjae sambil menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan berat. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, tapi sebenarnya itu bukan ungkapan yang jujur."

Donghae melepaskan genggamannya, lalu membuang napas sedih. Rasanya seperti baru saja dihempaskan ke dasar jurang, Donghae mendadak lemas mendengar ucapan Hyukjae yang ia yakini masih belum selesai itu.

"Aku takut, jika menolakmu aku akan kehilangan pekerjaan," lanjut Hyukjae. "Itu sebabnya aku mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, karena …"

Ucapan Hyukjae terhenti saat Donghae tiba-tiba menarik tengkuknya, dan melumat bibirnya. Hyukjae melotot kaget, tidak sempat bereaksi. Tapi sebelum Hyukjae mendorong Donghae, tautan mereka sudah lepas duluan. Donghae menghentikan pagutannya dan menatap Hyukjae dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hyukjae tidak bisa berkata-kata karena terlalu kaget melihat air mata Donghae.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkanmu lagi," katanya dengan suara lirih. "Terlalu menyakitkan."

" _Daepyonim_ …"

"Jangan bicara lagi!" Donghae menggeleng kuat hingga air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa pun."

"Aku minta maaf," kata Hyukjae pelan.

"Jangan minta maaf!" seru Donghae sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin dilihat Hyukjae. "Pergilah."

" _Daepyonim_ …"

"Aku bilang pergi!"

Hyukjae pun meninggalkan ruangan Donghae dengan berat hati, ia dibuat bingung karena Donghae tiba-tiba menangis di hadapannya. Apa kata-katanya menyakiti Donghae sedalam itu? Hyukjae benar-benar bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	9. Unexpected Feeling

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, saat Jeno dan Jisung keluar dari gedung sekolah. Lagi-lagi ayahnya sibuk dan tidak bisa menjemput. Jadi, malam ini Jeno pulang sendiri bersama Jisung setelah belajar bersama di perpustakaan. Jisung ada tugas hari ini dan karena lumayan sulit, dia meminta bantuan pada Jeno. Satu lagi hal kecil yang membuat Jeno merasa bahagia; membantu tugas Jisung dan memamerkan otak geniusnya pada bocah judes itu.

Sudah tidak banyak orang di sekitar sekolah, hanya ada penjaga sekolah yang tertidur di posnya dan beberapa siswa yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan dan bergegas pulang. Saat baru beberapa meter meninggalkan sekolah, seorang laki-laki paruh baya dan terlihat lusuh, menghadang Jeno dan Jisung. Percakapan mereka terhenti dan menatap bingung laki-laki itu bersamaan.

Jeno sempat menduga, laki-laki itu mungkin preman dan mau memeras uang mereka berdua. Situasinya sekarang memang mendukung untuk melakukan hal jahat itu. Meskipun begitu, Jeno tidak takut. Dia memiliki kemampuan bela diri. Tapi sepertinya, Jisung tampak sedikit ketakutan saat melihat laki-laki tinggi besar itu.

Laki-laki itu memang pantas ditakuti. Dia bertubuh tinggi dan lumayan kekar, pakaiannya tidak rapi, dia juga memakai kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kunci yang terlalu feminin jika dibandingkan dengan wajahnya yang garang, dan di tangannya dia membawa botol minuman keras. Tentu saja dia juga terlihat mabuk. Dari aroma tubuhnya, Jeno yakin laki-laki itu pasti sudah minum berbotol-botol.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Jeno yang langsung diabaikan oleh laki-laki itu. Dia hanya menatap tajam ke arah Jisung.

"Apa kau yang namanya Park Jisung?" tanya laki-laki itu pada Jisung.

Jisung melirik Jeno yang ada di sampingnya sekilas, lalu mengangguk ragu. "Ya, aku Park Jisung. Anda siapa?"

"Ternyata benar kau anak si jalang itu!" Laki-laki itu tertawa tidak jelas.

Jeno mengangkat alis, terkejut mendengar laki-laki itu mengumpat di depan anak SMA. Dan yang membuat Jeno makin terkejut adalah kenyataan laki-laki itu mengetahui nama Jisung.

"Wajahmu sangat mirip dengan si jalang itu," kata laki-laki itu lagi sambil menunduk, mengamati wajah Jisung. "Kenapa kau tidak mirip denganku? Ah, kau pasti anak selingkuhan si jalang itu! Si jalang itu memang suka sekali berselingkuh!"

"Anda siapa?" tanya Jeno yang lagi-lagi diabaikan.

"Anak sialan!" seru laki-laki itu, geram. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenali ayahmu sendiri, hah?"

 _Ayah?_ Jeno benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya, ia melirik Jisung yang tampak sama bingungnya. "Dia ayahmu? Bukankah seharusnya dia ada di penjara?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Aku … aku tidak tahu," jawab Jisung ketakutan.

"Aku adalah ayahmu, anak sialan!" Laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya dan bersiap memukul Jisung, beruntung Jeno sempat menahan tangannya dan Jisung tiba-tiba tersungkur ke tanah sambil menatap laki-laki itu ketakutan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeno pada Jisung.

Jisung tidak menjawab dan hanya menggeleng. Tubuhnya mulai gemetaran.

"Akan kubunuh kau, anak sialan!" Laki-laki itu menghempaskan tangan Jeno dan mengangkat botol minumannya ke udara.

Melihat laki-laki itu benar-benar akan menghantam Jisung dengan botol di tangannya, Jeno langsung merunduk, melindungi Jisung. Bahunya terkena hantaman botol yang langsung pecah itu, tapi Jeno masih punya kekuatan untuk berbalik dan menendang laki-laki itu hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

"Ayo, cepat lari!" Jeno menarik tangan Jisung dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana.

Setelah cukup jauh berlari dan yakin laki-laki itu tidak mengejar mereka, Jeno duduk di tanah sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jeno mendongak, menatap Jisung yang juga terengah-engah.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jisung cemas.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung.

"Bahumu berdarah!" seru Jisung sambil menunjuk bahu Jeno. Ada darah merembes dari seragamnya.

"Hah?" Jeno menyentuh bahu kirinya yang memang agak berdenyut sakit, lalu ia melihat telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Sebenarnya Jeno sempat kaget dan panik, ia takut melihat darah. Tapi kemudian Jeno kembali tersenyum agar Jisung tidak panik. Jeno tidak mau membuatnya cemas.

"Pasti sakit sekali," kata Jisung dengan raut wajah cemas luar biasa. "Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jeno berdiri dan mengacak rambut Jisung. "Hei, anak laki-laki memang begini. Terluka dan berdarah itu hal biasa."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi kau harus tetap ke rumah sakit," desak Jisung.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kita ke rumah sakit," kata Jeno sambil meringis saat lukanya makin berdenyut sakit. "Kau puas sekarang?" tanyanya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Maaf, kau jadi terluka gara-gara aku," kata Jisung menyesal.

"Hei, sudahlah. Lagi pula, laki-laki yang punya bekas luka itu keren." Lagi-lagi Jeno tersenyum untuk menghibur Jisung, tapi sepertinya Jisung tidak terhibur dengan senyum Jeno yang terlihat seperti meringis menahan sakit itu. "Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu sampai berbuat seperti tadi." Jisung masih saja merasa bersalah pada Jeno. "Aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Hei, Park Jisung! Berhenti bicara omong kosong dan cari taksi, kita harus ke rumah sakit, bukan?" Jeno menghentikan ocehan melantur Jisung. "Dan lagi, apa maksudmu? Kau itu adikku! Ayah dan pamanmu menyuruhku untuk menjagamu!"

"Tapi …" Jisung tiba-tiba terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Ah, sudah hentikan!" Jeno mengibaskan tangannya. "Itu ada taksi datang."

Mereka naik ke taksi, menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Saat mobil baru melaju, Jisung tiba-tiba terisak dan mulai menangis. Jeno tentu saja kaget dan langsung panik. Apalagi saat sopir taksi melihat ke arah Jeno dari kaca spion, membuatnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru membuat Jisung menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jeno panik. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Jisung menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Jeno _hyung_ ," isak Jisung makin keras.

"Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa." Jeno menghapus air mata Jisung, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Berhenti menangis, hm? Aku tidak apa-apa."

Dan sepanjang perjalanan, Jeno sibuk menenangkan Jisung yang mulai menangis tanpa sebab yang jelas.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

" _Seonsaengnim_ , tolong jahit dengan rapi," kata Jeno pada dokter yang akan menjahit lukanya. "Adikku ini tidak akan senang jika jahitannya tidak rapi."

Dokter yang sedang menyuntikkan bius lokal di bahu Jeno itu tertawa pelan. "Wah, sepertinya adikmu sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Dia sampai menangis," katanya sambil melirik Jisung yang memang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu hingga hidung dan bibirnya merona merah.

"Semua ini gara-gara aku," isak Jisung makin keras. "Dia terluka karena aku."

"Jisung! Kalau kau terus menangis, orang akan mengira kau yang terluka dan bukannya aku." Jeno mencoba menghentikan tangis Jisung, tapi sepertinya gagal. Jisung malah makin tersedu-sedu, membuat orang-orang yang ada di ruang unit gawat darurat menengok ke arah mereka.

"Tapi kau memang terluka karena aku," isak Jisung lagi. Hal itu membuat dokter dan beberapa perawat di sana tertawa gemas melihat Jisung.

"Park Jisung! Kau membuatku malu!" bisik Jeno sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Berhenti menangis!"

"Lee Jeno!"

Belum reda tangisan Jisung, tiba-tiba Jeno mendengar suara ayahnya. Donghae berlari menghampiri Jeno, ada Hyukjae di belakangnya yang terlihat sama paniknya. Hyukjae langsung menghampiri Jisung yang masih menangis, lalu menanyakan keadaannya sambil memeluknya. Sementara Donghae menatap Jeno dengan cemas.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae pada Jeno.

"Hanya luka kecil, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jeno dengan tenang. "Kenapa ayah tahu aku ada di sini?"

"Jisung mengirim pesan ke pamannya, lalu ayah dan dia buru-buru kemari." Donghae kemudian melirik Jisung yang masih sesenggukan. "Kenapa kau menangis? Kau terluka juga?" tanyanya cemas.

"Jisung menangisi lukaku, ayah." Jeno mengikik geli sambil menatap Jisung.

"Dan kau tidak menangis?" Donghae mengalihkan lagi pandangannya pada Jeno. "Wah, kau sudah besar sekarang. Dulu kau akan menangis meraung-raung meskipun lukanya hanya sedikit. Bahkan sampai memaksa nenekmu untuk membawamu ke rumah sakit. Padahal kau hanya tergores sedikit saat jatuh dari sepeda."

"Ayah!" seru Jeno malu, karena ayahnya menceritakan masa kecilnya yang memalukan. "Jangan membahasnya di sini!"

"Maafkan aku, _Daepyonim_." Jisung membungkuk berkali-kali sambil tetap sesenggukan. "Semua salahku. Maafkan aku."

Donghae mengelus kepala Jisung dan tersenyum, berusaha menenangkannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Jisung. Sudahlah, hmm? Jangan menangis lagi. Jeno tidak akan mati karena luka sekecil itu."

"Ayah!" seru Jeno lagi saat mendengar kata mati dari mulut ayahnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Donghae. "Kan benar, kau tidak akan mati hanya karena luka sekecil itu."

"Maaf, _Daepyonim_." Kali ini Hyukjae yang membungkuk dan minta maaf. Donghae menghela napas melihatnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Jangan minta maaf terus," katanya sambil menegakkan tubuh Hyukjae. "Bukan masalah besar. Lagi pula, anak laki-laki akan terlihat gagah jika punya bekas luka. Benar 'kan?" tanya Donghae sambil melirik Jeno dan anak itu mengangguk setuju sambil mengajak ayahnya melakukan _high five_.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Setelah Jeno mendapatkan perawatan di unit gawat darurat, Donghae mengantar Hyukjae dan Jisung pulang. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae mengunjungi rumah Hyukjae, begitu pula dengan Jeno. Mereka berempat kini sedang berbincang-bincang di ruangan yang berbeda. Jeno dan Jisung ada di kamar, sementara Donghae dan Hyukjae membicarakan soal kejadian yang menimpa Jisung di ruang tengah.

"Bukankah laki-laki itu seharusnya di penjara?" tanya Donghae heran.

Hyukjae sendiri tidak tahu dan cukup terkejut saat mendengar cerita dari Jeno dan Jisung soal laki-laki yang mengaku ayahnya Jisung itu. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu," jawabnya sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Oh," sahut Donghae pelan.

Tiba-tiba hening ketika Donghae berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan dan Hyukjae tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bicara lagi setelah kejadian di kantor waktu itu. Donghae tiba-tiba merasa menyesal. Jika seandainya waktu itu Donghae tidak gegabah mengungkapkan isi hatinya, mereka pasti tidak akan terjebak disituasi canggung seperti sekarang. Donghae merindukan saat-saat mengobrol akrab dengan Hyukjae. Rindu pada saat-saat mereka saling mencurahkan isi hati masing-masing. Yang paling penting dari semua itu, Donghae merindukan senyum Hyukjae yang akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah kelihatan.

"Apa kau dan Jisung akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae setelah hening selama beberapa saat. "Kau mungkin harus melaporkan hal ini pada polisi."

"Hmm, mungkin," jawab Hyukjae tidak yakin. "Aku akan mengurus soal itu nanti."

"Laki-laki itu bisa saja mencarimu dan Jisung ke sini." Donghae menatap Hyukjae cemas, takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya.

"Apartemen ini dilengkapi petugas keamanan dan CCTV, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau harus meneleponku," kata Donghae yang masih terlihat cemas. Apa lagi, jika mengingat betapa kejamnya mantan kakak ipar Hyukjae. Laki-laki itu bisa saja melakukan hal buruk pada Hyukjae dan Jisung.

Hyukjae mengangguk lesu. "Aku tahu, _Daepyonim_. Terima kasih," gumamnya.

"Sudah terlalu malam, aku harus pulang sekarang." Donghae bangun dari sofa, tapi matanya masih menatap Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menunduk.

Jika saja Donghae punya alasan yang cukup kuat, mungkin ia akan menginap di sini atau membawa Hyukjae dan Jisung ke rumahnya. Tapi Donghae mengenal Hyukjae dengan cukup baik, dia pasti akan menolaknya. Hyukjae tidak pernah suka merepotkan orang lain, atau membebani orang lain dengan masalahnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," kata Donghae lagi.

"Aku tahu."

Donghae berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah dan memanggil Jeno yang ada di kamar Jisung. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Donghae menatap Hyukjae sekali lagi dan menepuk bahunya. "Pastikan kau meneleponku jika terjadi sesuatu," katanya memastikan. Dan Hyukjae hanya mengangguk.

"Kau juga," bisik Jeno pada Jisung.

"Apa?" tanya Jisung tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus meneleponku jika sesuatu terjadi," jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum. Jisung pun mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah merasa cukup yakin Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja, Donghae meninggalkan apartemen Hyukjae bersama Jeno. Sepanjang jalan menuju _basement_ , Donghae berkali-kali menghela napas. Membuat Jeno menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya heran. Tapi Jeno tidak berani bertanya dan hanya memandangi ayahnya yang terlihat risau.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae pada Jeno saat di mobil. "Kenapa Jisung bisa diserang dan kau terluka?"

Jeno menghela napas sambil menatap Donghae. "Aku sendiri tidak begitu paham. Tapi yang jelas, laki-laki itu memang mengaku ayahnya Jisung. Sebelum menghantam Jisung dan membuatku terluka, dia mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Dia bilang, Jisung mirip dengan jalang itu," jawab Jeno polos.

Donghae menoleh ke arah Jeno dan melotot. "Lee Jeno! Kau mengumpat?"

"Bukan aku, ayah!" seru Jeno mengelak. "Tapi laki-laki itu yang bilang begitu pada Jisung."

"Lalu, dia bilang apa lagi?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Hmm, apa ya?" Jeno tampak mengingat-ingat sebelum menjawab. "Oh, dia juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang wajah Jisung. Laki-laki itu bilang, Jisung tidak mirip dengannya. Lalu dia kembali mengumpat, bilang bahwa Jisung adalah anak selingkuhan si jalang itu."

"Lee Jeno!"

"Bukan aku yang bilang begitu, ayah!"

"Lalu, apa kau ingat ciri-ciri laki-laki itu?" tanya Donghae. "Ayah akan membuat laporan pada polisi."

"Hmm, dia tinggi besar dan lumayan kekar." Jeno memegang dagunya sambil mengingat-ingat lagi penampilan laki-laki itu. "Kelihatan sangat mabuk dan dia juga memakai kalung perempuan. Wajahnya terlihat jahat dan bengis, seperti buronan yang selalu diberitakan di televisi. Seperti itulah kira-kira."

Donghae tersenyum melihat ekspresi anaknya, lalu ia mengelus kepala Jeno. "Kau membuat ayah bangga lagi hari ini."

"Aku memang selalu begitu," balas Jeno bangga.

"Cih, dari mana kau dapat sifat sombong seperti itu?" Donghae tertawa pelan sambil mengacak gemas rambut hitam Jeno yang mulai panjang dibagian depan.

"Tentu saja dari ayah!" Jeno menyingkirkan tangan Donghae dan merapikan kembali rambutnya. "Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku, ayah! Dan lihat ke depan jika tidak mau kecelakaan!"

Donghae kembali memegang kemudi dengan kedua tangannya, lalu melihat ke depan dan memerhatikan jalanan yang lumayan lengang malam ini. "Rambutmu mulai panjang," gumamnya.

"Aku akan memotongnya akhir pekan nanti."

"Mau ayah temani?" tanya Donghae yang tentu saja ditolak Jeno mentah-mentah.

"Aku sudah besar! Tidak perlu ditemani ke salon."

"Dulu kau tidak mau ke salon jika tidak dengan ayah," gumam Donghae sambil mengenang saat Jeno masih kecil dan hampir setiap hari berada dalam pangkuannya. "Kau dulu benar-benar anak ayah yang manja."

"Sekarang aku sudah besar dan tidak manja lagi." Jeno menyahut. "Jadi, sekarang ayah bisa mencemaskan orang lain. Orang yang ayah suka."

 _Orang yang aku suka …_

Donghae melirik Jeno sekilas, lalu kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae kembali teringat pada Hyukjae dan mencemaskannya lagi. Apakah Hyukjae akan baik-baik saja? Mungkin seharusnya tadi Donghae memaksa Hyukjae dan Jisung untuk tinggal sementara waktu di rumahnya. Setidaknya sampai benar-benar yakin, laki-laki yang menyerang Jisung tidak akan datang lagi dan membuat kekacauan. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hyukjae membuat Donghae tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Pagi ini Jeno menunggu Jisung bersama Jaemin di depan gerbang. Setelah kejadian kemarin, sepertinya laki-laki itu akan datang lagi mencari Jisung. Dan takutnya laki-laki itu akan kembali menyerang Jisung. Melihat reaksi Jisung kemarin, dia pasti sangat ketakutan dan mungkin sedikit teringat pada masa kecilnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kenapa Jisung bisa diserang?" tanya Jaemin yang entah ke berapa kalinya.

Semalam, Jeno menelepon Jaemin dan menceritakan kejadian yang menimpanya. Jadi pagi ini Jaemin begitu heboh dan panik saat tahu Jeno terluka dibagian bahu. Untuk sementara sampai jahitannya kering, Jeno tidak bisa main basket atau melakukan olah raga yang menggunakan lengannya.

"Sudah aku bilang, alasannya tidak jelas," jawab Jeno bohong. Tidak mungkin Jeno menceritakan masalah pribadi Jisung pada Jaemin.

"Ah, dunia makin kejam saja." Jaemin menghela napas panjang sambil menatap Jeno dan berdecak-decak. "Lain kali, kau harus lebih hati-hati."

Jeno menoleh dan menatap Jaemin, lalu tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Aku tahu, Na Jaemin."

Dan entah untuk alasan apa, Jaemin merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Oh, itu Jisung!" seru Jaemin saat melihat Jisung turun dari mobil pamannya dan berjalan ke arah mereka. "Dia terlihat tidak sehat dan kurang tidur."

Tentu hanya Jeno yang tahu alasannya mengapa Jisung begitu. Pasti Jisung tidak tidur karena ketakutan. Dan mungkin saja Jisung menangis lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Jeno. Dibalik sikap dinginnya, ternyata Jisung tetap remaja biasa yang bisa menangis juga.

"Kau tidak tidur dengan nyenyak, ya?" tanya Jeno saat Jisung mendekat. Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan bersama menuju gedung utama sekolah.

"Mungkin karena terlalu terkejut," jawab Jisung lesu.

"Kau sudah menghubungi polisi?" tanya Jaemin kali ini.

Jisung menggeleng dan menghela napas. "Belum, pamanku yang akan mengurusnya."

"Kau harus selalu hati-hati, di dunia ini banyak sekali orang jahat," kata Jaemin meningatkan dan Jisung akhirnya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_. Terima kasih."

Sementara Jisung dan Jaemin bercakap-cakap sambil terus berjalan, Jeno tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ada sesuatu yang janggal. Jeno merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat laki-laki yang menyerang Jisung kemarin. Tapi sesuatu yang janggal itu entah apa. Mungkinkah hanya perasaan Jeno saja?

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Begitu sampai di kantor, Donghae langsung memanggil Hyukjae ke ruangannya dan menanyakan apakah ada yang terjadi kemarin malam. Donghae baru bisa bernapas lega saat Hyukjae bilang semua aman dan tidak ada yang terjadi. Entahlah, meskipun Donghae sempat marah dan kecewa pada Hyukjae, tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja dan terus mencemaskannya. Aneh memang.

Setelah ada kejadian kemarin, Donghae jadi berpikir untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang belakangan ini renggang. Akan lebih baik jika hubungan mereka kembali seperti sediakala, seperti sebelum Donghae mengungkapkan perasaannya. Donghae akan merasa lebih tenang jika mereka bisa kembali berteman seperti dulu, kembali saling mencurahkan isi hati dan tidak ada perasaan canggung. Jadi, Donghae memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian di Pulau Jeju dan membuang perasaan pribadinya jika itu bisa membuat Hyukjae kembali bersikap seperti dulu.

"Jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae yang sedang menyimpan kopi dan beberapa map di atas meja.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jas, lalu mulai membacakan jadwal Donghae hari ini. "Jam 10.30 presentasi mengenai proses pembangunan _resort_ di Pulau Jeju, jam 13.30 setelah makan siang bertemu dengan Kim _Beombujangnim_ dari perusahaan konstruksi, dan sore jam 17.30 kau ada janji bertemu dengan Presdir."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Donghae setelah Hyukjae memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jas. "Tidak ada jadwal kencan buta yang sudah diatur ayahku?"

"Tidak ada, _Daepyonim_ ," jawab Hyukjae dengan suara pelan. Ada sesuatu yang ganjil dan mengganggu pikirannya saat Donghae bertanya begitu.

"Ah, mengenai ungkapan perasaanku padamu," kata Donghae tiba-tiba. "Aku memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan perasaanku padamu. Jadi, kau bisa mengabaikannya saja dan menganggap itu hanya candaanku saja. Oke?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab dan malah mematung memandangi Donghae. Apa Donghae sungguh-sungguh akan menyingkirkan perasaannya? Lalu, mengapa Hyukjae merasa tidak senang dan tidak rela mendengarnya? Sesuatu di dalam dirinya seperti berdenyut sakit.

"Ah, aku mulai bosan hidup sendiri," kata Donghae lagi sambil berputar-putar di kursinya. "Mungkin jika aku punya pasangan, hidupku akan lebih menyenangkan. Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan rajin mengikuti kencan buta dan mencari pasangan yang serius. Lagi pula, Jeno juga tidak keberatan jika aku menikah."

Hyukjae hanya diam saja mendengar ocehan Donghae. Entahlah, Hyukjae merasa sakit hati sekarang. Ada perasaan ingin marah, tapi tidak tahu pada apa atau siapa. Hyukjae hanya merasa kesal dan gusar.

"Hyukjae …" panggil Donghae saat melihat sekretarisnya itu melamun.

"Ya?" jawab Hyukjae yang terlihat kaget.

"… kau boleh pergi. Ah, dan tolong siapkan bahan untuk presentasi siang ini."

"Ya, _Daepyonim_." Hyukjae membungkuk, lalu meninggalkan ruangan Donghae.

Perasaan kesal dan gusar ini, bagaimana Hyukjae harus menjelaskannya? Mengapa Hyukjae merasa ingin marah saat tahu Donghae akan menyingkirkan perasaannya? Mengapa Donghae begitu seenaknya sendiri? Hyukjae benar-benar tidak mengerti, tapi yang jelas sekarang dia merasa sangat marah.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu begitu saja setelah pengumuman Donghae yang katanya akan menyingkirkan perasaannya pada Hyukjae. Manusia yang menurut Hyukjae plin-plan itu kini tengah sibuk kencan buta, padahal waktu itu dia sendiri yang memohon pada Hyukjae agar berhenti ikut kencan buta. Gilanya, Hyukjae mengikuti keinginan Donghae dan tidak datang ke acara kencan buta lagi. Hyukjae bahkan berhenti menemui Joo Yuri si gadis baik hati itu. Dan lalu, apa yang Hyukjae dapatkan sekarang? Hyukjae merasa sangat dikhianati. Sungguh perasaan yang tidak terduga.

Sementara Donghae sedang menikmati akhir pekannya sambil kencan buta, di sinilah Hyukjae sekarang. Di dalam kamarnya, berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas ranjang dan merasa terus-terusan gusar juga kesal. Hyukjae bahkan marah-marah tidak jelas pada setiap hal kecil.

Seperti tadi pagi, misalnya. Saat Hyukjae tidak sengaja menginjak PSP milik Jisung yang tergeletak di lantai ruang tengah. Hyukjae memarahi Jisung untuk alasan yang tidak jelas, padahal seharusnya Jisung-lah yang marah karena PSP-nya rusak. Lalu, beberapa jam yang lalu. Hyukjae juga tiba-tiba marah pada ibunya yang menelepon dan menanyakan kabar Jisung. Menyuruh sang ibu untuk menelepon Jisung langsung sambil mencak-mencak. Benar-benar aneh.

"Sebenarnya _samchon_ kenapa?" tanya Jisung saat mendengar Hyukjae tiba-tiba berteriak dan bersumpah serapah di dalam kamar.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?" Hyukjae memelototi Jisung yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat _samchon_ kesal?" tanya Jisung lagi sambil menghampiri Hyukjae, lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

Hyukjae tidak langsung menjawab dan mendengus menatap Jisung. "Aku seperti orang gila, ya?" tanyanya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jisung.

"Nyaris," jawabnya.

"Lee Donghae keparat itu, benar-benar bikin kesal!" seru Hyukjae sambil menendang-nendang udara.

" _Samchon_ , berhenti mengumpat!" seru Jisung. "Lee _Daepyonim_ adalah atasanmu!"

"Lee Donghae idiot itu seenaknya saja mengungkapkan perasaannya dan membuatku bingung." Hyukjae mengabaikan Jisung dan bersumpah serapah lagi mengutuk Donghae. "Lalu tiba-tiba, si idiot itu berubah pikiran dan ingin menyingkirkan perasaannya. Lalu tiba-tiba lagi, dia ikut kencan buta dan itu membuatku kesal! Dasar keparat!"

"Bukankah itu artinya _samchon_ cemburu?" tanya Jisung setelah Hyukjae selesai mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Apa?"

" _Samchon_ cemburu," ulang Jisung.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Hyukjae untuk mencerna kata-kata Jisung. Cemburu? Benarkah sekarang Hyukjae cemburu pada Donghae? Jika Hyukjae cemburu, bukankah itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Donghae?

"Daripada _samchon_ di sini dan terus merasa kesal, bukankah lebih baik menyusulnya dan mengacaukan kencan butanya?" Jisung memberi usul yang seharusnya tidak Hyukjae lakukan, tapi sepertinya dia setuju dengan usul gila keponakannya itu.

"Haruskah?" tanya Hyukjae sedikit tidak yakin.

Jisung mengangguk yakin. "Datang dan langsung seret _daepyonim_ keluar dari restoran atau kafe tempatnya kencan. Setelah itu, _samchon_ lampiaskan rasa kesalmu padanya."

Hyukjae mendengus, lalu menendang Jisung hingga anak itu terjungkal ke lantai. "Bukankah itu sangat memalukan?!" bentaknya.

"Aduh, sakit!" Jisung mengaduh sambil mengusap bokongnya, lalu kembali naik ke atas tempat tidur Hyukjae. "Laki-laki harus melakukannya dengan tegas, _samchon_!"

Hyukjae tampak berpikir serius, menimbang-nimbang, hingga akhirnya ia menatap Jisung dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, kita lakukan seperti caramu."

"Semangat, _samchon_!"

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Mudah bagi Hyukjae untuk menemukan di mana Donghae sekarang, karena dirinyalah yang memegang seluruh jadwal kegiatan Donghae. Dimulai dari jadwal di kantor, hingga jadwal urusan pribadi. Seharusnya Hyukjae tidak melakukan ini, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus mengusir rasa gusar di hatinya, dan mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya cara. Hyukjae harus mendatangi Donghae dan melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada orang yang tepat. Pada orang yang membuatnya kesal.

Begitu sampai di restoran tempat Donghae kencan buta, Hyukjae langsung dengan mudah menemukan sosoknya. Seperti kebiasaannya, Donghae suka duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Setelah menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan, Hyukjae melangkah penuh percaya diri menghampiri Donghae.

"Oh, Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae menghampirinya.

Hyukjae tampak tidak tertarik membalas sapaan Donghae dan langsung menatap gadis yang ada di hadapan Donghae. "Seo Jihye- _ssi_?"

"Ya, itu aku," jawab gadis berambut panjang itu sambil menunduk sebagai ganti membungkuk.

"Aku ada perlu dengan atasanku. Sangat mendesak," kata Hyukjae memberi tahu tanpa basa-basi. "Jika kau tidak membawa mobil, aku menyuruh taksi yang tadi aku tumpangi untuk menunggu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang tampak kebingungan itu, Hyukjae langsung menarik lengan Donghae dan menyeretnya keluar dari restoran.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae saat Hyukjae memaksanya masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

Tidak ada jawaban, Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Donghae menyerahkan kunci mobilnya. Setelah Donghae memberikannya, Hyukjae langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mau ke mana kita?" tanya Donghae lagi, tapi lagi-lagi Hyukjae tidak menjawab. "Kau sudah gila, ya? Lee Hyukjae, jawab aku!"

Tidak peduli berapa kali Donghae bertanya dan mendesaknya untuk menghentikan mobil, Hyukjae tidak mendengarkannya dan terus melaju. Hyukjae menghentikan mobil di dekat Sungai Han, lalu menatap Donghae yang tampak bingung dan kini mulai ketakutan karena ditatap dengan tajam.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Donghae dengan suara pelan.

"Kau ingin kencan buta 'kan?" tanya Hyukjae sambil terus menatap Donghae.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku …"

"Lakukan denganku!" sela Hyukjae sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan jawabannya.

"H-hei, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Donghae makin bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Namaku Lee Hyukjae, tahun ini 36 tahun, masih lajang, dan belum pernah menikah." Hyukjae menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya sekaligus, sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku mengurus seorang keponakan yang sudah remaja, jika mau kencan denganku berarti kau harus menerima kondisiku yang seperti ini. Aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan, tapi ada beberapa makanan yang tidak aku sukai. Aku suka sesuatu yang manis, dan aku tidak suka melakukan _event_ saat berkencan. Aku suka hubungan yang sederhana dan mengalir apa adanya. Aku juga tidak suka pasangan yang terlalu mengekang atau terlalu banyak aturan. Apa cukup jelas?"

Donghae hanya bisa melongo, menatap takjub Hyukjae yang memperkenalkan dirinya serinci itu dalam satu tarikan napas. Sepertinya Hyukjae memang sudah ahli mengenai kencan buta.

"Sekarang kau harus mengatakan sesuatu tentang dirimu," kata Hyukjae sambil mengetuk-ngetuk _dashboard_ , memanggil kesadaran Donghae.

"Oh … hmm. Aku … aku Lee Donghae, tahun ini 36 tahun, masih lajang, dan belum pernah menikah. Hmm, tapi aku sudah punya anak dan dia sudah remaja." Donghae melakukannya sama seperti Hyukjae barusan.

"Kita memiliki kondisi yang sama," sela Hyukjae. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan kondisiku, maka kita bisa melakukan pertemuan selanjutnya dan mulai berkencan dengan resmi."

"Apa?" Donghae membelalakkan matanya, benar-benar kaget mendengar ucapan Hyukjae.

"Besok kita bertemu lagi di sini, di jam yang sama." Hyukjae mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae. "Sekarang aku harus kembali ke rumah. Bosku sangat rewel dan menyebalkan, dia melarangku untuk ikut kencan buta. Jika dia tahu, aku akan dimarahi olehnya."

Hei, hei, bos yang dimaksud Hyukjae itu Donghae 'kan? Yang katanya rewel dan menyebalkan itu? Jadi, seperti itukah Donghae di mata Hyukjae? _Well_ , sepertinya Donghae memang begitu, mengingat sikapnya beberapa waktu lalu pada Hyukjae.

"Biarkan aku menemui bosmu yang rewel dan menyebalkan itu," kata Donghae pura-pura marah. "Akan aku hajar dia agar sadar! Bos macam apa dia itu, marah-marah hanya karena karyawannya pergi kencan buta. Apalagi teman kencan butanya tampan begini."

"Dasar gila," kata Hyukjae sambil mengulum bibirnya, menahan senyum.

"Benar, sepertinya bosmu itu memang gila," balas Donghae. "Beraninya dia memarahi karyawannya yang manis ini."

Dan akhirnya Hyukjae tidak tahan untuk tersenyum lebar. Ucapan Donghae terdengar menggelikan, tapi juga membuat perasaan Hyukjae senang. "Kau harus memastikan menghajarnya sampai dia sadar," katanya sambil tertawa geli. Membayangkan Donghae menghajar dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Donghae berhasil membuat Hyukjae tersenyum dan tertawa. Sejak tadi Hyukjae hanya memasang tampang gusar dan tidak senang saat menatap Donghae. Melihat Hyukjae kembali tersenyum, Donghae mulai tertawa pelan. Ini adalah pemandangan yang selalu ingin Donghae lihat. Pemandangan yang sangat Donghae rindukan. Melihat Hyukjae tersenyum dan tertawa di hadapannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Donghae yang langsung menghentikan tawa Hyukjae. "Merindukanmu yang tersenyum seperti itu di hadapanku."

"Dan aku juga merindukanmu yang menatapku dengan sorot mata sehangat itu," balas Hyukjae. "Sangat merindukannya, hingga tanpa kusadari, aku mulai menggila."

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	10. When Love Walked In

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Saat membuka matanya di pagi hari, Donghae tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum dan terus mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Oh, yang benar saja, sekarang Donghae merasa seperti remaja yang baru mengenal cinta. Donghae bergulingan di tempat tidur saking senangnya, lalu memeluk guling, dan kadang menggigitinya dengan gemas. Kejadian semalam bukan mimpi 'kan? Hyukjae memang mengajak Donghae kencan secara resmi 'kan? Ah, Donghae benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia dan tidak bisa menghentikan senyum konyolnya.

Sampai semalam, Donghae masih ragu dan takut Hyukjae hanya main-main. Mengingat Hyukjae pernah melakukan itu saat pertama kali Donghae mengakui perasaannya. Sungguh menyebalkan, Donghae sampai menangis segala dibuatnya. Tapi setelah bicara ditelepon selama berjam-jam dengan Hyukjae, akhirnya Donghae bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Hyukjae meyakinkan bahwa kali ini dia serius pada Donghae. _Well_ , bagi Donghae itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya yakin.

"Ayah …" panggil Jeno ketika membuka pintu kamar Donghae dan mendapati ayahnya itu sedang berguling-guling tidak jelas di atas tempat tidur.

Sepertinya Donghae tidak mendengar panggilan Jeno dan terus bergulingan tidak jelas. Selama beberapa saat Jeno berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melipat tangan di dada, dan hanya diam memerhatikan tingkah sang ayah. Memberinya sedikit waktu untuk menikmati aktivitas bergulingannya. Mungkin itu cara terbarunya untuk berolah raga pagi.

"Mau sampai kapan ayah bergulingan di tempat tidur seperti itu?" tanya Jeno setelah dirasa memberi waktu yang cukup untuk ayahnya bergulingan. "Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat dan aku akan kesiangan jika menunggu ayah selesai berguling-guling."

Akhirnya Donghae mendengar suara Jeno dan langsung terperanjat bangun. Jeno ada di sana, memandangi tingkah konyol Donghae dengan wajah datar. Sadar dipandangi aneh oleh sang anak, Donghae beringsut turun dari tempat tidur dan berusaha mengendalikan ekspresi wajah juga menahan senyumnya.

"Lee Jeno?"

"Ya, ini aku Lee Jeno," sahut Jeno. "Anak ayah yang akan kesiangan ke sekolah, jika ayah tidak segera bangun."

"Oh, ayah akan segera menyiapkan sarapan untukmu," kata Donghae sambil berjalan melewati Jeno yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Melihat ada yang tidak beres dengan ayahnya, Jeno memandangi punggung sang ayah yang sedang berjalan menuju dapur dengan tatapan curiga. Dan lihatlah ketika Donghae sampai di dapur, dia memakai apronnya sambil tersenyum dan tiba-tiba mengikik tanpa alasan. Apa apron yang dipakainya melawak? Mengapa Donghae tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengikik geli? Jeno jadi makin curiga pada ayahnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Ayah akan membuatkanmu _sandwich_ hari ini," kata Donghae memberi tahu dengan nada sumringah.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Jeno pada ayahnya yang sedang menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _sandwich_.

"Hm?" Donghae tersenyum sangat lebar, mengundang tatapan aneh dari Jeno. "Ya, sesuatu yang menggembirakan," jawabnya sumringah.

"Sikap ayah hari ini aneh," kata Jeno tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah sang ayah. "Ayah jadi mirip dengan Jaemin. Dia bersikap seperti itu ketika terjadi sesuatu yang baik terjadi padanya."

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae yang masih saja tersenyum.

Sesuatu yang baik memang telah terjadi. Donghae tersenyum lebih lebar saat memberikan susu pada Jeno, lalu mulai membuat _sandwich_ isi keju dan ham kesukaan Jeno. "Mungkin memang sesuatu yang baik sedang terjadi pada ayah," katanya riang.

"Ayah menemukan seseorang yang cocok di kencan buta, ya?" tebak Jeno yang tidak biasanya tertarik pada urusan sang ayah.

"Hmm … bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Donghae tidak jelas.

"Ayah yakin dia wanita yang baik?" tanya Jeno memastikan.

Donghae duduk di hadapan Jeno, lalu mulai menyeruput kopinya. "Pokoknya dia baik dan ayah menyukainya," jawabnya sambil tersenyum makin lebar. "Dia juga tidak keberatan dengan kondisi ayah sebagai ayah tunggal."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jeno mengangguk sambil memasukkan sepotong _sandwich_ ke mulutnya. "Aku harap hubungan ayah berjalan lancar."

"Terima kasih, jagoan!" seru Donghae sambil mengacak gemas rambut Jeno.

Melihat ayahnya tampak senang, Jeno hanya mengangkat bahu dan tidak ingin bertanya lagi. Jika memang seseorang yang ditemui ayahnya adalah orang baik dan bisa menerima kondisi sang ayah apa adanya, maka Jeno tidak punya alasan untuk protes. Jeno hanya berharap, semoga orang yang akan menjadi pendamping ayahnya kelak adalah seseorang yang baik. Karena Jeno percaya, orang baik seperti ayahnya pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang baik juga.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

" _Americano double shot_ ukuran besar dan laporan dari perusahaan konstruksi." Hyukjae menyimpan dua benda itu di atas meja kerja Donghae, lalu menatap ke pemilik meja yang sedang duduk memandanginya dengan intens. "Apa ada lagi yang kau perlukan?" tanyanya saat sadar sedang dipandangi.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Donghae sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Hyukjae yang berdiri di depan meja. "Aku memerlukanmu."

"Memerlukan bantuanku?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan.

"Ya," jawab Donghae sambil duduk di atas meja, di hadapan Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri. "Seperti yang kau lihat, dasiku kurang rapi. Rapikan untukku, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan saat aku mau presentasi."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hyukjae melakukan perintah Donghae untuk merapikan dasinya. Hyukjae maju selangkah, lalu mulai mengencangkan dan merapikan dasi Donghae. Sementara itu, Donghae mendongak memandangi wajah Hyukjae yang tampak serius merapikan dasinya. Cukup lama Donghae seperti itu, hingga akhirnya ia tiba-tiba memeluk pinggang Hyukjae dengan kedua tangan.

" _D-daepyonim_ …" Hyukjae cukup kaget saat Donghae memeluknya seperti itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya bingung, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Memelukmu," jawab Donghae sambil mempererat dekapannya dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Hyukjae. "Yang semalam itu kau tidak bohong 'kan? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Oh, itu …" Hyukjae memejamkan matanya sejenak, tiba-tiba pipinya merasa panas dan merasa tidak karuan. "Tentu saja tidak. Kita sudah membahas ini ditelepon semalam."

"Ya, aku tahu." Donghae menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Hyukjae dan mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata sendu yang melelehkan hati. "Tapi, kau sungguh-sungguh 'kan?"

Hyukjae membalas tatapan Donghae dan mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Tentu saja …"

 _Tentu saja …_ sebenarnya Hyukjae kurang yakin. Sampai saat ini, Hyukjae masih belum yakin dengan keputusannya menjalin hubungan dengan Donghae. Keputusannya mungkin saja benar, tapi juga mungkin saja salah. Hyukjae belum sepenuhnya menyukai Donghae, hanya saja ia merasa nyaman seperti ini. Entahlah, Hyukjae tidak tahu dan bingung. Untuk sementara ini, Hyukjae hanya akan menjalani hubungan mereka tanpa memikirkan hal yang lain.

"… tentu saja aku sunguh-sungguh," lanjut Hyukjae setelah menjeda cukup lama.

Akhirnya Donghae tersenyum, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tiba-tiba menarik dasi Hyukjae hingga wajah keduanya nyaris saling beradu. "Temui aku lagi saat jam makan siang," bisiknya sambil mengecup singkat bibir penuh Hyukjae yang terasa manis.

Wajah Hyukjae kontan saja langsung merah padam, mata _doe_ -nya terbuka lebar, dan mulutnya terbuka. Terlalu tiba-tiba, membuat Hyukjae sangat terkejut. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Donghae menciumnya seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa Hyukjae merasa sangat berdebar dan nyaris tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar.

"Mengerti?" tanya Donghae setelah melepaskan dasi Hyukjae dan kembali ke kursinya di balik meja. "Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Ya, _Daepyonim_." Hyukjae mengangguk dan buru-buru membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Donghae.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Hyukjae bersandar di pintu sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang. Mengapa Hyukjae jadi seperti ini?

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Saat jam istirahat, Jeno berkumpul bersama Jaemin dan Jisung di kantin. Jeno menceritakan soal perilaku ayahnya yang mendadak aneh tadi pagi karena menemukan seseorang cocok untuk pendamping hidupnya. Jaemin menyimak antusias, sementara Jisung menyimak sambil meminum susu stroberinya dan sibuk menghabiskan camilan yang dibeli Jaemin.

"Jika ayahmu memutuskan untuk menikah, bukankah itu artinya kau akan punya ibu tiri?" tanya Jaemin sambil mengambil susu pisangnya yang sedang diminum Jeno.

Sejak mulai mengobrol tadi, Jeno dan Jaemin memang berbagi minuman dan sedotan yang sama. Tapi tidak dengan Jisung yang lebih menyukai susu stroberi. Lagi pula, Jisung tidak suka berbagi sedotan yang sama dengan orang lain.

"Hm, tentu saja," jawab Jeno santai.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Jisung yang sudah menghabiskan susu stroberi keduanya dan kini ia minum susu yang ketiga. "Katanya, ibu tiri itu 'kan jahat dan tidak bisa menyayangi kita seperti ibu kandung."

"Apa yang harus ditakutkan?" Jeno mengambil susu pisang Jaemin dan meminumnya lagi. "Ayahku bilang, dia orang yang baik."

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jaemin lagi.

"Belum," jawab Jeno sambil menghela napas. "Sepertinya ayah belum berniat mengenalkannya padaku."

"Kehidupanmu dan ayahmu mungkin akan sedikit berubah ketika ada orang baru hadir di antara kalian," kata Jisung.

"Dan perubahan itu tidak selamanya baik," tambah Jaemin.

"Selama ayahku bahagia dan selama wanita yang dinikahi ayahku tidak cerewet atau banyak aturan, aku tidak keberatan," jelas Jeno pada kedua temannya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang dinikahi ayahmu ternyata bukan wanita?" celetuk Jaemin yang langsung saja dipelototi Jeno.

"Na Jaemin, yang benar saja!" serunya berlebihan. "Seriuslah sedikit!"

"Tapi bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Jaemin _hyung_ benar?" tanya Jisung.

Tentu Jisung yang paling tahu soal ini. Jeno pasti belum tahu bahwa sebenarnya sang ayah menyukai pamannya. Tapi tentu Jisung tidak mau gegabah menceritakannya sembarangan, salah-salah Jisung malah membuat kacau keadaan. Jika Jeno belum tahu, itu artinya ayahnya belum bercerita padanya. Dan pasti ada alasannya mengapa ayahnya Jeno belum bercerita, atau memberi tahu Jeno.

Jeno memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. "Jangan kau juga, Park Jisung!"

Jisung hanya mengendikkan bahunya, lalu melihat ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. "Oh, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang," katanya setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya.

"Baguslah, pergi sana!" usir Jeno yang mulai jengah.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Jaemin saat melihat Jisung bangun dari kursi. "Ini belum waktunya masuk kelas."

"Ketua kelas memerlukan aku," jawab Jisung sambil bergegas pergi. "Aku duluan ya!"

Jeno menggeleng-geleng melihat Jisung yang langsung berlari meninggalkan kantin. "Dia begitu patuh pada ketua kelasnya, tetapi tidak padaku," katanya sambil berdecak-decak.

Jaemin tertawa pelan melihat Jeno. "Kau benar-benar terdengar seperti kakaknya sunguhan."

"Jika sikapnya sedikit lebih baik dan tidak sedingin itu, aku pasti menginginkan adik seperti dia," kata Jeno sambil ikut tertawa.

"Oh, kita juga harus pergi," kata Jaemin sambil melirik jam tangannya. "Kau ada pelajaran kalkulus dan aku ada pelajaran sejarah. Benar 'kan?"

Jeno mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursi diikuti Jaemin. Baru beberapa langkah meninggalkan kantin, tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghadang jalan mereka. Gadis itu Kim Yeri, senior yang sudah lulus. Oh, dia pernah mengirim surat cinta pada Jaemin saat Hari _Valentine_.

"Lee Jeno!" seru gadis itu terlihat marah dan kesal sambil memandangi Jeno.

Tentu saja Jeno langsung melirik Jaemin yang terbengong-bengong di sampingnya. Jeno merasa tidak ada urusan dengan gadis bernama Kim Yeri itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia memanggil nama Jeno sambil melotot dan terlihat sangat marah.

"Ya, _sunbae_?" tanya Jeno bingung. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab dan langsung menampar Jeno, membuat Jaemin yang ada di sampingnya tersentak kaget. "Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, seharusnya kau katakan langsung padaku!" bentak gadis itu sambil menunjuk wajah Jeno. "Kau benar-benar pengecut!"

Setelah berkata begitu gadis itu pergi, meninggalkan Jeno yang masih kebingungan dan tidak mengerti. Jeno benar-benar tidak habis pikir, mengapa gadis itu menamparnya tanpa alasan? Memikirkannya, membuat Jeno jadi kesal. Jeno memegangi pipinya juga terasa perih dan panas, gadis itu menamparnya dengan sangat keras tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaemin sambil menatap pipi Jeno yang merah.

"Kenapa gadis itu menamparku tanpa alasan?" tanya Jeno kesal. "Dia pasti sudah tidak waras!"

"Dia punya alasan yang cukup kuat," jawab Jaemin dengan suara pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jeno tidak mengerti.

Jaemin tidak menjawab dan malah menununduk, menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Seperti kata pepatah, sepintar apa pun menyembunyikan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga baunya. Dan serapat apa pun menyimpan kebohongan, pasti suatu saat akan ketahuan juga. Tidak ada pilihan lain, Jaemin memang sudah saatnya jujur pada Jeno.

"Bisa kita bicarakan ini di atap?" tanya Jaemin yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jeno.

"Aku tidak bisa melewatkan pelajaran kalkulus," jawab Jeno. "Kita bicara sepulang sekolah nanti."

Jaemin hanya bisa mengangguk dan membuang napas. Sepertinya, Jaemin harus bersiap-siap kehilangan Jeno. Setelah Jaemin jujur nanti, mungkin Jeno akan membencinya dan tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Saat jam makan siang tiba, Hyukjae benar-benar datang ke ruangan Donghae. Setelah mengetuk pintu dan masuk, Hyukjae dipersilakan duduk di sofa. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Hyukjae tidak duduk di sini dan mendengarkan curahan hati Donghae. Tapi sepertinya, kali ini Hyukjae dipanggil bukan untuk mendengarkan curahan hatinya. Mungkin Hyukjae dipanggil karena alasan yang lain.

"Sudah lama kita tidak makan bersama, benar 'kan?" tanya Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae yang duduk di hadapannya.

Hyukjae membalas tatapan Donghae dan mengangguk. "Ya, begitulah. Jadi, kau mau makan di luar lagi? Makan _samgyetang_ atau _seolleongtang_?" tebaknya yang ternyata salah.

"Tidak." Donghae menggeleng dan beranjak dari sofa, berjalan kembali ke mejanya dan mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Kita makan di sini," katanya sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal yang entah isinya apa.

"Kotak bekal?" tanya Hyukjae heran. Ini pertama kalinya Hyukjae melihat Donghae membawa kotak bekal ke kantor.

"Tadi pagi aku membuat sandwich untuk Jeno dan ternyata sisanya masih banyak. Jadi, aku bawa saja kemari," jawab Donghae sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. "Bentuknya memang kurang indah, tapi ini enak dan bisa dimakan."

Melihat _sandwich_ buatan Donghae yang memang sedikit berantakan itu membuat Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Bentuknya jelek sekali," katanya sambil mengambil sepotong.

Donghae berdecak tidak senang. "Yang penting bisa dimakan dan rasanya enak!"

"Hmm, kau benar," kata Hyukjae setelah makan segigit, membuat Donghae tersenyum senang.

"Enak?" tanya Donghae, berharap dapat pujian dari Hyukjae.

"Rasanya seperti _sandwich_ ," lanjut Hyukjae yang langsung membuat Donghae kesal dan melempar tutup kotak bekal yang masih dipegangnya barusan.

"Yang benar saja, Hyukjae!" serunya kesal.

Hyukjae tertawa geli melihat Donghae merajuk. "Baiklah, baiklah, rasanya memang enak."

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku jadi tidak mau melihatmu. Pergi sana!" usir Donghae sambil melipat tangan di dada dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau marah?" tanya Hyukjae yang masih tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Donghae galak. "Pergi sana!"

Hyukjae beranjak dari tempatnya dan berpindah duduk di samping Donghae, menghadap ke arahnya. "Uh, manisnya jika Lee Donghae sedang merajuk," katanya sambil menangkup pipi Donghae dengan kedua tangannya.

Donghae tidak bereaksi dan menatap Hyukjae cukup lama dengan raut wajah datar, lalu tiba-tiba ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Hyukjae dan mendorongnya hingga berbaring di sofa. Kini Hyukjae berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh atletis Donghae.

" _Daepyonim_ …" panggil Hyukjae dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan menyentuhku tiba-tiba seperti itu," kata Donghae sambil menatap lurus mata _doe_ Hyukjae.

"Oke, maafkan aku." Hyukjae berpikir Donghae tersinggung dan marah, tapi kemudian Donghae tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya, lalu memagutnya singkat.

"Kau membuatku berdebar," kata Donghae setelah setelah melepaskan pagutan singkatnya. "Aku takut tidak bisa menahan diriku jika kau terus seperti itu."

Donghae kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi Hyukjae buru-buru memalingkan wajah. "Ini masih di kantor," katanya pelan.

"Jadi, kalau di luar kantor aku boleh melakukannya sesuka hati?" tanya Donghae sok polos.

"Bukan begitu!" seru Hyukjae.

"Lalu, di mana aku boleh melakukannya?" tanya Donghae yang masih saja mengunci tatapan Hyukjae.

"Melakukan apa?" Hyukjae balik bertanya dan Donghae langsung tertawa pelan.

"Menciummu," jawab Donghae. "Memangnya kau berpikir aku mau melakukan apa?"

"Itu …"

"Apa? Melakukan sesuatu seperti waktu di Pulau Jeju?" sela Donghae, tidak membiarkan Hyukjae bicara lagi. "Bukankah katanya kau tidak mengingat kejadian itu?"

" _Daepyonim_!" Wajah Hyukjae memanas saat mengingat kejadian malam itu. Memang Hyukjae tidak ingat sepenuhnya, tapi ia masih ingat saat melucuti pakaian Donghae.

"Panggil namaku dengan benar," pinta Donghae.

"Lee Donghae!" panggil Hyukjae tanpa ragu. "Ini masih di kantor dan kau melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya pada sekretarismu!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi." Donghae mengecup kening Hyukjae, lalu menariknya bangun dari sofa. "Kembalilah ke ruanganmu, kita ada presentasi setelah makan siang 'kan?"

Hyukjae berdiri dan merapikan jasnya, lalu menatap tajam Donghae yang masih duduk di sofa. Memandanginya dengan tatapan genit. "Dengar ya, _Daepyonim_. Saat di kantor kau dilarang melakukan hal seperti tadi!"

"Jadi itu artinya, kau membolehkan aku melakukannya di tempat lain 'kan?" tanya Donghae, menggoda Hyukjae.

"Kau memang keras kepala!" seru Hyukjae jengkel.

Donghae menggeleng tidak setuju. "Bukan keras kepala, hanya memastikan."

"Terserah!" Hyukjae mendengus, lalu membungkuk. "Aku permisi, _Daepyonim_."

Kemudian Hyukjae meninggalkan ruangan Donghae dan tidak lupa membanting pintu dengan keras. Membuat Donghae sedikit kaget, tapi juga tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Gila … makin dia galak, makin aku menyukainya."

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Hyukjae memasang wajah kesal saat meninggalkan ruangan Donghae, tapi saat sampai di ruangannya ia langsung tersenyum tidak jelas. Hyukjae tidak tahu, tenyata Donghae orang yang penuh kejutan dan tidak terduga. Padahal, selama ini Hyukjae merasa sudah cukup mengenal Donghae. Meskipun belum bisa menerima Donghae sepenuh hati, tapi Hyukjae cukup nyaman menjalani hubungan ini. Mungkin dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, suatu saat Hyukjae bisa menerima Donghae sepenuhnya. Bukan karena keadaan atau kondisi, tapi karena hatinya yang memang menginginkan Donghae.

"Sekretaris Lee, kau ada di dalam?"

Itu suara Donghae, hampir saja Hyukjae terlonjak kaget karena sibuk melamun. Hyukjae membuka pintu dan menatap Donghae penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku datang untuk memberikan sesuatu yang tertinggal," katanya.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae yang merasa tidak meninggalkan apa pun di ruangan Donghae.

" _Sandwich_ ," jawab Donghae sambil memberikan kotak bekal ke tangan Hyukjae. "Aku membuatkannya untukmu, jadi tolong habiskan."

Hyukjae membuang napas dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, _Daepyonim_. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkannya kemari."

"Ada lagi!" seru Donghae sambil menahan pintu yang tadi akan ditutup Hyukjae.

"Apa lagi?"

Donghae merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu, lalu memberikannya ke tangan Hyukjae. "Aku suka rasa bibirmu, tapi aku lebih menyukai aroma dan rasa ini."

Sebuah lipbalm aroma jeruk ada di tangan Hyukjae. "Apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Lipbalm," jawab Donghae. "Kau suka pakai lipbalm 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi … kapan kau membeli ini?" tanya Hyukjae masih heran. "Dan sejak kapan kau tahu aku suka pakai lipbalm?"

"Hmm, aku membelinya sepulang dari Pulau Jeju waktu itu," jawab Donghae jujur. "Dan aku tahu sejak pertama kali kau jadi sekretarisku. Setiap kali mau bertemu klien atau presentasi, kau selalu mengoleskan benda itu di bibirmu."

" _Daepyonim_ …"

"Pokoknya aku suka jika bibirmu terasa seperti jeruk." Donghae tersenyum konyol, lalu mencuri kecupan dari Hyukjae sebelum berlari kembali ke ruangannya.

Sementara itu Hyukjae hanya mematung di tempat, lalu tak lama ia tersenyum geli. Lee Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya tampak menarik di mata Hyukjae. Selain tampan, Donghae juga penuh dengan kejutan dan tidak terduga. Dan yang paling penting, Donghae sangat manis. Hyukjae menyukai perlakuannya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Jaemin menunggu Jeno dengan gelisah di atap gedung sekolah. Otaknya sibuk merangkai kata yang pas untuk disampaikan pada Jeno nanti. Meskipun sudah yakin Jeno akan membencinya setelah pembicaraan ini, Jaemin tetap ingin memberikan alasan yang bagus, atau setidaknya masuk akal. Memang Jaemin akui telah membohongi Jeno dan itu salah, tapi semua karena ada alasannya. Tapi mungkin, alasannya juga tidak bisa dibenarkan. Bagaimanapun, membohongi Jeno adalah yang seharusnya tidak Jaemin lakukan.

"Na Jaemin," panggil Jeno yang baru tiba di atap.

"Jeno …" Jaemin memandangi Jeno yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Kata-kata yang sudah dirangkainya barusan mendadak buyar.

Jeno sudah berdiri di hadapan Jaemin, tapi tidak sepatah kata pun yang dapat diucapkan. Jaemin masih tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. Apakah harus memberikan Jeno alasan dulu? Atau, haruskah Jaemin menjelaskan kebohongannya dulu? Tatapan Jeno begitu menuntut, tapi Jaemin benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya. Jaemin takut kehilangan Jeno setelah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Jeno tanpa basa-basi.

"Mengenai gadis itu," jawab Jaemin setelah berpikir cukup lama dan merangkai kata-katanya dengan susah payah.

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Jeno lagi dengan nada mendesak.

Untuk beberapa detik, Jaemin merasa lidahnya kelu dan tidak bisa bicara. Tatapan Jeno begitu menuntut, membuat Jaemin tidak bisa menyusun kata-katanya dengan benar. Sempat terpikir untuk berbohong lagi, tapi kemudian Jaemin berpikir hal itu malah akan memperumit masalah.

"Jaemin!" panggil Jeno dengan suara keras. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Katakan sesuatu."

Akhirnya Jaemin menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya dengan jujur. Berharap, dengan begitu hubungannya dengan Jeno masih bisa diselamatkan. "Gadis itu … dia sebenarnya tidak pernah menyukaiku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jeno tidak mengerti.

"Gadis itu menyukaimu!" jawab Jaemin sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Surat yang ada di lokerku waktu itu, sebenarnya ditujukan padamu."

"Na Jaemin …"

"Karena tidak berani menyampaikannya langsung padamu, gadis itu memintaku untuk menyampaikan surat itu padamu," lanjut Jaemin tanpa membiarkan Jeno bicara. "Aku tahu sejak awal membaca surat itu, tapi aku tidak mau menyampaikannya padamu."

"Kenapa?"

Jaemin membuang napas dan sekali lagi memberanikan diri menatap Jeno. "Aku tahu ini kekanakan dan tidak termaafkan, tapi saat gadis itu menyuruhku untuk memberikan tiket drama musikal padamu, aku tidak memberikannya padamu. Dan sebagai gantinya, aku yang datang ke sana."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Jeno.

"Karena … karena …" Jaemin tidak bisa mengucapkannya, ada konflik dalam pikiran dan hati kecilnya.

"Karena kau menyukai gadis itu?" tebak Jeno. "Na Jaemin, kau tidak perlu sampai …"

"Aku menyukaimu …" sela Jaemin yang tentu saja membuat Jeno terkejut setengah mati. "Aku tidak ingin kau menemuinya. Itu sebabnya, aku bilang pada gadis itu agar menyerah padamu."

"Itu sebabnya gadis itu menamparku?" tanya Jeno lagi. "Semua karena dirimu?"

"Maafkan aku, Jeno," kata Jaemin suara yang sangat pelan. "Aku tahu ini salah, tapi …"

Jeno membuang napas dan mengusap wajahnya, gusar. "Kau sudah gila, Na Jaemin."

"Maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenciku dan …"

Kalimat Jaemin terhenti, Jeno tiba-tiba mengecup singkat bibirnya dan memeluknya. "Jangan bicara lagi, atau aku akan marah."

"Lee Jeno …" Jaemin membelalakkan matanya, terkejut dengan perbuatan Jeno.

"Aku bilang jangan bicara lagi, Jaemin," sela Jeno. "Dengar, seharusnya kau mengatakannya langsung dan tidak perlu berbuat sejauh ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaemin bingung. "Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Aku marah padamu karena tidak jujur padaku!" jawab Jeno yang masih memeluk Jaemin. "Meskipun kau tidak melakukan hal ini, aku tetap akan menolak gadis itu. Atau gadis manapun."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaemin yang masih kebingungan.

"Karena aku hanya menyukaimu, Na Jaemin bodoh!" jawab Jeno sambil menahan malu. "Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!"

Jaemin melepaskan pelukan Jeno dan mendorongnya hingga mundur beberapa langkah. "Lee Jeno, kau pasti sudah gila!"

"Benar aku memang sudah gila!" Jeno menyahut cepat, membuat Jaemin menatapnya kaget. "Aku sudah gila karena menganggapmu lebih manis dari gadis manapun dan aku sudah tidak waras karena selalu berdebar saat berada di dekatmu."

"Apa?" Jaemin masih mematung, tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang didengarnya barusan. "Kau pasti salah makan."

"Kita bahas itu nanti." Jeno menggenggam tangan Jaemin dan menariknya, membawanya keluar dari sana. "Hari sudah malam dan di sini menyeramkan, kita bahas itu nanti di rumah."

Tidak ada yang bisa Jaemin lakukan selain membiarkan tangannya digenggam Jeno dan dibawa entah ke mana. Jaemin terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata atau sekedar bereaksi. Semua terlalu mengejutkan dan di luar dugaan Jaemin. Bukankah seharusnya Jeno sekarang marah dan membencinya?

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Sudah hampir dua puluh menit Jisung memerhatikan pamannya yang sedang senyum-senyum memandang ponselnya. Sejak pulang dari kantor beberapa jam yang lalu, Hyukjae tidak berhenti tersenyum dan nyaris tidak bergerak dari sofa. Jisung tahu, pasti pamannya itu sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang. Dan Jisung menebak, seseorang itu pasti bosnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jisung teringat pada obrolannya dengan Jeno dan Jaemin siang tadi. Jika Jeno tahu orang yang disukai ayahnya adalah sang paman, kira-kira akan bagaimana reaksinya? Jisung memang turut berbahagia untuk pamannya, tapi juga ia merasa khawatir saat memikirkan masa depan pertemanannya dengan Jeno. Kalau Jeno tidak bisa menerima hubungan ayahnya dengan sang paman, bisa saja 'kan hubungan pertemanan mereka putus. Jisung tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Apa _samchon_ sungguh-sungguh menyukai _Daepyonim_?" tanya Jisung memecah keheningan.

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap Jisung yang sedang duduk di lantai. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kurang paham.

" _Samchon_ tahu maksudku," jawab Jisung sambil menghela napas. "Ini mengenai hubunganmu dengan _daepyonim_ , ayahnya Jeno."

"Jisung, tidak seperti itu …" Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya, mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan pada Jisung. "Hmm, kami … kami tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu."

"Kau bahkan menyebutnya 'kami' bukan 'dia dan aku'." Jisung menghela napas lagi, lalu menatap Hyukjae. "Aku sudah tahu sejak saat paman mengacaukan kencan buta _daepyonim_ beberapa waktu lalu."

"Jisung …"

"Seperti yang pernah aku katakan pada _samchon_ , aku tidak akan mengatakan apa pun jika memang _samchon_ menyukai _daepyonim_ ," sela Jisung sebelum Hyukjae sempat berbicara. "Tapi, sepertinya Jeno masih belum tahu dan berpikir ayahnya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hyukjae tidak mengerti.

"Jika Jeno belum tahu, itu artinya _daepyonim_ belum memberi tahunya," jawab Jisung. "Kita tidak tahu, apakah Jeno bisa menerima hubunganmu dengan ayahnya, atau sebaliknya."

Hyukjae tidak menyahut dan hanya diam sambil memikirkan kata-kata Jisung. Benar, hubungan mereka bukan hanya melibatkan satu sama lain, tapi juga ada Jeno dan Jisung yang harus mereka pikirkan. Seperti yang pernah Hyukjae duga sebelumnya, hubungan mereka mungkin tidak akan mudah ke depannya.

"Jika seandainya Jeno tidak setuju dengan hubungan kalian, hubunganku dengan Jeno juga mungkin akan mengalami perubahan." Jisung menambahkan sambil melirik pamannya yang tiba-tiba bungkam. "Jika itu terjadi, berarti aku harus siap kehilangan seorang teman yang berharga. _Samchon_ sendiri mungkin sudah tahu, Jeno adalah teman dekat pertamaku."

Tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan Hyukjae saat ini, jadi ia hanya terus diam. Bagaimanapun Jisung memang benar. Jika Jeno tidak setuju dengan hubungan mereka, apa yang akan dilakukan Hyukjae? Dan jika Hyukjae melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Donghae, mungkin bukan hanya Jeno yang akan terluka, tapi juga Jisung. Demi mempertahankan hubungannya, Hyukjae mungkin akan melukai banyak orang. Jadi, haruskah dipertahankan? Atau, haruskah diakhiri sebelum Hyukjae benar-benar menyukai Donghae? Jika suatu saat Hyukjae mulai mencintai Donghae dengan sepenuh hati, semuanya mungkin akan makin rumit.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	11. Pandora Box

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jisung masuk ke kamarnya setelah bicara dengan Hyukjae, kemudian ia berbaring di ranjang dan menghela napas panjang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Mungkin yang dikatakannya pada Hyukjae sedikit kasar, tapi Jisung hanya ingin mengingatkannya soal konsekuensi dari hubungan yang dia jalani saat ini. Entahlah, Jisung merasa serba salah.

Memang benar, Jisung pernah mengatakan akan mendukung hubungan Hyukjae dengan Donghae. Saat itu Jisung berpikir, hubungan pertemanannya dengan Jeno tidak akan terpengaruh. Tapi setelah mereka mengobrol di kantin, Jisung merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi Jisung benar-benar takut. Bagaimanapun Jeno adalah teman dekat pertamanya.

Sejak pertama kali diasuh Hyukjae, Jisung tidak pernah punya teman dekat karena lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di tempat penitipan anak. Saat Hyukjae sedang kuliah dan mulai bekerja, Jisung hampir setiap hari berada di tempat penitipan anak sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk bergaul dengan anak-anak lain selain di tempat penitipan. Jisung menjadi anak yang tertutup dan agak sulit bergaul setelah masuk sekolah.

Tapi semua berubah setelah Jisung mengenal Jeno. Berkat kehadiran Jeno di hidupnya, Jisung mengenal Jaemin yang begitu baik dan memperlakukannya seperti adik sungguhan. Jeno juga memperlakukan Jisung dengan sangat baik, layaknya seorang kakak. Jeno kadang memarahinya, tapi juga kadang mencemaskannya. Benar-benar seperti kakak sungguhan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Jisung jika tidak bisa berteman lagi dengan Jeno. Mungkin Jisung akan kembali menjadi anak penyendiri yang membawa-bawa kotak harta karun peninggalan ibunya.

Oh, tunggu. Jisung jadi teringat pada kotak itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Jisung membuka kotak itu. Jisung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka lemarinya, mencari kotak yang selalu ia bawa saat kecil. Sebuah kotak berukuran 30cm yang berisi kenangan ibunya sebelum meninggal. Di dalam kotak yang seharusnya digembok itu ada foto, surat, dan barang-barang lain milik ibunya.

Sebenarnya Jisung tidak pernah tahu seperti apa ibunya, tapi menurut cerita Hyukjae, dia adalah wanita yang baik. Kata nenek, ibu Jisung menikah muda, lalu tak lama setelah menikah, dia mengandung Jisung. Semua baik-baik saja, sampai akhirnya Jisung lahir dan perilaku ayah Jisung mulai berubah jadi kasar. Entah apa alasan pastinya, tapi ayah Jisung memang benar-benar berubah jadi pecandu alkohol dan suka memukuli istrinya setelah Jisung lahir. Mengingat itu, membuat Jisung sangat sedih.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu membuka kotak itu." Hyukjae masuk ke kamar Jisung dan ikut duduk bersamanya di lantai dekat lemari. "Ibumu sangat menyayangi kotak ini, dia akan sangat marah jika aku mencoba menyentuh atau membukanya," katanya sambil memegangi gembok berbentuk hati warna merah muda yang sudah rusak.

Kotak yang ada pada Jisung sekarang itu adalah peninggalan satu-satunya milik kakak perempuan Hyukjae, Lee Sora. Saat masih hidup, Sora memasukkan semua kenangannya selama hidup ke dalam kotak itu. Suatu hari Sora pernah berkata pada Hyukjae, kotak itu digembok karena ada orang lain selain dirinya yang memegang kuncinya. Sora juga memberi tahu, jika suatu hari ada orang yang membawa kunci gemboknya dan mencari kotak itu, Hyukjae harus memberikannya pada orang itu. Tapi sampai saat Sora mengembuskan napas terakhirnya pun, orang yang disebutnya itu tidak pernah muncul untuk mencari kotak itu.

Hyukjae pernah bertanya pada Sora, mengapa kotak itu tidak boleh dibuka sekarang? Sora bilang, kotak itu menyimpan segala macam kerinduan, kesakitan, dan kesedihannya. Kotak itu seperti kotak pandora yang akan menimbulkan segala macam keburukan dan kesedihan. Lalu Hyukjae bertanya lagi, jika kotak itu hanya akan menimbulkan keburukan dan kesedihan, mengapa Sora masih menyimpannya juga? Sora menjawabnya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang tidak begitu Hyukjae pahami waktu itu. Katanya, _'Because missing someone is most beautiful pain'_. Hyukjae tidak pernah tahu, sebenarnya siapa yang selalu dirindukan kakaknya?

Setelah Sora meninggal dan memang tidak ada yang mencari kotak itu, Hyukjae membuka paksa kotak itu dengan cara merusak gemboknya karena tidak menemukan kuncinya. Padahal, Hyukjae yakin Sora memiliki kuncinya. Tapi karena setelah kematian Sora keadaan rumah waktu itu kacau, jadi Hyukjae tidak sempat mencarinya lagi.

Di dalam kotak itu ternyata ada surat, foto, dan buku diari saat sang kakak masih sekolah dulu. Di dalam sana juga ada foto lama yang sudah sobek; foto Sora yang memakai seragam sedang menggandeng seseorang. Tapi karena sudah sobek, Hyukjae tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang sedang digandeng Sora. Ada juga foto-foto ultrasonik Jisung saat ada di kandungannya, dimulai dari usia dua minggu hingga delapan bulan.

"Ya, _samchon_ sudah pernah cerita soal itu," kata Jisung sambil memasukkan kembali barang-barang yang ada di dalam kotak itu. " _Samchon_ bilang, kotak ini seharusnya dimiliki seseorang dan bukannya aku."

"Ibumu memang bilang, seharusnya ada orang yang mencari kotak ini. Seseorang yang memiliki kunci gembok kotak ini," kata Hyukjae menjelaskan.

"Lalu, mengapa orang itu tidak pernah datang?" tanya Jisung.

Hyukjae menggeleng tidak yakin, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Omong-omong, kenapa kau membukanya lagi? Mencari sesuatu?"

Jisung menggeleng dan menutup kotak itu. "Aku hanya iseng."

"Oh, iya. Soal pembicaraan kita tadi," kata Hyukjae ragu-ragu.

"Ya?"

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengembuskan napas. "Aku bingung."

" _Samchon_ pasti punya jalan keluarnya, percayalah," jawab Jisung. "Dan maafkan aku jika tadi ucapanku keterlaluan. Aku hanya …"

"Aku tahu …" sela Hyukjae. "Sudah malam, tidurlah."

Lalu setelah itu Hyukjae meninggalkan kamar Jisung dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Hyukjae sampai di kantor sebelum Donghae datang, lalu mulai menyusun surat dan dokumen di atas meja. Saat Hyukjae berbalik, ia langsung dipeluk seseorang. Dari aromanya yang manis dan khas, Hyukjae tahu itu Donghae. Maka dari itu Hyukjae tersenyum dan langsung balas memeluknya dengan erat.

Pembicaraannya dengan Jisung kemarin, ingin Hyukjae lupakan dulu saat ini. Setidaknya, kalaupun nanti mereka memang harus berpisah, Hyukjae ingin menikmati hari-hari manis seperti ini. Biarkan Hyukjae memiliki kenangan yang indah bersama Donghae walau hanya sesaat.

"Pagi, _Daepyonim_."

"Pagi, kekasihku."

Mendengar panggilan Donghae yang tidak biasa, membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan kening dan langsung melepaskan dekapan mereka. "Ew, apa-apaan itu?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah jijik.

"Bukankah itu terdengar manis?" Donghae balik bertanya dan mengecup kening Hyukjae sebelum duduk di kursinya.

"Aneh!" jawab Hyukjae sambil berdecak.

"Aku belum memberi tahu Jeno soal hubungan kita," kata Donghae tiba-tiba. Dan itu cukup membuat Hyukjae sedikit terkejut.

"Ya?" sahut Hyukjae.

"Aku mungkin akan memberi tahunya nanti. Hmm, jika waktunya sudah tepat," jelas Donghae yang langsung diangguki Hyukjae.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," kata Hyukjae sambil memaksakan senyumnya.

"Jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Donghae setelah duduk dan melihat tumpukan surat di mejanya.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan mulai membacakan jadwal Donghae. "Jam 10.30 ada rapat kecil dengan tim pemasaran dan jam 14.00 bertemu dengan klien."

"Sudah?" tanya Donghae ketika Hyukjae memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jas. "Wah, aku bahagia sekali tidak perlu melakukan presentasi hari ini."

"Hanya itu. Jadwalmu setelah itu kosong," jawab Hyukjae.

"Tidak ada kencan buta?" tanya Donghae yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh Hyukjae. "Dengan Lee Hyukjae- _ssi_ …" katanya menambahkan.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya dan langsung tersenyum. "Tidak ada! Hari ini aku sibuk sampai malam."

"Ah, sayang sekali!" Donghae memberengut dan berdecak kesal. "Bisa kau meluangkan waktu makan malam denganku?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kalau aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?" tanya Donghae penuh harap.

"Ada Jisung di rumah."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae sambil mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya mengapa kalau ada Jisung? Kita 'kan tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."

"Itu … maksudku …" Hyukjae tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sepagi ini, hm?" tanya Donghae engan ekspresi nakal, menggoda Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa pun!" sergah Hyukjae. "Kau saja yang berpikir aneh-aneh."

"Jadi kau akan mengundangku ke rumahmu kalau Jisung tidak ada di rumah?" goda Donghae sambil menatap nakal Hyukjae.

"Aku permisi dulu, _Daepyonim_." Hyukjae membungkuk, bersiap-siap pergi.

"Tunggu!" Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan buru-buru menghadang Hyukjae.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Hyukjae malas. "Aku tidak akan mengundangmu ke rumahku meskipun …"

Donghae langsung meraup bibir Hyukjae, menghentikannya bicara. "Hmm, jeruk," katanya setelah melepaskan bibir Hyukjae.

"Kau selalu saja seenaknya!" Hyukjae berdecak sambil menatap sinis Donghae. "Oh, aku jadi ingat ingin memberimu sesuatu," katanya sambil merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan sesuatu ke tangan Donghae.

"Lipbalm? Untuk apa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku suka jika bibirmu terasa seperti stroberi."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung. "Aku tidak pernah pakai lipbalm."

"Pakailah, itu membuat bibirmu lembab." Hyukjae tersenyum sebelum mengecup singkat bibir tipis Donghae dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Setelah Hyukjae pergi, Donghae tidak tahan untuk tersenyum dan duduk di kursinya sambil berputar-putar.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Siang ini Jisung mengobrol dengan Jaemin di kantin. Tanpa Jeno yang sedang sibuk bermain basket di lapangan utama sekolah. Setelah jahitan di bahunya kering, Jeno langsung beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Ikut olah raga ini dan itu, membuat dirinya berkeringat.

Dan saat Jeno tidak ada, Jaemin jadi punya kesempatan untuk membicarakan soal kejadian di atap kemarin pada Jisung. Meskipun semua itu bukan mimpi, tapi Jaemin masih saja tidak percaya. Seperti nyata, tapi juga seperti mimpi. Serius, Jaemin benar-benar sudah menduga Jeno akan marah dan membencinya. Atau setidaknya, Jeno tidak mau bicara padanya selama berbulan-bulan. Tapi ternyata, reaksi Jeno sungguh di luar dugaan Jaemin.

"Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya," kata Jisung setelah Jaemin selesai bercerita. "Maksudku, tentang Jeno _hyung_ yang mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu."

"Aku yang mengungkapkannya duluan," kata Jaemin mengoreksi.

"Kalau yang itu tidak mengejutkan."

"Park Jisung, seriuslah!"

"Aku serius," kata Jisung sambil tertawa pelan. "Dengan kepribadiannya yang seperti itu, Jeno _hyung_ tidak mungkin mengungkapkannya duluan."

"Kau benar." Jaemin mengangguk setuju. "Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Jisung.

"Hubunganku dengan Jeno selanjutnya," jawab Jaemin sambil berdecak.

"Ya, kalian tinggal berkencan dengan resmi." Jisung mengangkat sebelah bahunya sambil menyedot susu stroberinya yang hampir habis. "Kalian 'kan sudah saling tahu perasaan masing-masing. Apa lagi?"

"Kalian pasti membicarakan aku, ya?"

Jisung dan Jaemin menoleh bersamaan ke arah Jeno yang baru datang dan langsung duduk di samping Jisung, berhadap-hadapan langsung dengan Jaemin. Kemudian Jeno merebut susu pisang milik Jaemin dan menghabiskannya. Lagi-lagi mereka menggunakan sedotan yang sama, membuat Jisung melirik Jeno dengan tatapan tidak biasa.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jisung menemukan hal itu tidak biasa. Awalnya Jisung mengira Jeno memang tidak keberatan berbagi sedotan dengan siapa pun, tapi ternyata tidak seperti itu. Jisung pernah melihat Jeno sedang bersama temannya yang lain, dan saat temannya itu mengambil minuman milik Jeno, dia langsung marah dan tidak mau lagi meminumnya. Jelas-jelas Jisung mendengar, Jeno bilang tidak suka berbagi sedotan dengan orang lain. Lalu, mengapa dengan Jaemin hal itu seperti biasa saja?

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Jisung polos.

"Park Jisung!" seru Jaemin sambil memelototi Jisung.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tentang aku?" tanya Jeno sambil melirik Jisung. Dan Jaemin langsung memberi Jisung kode agar tutup mulut.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelas," kata Jisung sambil bangun dari kursi. "Ada yang memelototi aku, sepertinya dia ingin aku pergi."

"Hei, bukan seperti itu!" seru Jaemin salah tingkah.

"Aku akan pergi, _hyung_." Jisung melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi. "Aku tidak suka mengganggu suami istri yang sedang _lovey dovey_."

"Park Jisung!" seru Jaemin lagi.

"Kata-katanya persis seperti Renjun," gumam Jeno setelah Jisung pergi.

"Memangnya Renjun mengatakan apa?" tanya Jaemin.

Jeno mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaemin. "Ya? Oh itu … hmm, bukan apa-apa."

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Jisung menemukan mobil Donghae berhenti di depan gerbang. Jisung berpikir, Donghae mungkin sedang menunggu Jeno. Tapi setelah melirik jam tangannya, Jisung ingat Jeno baru keluar kelas jam delapan nanti. Sekarang baru jam tujuh. Ah, mungkin Donghae tidak tahu atau lupa. Jadi, Jisung berlari menghampiri mobil Donghae dan membungkuk begitu Donghae keluar dari mobil.

"Selamat malam, _Daepyonim_ ," sapa Jisung sopan. "Anda datang untuk menjemput Jeno _hyung_?"

Donghae menggeleng cepat sambil tersenyum. "Oh, bukan. Aku datang untuk menemuimu."

"Ya?" Jisung mengangkat alisnya. "Mencariku? Ada apa?"

"Oh, itu … hmm. Begini …" Donghae tampak berpikir dan ragu mengucapkan kalimatnya, membuat Jisung menunggunya bicara dengan gugup.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi pada _samchon_?" tanya Jisung cemas.

"Oh, bukan!" jawab Donghae buru-buru. "Bukan seperti itu."

"Jadi?" tanya Jisung tak sabaran.

"Hmm, pamanmu malam ini harus _lembur_ bersamaku," jawab Donghae sambil tertawa tidak jelas. "Jadi … jadi, dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesannya padamu. Katanya, malam ini kau menginap saja di rumahku bersama Jeno. Kebetulan Jeno juga akan sendirian malam ini, karena aku harus lembur."

"Oh, tapi biasanya paman menelepon atau mengirim pesan padaku," kata Jisung merasa aneh.

"Itu … hmm. Ponselnya mati dan dia tidak sempat mengisi baterainya karena terlalu sibuk." Donghae menjelaskan. Jisung pun akhirnya mengangguk dan berhenti bertanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya sambil membungkuk lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali lagi ke kantor." Donghae kembali masuk ke mobilnya dan membuka Jendela. "Terima kasih, Jisung. Baik-baik bersama Jeno di rumah."

"Terima kasih?" gumam Jisung setelah mobil Donghae pergi. "Mengapa dia yang berterima kasih?" tanyanya bingung. Tapi sudahlah, Jisung tidak ingin memikirkannya.

Jisung kembali lagi ke gedung sekolah untuk menunggu Jeno yang masih belum keluar kelas. Saat berjalan menuju kantin, Jisung melirik jam tangannya. Baru pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit, jam delapan masih cukup lama. Jisung mengirim pesan ke ponsel Jeno dan memutuskan untuk menunggunya di kantin sambil makan beberapa camilan.

Satu jam kemudian, mata Jisung mulai berat. Menunggu membuatnya mengantuk, ditambah lagi perutnya kembung karena kebanyakan minum susu stroberi. Mata Jisung benar-benar berat dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya merindukan tempat tidur. Jisung benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin cepat pulang.

"Park Jisung!" panggil Jeno yang baru saja datang.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang," kata Jisung lega. Akhirnya ia bisa segera bertemu dengan tempat tidur yang nyaman.

"Aku baru menerima pesan dari ayahku. Katanya dia lembur bersama pamanmu dan menyuruhmu untuk menginap di rumah." Jeno menjelaskan dan Jisung hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu," kata Jisung sambil menguap. "Itu sebabnya aku di sini menunggumu."

Jeno tersenyum melihat Jisung yang terkantuk-kantuk, lalu mengacak gemas rambut cokelat keemasannya. "Kau pasti sangat mengantuk. Ayo, kita pulang," katanya sambil menarik lengan Jisung dan membantunya bangun dari kursi.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Donghae kembali lagi ke kantor setelah mengungsikan Jisung ke rumahnya. Ini sedikit licik, tapi Donghae benar-benar ingin berduaan dengan Hyukjae. Sejak mereka memutuskan untuk berkencan secara resmi, Donghae tidak punya waktu untuk berduaan dengan Hyukjae. Mereka selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tidak punya waktu untuk kencan sungguhan.

Jadi, setelah Donghae berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya sebuah ide—yang cukup gila—muncul di kepalanya. Jika tidak bisa mengajak Hyukjae keluar untuk kencan, maka Donghae akan mengencani Hyukjae di rumahnya saja. Siapa tahu ada bir atau semacamnya di sana dan Hyukjae mabuk lagi. Dengan begitu, siapa tahu Donghae bisa melakukan sesuatu pada Hyukjae. Karena status mereka sekarang, kali ini Donghae yakin bisa melakukannya sampai tuntas.

"Oh, _Daepyonim_ …" panggil Hyukjae ketika pintu lift terbuka. "Kau dari mana?"

"Ya?" Donghae keluar dari lift dan cukup kaget melihat Hyukjae ada di sana. "Hm … itu … membeli bensin," katanya berbohong.

"Kukira kau sudah pulang," kata Hyukjae sambil mengikuti Donghae yang berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Donghae pada Hyukjae yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya.

"Sudah," jawab Hyukjae. "Aku sedang bersiap-siap pulang sekarang," katanya sambil menunjukkan tas kerjanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu." Donghae memakai jasnya dan bersiap pulang.

"Tapi aku bawa mobil." Hyukjae memberi tahu dan menunjukkan kunci mobilnya.

"Ya, aku tahu," sahut Donghae sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya, diikuti Hyukjae di sampingnya. "Tinggalkan mobilmu di sini dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tapi …"

"Ini perintah!" sela Donghae tidak ingin dibantah.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Hyukjae mengangguk dan mencoba mengalah. "Tapi, bagaimana cara aku menjemput Jisung dan mengantarnya ke sekolah besok? Memakai taksi?"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya di depan lift, lalu menatap Hyukjae. "Aku akan mengantarmu … maksudku, menjemputmu besok. Mengenai Jisung, malam ini dia akan menginap di rumahku bersama Jeno. Mereka akan belajar bersama."

Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya. "Jisung tidak memberi tahuku soal itu. Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Pintu lift terbuka, Donghae menarik lengan Hyukjae agar masuk lebih dulu ke lift. "Aku diberi tahu Jeno," katanya sambil berdeham.

"Oh." Akhirnya Hyukjae mengangguk dan berhenti bertanya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama perjalanan, hingga tiga puluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di _basement_ apartemen Hyukjae. Setelah mesin mobil mati, Hyukjae melirik Donghae dengan ekor matanya sambil membuka sabuk pengaman. Sepertinya Donghae juga ikut melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. _Mungkinkah dia akan ikut turun juga?_ Hyukjae bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, _Daepyonim_ ," kata Hyukjae. "Aku akan masuk sekarang."

"Kau bisa memanggil namaku dengan santai saat kita tidak di kantor." Donghae melirik Hyukjae dan tersenyum. "Kau juga bicara dengan santai padaku, kita 'kan seumuran."

"Oh, ya. Baiklah." Hyukjae mengangguk tidak yakin. Selama lima tahun ini Hyukjae selalu memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan _daepyonim_ , hingga membuatnya lupa bahwa sebenarnya Donghae juga punya nama.

"Kau punya kopi di rumah?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

Hyukjae mengangguk ragu sambil menatap Donghae. "Ya, punya."

"Bisakah aku minum kopi dulu di apartemenmu sebelum pulang?" tanya Donghae lagi. "Aku sangat mengantuk dan butuh kopinya," katanya menambahkan.

Menolak keinginan Donghae mungkin akan membuat Hyukjae terlihat tidak sopan. Meskipun mereka kini menjalin hubungan, bukan berarti Hyukjae bisa bersikap kurang ajar pada Donghae. Bagaimanapun Donghae masih tetap atasan Hyukjae meski status mereka telah berubah.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa mampir dan minum kopi dulu sebelum pulang." Hyukjae kemudian turun dari mobil, diikuti Donghae. Lalu, mereka masuk ke lift dalam keadaan hening.

Saat lift sampai di lantai 11, Hyukjae melirik Donghae sebelum pintu terbuka. "Tapi, Daepyonim …" katanya sambil ke luar dari lift.

"Ya?" sahut Donghae.

"Aku hanya punya kopi instan di rumah," lanjut Hyukjae ragu-ragu.

"Oh, itu tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Hyukjae melanjutkan langkahnya menuju unitnya yang ada di ujung koridor, kemudian menekan kata sandinya dan mempersilakan Donghae masuk. Setelah Donghae duduk di ruang tengah, Hyukjae menyalakan televisi sebelum beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat kopi. Rasanya canggung sekali berduaan di rumah dengan Donghae, hingga membuat Hyukjae harus berpikir keras untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hyukjae kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi dan sepiring buah stroberi. Hyukjae tidak yakin harus menyuguhkan apa pada Donghae, karena di kulkasnya hanya ada buah stroberi dan camilan milik Jisung.

"Oh, terima kasih," kata Donghae setelah Hyukjae menyimpan kopi dan sepiring buah di meja yang ada di depan sofa. Kemudian Donghae bergeser dan mempersilakan Hyukjae duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk disajikan padamu," kata Hyukjae canggung.

"Ini sudah cukup," sahut Donghae sambil membuka jasnya agar lebih nyaman, lalu mulai meminum kopinya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Dan kemudian hening selama beberapa saat. Hyukjae tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa, sementara Donghae sedang sibuk menghabiskan kopinya sedikit demi sedikit agar bisa lebih lama tinggal di apartemen Hyukjae. Hanya ada suara televisi yang sedikit meramaikan suasana.

"Kau tahu cara main Go Stop?" tanya Hyukjae memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja." jawab Donghae. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini masternya Go Stop."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hyukjae tidak yakin. "Aku pernah mengalahkan Jeno. Padahal, dia bilang belajar main Go Stop darimu."

"Ey, itu karena dia sangat payah!" jawab Donghae, berkilah. "Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?"

" _Call_!" sahut Hyukjae antusias. "Mau taruhan apa?"

"Yang kalah harus buka baju!" seru Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya dan berdecak. "Mau kalah atau menang, tetap saja hanya menguntungkan dirimu!"

"Kenapa? Kau malu, ya?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum menyebalkan. "Ey, tidak perlu malu-malu! Aku sudah lihat semuanya waktu itu."

"Ganti saja taruhannya!" tolak Hyukjae mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil merengek.

"Bagaimana kalau yang menang boleh meminta apa pun dari yang kalah," usul Hyukjae. "Setuju?"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan tersenyum licik diam-diam. "Oke, _call_!"

Diam-diam Donghae memikirkan sesuatu saat Hyukjae pergi ke kamarnya dan mengambil alat untuk main Go Stop.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Dalam waktu dua jam, mereka sudah main dua ronde dan Hyukjae yang kalah. Hyukjae mengumpat dan bersumpah serapah pada Donghae. Sejak dua jam yang lalu, Hyukjae berhenti memanggil Donghae dengan sebutan _daepyonim_ dan bicara dengan sangat santai. Bahkan Hyukjae mulai berani memanggil Donghae idiot. Tentu saja, yang ada di hadapan Donghae ini adalah Lee Hyukjae. Bukan saja hanya sekretarisnya, tapi juga teman, dan sekarang adalah kekasihnya.

Donghae jadi ingat ketika Hyukjae pertama kali menjadi sekretarisnya—waktu itu Donghae baru saja menjabat posisi representatif. Saat mereka sedang diskusi, tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae mengumpat dan menyebut Donghae idiot karena tidak bisa mengingat bahan presentasi. Mereka juga pernah bertengkar gara-gara itu, tapi kemudian berbaikan. Anehnya, Donghae yang mengajak Hyukjae baikan duluan. Padahal, seharusnya Hyukjae-lah yang minta maaf pada Donghae. Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, akhirnya Donghae bisa mendengar Hyukjae mengumpat seperti dulu lagi.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarmu mengumpat di depanku," kata Donghae sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Hyukjae galak. "Kau ingin aku mengumpat lagi? Dasar idiot!"

"Anehnya, aku malah merasa senang dan bukannya terseinggung," kata Donghae sambil berdecak-decak, heran pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah idiot, aneh pula." Hyukjae mendengus dan menggeleng-geleng sambil menatap Donghae. "Mau jadi apa kau ini?"

"Jadi kekasihmu selamanya!" jawab Donghae tertawa dan mendorong Hyukjae hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

"Dasar gila!" seru Hyukjae jengkel. "Sekarang, katakan saja apa maumu?"

Donghae tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memandangi Hyukjae yang tampak jengah. "Kau punya bir?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah yang aneh.

"Ada beberapa di kulkas," jawab Hyukjae. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu bawa kemari," kata Donghae memerintah.

Hyukjae masih duduk di tampatnya dan menatap Donghae bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin minum bir denganmu dan kau tidak bisa menolak karena ini adalah keinginanku sebagai pemenang." Donghae menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya pada Hyukjae.

Sial, Hyukjae tidak tahu Donghae pintar bicara. Padahal, Donghae bisa sangat kikuk dan canggung saat presentasi di depan banyak orang. Tapi lihatlah caranya bicara di depan Hyukjae, begitu lancar dan seenaknya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Akhirnya Hyukjae beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil semua bir yang ada di kulkasnya. "Minumlah sepuasnya," katanya sambil menyimpan bir di lantai, di hadapan Donghae.

"Kau juga harus minum," kata Donghae sambil membuka dua kaleng bir dan memberikan salah satunya pada Hyukjae. " _Cheers_!" serunya sambil mengangkat kaleng bir dengan girang.

Tentu belum ada yang mabuk saat kaleng pertama habis, mereka melanjutkannya ke kaleng kedua dan masih bisa bertahan. Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sudah menghabiskan lima kaleng bir dan Hyukjae sudah terlihat kepayahan. Tidak sepenuhnya mabuk, tapi Hyukjae sudah merasa pusing.

Begitu pula dengan Donghae yang mulai tidak bisa membuka matanya dengan benar. Donghae membuka dasinya yang terasa mencekik, diikuti dengan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Udara terasa sangat panas saat melihat Hyukjae melakukan hal yang sama di hadapan Donghae.

"Lee Donghae!" seru Hyukjae tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak seharusnya mabuk karena harus berkendara!"

"Aku akan menginap di sini," jawab Donghae enteng.

Hyukjae menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Hmm, tidak boleh! Jisung akan pulang sebentar lagi!"

"Jisung ada di rumahku bersama Jeno," kata Donghae mengingatkan.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba mengikik dan mengangguk. "Oh, lupa. Aku lupa Jisung tidak akan pulang," katanya sambil terus mengikik.

"Hyukjae …" panggil Donghae sambil menatap Hyukjae yang menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ya?" Hyukjae mendongak, menatap Donghae. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk dan bergumam. "Ya, tentu saja."

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Donghae lagi.

Kali ini Hyukjae tidak langsung mengangguk dan menatap Donghae cukup lama. Hyukjae memang mabuk, tapi kesadarannya belum hilang sepenuhnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja dengan jujur," desak Donghae yang langsung membuat Hyukjae menghela napas berat.

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi aku masih belum yakin soal mencintaimu."

Donghae memaksakannya senyumnya saat menatap Hyukjae sekali lagi. "Tentu saja, kita belum lama menjalin hubungan."

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja aku menyukaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh," jawab Donghae dengan lancar.

Hyukjae menggeleng dan mengembuskan napas. "Bukan itu. Maksudku, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghae hanya tersenyum dan beringsut mendekati Hyukjae. Lalu, Donghae mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajah mereka. Donghae memagut bibir penuh Hyukjae sambil memejamkan mata. Sebelah tangan Donghae menahan tengkuk Hyukjae, sementara tangannya yang lain masuk ke dalam kemeja Hyukjae yang sudah sangat berantakan.

"Angh …" Hyukjae melenguh ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Donghae di kulit pinggulnya.

Donghae membawa Hyukjae berdiri sambil terus berciuman, lalu membawanya ke salah satu kamar sambil melucuti pakaiannya.

"Tunggu!" Hyukjae melepaskan ciuman panjang mereka dan mengambil napas. "Aku tidak punya kondom," bisiknya sambil menggigit bibir.

Tentu saja Donghae sudah tahu, untuk itu Donghae datang dengan mengantongi beberapa kondom disaku celananya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae membelinya di supermarket—yang tentu saja jauh dari kantor ataupun rumah. Itupun sambil menahan malu karena kasir di supermarket itu sempat membisikkan kata-kata semangat. Bikin malu saja.

"A-aku membawanya beberapa," kata Donghae sambil merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkannya pada Hyukjae. "Ada tiga pilihan aroma, aku tidak yakin kau menyukai yang mana."

"Kali ini kita gunakan saja yang stroberi." Hyukjae mengambil satu yang aroma stroberi dari tangan Donghae, lalu melemparkan dua sisanya ke sembarang tempat.

"Kali ini?" tanya Donghae dengan senyuman nakal. "Apa itu artinya akan ada lain kali?"

Hyukjae berdeham dan menggeleng. "Bukan begitu maksudku," katanya pelan.

Sialan, Hyukjae benar-benar tidak tahu Donghae pintar bicara saat mereka sedang berdua seperti ini. Sudah beberapa kali dalam sehari ini Hyukjae dibuat mati kutu oleh kata-kata Donghae.

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hyukjae, lalu menariknya hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel intim. "Tapi aku berharap ada lain kali," bisiknya di depan bibir Hyukjae.

Kemudian tanpa menunggu Hyukjae bicara lagi, Donghae kembali memagut bibir Hyukjae dan membawanya berbaring di tempat tidur. Donghae mulai melucuti pakaian Hyukjae hingga hanya menyisakan celana dalam putih yang membungkus bagian selatan tubuhnya. Setelah itu Donghae melepaskan pagutannya untuk melucuti pakaiannya sendiri sebelum mencumbu Hyukjae yang sudah pasrah di bawah kungkungannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini," bisik Hyukjae saat Donghae mencumbu belakang telingnya.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae. "Ini juga pertama kalinya aku melakukannya dengan laki-laki."

"Apa? Jadi kau pernah melakukannya? Dengan siapa?" tanya Hyukjae bertubi-tubi sambil memukul dada bidang Donghae dengan kepalan tangannya.

Alis Donghae bertaut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. "Tentu saja aku pernah melakukannya. Itu sebabnya, Jeno lahir ke dunia," jawab Donghae dengan jujur.

Ah, benar juga. Hyukjae tiba-tiba merasa bodoh mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Sialan, sekarang Donghae mentertawakannya dengan puas.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Donghae sebelum melanjutkan cumbuannya.

"Sudah terlanjur basah, lanjutkan saja." Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku akan membuatmu benar-benar basah," bisik Donghae suara berat.

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum ketika Donghae melanjutkan cumbuannya. Menciumi leher dan tulang selangkanya, hingga akhirnya berhenti di putingnya yang tegang. Donghae menghisapnya dengan keras hingga membuat Hyukjae mendesah-desah tidak karuan. Jari kaki Hyukjae melingkar menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Donghae, sementara tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Donghae.

"Lagi …" desah Hyukjae sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Cumbuan Donghae turun ke perut rata Hyukjae, memberikan beberapa tanda di sana sebelum akhirnya mengecup singkat penis tegang Hyukjae. "Dia benar-benar tegang," bisiknya sambil menghujani penis Hyukjae dengan kecupan ringan.

"Ahh! Jangan main-main!" seru Hyukjae sambil mengerang.

Donghae melepaskan celana dalam Hyukjae, lalu melebarkan kedua kakinya sebelum memasukkan penis tegang itu ke dalam mulut. Cukup lama Donghae melakukannya. Dimulai dari menjilatinya, hingga akhirnya melakukan _deep throat_. Hyukjae tiba-tiba menarik rambut Donghae dan kakinya menendang-nendang udara dengan gelisah.

"Angh … aku datang! Uhh, Donghae!" Hyukjae menjepit kepala Donghae dengan paha, lalu mengerang panjang saat melepaskan cairannya di mulut Donghae.

"Ini kedua kalinya kau membuatku menelan cairanmu," kata Donghae sambil kembali ke atas tubuh Hyukjae dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

"Ah, pasti insiden di Pulau Jeju itu, ya?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengusap bibir Donghae yang berlelehan sprema dengan jempolnya.

"Hmm," gumam Donghae yang kini sedang sibuk memakai kondom di penisnya. "Oh, iya. Aku juga membeli sesuatu yang lain," katanya sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Tak lama Donghae kembali dengan sebuah botol di tangannya. Sebuah botol _lubricant_. Hyukjae memandanginya tidak percaya. Rupanya Donghae sudah menyiapkan segalanya.

"Aku harus menahan malu saat membeli ini," gumam Donghae sambil menuangkan cairan itu ke tangannya.

"Hei, lakukan dengan pelan-pelan," kata Hyukjae pelan saat melihat Donghae melumuri jarinya dengan cairan lengket itu.

"Aku tahu," kata Donghae sambil melebarkan kaki Hyukjae dan mulai mengelus kerutan dilubangnya dengan jari.

"Ngh …" Hyukjae melenguh dan memejamkan matanya.

Jemari Donghae mengelus kerutan dilubang Hyukjae dengan sensual sebelum akhirnya masuk. Awalnya satu jari, lalu Donghae menambahnyan menjadi dua. Gerakan maju mundur yang awalnya pelan, lama-lama makin cepat dan akhirnya membuat Hyukjae melenguh lagi.

"Tidak kena … angh!" Hyukjae menggeleng gelisah dan mencengkeram seprai. Dua jari Donghae tidak mengenai titik terdalamnya dan itu membuat Hyukjae frustrasi.

Mendengar itu, Donghae menarik kedua jarinya dan beralih mengocok penisnya sendiri. Donghae kemudian membawa penisnya yang sudah terbungkus kondom dan licin itu ke lubang Hyukjae, mendorongnya dengan perlahan, sebelum menghentakkannya hingga masuk seutuhnya.

Hyukjae mengerang panjang dan mencengkeram seprai makin kuat. "Angh … sakit! Sakit sekali!"

"Sakit?" tanya Donghae sambil menghujani bibir Hyukjae dengan kecupan ringan. "Maaf, aku akan bergerak agar mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Hyukjae tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk, sementara itu Donghae mulai bergerak dan kali ini penisnya berhasil menyentuh titik terdalam Hyukjae.

"Ngh … di situ … lagi!" Hyukjae ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya saat merasa gerakan Donghae terlalu pelan. "Lebih cepat …!"

Gerakan Donghae makin cepat, sesuai keinginan Hyukjae. "Begini? Kau suka, hm?" tanyanya sambil mendorong tungkai kaki Hyukjae hingga menyentuh dadanya sendiri.

Hyukjae berteriak cukup keras saat dirasa penis Donghae makin dalam menusuknya. "Lagi … ngh … aku akan sampai!"

"Ergh, Hyukjae!" Donghae mengerang keenakan saat penisnya dijepit lubang licin Hyukjae. Rasanya begitu menikmat hingga tanpa sadar membuat Donghae bergerak makin cepat dan Hyukjae terhentak-hentak karenanya.

"Angh …! Aku sampai! Aku sampai!" Hyukjae menarik tengkuk Donghae dan memagut bibirnya dengan sedikit kasar. Saking kasarnya, Hyukjae tidak sengaja menggigitnya dan membuat bibir bawah Donghae terluka.

Cairan Hyukjae tumpah membasahi perut keduanya. Sementara itu, Donghae yang masih mengejar klimaksnya, hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengerang panjang saat penisnya berkedut dan siap meledak—Hyukjae tidak memberikannya kesempatan bicara dan terus memagut bibirnya.

"Argh, Hyukjae!" Donghae melepaskan paksa bibirnya dan mengerang lega saat meledak di dalam Hyukjae.

Napas keduanya pun memburu saling bersahut-sahutan. Donghae langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh telanjang Hyukjae dan mulai mengatur napasnya yang berantakan. Hyukjae juga melakukan hal yang sama sambil mengelus kepala Donghae yang ada di dadanya.

"Aku baru sadar, kita melakukannya di kamar Jisung," gumam Hyukjae saat menyadari cat temboknya berwarna biru langit. Cat di kamar Hyukjae berwarna pastel.

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan melotot horor. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Ini kamar Jisung," ulang Hyukjae.

"Kita memang sudah gila," gumam Donghae yang kembali ambruk di atas tubuh Hyukjae.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Donghae bangun sebelum Hyukjae, lalu beringsut duduk di tempat tidur. Matanya memerhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang tidur dalam keadaan telungkup dan telanjang. Selimut yang dipakai mereka semalam hanya menutupi bagian bawah Hyukjae. Harus Donghae akui, Hyukjae memiliki punggung yang sangat _sexy_. Dan dia juga terlihat sangat manis saat sedang tidur. Donghae menunduk, mencuri ciuman dari bibir penuhnya yang merah dan tebal. Kalau saja hari ini libur, Donghae pasti tidak akan bangun dan terus memeluk Hyukjae yang sedang tidur.

Sebelum Hyukjae bangun, Donghae turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai celananya saja. Pagi ini Donghae harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hyukjae yang sudah pasti tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar. Saat melewati lemari Jisung yang ada di dekat pintu, Donghae menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak yang mirip dengan kotak harta karun bajak laut. Pasti itu milik Jisung, mengingat ini adalah kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara serak.

Donghae menoleh dan mengangguk. "Hmm, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan bersiap ke kantor."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mandi dan membereskan kamar Jisung," kata Hyukjae sambil beringsut turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan asal.

"Kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Hyukjae meringis.

"Oh, tidak usah," jawab Hyukjae sambil menggeleng. "Aku bisa sendiri."

Donghae hanya mengangguk dan membukakan pintu untuk Hyukjae, mempersilakannya keluar dari kamar duluan. Setelah Hyukjae masuk ke kamar mandi, Donghae menoleh ke arah kotak itu sekali lagi dan menatapnya cukup lama.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	12. Key Of Truth

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam ini Jisung kembali ke rumah setelah sehari menginap di rumah Jeno. Saat masuk ke kamar, Jisung menemukan seprainya sudah diganti. Awalnya Jisung merasa heran karena seprainya baru diganti beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sekarang sudah ganti lagi. Jisung tahu pamannya menyukai kebersihan, tapi mengganti seprai kurang dari dua hari rasanya terlalu berlebihan. Tapi Jisung tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu, atau terlalu memikirkannya. Malam ini Jisung ada PR kalkulus yang menyebalkan.

Jisung melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu berjalan malas-malasan menuju lemari. Saat membuka pintu lemari, Jisung ingat belum memasukkan kotak milik ibunya ke lemari.

"Oh?" Jisung melotot saat mengangkat kotaknya dan menemukan benda asing di dekat sana. "I-ini 'kan … kondom?"

Sinting, mengapa benda seperti itu ada di kamarnya? Jisung berani bersumpah, dirinya tidak pernah membeli apa lagi menggunakan benda seperti itu. Meskipun Jisung mengakui pernah beberapa kali melihat situs porno, tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak mempraktekannya langsung.

 _Tunggu …_

Apa jangan-jangan, ini milik Hyukjae? Tapi kalaupun benar, mengapa ada di kamar Jisung? Bukankah seharusnya ada di kamar Hyukjae? Saat sedang sibuk berpikir, Jisung mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Itu pasti Hyukjae. Jisung buru-buru keluar kamar dan menghadang Hyukjae yang baru melepas sepatu.

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat Jisung berdiri, menghalangi jalannya.

" _Samchon_!" seru Jisung membuat Hyukjae kaget.

"Ada apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" tanya Hyukjae bingung.

" _Samchon_!" seru Jisung sambil menghental-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Iya, apa? Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae mulai kesal.

"Kenapa benda ini ada di kamarku?" tanya Jisung sambil menunjukkan dua buah kondom yang masih utuh ke hadapan Hyukjae.

Saat melihat benda laknat itu ada di tangan keponakannya yang masih remaja, rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar ubun-ubunnya. Hyukjae menganga dan melotot horor, lalu sedetik kemudian ia merebut benda itu dari tangan Jisung. Sial, padahal Hyukjae sudah berusaha membersihkan kamar Jisung. Tapi mengapa Hyukjae lupa dengan benda yang sempat dilemparkannya itu? Hyukjae pasti memang sudah gila.

"Kenapa ada di kamarku?" tanya Jisung dengan nada mendesak.

"I-itu … hmm … mungkin jatuh dari sakuku saat aku membersihkan kamarmu," jawab Hyukjae gelagapan.

"Kenapa kau mengantongi benda itu?" tanya Jisung yang tidak puas dengan jawaban pamannya.

"Karena … karena … laki-laki dewasa memang seperti itu," jawab Hyukjae makin tidak karuan.

Jisung membuang napas dan menatap tajam Hyukjae. " _Samchon_ melakukannya dengan _daepyonim_ di kamarku saat aku tidak ada?"

"H-hei, bukan begitu!" Hyukjae berusaha menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya pada Jisung, tapi otaknya mendadak buntu dan tidak terpikirkan apa pun. "Jisung, tidak seperti itu."

" _Samchon_ pasti sudah gila!" bentak Jisung. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Sebelum Jeno mengetahui hubungan kalian, sebaiknya kalian hati-hati dan tidak berhubungan sejauh ini!"

"Aku tahu Jisung, tapi …"

" _Samchon_ , mengapa kau jadi begini?" tanya Jisung dengan nada kecewa.

"Jisung …"

Jisung menggeleng, tidak mau mendengarkan Hyukjae lagi. Sebelum Hyukjae sempat menjelaskan apa pun, Jisung berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Melihat Jisung yang begitu marah, Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang ceroboh.

"Hei, mau ke mana?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat Jisung keluar lagi dari kamar dengan membawa tas.

Jisung menatap Hyukjae yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku sedang marah pada _samchon_ dan tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang," jawab Jisung sebelum keluar dari apartemen.

"Tunggu dulu, Park Jisung!" Hyukjae mengejarnya, tapi Jisung sudah masuk ke lift lebih dulu.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Sepulang dari kantor, Donghae tidak sempat ganti baju dan langsung sibuk di dapur. Memasak makan malam untuk Jeno. Saat Donghae sedang mencicipi sup tahu buatannya, ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Donghae mematikan kompor dan mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celana. Panggilan dari Hyukjae.

"Ya, Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum.

" _Jisung pergi dari rumah!"_ seru Hyukjae yang terdengar panik.

"Pergi dari rumah?" tanya Donghae, lalu memandang Jeno yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

Mendengar itu Jeno langsung menatap balik ayahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Donghae hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jeno dan kembali fokus pada Hyukjae. "Kenapa Jisung pergi dari rumah?"

"Jisung pergi dari rumah?" tanya Jeno sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dan langsung menghubungi ponsel Jisung. "Ponselnya tidak aktif," katanya pada Donghae yang masih bicara pada Hyukjae.

" _Apa dia ke rumahmu?"_ tanya Hyukjae dengan suara bergetar.

"Dia tidak ada di sini," jawab Donghae. "Tapi kenapa Jisung pergi dari rumah? Oh, Jeno bilang ponsel Jisung tidak aktif."

" _Itu sebabnya aku meneleponmu!"_ seru Hyukjae di ujung sana. _"Setelah bertengkar denganku, dia pergi dari rumah dan ponselnya tidak aktif."_

"Ayah, aku akan mencarinya," kata Jeno sambil beranjak dari kursi dan berlari meninggalkan meja makan.

Donghae hanya mengangguk karena sedang sibuk menyimak Hyukjae. "Tenanglah, jangan panik," katanya mencoba menenangkan. "Jeno sedang mencoba mencari Jisung."

" _Ini pertama kalinya Jisung pergi dari rumah."_ Hyukjae menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan cepat. _"Aku harus bagaimana?"_

"Jeno mungkin tahu di mana Jisung sekarang. Jangan panik, hm? Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang juga. Tunggu aku."

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Sebenarnya, Jeno datang ke rumah Jaemin untuk menanyakan soal Jisung. Tapi saat Jeno diajak masuk ke kamarnya, ternyata Jisung ada di sana. Jeno mendengus saat melihat Jisung yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan dan menyedot susu stroberinya dengan wajah _stoic_. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, sepertinya Jisung baik-baik saja.

"Hei, kau membuat paman dan ayahku panik!" seru Jeno sambil meninju pelan lengan Jisung yang sedang duduk di lantai, bersandar pada tepian tempat tidur.

"Aku sedang kesal pada _samchon_ ," kata Jisung enteng, lalu kembali mengunyah makanannya. "Jadi, aku kemari untuk menghindarinya."

"Kenapa tidak ke rumahku?" tanya Jeno.

"Karena kalau ke rumahmu, _samchon_ pasti tahu," jawab Jisung sambil melirik malas Jeno.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti melotot, Lee Jeno," kata Jaemin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jeno. "Kau seperti akan menelan Jisung hidup-hidup."

Jeno mendengus sambil menatap tajam Jisung. "Dia membuat semua orang panik!"

Melihat reaksi Jeno yang sedikit berlebihan, membuat Jaemin tidak tahan untuk memberengut dan berdecak kesal. "Kau tidak pernah sepanik itu saat aku pergi dari rumah!"

Jeno mendengus lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaemin yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Kau tidak pernah kabur dari rumah, bodoh!"

"Jadi kau mau aku kabur dulu dari rumah, baru kau akan cemas?!" tanya Jaemin yang tiba-tiba kesal.

"Hah, aku datang kemari bukan untuk melihat pertengakaran suami istri," keluh Jisung sambil meneguk susu stroberinya yang hampir habis.

"Park Jisung!" seru Jeno dan Jaemin bersamaan.

"Ya, ya, aku di sini," sahut Jisung.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau betengkar dengan pamanmu dan pergi dari rumah?" tanya Jeno lagi.

Jisung tidak langsung menjawab dan malah menatap Jeno. Berpikir, haruskah Jisung mengatakannya dengan jujur? Tapi Kemudian Jisung memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Jeno. Pertemanan mereka mungkin akan berakhir sampai di sini, dan Jisung tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Jisung setelah diam sejenak. "Hanya pertengkaran biasa antara paman dan keponakan. Sama halnya seperti pertengakaran ayah dan anak, aku rasa kau juga pernah mengalaminya."

Jeno mengangguk membenarkan, tapi kemudian ia menatap tajam Jisung. "Tapi aku tidak pernah sampai kabur!"

"Kau kabur ke rumahku, kawan," sahut Jaemin. "Rumahku ini jadi seperti tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang galau yang bermasalah."

Ah, benar juga. Jeno tidak bisa mengelak. Memang benar, tiap kali kesal pada sang ayah, Jeno akan ke rumah Jaemin dan mencurahkan isi hatinya. Mungkin itu sama saja dengan kabur. Tapi setidaknya, Jeno tidak membuat orang lain panik.

"Setidaknya, aku tidak membuat ayahku panik," kata Jeno mencoba menyangkal.

"Ya, karena ayahmu tahu kau kemari," sahut Jaemin lagi.

Lalu keduanya saling memelototi, sementara Jisung hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil mendengus. Rasa-rasanya, Jisung jadi obat nyamuk di sini.

"Hei, Park Jisung," panggil Jeno setelah memutus kontak matanya dengan Jaemin. "Kau harus pulang, pamanmu mencemaskanmu."

Jisung menggeleng dan rebahan di lantai. "Aku tidak mau pulang sekarang. Besok saja."

"Kalau begitu pulang ke rumahku saja, hm?" Jeno masih berusaha membujuk Jisung.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Jisung. "Ada _daepyonim_ di sana. Nanti aku ditanya macam-macam."

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala!" seru Jeno jengkel. "Sebenarnya kau ini mirip siapa, huh?"

"Denganmu." Lagi-lagi Jaemin menyahut dan langsung dipelototi oleh Jeno.

"Diam kau!" seru Jeno pada Jaemin yang sedang mencibirnya.

Merasa tidak punya cara lagi untuk membujuk Jisung, akhirnya Jeno mengirim pesan pada ayahnya. Memberi tahu keberadaan Jisung. Setidaknya, dengan begitu pamannya Jisung tidak akan khawatir lagi.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Hyukjae merasa cukup lega ketika mengetahui keberadaan Jisung. Setidaknya, Jisung berada di rumah temannya dan baik-baik saja. Sejak pertama kali Hyukjae merawat Jisung, baru kali ini keponakannya itu marah sampai pergi dari rumah. Hyukjae tidak menyalahkan Jisung, bagaimanapun semua terjadi karena kecerobohannya. Mungkin sudah saatnya Hyukjae meluruskan pikirannya kembali dan memperbaiki keadaan ini.

Bukan berarti Hyukjae harus mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Donghae, hanya saja mereka harus mulai jujur pada Jeno dan Jisung engenai hubungan mereka. Dengan begitu, mungkin semuanya akan kembali baik-baik saja. Walau sejujurnya, Hyukjae tidak yakin. Untuk memperbaiki keadaan yang terlanjur rumit ini, mungkin harus ada yang dikorbankan. Entah itu hubungannya dengan Donghae, atau pertemanan Jisung dan Jeno yang akan berakhir.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanya Donghae yang baru kembali dari dapur dan membawa dua cangkir teh hangat ke ruang tengah.

Hyukjae mengembuskan napas dan menggeleng sambil menerima cangkir yang disodorkan Donghae. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Memikirkan Jisung?" tanya Donghae lagi setelah duduk di samping Hyukjae dan menatapnya. "Jisung ada di rumah Jaemin dan dia akan baik-baik saja. biarkan saja selama dua atau tiga hari, nanti juga dia akan kembali. Dulu, Jeno juga pernah seperti itu."

Sebenarnya, Donghae juga merasa tidak enak hati setelah mendengar cerita dari Hyukjae. Semua terjadi bukan hanya karena kecerobohan Hyukjae saja, tapi juga karena Donghae yang memulai segalanya. Donghae tidak tahu, ternyata hubungan mereka begitu rumit. Selama ini Donghae terlalu bahagia bersama Hyukjae, hingga melupakan perasaan Jeno dan Jisung yang terlibat dalam hubungan mereka. Seharusnya sejak awal Donghae sadar, mereka berdua bukanlah laki-laki lajang yang sebenarnya. Ada dua orang anak dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Aku memikirkan hal lain," jawab Hyukjae. "Memikirkan kita"

"Kita?" tanya Donghae. "Ada apa dengan kita?"

"Kita harus memberi tahu Jeno dan Jisung soal hubungan kita," jawab Hyukjae. "Bagaimanapun mereka harus tahu."

"Ya, tentu saja," sahut Donghae seolah tanpa beban. "Aku baru berencana akan memberi tahu Jeno akhir pekan ini."

"Jika jeno menentangnya, apa kau akan mengakhiri hubungan ini?" tanya Hyukjae yang langsung membuat Donghae diam seribu bahasa. "Jeno mungkin saja menentang kita dan membuatmu harus memilih," lanjutnya tanpa melihat ke arah Donghae.

"Hyukjae …"

"Jika itu terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae buru-buru.

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghae diam saja sambil terus menatap Hyukjae. Tentu ini bukan situasi yang mudah untuk Donghae hadapi. Donghae tidak bisa memilih dengan mudah.

"Jika itu terjadi …" Hyukjae kembali buka suara, kali ini sambil menatap Donghae yang duduk di sampingnya. "… kau harus memilih anakmu, apa pun yang terjadi."

Sebelum Donghae bicara dan membantah, Hyukjae membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang lembut. Hyukjae tidak tahu, akan sampai kapan dirinya bisa mencium Donghae seperti ini. Memeluknya dan melihatnya tersenyum. Hyukjae tidak tahu kapan waktunya tiba, saat dirinya harus melepaskan Donghae.

Ciuman Hyukjae makin agresif, sebelah tangannya mulai melingkar di leher Donghae, dan tangannya yang lain memereteli kancing kemeja Donghae satu per satu. Sekali lagi mereka saling menelanjangi, saling menyentuh dengan intim, dan membiarkan desahan mereka lolos, meramaikan suasana malam itu.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Donghae memainkan jemari tangan Hyukjae yang ada di dekapannya, sebelah tangannya mengelus punggung telanjang Hyukjae, dan matanya menerawang menatap ke langit-langit. Ini kedua kalinya mereka bercinta, tapi tidak pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap setelah mereka melakukannya. Dari pada disebut bercinta, ini lebih lebih tepat disebut seks saja. Belum ada kata cinta yang terucap di antara mereka, tapi hubungan mereka sudah sejauh ini.

Berkali-kali Donghae memikirkannya dan selalu ingin membahas masalah itu dengan Hyukjae, tetapi niatnya selalu urung karena takut akan sesuatu. Jika Donghae membahasnya, mungkin hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir. Dan Donghae tidak mau itu terjadi. Apa pun alasannya, Donghae tidak mau kehilangan Hyukjae. Jika hubungan mereka sekarang bisa membuat Hyukjae terus berada di sisinya, maka Donghae akan mempertahankan hubungan ini. meski itu artinya Donghae harus menutup mata dan bersikap egois.

Mengenai Jeno, mungkin Donghae akan memikirkannya nanti. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan Donghae menjadi egois. Bukan berarti Donghae mengabaikan anaknya, tapi biarkan dia bahagia kali ini saja walau hanya sesaat.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Hyukjae memecah keheningan di ruang tengah.

"Tentu," jawab Donghae yang masih saja menatap langit-langit.

"Mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang menyuruhku lembur di kantor?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Donghae tiba-tiba teringat pada perbuatan _sedikit_ jahatnya pada Hyukjae. Mungkin sudah saatnya berkata jujur dan menceritakan semuanya pada Hyukjae. Bagaimanapun, sekarang Hyukjae adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menjawab jujur, tapi kau tidak boleh marah," kata Donghae sebelum memberikan jawaban, dan Hyukjae mengangguk setuju. "Sebenarnya … menyuruhmu lembur hanya alasanku saja."

"Alasan?" tanya Hyukjae tidak mengerti.

Donghae mengangguk meski Hyukjae tidak melihatnya. "Alasan agar kau tidak punya waktu pergi ke kencan buta."

"Apa?" Hyukjae melepaskan diri dari dekapan Donghae dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan marah." Donghae menunjuk wajah Hyukjae, lalu menariknya agar kembali ke posisi semula. "Dengarkan aku dulu," katanya setelah mendapatkan Hyukjae didekapannya lagi.

"Kau pasti sudah gila!" Hyukjae memukul dada bidang Donghae dengan keras.

"Ya, aku gila karenamu," balas Donghae sambil tersenyum. "Aku merasa kesal dan marah tiap kali kau pergi kencan buta dan menemui gadis-gadis tidak jelas."

"Kau yang tidak jelas, idiot!" maki Hyukjae.

Entah mengapa Hyukjae suka sekali memaki Donghae dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan idiot. Tapi Donghae tidak merasa tersinggung, hal itu justru membuat Hyukjae terlihat makin menarik. Donghae suka mendengar makian Hyukjae, apalagi ketika dia memaki di bawah kungkungannya. Luar biasa _sexy_.

"Sekitar setahun yang lalu, aku pernah memergokimu sedang kencan buta dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang." Donghae mulai menceritakan kejadian yang masih sangat membekas diingatannya itu. "Saat itu kau tersenyum ceria sekali di hadapannya. Menyebalkan. Rasanya aku ingin menghampiri mejamu dan mengacaukan kencan butamu."

Mendengar cerita Donghae, membuat Hyukjae tidak tahan untuk tersenyum geli. Menyenangkan juga rasanya mengetahui Donghae begitu cemburu. Hyukjae suka perasaan macam ini. Merasa sangat diinginkan dan berarti.

"Dan tatapan matamu pada gadis itu." Donghae masih melanjutkan. "Membuatku jengkel dan ingin mencongkel matamu. Ah, seharusnya kulakukan saja waktu itu!"

"Yang itu menyeramkan," kata Hyukjae sambil mengikik.

"Kau mau tau apa yang lebih menyeramkan?" tanya Donghae sambil melirik puncak kepala Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendongak dan mempertemukan pandangannya dengan Donghae. "Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin menjambak rambut gadis itu!" Donghae melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menjambak rambut Hyukjae, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hei, sakit!" serunya sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Dasar idiot!"

"Salahmu!" seru Donghae sambil berdecak dan memelototi Hyukjae. "Aku jadi kesal mengingat kejadian itu."

"Kau tahu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengelus dada Donghae yang menjadi alas kepalanya.

"Apa?" sahut Donghae galak.

"Menjambak seorang gadis bukan sikap laki-laki _gentle_. Jangan lakukan itu."

"Aku 'kan hanya membayangkannya." Donghae mengelak, lalu berdecak kesal. "Walaupun sebenarnya ingin kulakukan."

"Dibayangkan juga jangan, apalagi dilakukan. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf."

Hyukjae tersenyum puas, lalu menepuk-nepuk dada Donghae. "Manisnya, Lee Donghae. Patuh dan mendengarkan kata-kataku dengan baik."

"Boleh aku minta hadiah?" tanya Donghae sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Tidak!" Hyukjae menggeleng, tahu apa yang akan diminta Donghae sebagai hadiah.

"Ya, kau harus." Donghae kembali menindih Hyukjae dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Kita lakukan sekali lagi."

"H-hei, ini sudah dini hari. Kita harus tidur." Hyukjae mencoba mendorong Donghae. "Besok kita harus bekerja."

Donghae mengabaikan penolakan Hyukjae dan mulai meraup bibir penuhnya, membawanya ke dalam ciuman panjang yang basah dan menimbulkan suara kecipak yang sensual.

"Tunggu dulu!" Hyukjae melepaskan ciuman Donghae dan menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tangan.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Donghae tidak sabaran.

"Aku juga mau jujur padamu," jawab Hyukjae. Dan Donghae mengangkat alisnya, menunggu Hyukjae bicara. "Kau ingat kejadian di Pulau Jeju?"

"Hm, ingat. Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa dan sempat berpikir yang macam-macam."

Donghae memandang Hyukjae tak mengerti. "Berpikir apa?"

"Berpikir akulah yang menggagahimu." Hyukjae tertawa geli mengingat kejadian itu, sementara Donghae langsung melotot horor.

"Hei! Pikiran macam apa itu?!"

"Serius aku memikirkan itu, sampai panik saat melihat bibirmu terluka." Hyukjae terkikik lagi sambil membayangkan kejadian waktu itu. "Aku pikir, aku mengasarimu."

"Dasar gila!" seru Donghae tidak terima.

"Sudah dini hari, kita harus pindah ke kamar dan tidur," kata Hyukjae setelah mengecup ringan bibir Donghae.

Akhirnya Donghae menyingkir dari atas tubuh Hyukjae dan patuh mengikutinya masuk ke kamar.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Pagi ini Jeno dibangunkan oleh dering dari ponselnya. Bukan alarm, melainkan panggilan telepon dari ayahnya yang semalam tidak pulang—untuk kedua kalinya. Awalnya Jeno berniat mengabaikan dering ponselnya dan melanjutkan tidur, tapi ponselnya itu sama sekali tidak berhenti berdering. Jeno menggeliat malas dan meraih ponselnya yang ada di dekat kepalanya.

" _Jeno …"_

Oh, itu suara ayahnya. Jeno menguap dan membuka sedikit matanya, lalu menggeliat lagi. "Ya, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

" _Pagi ini sebelum ke sekolah, bisa kau antarkan setelan jas ayah ke kantor?"_

Jeno menggaruk rambutnya dan beringsut bangun, lalu duduk di ranjangnya sambil melirik jam dinding. Sudah jam enam rupanya. "Kenapa semalam ayah tidak pulang?"

" _Oh, ayah ketiduran di rumah Sekretaris Lee."_

Oh, iya. Jeno baru ingat semalam Jisung mendadak kabur dari rumah dan membuat panik pamannya. Jadi, Donghae pergi ke rumah pamannya Jisung dan ternyata ketiduran di sana.

" _Jeno, kau dengar ayah?"_ tanya Donghae dari ujung sana.

"Ya, aku dengar," jawab Jeno sambil menguap, lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan malas-malasan menuju kamar ayahnya yang ada di sebelah kamarnya.

" _Ayah tunggu, terima kasih."_

"Hmm," sahut Jeno singkat sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Jeno membuka lemari ayahnya dan mengambil setelan jas berwarna hitam kotak-kotak dan kemeja abu-abu. Lalu saat akan mengambil dasi di laci, mata Jeno menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah kotak persegi kecil milik ayahnya—yang sebenarnya Jeno sudah tahu isinya. Jeno mengambil kotak itu dan melihat isinya.

Isi kotak itu masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Jeno melihatnya. Ada tiga benda di dalam kotak itu; foto seorang gadis—yang Jeno yakini sebagai ibunya—gelang dengan gantungan setengah hati berinisial huruf D, dan sebuah kunci. Lalu saat melihat salah satu benda yang ada di dalam sana, Jeno teringat pada sesuatu. Tapi sesuatu itu entah apa. Seperti _de javu_ , tapi juga bukan. Sekeras apa pun Jeno memutar otaknya, tidak ada ingatan yang muncul. Jeno yakin teringat pada sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa memikirkannya. Mungkin karena Jeno baru bangun tidur, jadi otaknya masih sedikit linglung.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Jeno mengajak Jaemin dan Jisung berkumpul di kantin seperti biasanya. Jeno ingin menceritakan soal sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Karena sesuatu itu tidak jelas dan muncul tiba-tiba, Jeno merasa harus menceritakannya pada Jaemin dan Jisung. Walaupun tidak yakin akan dapat solusi, tapi setidaknya Jeno harus berbagi masalahnya ini agar mengurangi rasa gusar dan bingungnya. Jika beruntung, Jeno mungkin bisa menemukan jalan keluar untuk masalahnya yang tidak jelas ini.

"Jadi kau merasa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, lalu kau melihat sesuatu milik ayahmu dan kau makin gusar karena ingat sesuatu sekaligus melupakannya. Begitu?" tanya Jaemin setelah meringkas cerita Jeno.

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah," jawab Jeno. "Aku benar-benar bingung dan tidak mengerti mengapa sampai begini."

"Bukankah itu karena kau kurang tidur?" tanya Jaemin lagi. "Biasanya jika kurang tidur aku juga begitu."

Jeno menggeleng tidak setuju dan merebut kaleng minuman milik Jaemin, lalu meminumnya sebelum menjawab, "Rasanya seperti aku tahu sesuatu, tapi aku lupa dan tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi."

Jisung menyimak sambil mengunyah camilan yang lagi-lagi kali ini dibeli Jaemin. "Mungkin tentang kenangan buruk yang ingin kau lupakan," katanya santai.

"Menurutmu begitu?" tanya Jeno sambil menatap Jisung serius.

"Aku pernah dengar, katanya otak manusia akan otomatis mengubur kenangan buruk jika manusia itu tidak mau mengingatnya lagi," jawab Jisung menjelaskan. "Tapi, kenangan itu akan teringat lagi karena beberapa alasan."

Jeno mengembuskan napas dan berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat, apakah dirinya pernah memiliki kenangan buruk. Tapi, Jeno merasa cukup yakin masa kecilnya tidak mengalami hal buruk. Dan Jeno yakin tidak memiliki trauma apa pun.

"Kau mungkin punya trauma yang menyebabkan ingatanmu hilang saat kecil," tambah Jisung.

"Tidak mungkin." Jaemin menggeleng tidak setuju. "Aku dengan Jeno sudah berteman sejak kecil, dan aku ingat dia tidak memiliki trauma atau apa pun itu."

"Sejak kapan kau merasa begitu?" tanya Jisung.

"Hmm, aku rasa belum lama ini," jawab Jeno. "Mungkin sejak kejadian kau diserang waktu itu."

"Ah, itu mungkin karena _shock_!" seru Jaemin. "Kau mungkin terlalu terkejut setelah kejadian itu, jadi muncul pikiran-pikiran seperti itu."

Dan Jisung pun mengangguk setuju dengan Jaemin. "Kau mungkin memang hanya _shock_ , _hyung_ ," katanya sembari mengulur tangan, meraih snack yang ada di hadapan Jaemin.

"Tunggu!" seru Jeno, membuat Jisung dan Jaemin menoleh ke arahnya secara bersamaan.

"Apa?" tanya Jisung dan Jaemin bersamaan.

Jeno menarik pergelangan tangan Jisung dan menatap gelang yang dipakainya. "I-ini, sejak kapan kau memiliki ini?"

"Oh, gelang ini?" tanya Jisung sambil menatap bingung Jeno. "Ini milik ibuku. Aku menemukannya di kotak peninggalannya kemarin."

"Milik … ibumu?" tanya Jeno yang mendadak lemas.

"Ya," jawab Jisung yang terlihat kebingungan melihat reaksi Jeno. "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Jaemin saat mendadak terlihat lemas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Jisung, kita harus bicara sepulang sekolah nanti." Setelah berkata begitu Jeno bangun dari kursi, meninggalkan dua temannya yang kebingungan.

Sekarang, Jeno tahu apa yang mengganggu pikirannya selama ini; benda yang ada di kotak milik ayahnya. Benda yang sama dengan yang pernah Jeno lihat saat bertemu dengan ayahnya Jisung. Sebuah kunci.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

"Hei, kau!"

Malam itu Donghae baru akan masuk ke mobil saat mendengar sebuah suara menggema di _basement_ yang sepi itu. Setelah diam selama beberapa detik, Donghae akhirnya menoleh dan melihat ada laki-laki tinggi besar menghampirinya dari arah samping.

"Memanggilku?" tanya Donghae tidak yakin, karena ia tidak mengenal laki-laki itu.

"Ternyata benar, kau selingkuhan si jalang itu," kata laki-laki itu terdengar meracau.

 _Selingkuhan?_ Donghae menautkan alisnya, bingung. Donghae cukup yakin dirinya bukan selingkuhan siapa pun dan tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita yang sudah bersuami. Lalu, apakah laki-laki ini salah satu kekasih atau suami dari wanita yang pernah menjadi teman kencan butanya? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin, mengingat mereka semua berasal dari kalangan atas. Dan laki-laki yang kini berdiri di hadapan Donghae itu, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti laki-laki dari kalangan atas.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau salah paham. Aku bukan selingkuhan siapa pun," kata Donghae mencoba sopan. "Dan aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Dasar keparat!" Laki-laki itu tiba-tiba mencengkeram kerah jas Donghae dan terlihat sangat marah. "Kau … kau laki-laki keparat yang menghancurkan kehidupan kami, berengsek!"

Donghae mendorong laki-laki itu hingga terhuyung ke belakang, lalu merapikan jasnya. "Dengar, ya. Kau mabuk dan bicaramu melantur," katanya sambil menunjuk laki-laki itu. "Sekali lagi aku katakan, aku bukan selingkuhan siapa pun!"

"Lee Sora!" seru laki-laki itu, dan raut wajah Donghae langsung berubah. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mengenalnya? Atau, kau hanya pura-pura tidak mengenalnya?"

"Lee Sora …" gumam Donghae sambil menatap laki-laki itu.

Nama itu … Donghae mengenalnya. Donghae memerhatikan laki-laki itu dari atas hingga ke bawah, lalu tatapannya terpaku pada leher laki-laki itu. Ada sebuah kalung dengan bandul kunci yang tidak asing di matanya. Donghae juga memiliki kunci yang sama, hanya saja ia tidak tahu kunci itu untuk membuka apa.

Ingatan Donghae kembali ke delapan belas tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya masih SMA. Donghae mendapatkan kunci itu dari mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang entah ada di mana. Dulu gadis itu memberikan Donghae sebuah kunci. Gadis itu bilang, Donghae akan bisa membuka sesuatu dengan kunci itu. Tapi setelah Donghae tidak sengaja menghamilinya, gadis itu menghilang entah ke mana. Donghae tidak pernah berusaha mencarinya, karena terlalu sibuk membesarkan Jeno. Jadi, Donghae mulai melupakan gadis itu seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Dan benar, Lee Sora, nama gadis yang disebutkan laki-laki itu adalah ibu kandung Jeno. Tapi, mengapa laki-laki ini muncul dan menuduh Donghae sebagai selingkuhan Sora? Setelah Sora meninggalkan Jeno di depan rumahnya, Donghae tidak pernah berhubungan dengan dia lagi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Donghae dengan suara bergetar.

Laki-laki itu tidak langsung menjawab dan malah tertawa sambil menarik kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. "Kau lihat kunci ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajah Donghae. "Sejak dia mati, aku selalu membawa kunci ini. Si jalang itu, meskipun sudah menikah denganku, dia tetap membawa-bawa benda dari mantan kekasihnya dan bahkan masih menyimpan fotonya. Lalu, apa artinya aku yang rela menjadi suaminya dan menerima dia yang sebenarnya sudah tidak suci lagi? Hah?"

 _Suami …?_ Mendengar itu, membuat Donghae lemas seketika dan kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Napas Donghae makin memburu saat tiba-tiba teringat pada kata-kata Jeno.

" _Dia tinggi besar dan lumayan kekar. Kelihatan sangat mabuk dan dia juga memakai kalung perempuan. Wajahnya terlihat jahat dan bengis, seperti buronan yang selalu diberitakan di televisi. Seperti itulah kira-kira."_

Dan laki-laki yang ada di hadapan Donghae sekarang persis seperti yang didekripsikan Jeno. Jadi, laki-laki itu adalah suami Sora dan ayahnya Jisung? Itu artinya Jisung adalah anak laki-laki Sora. Dan Hyukjae … dia … adik laki-laki Sora?

"Bertahun-tahun aku menikah dengannya, tapi dia hanya memikirkan mantan kekasihnya," kata laki-laki itu sambil terisak. "Tidakkah kau merasa jalang seperti itu pantas mati? Aku selalu mencintainya, menerimanya apa adanya, tapi dia tidak pernah memberiku cinta walaupun hanya sedikit!"

Donghae ambruk ke tanah, kakinya tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya. Jadi, Sora tidak pernah muncul karena ternyata dia sudah meninggal. Dan lagi, sebenarnya takdir macam apa ini? Donghae jatuh cinta pada adiknya Sora? Lalu, Jeno berteman dengan Jisung.

"Bukan aku yang membunuh dia!" Laki-laki itu menghampiri Donghae dan mencengkeram kerah jasnya, lalu meninjunya dengan keras. "Kau-lah yang membuatnya mati! Kau yang menghancurkan hidupnya!"

Meski laki-laki itu memukulnya berkali-kali, tapi Donghae tidak melawan dan membiarkannya. Rasa sakit disudut bibirnya dan dibeberapa bagian wajahnya tidak terasa. Donghae seperti mati rasa.

"Lee Donghae?" Hyukjae yang baru keluar dari lift langsung berlari ke arah Donghae yang sedang dipukuli seseorang. "Hentikan!" teriaknya sambil mendorong laki-laki yang tampak lebih besar dari Donghae itu.

"Lee Hyukjae," gumam laki-laki itu saam melihat Hyukjae memeluk Donghae yang masih tersungkur di tanah.

" _Hyungnim_?" Hyukjae membelalakkan matanya saat melihat wajah laki-laki itu.

"Benar, ini aku. Kakak iparmu, sialan!" katanya sambil meludah ke tanah.

"Kenapa kau memukuli atasanku?" tanya Hyukjae sambil menatap mantan kakak iparnya.

Laki-laki itu membuang napas dan tertawa tidak jelas. "Kau tidak tahu? Dia adalah keparat yang menghancurkan hidup kakakmu! Dia mantan kekasih kakakmu, sialan!"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri, lalu telinga tiba-tiba berdengung. _Donghae mantan kekasih kakaknya?_ Hyukjae seperti ingin tertawa dan tidak ingin mempercayai kata-kata seorang pemabuk.

"Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai kata-kata pemabuk sepertimu?" tanya Hyukjae sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon petugas keamanan. "Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi setelah ini!"

Laki-laki itu meludah sekali lagi, lalu menunduk dan menatap lurus mata Hyukjae. "Dia adalah laki-laki yang menghancurkan hidup kakakmu," katanya seolah mempertegas.

Laki-laki itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan _basement_ , dan di waktu yang bersamaan petugas keamanan datang menghampiri Donghae yang nyaris tidak sadarkan diri setelah dipukuli.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Tidak ada hari yang lebih mengejutkan dari hari ini bagi Jisung. Sepulang sekolah tadi, Jisung dibawa ke rumah Jeno. Di sana Jeno tiba-tiba menunjukkan sebuah kotak pada Jisung. Dan saat membuka kotak itu, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa kepala Jisung. Ini lebih dari gila, lebih dari sinting, dan lebih mengejutkan dari apa pun. Jisung nyaris saja jatuh dari sofa, saat melihat di dalam kotak itu ada gelang yang sama dengan yang dipakainya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ada foto ibunya di sana. Jisung cukup yakin itu ibunya, karena ia memiliki foto yang sama di dalam kotak harta karunnya di rumah.

"Apa itu foto ibumu?" tanya Jeno yang sejak pertama kali melihat gelang Jisung, sudah bisa menduga dan menebak-nebak.

"Ya, itu foto ibuku. Dan …" Jisung mengambil gelang yang ada di kotak itu, lalu melepaskan gelang yang dipakainya. Kemudian Jisung menyatukan kedua hati yang terbelah itu, menjadikannya utuh dan inisialnya menjadi jelas. DH. Itu inisial ayahnya Jeno. "Gelang ini … milik ayahmu dan ibuku?"

Jeno jatuh duduk di sofa, kakinya lemas seketika. "Jika gadis yang ada di foto itu adalah ibumu, maka artinya … kita …"

"Saudara seibu?" tanya Jisung ragu.

Jeno tidak menjawab dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. semua ini terlalu membingungkan dan membuat kepala Jeno sakit. Mengapa situasinya jadi rumit dan di luar dugaan seperti ini? Sulit bagi Jeno untuk menerima dan memahami situasi ini. Jeno merasa kepalanya pusing dan merasa sangat kesal.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?" tanya Jeno tanpa memandang Jisung. "Aku butuh waktu untuk memahami situasi ini."

Jisung sempat bergeming di tempatnya, tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas dan setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Jadi, pada akhirnya Jisung tetap kehilangan Jeno. Teman terbaik yang baru pertama kali Jisung miliki.

"Pergilah," kata Jeno dengan suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku akan bicara padamu lagi setelah memahami situasi ini."

Tidak ada yang bisa Jisung lakukan selain menuruti keinginan Jeno. Mungkin saat ini mereka tidak bisa bicara untuk sementara waktu, Jisung memahami itu. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan dan Jisung tidak bisa berharap Jeno akan menerima kenyataan gila ini. Siapa yang menduga jika mereka ternyata adalah saudara satu ibu? Bahkan Jisung sendiri masih sulit mempercayainya. Jisung berharap semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman dan ada penjelasan yang masuk akal.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	13. String Of Fate

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah hampir satu jam berjalan tidak tentu arah dan tidak punya tujuan, akhirnya Jisung memilih kembali ke rumah Jaemin. Saat ini Jisung tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah pamannya karena ia masih sedikit marah. Jeno pun sekarang sedang tidak ingin bicara padanya. Jadi, Jisung hanya punya satu tujuan; rumahnya Jaemin.

Seperti saat pertama kali Jisung datang, Jaemin menyambut Jisung dengan ramah, lalu mengajaknya ke kamar. Jisung langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur Jaemin dan tiba-tiba saja ingin menangis. Semua benar-benar mengejutkan dan Jisung tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi kenyataan ini. Jisung masih saja berharap semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman. Atau, Jisung akan sangat bersyukur jika ternyata semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaemin setelah menyimpan dua kotak susu stroberi di meja belajarnya. "Kau masih bertengkar dengan pamanmu, ya?"

" _Hyung_ , maaf karena merepotkanmu lagi," kata Jisung yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal. "Bolehkah aku menginap di sini selama beberapa hari lagi?"

Jaemin menghampiri Jisung ke tempat tidur, lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya. "Aku senang kau ada di sini, tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu lama di sini karena pamanmu akan mencemaskanmu."

"Hmm, aku tahu. Terima kasih."

Baru selangkah Jaemin meninggalkan tempat tidur, tiba-tiba Jisung terisak. Jaemin berbalik, ingin bertanya. Tapi kemudian niatnya urung dan Jaemin keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Jisung mungkin sedang tidak ingin ditanya dan butuh waktu sendiri. anak laki-laki jika sedang menangis tidak ingin dilihat orang lain, Jaemin tahu betul soal itu. Jadi Jaemin memutuskan untuk menunggu Jisung selesai menangis, baru nanti menanyakan masalahnya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Saat Donghae membuka matanya dengan perlahan, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah cemas Hyukjae. Oh, Donghae ingat dirinya dipukuli oleh seseorang di _basement_. Sepertinya Donghae pingsan setelah itu. Dan Donghae cukup yakin, sekarang ini dia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Mungkinkah lukanya cukup parah? Saat ini Donghae merasa kepalanya sangat berat dan pusing.

"Donghae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyukjae saat melihat Donghae membuka matanya.

Donghae mengangguk dan beringsut bangun, lalu duduk sambil memandangi sekitarnya. Pandangannya berhenti pada Hyukjae yang masih menatapnya dengan cemas, lalu kemudian ingatan Donghae memutar ucapan laki-laki yang menghajarnya di _basement_. Benarkah Hyukjae adik dari perempuan yang pernah Donghae hamili? Jika memang benar, itu artinya takdir sedang mempermainkan Donghae sekarang.

"Dia … laki-laki itu, kakak iparmu?" tanya Donghae.

"Hmm, kurasa masa hukumannya sudah selesai," jawab Hyukjae tidak yakin.

"Hyukjae, aku … hmm." Donghae tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Hyukjae yang sedang menatapnya. "Laki-laki sepertinya memang benar. A-aku … aku-lah yang telah menghancurkan hidup kakakmu."

Tidak sepatah kata pun terucap dari mulut Hyukjae. Matanya terus memandangi Donghae dan menunggunya selesai bicara. Hyukjae masih berharap semua ini tidak benar. Apa yang didengarnya barusan bukan kenyataan. Atau, gilanya Hyukjae berharap ini hanya jebakan April Mop.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu," kata Donghae setelah berusaha menatap lurus mata Hyukjae. "Jadi kumohon, dengarkan sampai aku selesai bicara."

"Jadi, semua yang dikatakannya memang benar?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara lirih. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Itu terjadi begitu saja … sebuah ketidaksengajaan," jawab Donghae dengan berat hati. "Aku melakukan kesalahan padanya, tapi hanya dia yang menderita sendirian. Aku yang menghancurkan hidupnya. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan itu … aku … aku tahu kata maaf tidak akan cukup untuk menebus kesalahanku."

Jadi semua ini memang benar. Bukan mimpi ataupun jebakan April Mop. Hyukjae membuang napas dan tersenyum miris. Untuk sesaat, Hyukjae merasa hampa dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Selama satu jam Donghae tidak sadarkan diri, Hyukjae tidak hentinya memikirkan masa lalu. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, Hyukjae juga memikirkan hubungannya dengan Donghae. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka setelah ini.

Semua kenyataan ini benar-benar lucu sekaligus menyebalkan. Rasanya seperti Hyukjae ingin memaki Tuhan karena mempermainkan takdirnya seperti ini. Coba pikir, Hyukjae menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang menghamili kakaknya. Apa tidak gila? Siapa pun yang mendengar cerita ini, pasti akan tertawa sambil mengumpat. Semua yang terjadi pada Hyukjae saat ini seperti drama yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kata maafmu tidak akan membuat kakakku hidup kembali, tapi kau sudah menebus kesalahanmu," kata Hyukjae sambil menunduk. "Setidaknya, kau membesarkan anak kalian dengan baik."

"Waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu _noona_ mengandung anakku, karena tiba-tiba dia berhenti sekolah dan menghilang," kata Donghae berusaha menjelaskan, meskipun lebih terdengar seperti pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kami pindah ke Gwangju waktu itu," kata Hyukjae memberi tahu.

"Ya, dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa," sahut Donghae penuh penyesalan. "Kalau aku tahu di mana dia, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Maafkan aku, semua ini salahku."

"Lanjutkan," bisik Hyukjae.

Tadinya Donghae berpikir, Hyukjae akan langsung menghajarnya. Maka dari itu Donghae memejamkan matanya, bersiap dimaki dan dipukuli. Tapi ternyata Hyukjae hanya menghela napas panjang dan menyuruh Donghae untuk menlanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Apa pun yang aku katakan mungkin hanya akan seperti omong kosong bagimu …"

"Lanjutkan saja penjelasanmu!" sela Hyukjae sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk dan mengembuskan napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, lalu balas menggenggam tangan Hyukjae yang terasa dingin. "Saat tahu dia menghilang, seharusnya aku mencarinya …" Jeda selama beberapa detik, lalu keduanya menghela napas hampir bersamaan. "Tapi … yang kulakukan justru mengabaikannya saja. Padahal, aku-lah yang sudah menghancurkan masa depannya."

Hyukjae menggeleng dan menatap lurus mata Donghae. "Semua karena keputusan kakakku …"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Kakakku tahu kau anak orang kaya. Dia berpikir, jika memberi tahumu soal kehamilannya, orang tuamu mungkin akan melakukan hal buruk padanya. Kakakku masih SMA waktu itu, pikirannya masih tidak stabil dan penuh dengan ketakutan. Kakakku bahkan tidak berhenti menangis selama seminggu dan meminta orang tua kami untuk pindah ke Gwangju."

"Lalu, mengapa dia menyerahkan bayinya padaku?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Kakakku harus menata kembali masa depannya dan harus menikah," jawab Hyukjae. "Jika dia membesarkan anak, apa kau pikir dia bisa menikah? Tidak akan ada yang menerimanya."

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya sakit mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Sebagai adik laki-lakinya, Hyukjae tidak bisa melindungi Sora. Waktu itu Hyukjae terlalu sibuk sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu demi membantu orang tuanya, sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk memerhatikan Sora. Jika memang harus ada yang disalahkan, maka Hyukjae-lah yang pantas. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae-lah yang telah menghancurkan hidup kakaknya. Bukan Donghae.

Setelah mengetahui kehamilan Sora, Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat Sora menangisi nasibnya, Hyukjae tidak melakukan apa pun untuk mencari laki-laki yang menghamilinya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Hyukjae hanya sibuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri dan merasa urusan Sora hanya akan membuatnya repot. Hingga akhirnya Sora tewas di tangan suaminya, barulah Hyukjae sadar. Sora selalu membutuhkan kehadirannya sebagai adik laki-laki. Seharusnya Hyukjae menjaga Sora dan bukan menyerahkan tanggung jawab pada laki-laki lain. Melindungi kakaknya adalah tugas Hyukjae sebagai adik laki-laki.

"Sebenarnya, aku yang menghancurkan hidup _noona_. Aku yang menyuruh _noona_ untuk menikah dan melupakan masa lalunya." Hyukjae kembali buka suara dan mulai terisak. "Sebulan setelah melahirkan, aku menyarankan _noona_ untuk menyerahkan bayinya pada orang yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab. Aku bilang pada _noona_ , untuk tidak pernah mengingat masa lalunya lagi."

Tangan Donghae terulur, menghapus air mata Hyukjae. "Sudahlah," katanya yang juga mulai menangis.

Hyukjae menggeleng kuat. "Kau harus mendengarkan semuanya," katanya sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya. "Setahun setelah menyerahkan bayinya padamu, _noona_ menikah muda dengan seseorang yang aku kenalkan. Dia bosku di tempat bekerja paruh waktu. Aku berpikir, _noona_ akan bahagia jika memiliki seorang suami."

"Dia mengalami kekerasan setelah menikah?" tebak Donghae.

"Tidak," jawab Hyukjae. "Pernikahan mereka awalnya baik-baik saja. Tapi saat laki-laki itu tahu _noona_ pernah melahirkan seorang anak dan masih menyimpan barang-barang darimu, dia mulai melakukan kekerasan. Dan itu makin parah saat _noona_ melahirkan Jisung. Laki-laki itu berpikir, _noona_ masih menemuimu dan selingkuh di belakangnya. Dia bahkan mengira Jisung adalah anak kalian berdua."

Donghae membuang napas tak habis pikir. "Hanya karena salah paham, dia menggila dan memukuli istrinya hingga tewas?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Semua orang akan seperti itu saat mengetahui istri yang dinikahinya pernah melahirkan dan bahkan masih menyimpan barang-barang dari mantan kekasihnya," jawab Hyukjae gusar.

Tidak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah kata pun setelah itu. Donghae tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, dan Hyukjae terlalu sibuk menyesali semuanya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Tengah malam Jeno mendengar suara pintu dibuka, ayahnya pasti sudah pulang. Saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh sang ayah, Jeno tidak menyahut dan pura-pura tidur. Jeno sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan ayahnya karena belum bisa memahami situasi saat ini. Kepala Jeno masih pusing dan juga masih sangat marah. Jeno tidak ingin melihat ayahnya dan membuat dirinya bertambah marah. Mungkin besok, atau mungkin setelah Jeno dapat memahami situasinya baru bisa bicara lagi pada sang ayah.

"Jeno, ayah ingin bicara …" Donghae masuk ke kamar Jeno, lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya. "Sebentar saja, hm?"

Jeno akhirnya beringsut bangun dan duduk di ranjangnya, lalu menatap malas Donghae. "Ada apa? Aku … oh? Ada apa dengan wajah ayah?" tanyanya saat menyadari wajah Donghae penuh dengan luka dan lebam.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil," jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Jeno tahu itu bukan jawaban sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak bertanya lagi. Jeno tahu Donghae sedang tidak mau membahas masalah itu sekarang. "Jadi ayah mau membicarakan apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm, soal ayah dan Sekretaris Lee," jawab Donghae hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Jeno menghela napas. Sepertinya, Jeno sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Jeno menebak, pasti Donghae akan membahas soal ibu kandungnya yang ternyata ibu kandung Jisung juga. Atau, Donghae mungkin akan memberi tahu Jeno bahwa sesungguhnya Sekretaris Lee adalah pamannya juga. Ya, pokoknya begitulah. Jeno sudah bisa menebak.

"Kami … kami menjalin hubungan," lanjut Donghae dengan suara pelan dan terdengar hati-hati. "Ayah menyukainya dan begitu pula sebaliknya."

"Ayah …" Jeno menatap Donghae tidak percaya. Belum habis rasa terkejut Jeno karena kenyataan soal ibunya, ditambah lagi yang satu ini. Semua ini membuat Jeno gila. Sinting. Tidak waras. Apa sekarang Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya dan bermain-main dengan takdirnya?

"Ayah tahu ini gila, tapi ayah benar-benar menyukainya." Donghae mencoba menjelaskan pada Jeno yang tampak sangat terkejut dengan pengakuannya. "Lebih dari itu, ayah mulai mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh," katanya mengoreksi.

"Ayah memang sudah gila!" seru Jeno sambil membuang napas. "Ayah tidak tahu siapa dia? Dia pamannya Jisung, yang mana artinya pamanku juga!"

"Jeno, apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya!" jawab Jeno sambil berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "Mungkin tidak semuanya aku tahu. Tapi … tapi aku sudah tahu! Aku dan Jisung saudara satu ibu! Dan apa? Setelah menghamili ibunya Jisung, sekarang ayah mengencani pamannya juga? Ayah pasti sudah tidak waras!"

"Jeno …"

Jeno turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu memakai jaketnya. "Aku akan tinggal di rumah kakek sementara waktu."

"Tunggu, Jeno. Ayah bisa menjelaskannya padamu." Donghae menahan tangan Jeno yang baru menyentuh kenop pintu. "Semua ini ada alasannya dan bisa dijelaskan, hm? Jangan pergi dan dengarkan ayah."

Jeno menghempaskan tangan Donghae, lalu menatapnya untuk terakhir kali sebelum keluar dari kamar. "Untuk sementara waktu, aku tidak ingin menemui ayah atau bicara pada ayah."

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Waktu kecil, Jeno pernah mendengar cerita dari neneknya tentang benang merah takdir. Konon katanya, setiap manusia memiliki seutas benang takdir yang terhubung dengan cinta sejatinya. Akan tetapi, benang itu tidak selalu terurai rapi. Pada beberapa manusia, benang itu bisa sangat panjang, atau kusut dan perlu waktu lama untuk menguraikannya. Meski begitu, benang itu tidak akan pernah bisa putus. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa memutuskan benang takdir itu.

Lalu Jeno berpikir, jika memang benang merah takdir itu ada, apakah benang milik ayahnya terhubung pada pamannya Jisung? Dan jika memang seperti itu, apa yang harus Jeno lakukan? Benang itu tidak akan bisa putus dan akan selalu menyatukan takdir mereka berdua. Mengapa semua ini membuat Jeno ingin tertawa? Sepertinya memang benar, Tuhan sedang bermain-main dengan takdirnya.

Jika seandainya, memang benar ibunya Jisung adalah ibu kandung Jeno. Maka bukankah itu artinya paman Jisung adalah pamannya juga? Lalu sekarang, ayahnya jatuh cinta pada pamannya sendiri? Semua ini tidak waras dan tidak masuk akal. Jeno bisa gila dibuatnya.

"Jadi, mengapa kau pergi dari rumah?" tanya nenek Jeno sambil menyimpan susu di nakas samping tempat tidur, lalu ia duduk di dekat Jeno yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut di atas tempat tidur. "Bertengkar dengan ayahmu lagi?"

"Nenek …" panggil Jeno dengan suara lirih.

"Ya, sayang?" sahut sang nenek sambil mengelus lembut kepala Jeno.

"Nenek ingat pernah menceritakan soal benang merah takdir padaku?" tanya Jeno yang langsung dijawab dengan gumaman oleh sang nenek. "Bagaimana jika benang itu terhubung pada orang yang tidak tepat?"

"Jeno, benang merah takdir tidak akan terhubung pada orang yang salah," jawab nenek Jeno. "Seperti yang pernah nenek ceritakan padamu, benang itu bisa saja sangat panjang atau kusut, dan kita perlu waktu yang lama untuk menguraikannya."

"Tapi aku merasa, benang milik ayah benar-benar kusut dan akhirnya terhubung pada orang yang tidak tepat," kata Jeno sambil menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lutut.

Nenek Jeno mengerutkan keningnya, lalu mengelus kepala Jeno sekali lagi. "Sebenarnya ada apa, hm?"

Jeno mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap neneknya dengan tatapan sendu yang mirip dengan sang ayah. "Aku akan menceritakannya pada nenek, tapi nenek harus janji tidak akan bilang pada kakek."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya nenek Jeno tak mengerti.

"Karena aku takut kakek akan memukul ayah," jawab Jeno dengan raut wajah sedih.

Sang nenek tertawa pelan dan menangkup wajah Jeno dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu, tapi kau masih takut dia dipukul kakekmu?" tanyanya gemas. "Kau memang anak yang manis, persis seperti ayahmu."

"Nenek …"

"Hmm?"

"Sebenarnya …" Jeno menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu memberi tahu sang nenek. "Ayah sebenarnya …"

"Hm, ada apa dengan ayahmu?" tanya nenek Jeno tidak sabaran.

"Ayah … mengencani seorang laki-laki," jawab Jeno sambil memejamkan matanya, takut sang nenek akan terkejut.

"Apa? Ayahmu apa?" tanya nenek Jeno, terdengar terkejut.

"Lihat, aku sudah bilang pada nenek. Pasti benang takdir milik ayah terhubung pada orang yang tidak tepat," jawab Jeno yang tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Apa ayahmu bilang menyukai laki-laki itu?" tanya nenek Jeno dengan suara yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Ya, ayah bahkan bilang mulai mencintainya," jawab Jeno. "Ayah pasti sudah tidak waras!"

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saja dia," kata nenek Jeno seolah tanpa beban.

Jeno menatap neneknya terkejut. "Nenek, masalahnya laki-laki yang dicintai ayah itu … dia …"

"Memangnya dia siapa?" tanya nenek Jeno tak sabaran.

"Dia … dia adik dari perempuan yang pernah dihamili ayah! Dengan kata lain, dia adik dari ibuku, nenek! Dia pamanku!"

Tentu saja nenek Jeno terkejut dan sempat kehilangan kata-katanya. Tapi mengambil napas dan mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya, nenek Jeno kembali menatap cucunya dan tersenyum. "Dengar, kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta," katanya dengan suara lembut. "Jika hati sudah memilih pada siapa melabuhkan cintanya, maka tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Jatuh cinta itu mengenai rasa nyaman, ayahmu mungkin merasa nyaman dengan laki-laki itu."

"Tapi tetap saja itu gila!" seru Jeno masih tidak bisa terima.

"Pernah dengar tentang cinta itu buta?" tanya sang nenek, dan Jeno pun mengangguk. "Seperti itulah kira-kira kenyataannya."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar neneknya, membuat Jeno termenung selama beberapa saat. Jeno begitu marah pada ayahnya, tapi kemudian ia ingat pada dirinya sendiri yang juga jatuh cinta pada Jaemin. Bagaimanapun, kata neneknya memang benar. Kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa akan jatuh cinta.

"Sudah malam, tidurlah. Kau besok harus sekolah," kata nenek Jeno sambil menarik selimut. "Minum susumu dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak."

"Aku tidak bawa seragam." Jeno meminum susunya sampai habis, lalu menarik selimut yang diberikan neneknya dan berbaring. "Lagi pula, aku tidak mau sekolah. Ada seseorang yang tidak mau aku temui di sekolah."

"Besok pagi nenek akan menyuruh sopir kakekmu untuk mengambilkan seragammu," kata nenek Jeno lagi sambil mengecup kening Jeno. "Kau sudah kelas tiga, tidak boleh sering bolos sekolah."

"Tapi, nek …"

"Kau tahu nenek tidak suka dibantah, sayang," sela nenek Jeno sambil berjalan mundur dan mematikan lampu kamar sebelum menutup pintu. "Selamat malam, sayangku."

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Saat turun dari mobil kakeknya, Jeno melihat Jisung berdiri di depan gerbang. Di sampingnya ada Jaemin, tapi mereka tampak tidak tersenyum riang seperti biasanya. Jisung tampak murung dan Jaemin tampak memerhatikannya degan raut wajah cemas. Jeno berjalan menghampiri mereka, lalu menggandeng tangan Jaemin dan mengabaikan Jisung. Meskipun Jaemin meronta dan minta dilepaskan, Jeno tetap menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya ke tangga yang menuju kelasnya. Setelah Jisung tidak mengikuti mereka lagi, Jeno menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela napas.

"Lee Jeno!" seru Jaemin sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jeno.

"Apa?" sahut Jeno.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan Jisung?" tanya Jaemin sambil memutar tubuh Jeno yang memunggunginya.

Jeno mengembuskan napas dan menoleh, menatap Jaemin. "Aku sedang tidak ingin menemuinya," jawabnya.

"Kau tahu? Semalam Jisung ke rumahku dan tiba-tiba dia menangis. Aku pikir karena dia bertengkar dengan pamannya, tapi melihat sikapmu hari ini, sepertinya Jisung juga bertengkar denganmu. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Jaemin panjang lebar.

Sementara mendengarkan Jaemin mengoceh, Jeno menghela napas panjang dan duduk disalah satu anak tangga. Jeno menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menghela napas lagi. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku seperti mau gila rasanya," gumam Jeno yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Apa yang membuatmu mau gila?" tanya Jaemin sambil menurunkan pandangannya, agar sejajar dengan Jeno yang duduk di anak tangga dan tertunduk lesu. "Pertengkaranmu dengan Jisung?"

Jeno mendongak ke arah Jaemin dan menatapnya cukup lama, lalu kembali menghela napas. "Aku merasa dipermainkan …"

"Oleh Jisung?" tanya Jaemin yang terlihat tidak sabaran mendengarkan penjelasan Jeno.

"Oleh Tuhan," jawab Jeno sambil mengusap gusar wajahnya. "Kau mungkin akan sangat terkejut jika mengetahuinya."

"Mengetahui apa?" tanya Jaemin makin tidak sabaran dan mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di anak tangga.

"Aku dan Jisung ternyata bersaudara," jawab Jeno sambil memerhatikan wajah Jaemin.

Untuk sesaat Jaemin hanya diam memandangi wajah Jeno, lalu ia memukul Jeno dan berdecak. "Ey, tidak lucu! Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, Jaemin." Jeno menatap Jaemin serius, lalu menghela napas yang entah keberapa kalinya. "Aku dan dia bersaudara."

"T-tapi … nama belakangmu Lee dan nama belakang Jisung Park. Bagaimana bisa …" Jaemin menutup mulutnya yang menganga otomatis dengan sebelah tangan. "Saudara seibu?" tebaknya dengan mata melotot.

Jeno mengangguk membenarkan. "Ceritanya cukup rumit, tapi yang jelas kami memang bersaudara. Jisung adalah adikku."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengabaikan adikmu dan membiarkannya menangis?" tanya Jaemin yang langsung membuat Jeno tertohok. "Tidak peduli seberapa rumitnya situasi kalian, kau tidak boleh mengabaikan adikmu! Mau bagimanapun, dia adalah adikmu. Seorang kakak tidak boleh membenci adiknya dengan alasan apa pun."

Jeno menunduk dan merenungi perbuatannya. Apakah kali ini Jeno salah lagi? Mengapa nenek dan Jaemin tidak memihak kepadanya? Apakah kali ini memang Jeno yang salah? Jeno mengacak rambutnya dan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal. Semua ini membuatnya pusing dan hampir gila.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa mengabaikannya, aku hanya merasa marah dan benar-benar frustrasi dengan situasi ini!" Jeno berteriak pada Jaemin tanpa sadar, beruntung belum ada banyak orang di sekolah saat itu. "Aku masih sangat terkejut mengatahui kenyataan bahwa aku dan Jisung bersaudara. Lalu belum habis rasa terkejutku, aku mengetahui bahwa ayahku mengencani pamannya Jisung! Bayangkan, betapa frustrasi dan marahnya aku saat ini!"

Kali ini Jaemin benar-benar terkejut mendengar cerita Jeno, mulutnya bahkan menganga lebih lebar daripada saat mendengar kenyataan bahwa Jeno dan Jisung bersaudara. Jelas saja Jeno begitu marah dan frustrasi. Jika Jaemin berada diposisinya, mungkin reaksinya sama saja. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Jaemin benarkan dari sikap Jeno saat ini.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau begitu marah dan sangat frustrasi," kata Jaemin, mencoba memahami Jeno. "Tapi, coba pikirkan sekali lagi. Saat ini Jisung juga pasti merasa hampir gila, sama sepertimu. Jangan abaikan adikmu sendiri, hm? Dengar, menjadi adik dan kakak artinya selalu ada untuk satu sama lain dan selalu memihak pada satu sama lain juga."

Setelah Jaemin selesai bicara, Jeno beringsut dan memeluk pinggang Jaemin dengan kedua tangannya. Jeno terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Jaemin, lalu sesaat kemudian ia tiba-tiba teringat pada cerita masa kecil Jisung yang mengerikan. Jeno mulai membanding-bandingkan nasibnya dengan Jisung, lalu ia merasa sangat bersalah saat sadar dirinya jauh lebih beruntung. Meskipun marah pada situasi yang terasa mempermainkannya ini, seharusnya Jeno tidak marah juga pada Jisung. Bagaimanapun, Jisung adalah adiknya. Dan Jaemin benar, Jeno tidak boleh membenci adiknya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Jeno dengan suara pelan.

"Temui Jisung dan bicaralah padanya," jawab Jaemin sambil tersenyum dan mengelus belakang kepala Jeno. "Dengan begitu, perasaan kalian akan sama-sama lebih nyaman."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa padanya," kata Jeno.

"Bicara apa saja, seperti biasanya. Seperti saat sebelum kau mengetahui bahwa dia adikmu," kata Jaemin sedikit ragu, karena sejujurnya ia juga tidak tahu. "Tapi yang jelas, akan lebih baik jika kalian membicarakan masalah kalian terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jeno mendongak menatap Jaemin, lalu tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung. "Terima kasih selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahku."

Jaemin menangkup wajah Jeno dengan kedua tangannya dan mengangguk. "Apa pun untuk sahabatku."

"Ey, hanya sahabat?" tanya Jeno sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Wajah Jaemin tiba-tiba memanas ditanya seperti itu. Jaemin berdeham dan melepaskan dekapan Jeno. "Banyak mau! Pergi sana!"

"Ew, jadi siapa yang _tsundere_ di sini?" tanya Jeno menggoda.

"Kau, bodoh!" seru Jaemin sambil berlari menaiki tangga dan Jeno menyusul sambil terus menggodanya hingga salah tingkah.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Seperti saran Jaemin tadi pagi, Jeno mendatangi Jisung saat jam istirahat. Mengajaknya bicara di lapangan _indoor_ yang kebetulan sedang kosong setelah anak kelas dua selesai olah raga. Jeno perlu tempat kosong dan sepi untuk bicara dengan Jisung. Hanya berjaga-jaga jika salah satu dari mereka nanti ada yang menangis. Akan sangat malu jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka menangis.

"Bukankah kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Jisung membuka percakapan. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mereka hanya duduk berdampingan, tapi tidak ada yang bicara.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak marah padamu," jawab Jeno sedikit canggung. "Aku … aku marah pada situasi kita saat ini."

"Aku pun begitu." Jisung menyahut pelan, tapi Jeno masih bisa mendengarnya dan mengangguk.

"Rasanya seperti dipermainkan takdir, ya?" Jeno melirik Jisung diam-diam, lalu menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Maaf karena mengabaikanmu."

"Sudahlah." Lagi-lagi Jisung hanya menyahut pelan, tanpa menatap Jeno sama sekali.

"Jisung …"

"Hmm?"

"… ceritakan sekali lagi padaku, bagaimana ibu meninggal," pinta Jeno tiba-tiba.

Jisung menarik napas, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Aku sudah menceritakannya sebagian, bukan?" tanyanya sambil melirik Jeno. "Intinya, ibu menikah muda dengan ayahku, lalu mengalami kekerasan setelah melahirkan aku. Ibu meninggal karena dipukuli ayah. Seperti yang kau tahu, ibu meninggal saat aku baru berusia satu tahun. Jadi, aku tidak punya kenangan dengannya. Hanya saja ibu meninggalkan sesuatu untukku; sebuah kotak harta karun berisi kenangannya semasa hidup. Atau, kalau aku boleh menyimpulkan, sebenarnya itu kenangannya bersama ayahmu. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Begitu Jisung selesai bercerita, Jeno langsung memeluknya. Jisung tidak sempat bereaksi dan hanya mengangkat alis bingung. " _Hyung_ …"

"Jisung …" Jeno tiba-tiba terisak sambil mengelus kepala Jisung. "Maafkan aku …"

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Jisung tidak mengerti.

Jeno menggeleng dan air matanya makin tidak bisa dihentikan. Jeno juga tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba menangis, malu sekali rasanya menangis di depan Jisung. "Seharusnya, aku mencari tahu tentang ibu," katanya sambil terisak dan makin mempererat dekapannya pada Jisung. "Seharusnya, aku meminta ayah untuk mencari ibu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa lebih cepat mengetahui keberadaanmu."

" _Hyung_ …" Jisung melepaskan dekapan Jeno dan ikut terisak. "Berhenti menangis," katanya sambil menghapus air mata Jeno. "Air mata tidak cocok denganmu, dan kau terlihat sangat jelek saat menangis. Nana _hyung_ akan meninggalkanmu jika melihatmu begini."

"Hei, kau dasar bocah sialan," maki Jeno sambil terisak dan menghapus air mata Jisung yang ternyata juga menangis. "Dasar perusak suasana!"

"Kau tidak membenciku?" tanya Jisung tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?" Jeno balik bertanya, dan Jisung menggeleng pelan.

"Entahlah, kurasa disituasi seperti ini kita harus saling membenci," jawab Jisung polos. "Saling menyalahkan dan akhirnya berkelahi."

"Jadi kau ingin kita saling membenci saja?" tanya Jeno yang mendadak jengkel dan merasa sia-sia menangis untuk Jisung. "Kau ingin aku menghajarmu?"

Jisung menggeleng, sadar jika berkelahi dirinya akan kalah duluan. "Tidak begitu juga," jawabnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Jeno melirik Jisung dengan sudut matanya dan berdecak. "Maka dari itu, jangan bertanya aneh-aneh!"

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Jisung setelah berhenti terisak.

"Tentu saja kita harus meluruskan situasi ini," jawab Jeno yang sebenarnya tidak yakin. "Kita harus membicarakan masalah ini dengan ayahku dan pamanmu agar semuanya jelas."

Mereka saling bertukar pandang, lalu menghela napas bersamaan. Keduanya sadar, mungkin tidak akan mudah meluruskan semua ini. Apalagi ketika mengingat hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae saat ini. Situasi ini mungkin juga tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka.

"Mengenai kotak peninggalan ibu, boleh aku melihatnya?"

"Hmm, tentu saja. Setelah kembali ke rumah, aku akan membawanya dan menunjukkannya padamu."

Kemudian mereka berhenti bicara dan membiarkan suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Aneh juga rasanya setelah berpelukan dan saling menunjukkan air mata. Sebelumnya Jisung tidak pernah begini, apalagi Jeno.

"Kau sudah tahu hubungan ayahku dan pamanmu?" tanya Jeno memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Ya," jawab Jisung sambil mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu."

"Mereka gila, ya?" tanya Jeno lagi sambil menatap lurus ke depan, memikirkan hubungan ayahnya.

"Tapi mereka juga tidak bisa disalahkan …"

"Karena kita tidak tahu cinta akan berlabuh pada siapa," sela Jeno, dan Jisung mengangguk setuju. "Nenekku juga bilang begitu."

"Kau marah pada ayahmu?" tanya Jisung.

"Ya, aku sampai pergi dari rumah semalam," jawab Jeno sambil tersenyum miris. "Tapi sepertinya, aku bersikap terlalu berlebihan."

Sekali lagi mereka bertukar pandang dan menghela napas. "Aku juga sepertinya bersikap berlebihan pada _samchon_ ," kata Jisung yang tiba-tiba merasa bersalah pada pamannya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Donghae bertemu dengan Hyukjae di lift, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa pun dan selalu menghindari tatapan Donghae. Saat Hyukjae mengantarkan kopi dan berkas yang harus ditanda tangani Donghae, dia masih tetap diam. Hyukjae hanya menyahut seadanya dan seperlunya jika Donghae mengajaknya bicara. Jika Donghae tidak mengatakan sesuatu, maka Hyukjae juga hanya akan diam.

Dari semua hal, diamnya Hyukjae adalah yang paling dibenci Donghae. Akan lebih baik jika Hyukjae menunjukkan sedikit emosinya. Sedikit marah atau mungkin memberi tahu Donghae soal kekecewaannya. Apa pun itu, asal jangan diam. Donghae tidak suka melihat Hyukjae diam dan mengabaikannya.

"Semalam Jeno pergi dari rumah setelah aku memberi tahunya soal hubungan kita," kata Donghae tanpa menatap Hyukjae dan pura-pura sibuk membaca dokumen yang ada di mejanya. "Jeno sangat marah dan kecewa karena dia sudah tahu soal ibunya. Dia … dia juga tahu siapa kau."

Hyukjae yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Donghae hanya diam seribu bahasa. Bukannya tidak menyimak, Hyukjae hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Semalam Hyukjae juga menelepon Jisung dan sepertinya dia juga sudah tahu. Sekarang, semuanya jadi makin rumit.

"Kita harus mengakhirinya sekarang," kata Hyukjae yang akhirnya angkat bicara. "Sebelum semuanya menjadi makin rumit lagi, kita harus mengakhiri segalanya."

"Lee Hyukjae!" seru Donghae sambil menatap tajam Hyukjae yang sedang memaksakan senyumnya.

Bagus sekali, Hyukjae memang hebat. Sekalinya bicara langsung membuat Donghae ingin membungkamnya lagi. Hyukjae bicara soal perpisahan seolah sedang membicarakan menu makan malam. Tanpa beban sama sekali. Tidakkah Hyukjae merasa masalah ini sangat rumit dan tidak bisa selesai hanya dengan berpisah? Mengapa Hyukjae begitu mudah mengucapkan berpisah?

" _Daepyonim_ … anggaplah hubungan kita hanya angin lalu." Hyukjae akhirnya membalas tatapan Donghae. "Sebuah hubungan yang bisa dirasakan, tapi tidak bisa kau genggam atau kau pertahankan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae tak mengerti.

"Jangan memilih aku …"

"Hyukjae!" seru Donghae, berusaha menghentikan omong kosong Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menggeleng, tidak ingin mendengarkan Donghae. "Aku hanya orang lain yang kebetulan hadir di hidupmu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi Jeno, dia darah dagingmu. Aku yang bukan siapa-siapa ini mungkin saja mengkhianatimu dan meninggalkanmu, tetapi tidak dengan Jeno. Kau harus selalu berpihak di sisi anakmu."

Donghae beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Hyukjae, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Jangan begini, Hyukjae. Aku mohon …"

Hyukjae tersenyum dan balas memeluk Donghae. "Kau akan segera melupakan aku. Aku mungkin membuatmu terluka, tapi luka itu akan segera sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Kita akan bertemu lagi ketika lukamu sudah sembuh. Dengan begitu, kita bisa saling menyapa dan tersenyum lagi," katanya sambil melepaskan dekapan Donghae.

"Hyukjae …" Air mata Donghae akhirnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, ia terisak sambil menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan yang paling sendu dan menyayat hati.

Tentu saja Hyukjae terluka saat melihat Donghae menatapnya seperti itu. Tapi juga Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena menurutnya ini adalah jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua. Atau mungkin, ini adalah yang terbaik untuk semua orang yang terlibat dalam situasi rumit ini.

"Lee Donghae, aku mencintaimu …" Hyukjae menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Donghae dan tetap tersenyum meski sulit. "… maafkan aku."

Donghae berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong saat Hyukjae melepaskan dekapannya dan pergi begitu saja. Mengapa Hyukjae mengucapkan kata cinta hanya ketika dia akan meninggalkan Donghae seperti ini? Mengapa rasanya sesakit ini? Donghae seperti dipaksa bernapas di ruang hampa udara. Begitu menyakitkan dan menyiksa.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **Hai, akhirnya nyampe ke penghujung cerita kkkkkk ^^**

 **Btw, untuk username Fever Fever, fanbook Bad Boy's Trap ada ready stock-nya kok, untuk tanya2 ke Line aku aja ya, idnya milkytalee**

 **Hmm, tinggal satu chapter lagi nih ^^**

 **Happy ending apa sad ending ya? wkwkwkwk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	14. Blind Date

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah berhari-hari menginap di rumah neneknya, Jeno kembali ke rumah. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Donghae sudah bangun sebelum Jeno dan sedang sibuk membuat sarapan di dapur. Donghae sudah setengah rapi, bersiap ke kantor. Tapi alih-alih memakai jas, Donghae menggunakan apron. Benar-benar terlihat seperti pagi biasanya.

Jeno keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Donghae ke dapur, lalu duduk di meja makan. Dari jauh, memang terlihat seperti biasa. Tapi, Jeno baru menyadarinya saat melihat Donghae dari dekat. Tidak ada senyum dan Donghae terlihat sangat kacau. Mungkin kurang tidur atau lelah? Donghae terlihat sangat lesu.

"Ayah baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeno setelah meneguk susunya. "Sepertinya ayah kurang tidur."

"Tentu saja ayah kurang tidur," jawab Donghae sambil berusaha tersenyum, meyakinkan Jeno bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "Anakku pergi dari rumah selama dua hari, mana bisa aku tidur dengan nyenyak."

Sesungguhnya itu hanya sebuah usaha yang sia-sia karena Jeno bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot mata ayahnya yang terlihat sangat sedih. tidak peduli Donghae tersenyum hingga bibirnya pegal sekalipun, Jeno tahu ayahnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja dan tidak bisa tersenyum.

"Ayah tahu aku pergi ke rumah nenek, kenapa tidak menyusul?" tanya Jeno sambil memerhatikan raut wajah ayahnya.

"Ayah tahu kau perlu waktu," jawab Donghae sambil melepas apronnya dan duduk di hadapan Jeno.

"Ayah …"

"Hmm?"

"Tentang hubunganmu dan Sekretaris Lee …" Jeno terlihat ragu dan takut meneruskan kalimatnya. "Hm, itu …"

"Kami sudah berakhir," sela Donghae yang lagi-lagi memaksakan senyumnya. Sorot matanya benar-benar tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jeno yang tanpa sadar terdengar kecewa. "Bukankah ayah bilang mencintainya? Kenapa kalian berakhir?"

"Kenapa apanya?" Donghae balik bertanya dan berusaha terdengar ceria. "Hal seperti itu memang sering terjadi dalam sebuah hubungan, anak muda."

"Apa kalian berakhir karena aku?" Jeno menatap ayahnya, merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian berpisah. Saat itu aku hanya terlalu terkejut."

"Sudahlah." Donghae mengusap kepala Jeno dan sekali lagi berusaha tersenyum. "Bukan salahmu, kami berakhir karena memang sudah tidak cocok."

"Ayah!" seru Jeno yang tanpa sadar meninggikan nada suaranya. "Aku tahu ayah sedih! Seharusnya ayah tidak menyerah begitu saja. Bagaimanapun, ayah harus kembali bersama dengan Sekretaris Lee jika itu bisa membuat ayah kembali tersenyum dan … "

"Hentikan, Lee Jeno! Kau mulai keterlaluan dan sok tahu!" bentak Donghae tanpa sadar. Ini pertama kalinya Donghae membentak Jeno. Bukan hanya Jeno, Donghae sendiri pun kaget mendengar dirinya sendiri membentak Jeno.

"Ayah …" Jeno terkejut mendengar Donghae membentak, tapi juga merasa pantas untuk diperlakukan begitu. Bagaimanapun, Jeno memang salah. "Maafkan aku, ayah," gumamnya menyesal.

"Tidak, ayah yang minta maaf," kata Donghae setelah mengatur napas dan mengendalikan emosinya. "Kau tidak usah khawatir. Ayah akan ikut kencan buta lagi dan menemukan seseorang yang pantas jadi ibumu, hm?" katanya lagi, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja.

Hatinya mungkin hancur berkeping-keping, tapi Donghae tidak bisa menunjukkan atau melampiaskan kesedihannya pada Jeno. Kepedihannya dan rasa sakitnya, biarlah hanya Donghae sendiri yang tahu dan merasakannya. Karena jika Jeno tahu, dia akan merasa bersalah dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Ketika mendengar hubungan Donghae dan Hyukjae berakhir, entah mengapa Jeno merasa sangat sedih. Jeno bisa melihat dengan jelas, bagaimana sorot mata Donghae yang terlihat sangat sedih. Meskipun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Jeno tahu ayahnya hancur di dalam. Hatinya mungkin sangat terluka setelah berpisah dari Hyukjae. Setelah sekian lama sendiri, baru kali ini Donghae jatuh cinta lagi. Dan sayangnya, kisah cintanya harus berakhir menyedihkan.

Pagi ini Jeno jadi tidak bersemangat ke sekolah karena tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ayahnya. Rasanya, seperti Jeno meninggalkan nyawanya di rumah dan ke sekolah dengan tubuh tanpa nyawa. Jeno sulit sekali berkonsentrasi dan bahkan sempat tidak menyimak guru. Beruntung Jeno tidak dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Parahnya, Jeno hampir jatuh di tangga kalau saja Jisung tidak memegangi lengannya. Beruntung sekali, Jeno tidak usah mengalami patah tulang dan masuk rumah sakit. Sial, Jeno benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah pada ayahnya. Sumpah, Jeno yakin hubungan ayahnya berakhir karena dirinya. Kalau saja Jeno bisa sedikit mengendalikan emosinya, pasti tidak akan begini akhirnya.

"Kau benar-benar kacau Lee Jeno," kata Jaemin sambil berdecak-decak melihat keadaan Jeno. "Kau melamun seolah baru kehilangan negaramu. Ada apa denganmu?"

Jeno mengabaikan Jaemin dan malah menatap Jisung yang nyaris sama kacaunya dengan dirinya. "Pamanmu juga tidak baik-baik saja 'kan?" tebaknya yakin.

Jisung mengangguk membenarkan, lalu menghela napas yang cukup panjang. " _Samchon_ nyaris seperti tak bernyawa," katanya lesu. "Dia juga sering melamun dan tidak menyimak ucapanku."

"Persis seperti ayahku," kata Jeno setuju. "Apa dia juga pura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja dan berusaha tersenyum?"

Jisung mengangguk lagi. "Begitulah … senyumnya bahkan terlihat kacau."

Jaemin mengetuk-ngetuk meja merasa diabaikan. "Hei, hei, aku ada di sini. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Jeno dan Jisung bertukar pandang, lalu membuang napas bersamaan. "Hubungan ayahku berakhir dengan Sekretaris Lee," katanya sambil melirik Jaemin.

Hanya mendengarnya secara singkat saja, Jaemin sudah bisa menebak mengapa mereka berpisah. Ini pasti karena ulah Jeno dan Jisung yang emosian. _Dasar remaja_ , Jaemin berdecak-decak dalam hati.

"Mereka berakhir karena kalian 'kan? Huh?" tebak Jaemin sangat yakin. "Karena ini salah kalian, maka kalian yang harus memperbaikinya. Bagaimanapun caranya, kalian harus membuat mereka baikan dan kembali bersama!"

"Eh, omong-omong, aku membawa barang-barang milik ibu," kata Jisung pada Jeno. Untuk pertama kalinya Jisung mengabaikan Jaemin dan langsung membuatnya memberengut tidak suka.

"Park Jisung sialan," gumam Jaemin kesal.

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Jeno antusias.

"Hm." Jisung merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa benda. Ada foto ultrasonik, foto yang sudah sobek, surat, dan gelang. Buku diari tidak dibawa karena ukurannya lumayan besar. "Ini semua yang ada di kotak peninggalan ibu, kecuali buku diarinya tidak aku bawa. Lain kali akan aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Foto ultrasonik ini milikmu?" tanya Jeno sambil melihat-lihat foto yang berjumlah sembilan buah itu.

"Awalnya aku kira begitu, tapi setelah kulihat tahunnya itu tahun di mana saat kau dikandung," jawab Jeno sambil menunjuk tanggal yang ada di bawah foto. "Lihat, itu tahun 1999 hingga 2000. Aku lahir tahun 2002."

Jeno menyimpan foto-foto ultrasonik itu ke meja, lalu beralih pada sebuah amplop berwarna biru. "Ini surat dari ibu untukmu?"

"Bukan juga. Sepertinya itu milik ayahmu." Jisung menghela napas panjang. "Aku 'kan sudah bilang, barang-barang yang ada di kotak itu hanya kenangannya bersama ayahmu."

"Foto ini kenapa sobek?" tanya Jaemin sambil menunjukkan foto yang sobek itu pada Jisung.

" _Samchon_ bilang, ayahku yang menyobeknya," jawab Jisung.

"Tapi, ibu kalian sangat cantik," kata Jaemin sambil mengamati wajah gadis cantik yang ada di foto. "Senyumnya sangat manis dan dia terlihat bahagia di sini."

Jeno ikut melihat foto yang dipegang Jaemin, lalu mengangguk setuju. Ibunya terlihat seperti gadis baik-baik dan senyumnya begitu manis. Berbeda dengan foto yang dimiliki ayahnya, Jeno merasa senyum ibunya di foto itu terlihat lebih tulus dan benar-benar terlihat gembira. Mungkin orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya itu yang membuatnya bahagia. Dan mungkin orang itu adalah ayahnya.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Donghae duduk melamun di atap kantor, menikmati udara musim semi yang akan segera tiba dengan segelas kopi di tangannya. Sudah berhari-hari Donghae tidak bertemu dengan Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba mengambil cuti tahunan. Tentu saja Donghae merindukannya, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan.

Setelah Hyukjae memilih untuk meninggalkannya, Donghae seperti kehilangan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya terasa kosong. Hari-hari yang dijalaninya terasa berbeda. Meskipun tersenyum, Donghae tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali. Meskipun tertawa, Donghae tidak merasa senang. Dan meskipun hidup, Donghae seperti mati. Sulit menjelaskan perasaannya saat ini dengan kata-kata yang masuk akal.

Sesungguhnya, Donghae bisa saja menemui Hyukjae dan mengajaknya bicara. Tapi kemudian niatnya urung, rasa bersalah Donghae pada Sora membuatnya tidak bisa mendekati Hyukjae lagi dengan perasaan yang sama. Setiap kali melihat wajahnya, Donghae merasa berdosa dan tidak pantas mengucapkan kata cinta padanya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jeno memberikan sebuah kotak pada Donghae. Kotak yang Donghae lihat di rumah Jisung. Kotak itu milik Sora dan kunci yang disimpan Donghae selama bertahun-tahun adalah untuk membuka kotak itu. Sora pernah berharap Donghae akan mencarinya. Tapi Donghae terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari semua itu.

Donghae merogoh saku jasnya dan mengambil sesuatu yang ia ambil dari dalam kotak itu. Sebuah surat yang ditulis Sora untuknya. Seharusnya, Donghae membaca surat itu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Bukan sekarang. Semua sudah terlambat meski Donghae menyeselainya seumur hidup. Sekali lagi, Donghae membaca isi surat itu.

" _Untukmu yang paling aku sayangi … merindukanmu begitu menyakitkan, tetapi juga membuatku bahagia. Aku kadang merasa sendiri dan kesepian, lalu aku sadar memiliki seseorang yang selalu aku rindukan. Dan anehnya, itu sedikit mengobati rasa kesepianku. Maafkan aku yang pergi begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku tahu, kau yang paling mengerti diriku. Aku melakukan ini demi dirimu. Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku dan menjadi seseorang yang aku rindukan. Merindukanmu adalah hal yang terindah yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku mencintaimu."_

Air mata Donghae tidak bisa ditahan. Sakit rasanya mengingat betapa kesepiannya Sora setelah menyerahkan anaknya sendiri dan hidup menderita sendirian. Seharusnya Sora tidak mengalami hal mengerikan itu jika saja Donghae mencarinya dengan sungguh-sungguh dulu. Laki-laki yang pernah menjadi suami Sora memang benar, Donghae-lah yang telah menghancurkan hidup Sora. Donghae memang tidak pantas dimaafkan.

" _Daepyonim_?"

Seseorang memanggil Donghae, tapi itu bukan Hyukjae melainkan suara seorang perempuan. Sekretarisnya untuk sementara sampai Hyukjae kembali nanti. Jadi Donghae tidak menoleh dan tetap memandang lurus ke depan sambil memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam saku jasnya dan menghapus air matanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tidak bersemangat.

Gadis yang membawa iPad itu tersenyum meski Donghae tidak melihatnya. "Jadwalmu hari ini kosong," katanya memberi tahu. "Presdir sengaja mengosongkan jadwalmu hari ini karena kau harus menemui putri Presdir dari Hyundai Group."

Donghae tertawa miris, ayahnya langsung gencar mengatur jadwal kencan buta begitu tahu sang anak patah hati. Beberapa hari yang lalu Donghae didatangi ayahnya dan ditanya macam-macam mengenai perasaannya pada Hyukjae. Tentu Donghae kena maki dan kena pukul tongkatnya, tapi setelah itu sang ayah berhenti marah. Dia bilang, daripada terus patah hati karena Hyukjae, akan lebih baik jika Donghae ikut kencan buta lagi dan mencari pasangan yang serius untuk menemani sisa hidupnya.

"Di mana pertemuannya?" tanya Donghae yang akhirnya menoleh dan menatap gadis itu dengan mata sendunya. "Apa yang harus aku bawa untuknya? Bunga? Perhiasan? Tas mahal? Atau apa?"

"Restoran Gwanghwamun," jawab gadis itu sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna merah pada Donghae. "Dan Presdir sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang harus kau bawa."

"Apa ayah sudah pikun?" tanya Donghae saat membuka kotak kecil yang ada di tangannya. "Dia menyuruhku kencan buta atau menyuruhku langsung melamarnya? Kenapa harus bawa cincin?"

Gadis sekretaris itu menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya. "Presdir ingin kau dan putri dari Presdir Hyundai Group langsung berkencan resmi," jawabnya.

"Aku akan menemuinya, tapi tidak akan memberinya cincin ini," kata Donghae sambil mengembalikan cincin itu pada sekretarisnya. "Sebagai gantinya aku akan bawa bunga."

"Baiklah, _Daepyonim_. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Gadis sekretaris itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di atap.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Hyukjae sedang mencuci piring di dapur saat Jisung menghampirinya sambil bicara ditelepon. Sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Jisung menggantikan Hyukjae untuk mendengarkan sang ibu bicara panjang lebar soal kencan buta. Jisung langsung memberengut saat Hyukjae menoleh dan menatapnya, menunjukkan rasa kesalnya. Sepertinya, Jisung mulai lelah mendengarkan ocehan neneknya.

Sama seperti halnya Hyukjae yang beberapa hari ini mulai lelah karena terus ditelepon oleh ibunya dan dipaksa untuk ikut kencan buta dengan anak-anak gadis temannya. Begitu tahu Hyukjae sedang patah hati, sang ibu langsung menghiburnya dengan cara mengirimkan berlembar-lembar foto gadis yang akan kencan buta dengannya. Sungguh usaha yang sia-sia karena Hyukjae tidak tertarik untuk ikut kencan buta lagi.

"Tutup saja teleponnya," kata Hyukjae sambil melirik Jisung.

"Nenek, _samchon_ memanggilku," kata Jisung pada neneknya ditelepon. "Pesan nenek akan aku sampaikan pada samchon, kututup teleponnya. Aku sayang nenek." Setelah sambungan terputus, Jisung menatap tajam Hyukjae. " _Samchon_!" serunya kesal. "Nenek bilang, kau harus ikut kencan buta yang satu ini, atau nenek akan datang kemari dan menyeretmu dengan tangannya sendiri!"

Hyukjae menghela napas dan meninggalkan cucian piring kotor yang belum selesai semua itu. Lalu Hyukjae masuk ke kamarnya dan mengabaikan Jisung yang mulai mencak-mencak karena jengkel.

" _Samchon_! Jangan abaikan aku!" rengek Jisung sambil menahan pintu kamar Hyukje agar tidak ditutup.

"Bilang pada nenekmu, pamanmu ini tidak tertarik ikut kencan buta dan akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya sendirian!" Hyukjae kemudian mendorong Jisung dan mengunci kamarnya.

"Tapi, _samchon_ …" Jisung tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-latanya karena pintu sudah ditutup, dan ia yakin pamannya itu tidak akan mendengarkan ucapannya.

Di dalam kamar Hyukjae kembali melamun, menatap ke luar jendela. Memasuki bulan April, cuaca mulai menghangat dan bunga-bunga kembali bermekaran. Musim semi tiba dan biasanya Hyukjae selalu menyukainya. Tapi kali ini, Hyukjae sama sekali tidak bahagia menyambut datangnya bulan April. Hatinya terus berdenyut sakit sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Sejak Hyukjae memutuskan untuk melepaskan Donghae. Sejak saat itu pula Hyukjae merasa hampa dan kehilangan sebagian hatinya.

Sudah dua minggu Hyukjae tidak keluar rumah ataupun bekerja, dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Hyukjae hanya akan keluar dari kamarnya saat menyiapkan makan untuk Jisung, setelah itu ia akan kembali ke kamar. Di dalam kamar Hyukjae kadang menangis mengingat kenangannya bersama Donghae, tapi kadang juga tersenyum. Semua kenangannya bersama Donghae membuatnya bahagia, tapi juga sangat menyakitkan di saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Jaemin menghitung sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali Jeno dan Jisung menghela napas. Mereka duduk lesu di kursi dan tidak menyentuh satu pun camilan dan susu yang sudah Jaemin beli. Jaemin mengetuk-ngetuk meja, memanggil kesadaran Jeno dan Jisung. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar Jaemin dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Jika tahu hanya akan melihat dua orang itu lomba menghela napas, Jaemin tidak akan sudi menemani mereka ke kantin. Tahu begini, Jaemin diam saja di kelas dan mengerjakan tugas sejarahnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian lomba menghela napas seperti itu, hmm?" tanya Jaemin gusar. "Apa kalian baru saja kalah perang? Atau kalah taruhan main _starcraft_? Katakan padaku dan jangan hanya menghela napas!"

"Sudah berhari-hari pamanku di rumah jadi seperti orang linglung," kata Jisung yang akhirnya bicara juga.

"Begitu pula ayahku," kata Jeno menambahkan.

Jaemin berdecak dan menggebrak meja. "Semua karena kalian yang memperumit hubungan mereka! Kalau saja kalian tidak emosian seperti remaja labil, mereka tidak akan linglung seperti sekarang!" serunya menggebu-gebu.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Jeno lesu.

"Karena kalian yang membuat mereka patah hati, maka kalian juga yang harus memperbaikinya," jawab Jaemin enteng. Sama sekali tidak memberikan solusi untuk Jeno dan Jisung yang hampir sama linglungnya dengan orang tua mereka.

"Kalau kami tahu caranya, kami juga tidak akan begini," kata Jisung sambil melirik malas Jaemin. "Berikan solusi, _hyung_. Menurutmu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat mereka kembali bersama?"

"Ah, kalian memang kakak-adik yang sungguh payah," kata Jaemin sambil berdecak-decak. "Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa Na Jaemin."

"Dia bisa," sahut Jeno sambil menunjuk Jisung yang ada di sampingnya dengan dagu. "Aku yang tidak bisa."

Jaemin langsung mengulum senyum mendengarnya, langka sekali mendengar Jeno berkata manis seperti itu. Sementara Jisung langsung memasang ekspresi jijik dan mau muntah. Kalau saja Jisung sempat sarapan tadi pagi, pasti dia akan dengan senang hati memuntahkan isi perutnya di depan Jeno. Menggelikan sekali mendengarnya merayu.

"Kalian tahu?" tanya Jeno sambil menatap Jaemin dan Jisung bergantian. Mengalihkan lagi pembicaraan ke topik semula. "Ayahku belakangan ini jadi aneh. Dia sering ikut kencan buta sembarangan dan pulang dalam keadaan bau asap rokok. Semenjak berpisah dari Sekretaris Lee, dia jadi kehilangan sebagian kewarasannya. Aku bahkan kaget karena ayah mulai merokok lagi. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya merokok, saat aku masih SD."

" _Samchon_ juga sama anehnya," sahut Jisung. "Setiap hari melamun dan mencuci piring. Bahkan piring yang sudah bersih juga dia cuci lagi. Entah apa maksudnya."

"Itu karena mereka sangat patah hati dan kehilangan satu sama lain!" seru Jaemin berdecak kesal. "Sekarang kalian lihat? Mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain, tapi karena kalian mereka jadi berpisah. Ah, kalian ini memang manusia-manusia yang tidak peka dan sangat payah."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu puluhan kali, Na Jaemin!" seru Jeno jengkel. "Berikan solusi untuk masalah ini!"

"Tunggu dulu, aku terpikirkan sesuatu," kata Jaemin sambil mengelus dagu dan melirik dua temannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jeno penasaran, berharap Jaemin punya ide atau rencana yang bagus.

"Hmm, jika seandainya ayahmu dan pamannya Jisung kembali bersama, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah …" Jaemin menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Jisung. "Kalian akan punya dua ayah."

Jisung mendengus dan menatap malas Jaemin. "Tentu saja, _hyung_!" serunya sambil berdecak.

"Punya dua ayah, keren juga. Tapi yang repot, ketika hari ibu tiba," kata Jeno sambil tertawa miris.

"Tidak usah khawatir!" seru Jaemin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalian bisa memberikan bunga pada ibuku jika hari ibu tiba. Ah, ibuku akan sangat gembira memiliki tiga anak laki-laki."

Jeno dan Jisung tertawa mengingat ibunya Jaemin yang sama riang dan cerianya dengan Jaemin. Saat mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Jaemin, ibu Jaemin akan menyuguhkan apa pun dan terlihat sangat gembira dengan kedatangan mereka.

"Oh, iya! Sebenarnya aku ada ide, tapi aku tidak yakin akan berhasil …" kata Jaemin yang lagi-lagi menggantung dan bikin pensaran, lalu menatap Jeno dan Jisung bergantian. "Hmm, aku juga tidak yakin kalian akan melakukannya dengan baik."

"Apa itu?" tanya Jeno tidak sabaran.

"Selama ini bukan hal memalukan, aku akan melakukannya!" sahut Jisung.

Sekali lagi Jaemin menatap Jeno dan Jisung bergantian, lalu tersenyum misterius. Jaemin merasa sangat yakin rencananya akan berhasil.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Akhir pekan ini Donghae hanya diam di rumah bersama Jeno. Mereka menonton televisi dan tidak ada percakapan sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Jeno sesekali melirik Donghae seperti mau menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi tidak berani mengucapkannya langsung. Berkali-kali Jeno menghela napas sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae, tapi belum bisa menemukan kalimat yang cocok untuk disampaikan padanya.

"Kau mau bicara sesuatu?" tanya Donghae yang menyadari gelagat aneh Jeno. Tatapannya masih lurus menatap televisi dan raut wajahnya sangat serius.

"Sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan ayah, tapi aku tidak yakin." Jeno melirik Donghae dengan ekor matanya.

"Uang jajanmu habis?" tebak Donghae.

"Aku dapat uang tambahan dari kakek. Jadi, bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

Jeno menatap ayahnya cukup lama, lalu mengembuskan napas. "Ayah punya waktu hari Minggu besok?"

Donghae akhirnya melirik Jeno dan mengangguk. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke mall?" tanya Jeno sambil tersenyum aneh. "Aku … aku perlu tas baru."

Sempat tidak ada ada jawaban, lalu tiba-tiba Donghae mengambil dompetnya dari saku celana dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya yang berwarna hitam mengkilat. "Kau bisa beli sendiri," katanya sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada Jeno.

"Ayah!" seru Jeno dengan suara merengek yang terdengar aneh dan canggung. "Aku ingin pergi dengan ayah!"

Donghae menghela napas panjang dan menatap Jeno. "Ayah ada kencan buta besok. Dan lagi, ayah sudah tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Apa pun rencanamu, jangan lakukan itu," katanya sambil beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar.

"Sial," gumam Jeno sambil menatap pintu kamar ayahnya. "Apa sejelas itu? Mengapa ayah langsung tahu?"

Sadar rencananya langsung gagal, Jeno menghubungi Jaemin dan Jisung untuk mengajak mereka bertemu di mall dan mendiskusikan sekali lagi rencana mereka.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Melihat raut wajah Jeno dan Jisung yang kusut, Jaemin langsung tahu bahwa rencana mereka gagal. Jaemin mengipasi wajahnya dengan jari sambil berdecak-decak melihat Jeno dan Jisung bergantian. Sulit dipercaya, Jaemin mempercayakan rencananya pada dua orang kakak beradik yang kemampuan komunikasinya payah.

"Kau ada rencana B?" tanya Jeno pada Jaemin.

Jaemin mengangguk sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ -nya. "Tentu saja …"

"Ada?" sela Jisung buru-buru.

"… tidak ada!" seru Jaemin. "Ah, kalian berdua memang payah! Mengajak orang pergi ke mall saja tidak bisa!"

Jeno kemudian melirik Jisung yang sedang menyedot _cola_ -nya dengan lesu. "Bagaimana kau bisa gagal mengajak _samchon_?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku mengajaknya pergi, lalu _samchon_ menolak. Aku mulai merengek dan memaksanya, lalu aku kena timpuk sandalnya. Nasib baik bukan piring atau perabotan lain yang melayang ke arahku," jawab Jisung dengan raut wajah paling sengsara. " _Samchon_ bilang, dia sudah tahu apa yang aku rencanakan."

"Ayahku juga bilang begitu," sahut Jeno sambil menghela napas. "Oh iya, ayahku besok ada kencan buta. Bagaimana kalau kencan butanya kali ini berhasil?"

" _Hyung_ akan punya ibu tiri," sahut Jisung sekenanya.

"Serius, Park Jisung!" seru Jeno memelototi adiknya yang makin lama makin menyebalkan.

"Kencan buta, ya …" gumam Jaemin sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jisung antusias. "Kau punya rencana lain?"

Jeno ikut menatap Jaemin penuh harap, menantikan rencana yang selanjutnya. "Katakan, katakan!" katanya tidak sabaran.

"Jika sampai gagal lagi, kubunuh kalian berdua!" seru Jaemin sambil menggigit _sandwich_ -nya dan memelototi Jeno dan Jisung.

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Pada hari Minggu pagi, Donghae sudah bersiap-siap pergi ke suatu tempat. Jeno yang baru bangun langsung memerhatikan penampilan ayahnya yang luar biasa berbeda. Rambutnya dinaikkan ke atas dan memakai _gel_ , jasnya terlihat baru, sepatunya mengkilap, dan aromanya sangat maskulin. Padahal, biasanya Donghae memakai parfum yang aromanya manis.

"Ayah mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Jeno setelah duduk di meja makan.

"Oh, ayah ada kencan buta hari ini," jawab Donghae sambil menuangkan susu di gelas dan memberikannya pada Jeno. "Jadi, ayah tidak sempat menyiapkan sarapanmu."

"Kencan buta macam apa sepagi ini?" tanya Jeno malas. "Ayah mau kencan buta apa mau berjualan ikan di pasar?"

Donghae berdecak dan menatap tajam Jeno. "Kau ini! Tentu saja ayah mau kencan buta! Kami mau sarapan bersama."

Jeno tertawa meremehkan. "Sarapan bersama? Mana ada kencan sambil sarapan bersama," katanya dengan nada menyebalkan.

"Sebaiknya habiskan susumu dan cepat mandi!" seru Donghae kesal. "Aku ingin kau ikut!"

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Jeno tampak tidak tertarik dan malas. "Aku mau di rumah saja main _game_."

"Lee Jeno …"

"Apa ayah?"

"Ikut, atau ayah bakar komputermu!" ancam Donghae dengan raut wajah serius.

"Oke, oke! Baiklah, Lee _Daepyo_!" Jeno bangun dari kursinya dan balas menatap ayahnya. "Aku akan ikut! Ayah tidak perlu sampai membakar komputer segala! Ah, anak orang kaya selalu saja seenaknya!"

Mendengar kata-kata anaknya, sungguh membuat Donghae tertohok. Sebenarnya, dari mana anaknya belajar bicara seperti itu?

* * *

 **.·:*¨¨* ≈** **≈ *¨¨*:·** **.**

* * *

Satu jam kemudian mereka sudah berada di restoran, tapi gadis yang seharusnya janjian dengan Donghae belum juga datang. Jeno menguap dan memaikan gelas yang ada di meja, kadang juga ia mengeluh dan membuat Donghae berdecak jengkel padanya.

"Gadis macam apa yang mengajak sarapan, tapi ujung-ujungnya jadi makan siang?" tanya Jeno sambil mendengus sebal. "Yang seperti itu mau jadi ibuku? Tak usah, ya!"

"Lee Jeno, jaga sikapmu!" seru Donghae tegas.

Jeno mengangguk patuh. "Oke, maaf," katanya sedikit tidak tulus.

Diam-diam Jeno melirik jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Benar-benar berharap gadis yang akan janjian dengan Donghae tidak akan datang. Rencananya kali ini harus berhasil, atau tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untuk membuat Donghae kembali bersama Hyukjae.

"Oh, bukankah itu Jisung dan pamannya?" tanya Jeno sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka datang dan memasang ekspresi—pura-pura—terkejut. "Kebetulan sekali! Apa mereka mau makan di sini juga?"

Melihat Hyukjae berjalan ke arahnya, Donghae langsung bangun dari kursi. Matanya nyaris tidak berkedip melihat Hyukjae yang sedang menatapnya dengan dingin. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu lagi setelah berminggu-minggu.

"Oh, Jeno _hyung_ dan _daepyonim_!" seru Jisung yang juga pura-pura terkejut. "Kalian mau makan di sini juga?"

"Ya, kami mau makan di sini!" seru Jeno berlebihan. "Duduklah, duduklah, kita makan bersama saja. Kebetulan ayahku ini mau kencan buta, tapi teman kencan butanya tidak datang entah ke mana."

Jisung menarik lengan Hyukjae dan memaksanya duduk di hadapan Donghae, kemudian ia juga ikut duduk di sampingnya. "Oh, benarkah? _Samchon_ juga janjian kencan buta, tapi batal karena gadis yang jadi teman kencan buta _samchon_ tidak datang tanpa alasan."

"Bukankah ini kebetulan yang menyenangkan?" tanya Jeno sambil bertepuk tangan berlebihan. "Lebih baik kita makan dengan orang yang sudah kita kenal. Rasanya akan lebih nyaman. Bukankah begitu, Jisung?"

"Ya, Jeno _hyung_ betul sekali!" saut Jisung setuju dan ikut bertepuk tangan.

Sementara dua kakak beradik itu berakting dengan buruk dan berlebihan, dua orang dewasa di sana saling menatap tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan tatapan paling sendu, sementara Hyukjae hanya menatapnya dengan dingin. Meskipun keduanya saling merindukan, ingatan soal kalimat perpisahan yang pernah terucap di antara mereka membuat keduanya merasa canggung. Mereka sama-sama merasa pertemuan ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Setidaknya, sampai hati masing-masing kembali tertata.

"Bukankah kalian sama-sama gagal kencan buta?" tanya Jisung yang lagi-lagi ribut. "Bagaimana kalau kalian kencan buta dengan satu sama lain?"

"Wah, itu ide yang bagus!" sahut Jeno sambil melirik Donghae.

"Nah, yang ada di sampingku ini adalah ayahku. Namanya Lee Donghae, tahun ini usianya 36 tahun, dan masih lajang. Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat, ayahku ini sudah memiliki anak. Yaitu aku, Lee Jeno yang tampan. Hmm, ayahku tidak pilih-pilih makanan, tapi dia tidak pintar memasak." Jeno berhenti sebentar, melirik Jisung sambil memikirkan hal yang lain untuk diucapkan. "Hmm … oh! Ayahku sangat menyukai kopi dan hujan. Saat hujan tiba, ayah akan berubah jadi model iklan kopi. Memandangi hujan sambil memandangi hujan. Wah, benar-benar tampan!"

"Ah!" Jisung memberi reaksi dan menepuk tangan. "Kalau yang di sampingku ini adalah pamanku. Namanya Lee Hyukjae, minggu lalu baru berulang tahun yang ke 36. Pamanku ini juga masih lajang, tapi hampir seumur hidupnya mengurus keponakan yang luar biasa tampan dan manis ini. Pamanku ini juga tidak pilih-pilih makanan, tapi juga tidak begitu pintar memasak. Wah, bukankah mereka sangat cocok?"

"Pamanmu baru berulang tahun 'kan?" tanya Jeno dengan reaksi berlebihan. "Wah, selamat, selamat! Karena pamanmu baru berulang tahun, ayahku ini mau memberikan hadiah."

"Mewakili pamanku, tentu dia akan menerima hadiah kalian," jawab Jisung yang tak kalah berlebihan.

Kemudian Jeno mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya dan membukanya untuk menunjukkan isinya pada Hyukjae. "Ayahku bilang, maukah kau menjadi teman kencanku untuk seumur hidup?"

Jisung dan mengangguk bersemangat. "Mewakili pamanku, aku ber …"

"Aku bersedia," sela Hyukjae mendahului Jisung.

Ketiga orang yang ada di sana langsung menatap takjub Hyukjae. Termasuk Donghae yang hampir tidak berkedip menatap Hyukjae. Kebiasaannya benar-benar tidak berubah, Hyukjae selalu saja begitu. Diam saja, lalu sekalinya bicara bikin terkejut.

"Sekarang, bisakah dua anak remaja yang ada di sini pergi?" tanya Hyukjae sambil melirik Jeno dan Jisung bergantian. "Kalian benar-benar berisik."

Donghae mengangguk setuju, lalu melirik Jeno. "Ya, Lee Jeno, kau benar-benar berisik. Pergi sana! Ajak adikmu sekalian!"

Jeno dan Jisung menunjukkan raut wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka berdua benar-benar tertohok. Setelah mati-matian menghidupkan suasana, akhirnya mereka diusir juga. Benar-benar tega dan tidak berperasaan.

"Aku akan pergi!" seru Jeno sambil melirik sinis ayahnya. "Ayo, Jisung," katanya mengajak Jisung yang langsung beranjak dari kursi setelah berdecak kesal pada pamannya.

Setelah Jeno dan Jisung pergi, kini tinggal mereka berdua. Donghae menatap Hyukjae, menunggunya bicara lagi. "Sekarang apa?" tanyanya.

"Katakan lagi yang diucapkan Jeno barusan," jawab Hyukjae sambil menatap Donghae dengan datar.

"Semua?" tanya Donghae sambil meringis.

"Yang terakhir," jawab Hyukjae cepat.

Donghae tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mengembuskan napas dan mengataknnya pada Hyukjae. "Maukah kau menjadi teman kencan butaku seumur hidup?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab dan menunggu Donghae mengucapakan sesuatu lagi. Apa yang diucapkannya barusan masih belum cukup.

"Hmm … aku sebenarnya tidak mau berkencan secara resmi denganmu …"

Mendengar itu, Hyukjae langsung bangun dan kursinya dan bersiap pergi. Tentu saja, setelah Hyukjae memutuskan hubungan mereka, Donghae pasti masih sangat jengkel padanya dan enggan menjalin hubungan lagi. Bodoh jika Hyukjae berharap seperti itu. Dan lagi, mengapa Hyukjae merasa jadi pihak yang paling sengsara ketika hubungan mereka berakhir? Padahal, Hyukjae yang mengakhirinya duluan. Memang payah.

"Aku memang tidak mau berkencan secara resmi denganmu!" seru Donghae yang langsung menghentikan langkah Hyukjae, kemudian membuatnya berbalik dan saling menatap. "Tapi … hmm … menikahlah denganku!"

"Apa?" tanya Hyukjae tak percaya. "Kau sudah gila?"

"Ya, aku sudah gila!" jawab Donghae sambil membuang napas tak berdaya. "Aku sudah gila karena mengatakan ini padamu dan mempertaruhkan warisanku demi dirimu. Aku juga harus rela dipukuli ayah setelah mengatakan ini padamu. Kalau kau masih saja menolak, itu artinya kau orang yang paling jahat di dunia!"

Hening selama beberapa menit. Mereka hanya berdiri di sana dan saling menatap tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Donghae berkali-kali membuang napas dan tampak gusar, tiba-tiba saja ada keyakinan bahwa Hyukjae akan menolaknya dan menghajarnya karena bicara sembarangan. Entahlah, Donghae tidak tahu dan bingung dengan situasinya. Mulutnya tidak terkendali dan mengatakan apa pun sesukanya. Mau mati saja rasanya jika seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, kita temui ayahmu dan dipukuli bersama," kata Hyukjae memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi, lalu ia mengambil cincin yang ada di meja dan memakaikannya ke jari manisnya sendiri. "Kita katakan ini di depan ayahmu dan dipukuli bersama setelah itu."

Demi Tuhan, Donghae merasa jantungnya merosot ke lutut saat mendengar jawaban Hyukjae. Ini mungkin berlebihan, tapi Donghae benar-benar seperti mau pingsan mendengar jawaban tak terduga itu. Bahkan Donghae tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri saat melihat Hyukjae memakai cincin yang disediakan Jeno barusan.

"Jadi … kau … kau mau?" tanya Donghae yang akhirnya bisa bicara dan menyusun kalimatnya dengan benar. "Tapi … aku …"

Hyukjae maju beberapa langkah dan memeluk Donghae, lalu mengecup ringan bibirnya. "Setelah ini kita mungkin akan benar-benar dihajar Presdir."

"Ayahku bisa saja memukuli kita dengan stik golf-nya dan membuat kita memar-memar," kata Donghae menambahkan.

"Dia juga mungkin akan melemparkan benda-benda yang ada di rumah pada kita," tambah Hyukjae lagi.

Sepertinya memang setelah ini mereka akan menghadapi kesulitan yang lebih besar lagi. Meyakinnya sang ayah bukanlah urusan mudah. Donghae mungkin harus merelakan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Membayangkannya, membuat Donghae hanya bisa mengembuskan napas pasrah dan tiba-tiba ingin memanjatkan doa agar bisa hidup lebih lama dan tidak mati di tangan ayahnya sendiri.

Donghae tersenyum miris, lalu mengangguk pasrah. "Kau benar. Setelah hari ini, kita mungkin akan menjadi pasien rumah sakit selama beberapa hari," katanya sebelum memagut bibir Hyukjae, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyukjae."

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Nah akhirnya END juga ^^**

 **Bagi yang udah review dari chapter awal, makasih banyaaaakkk ^^**

 **Gak bisa disebut satu2 tapi aku baca semua... pokoknya makasih banyak ^^**

 **Ayo tinggalin komentarnya di kotak review, bagian mana yg kalian suka? ^^**

 **Terakhir, perlukah sequel atau semacamnya? heheheheh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


	15. Epilog

**Good Father**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Jeno, Park Jisung**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah nyaris dua puluh menit berdiri di basement, Jaemin akhirnya menemukan targetnya. Sebelum menghampiri target, Jaemin memeriksa kembali dua foto yang ada di tangannya. Setelah yakin, Jaemin langsung menghampiri dua orang gadis yang kebetulan datang secara bersamaan.

Begitu melihat mereka turun dari mobil masing-masing, Jaemin tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan pada dua orang gadis yang seharusnya kencan buta dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae hari ini. Lalu setelah bercakap-cakap berbasa-basi dan meyakinkan mereka, Jaemin mengajak kedua gadis itu ke kafe yang tidak jauh dari restoran tempat mereka janjian sebelumnya. Sial memang, demi membantu kedua temannya, Jaemin harus melakukan hal tidak wajar ini. Berdoa saja Jaemin tidak dicoret dari kartu keluarga setelah ini.

"Nah, Nona-Nona yang manis dan cantik jelita. Jadi, alasan mengapa aku mengajak kalian ke sini adalah karena perintah ayahku," kata Jaemin membuka percakapan pada dua orang gadis yang sempat sulit dibujuk itu. "Aku mengenal kalian. Hmm, Choi Jiwon- _ssi_ dari Hyundai Group," katanya sambil menunjuk gadis berambut cokelat sebahu dengan sopan, lalu beralih pada gadis berambut pirang panjang di sampingnya. "Dan Jeon Somin- _ssi_ , benar?"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk bersamaan, tapi tidak ada yang menyahut dan malah menatap Jaemin dengan heran.

"Nah, kalian pasti tahu Hanbit Group 'kan? Perusahaan iklan terbesar di Korea Selatan ini. Benar, itu perusahaan ayahku!" Jaemin bertepuk tangan dan tertawa tidak jelas. "Jadi maksudku mengajak kalian kemari adalah … adalah karena kalian ditawari ayahku untuk menjadi model iklan!"

Matilah Na Jaemin yang telah berani-berani menggunakan perusahaan sang ayah demi membuat alasan. Jaemin yakin, setelah ini akan kena maki ayahnya dan kena hukuman berupa penahanan fasilitas. Atau parahnya, Jaemin akan diusir dan dicoret dari kartu keluarga Na. Jika Jaemin sampai dihukum ayahnya karena ini, ia bersumpah akan meminta pertanggung jawaban penuh pada Jeno dan Jisung.

Jaemin akan meminta Jisung membayarkan jajanannya selama setahun penuh sebagai pertanggung jawaban. Dan pada Jeno … hmm, Jaemin akan meminta dia untuk menikahinya nanti sebagai pertanggung jawaban. _Well_ , Jaemin merasa itu harga yang sepandan untuk apa yang dilakukannya hari ini demi mereka.

* * *

 **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡** **D &E** **｡･** **:*:** **･ﾟ** **,** **｡･** **:*:** **･｡**

* * *

 **Sequel tidak yaaaa heheheheheh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
